Remnant of the Uchiha
by ShadowofheartsXIII
Summary: Sasuke and Madara Uchiha, the two most powerful men of blessed eyes to exist aside from Hagoromo himself. Dying as a result of the Fourth Shinobi War's climax, the great clan is now extinct. Or is it? Sasuke and Madara find themselves with another chance at life, this time far away from the Senju clan and the Curse of Hatred. Now living in Vale, what will become of the Uchiha clan?
1. Prologue: The First Uchiha

Well, here's the RWBY and Naruto crossover I promised in The Sage, the Dragon, and the Rose. This story will be a lot more focused than that one will be, since The Sage was just a random thought I had and ran with. Also, I won't be doing this story alone, my good friend of several years JetRavenEx is helping me with it. About 95% of the writing is handled by me, but she helps make sure I keep characters from being OOC as well as contributing ideas and letting me bounce my own ideas off of her.

Happy New Year, here's to hoping 2017 is a good one! Enjoy the first chapter of Remnant of the Uchiha.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 _'Where am I? What happened?'_ Madara Uchiha, the master of the rinnegan and mangekyo sharingan, woke up to these thoughts. Lying on his back the great ninja slowly moved into a sitting position, grasping his head while trying to remember, _'I...activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Then Black Zetsu...Ah, right. He used my body as a catalyst for Kaguya.'_ The memories came flooding back to Madara. Battling against Naruto and Sasuke, watching them defeat Kaguya through the goddess's eyes, then his final conversation with Hashirama.

"So I'm dead then." Madara surmised sourly, pushing himself up onto his feet before looking around at his surroundings. He stood in a large meadow, a singular tree beside him with a cloudless sky above. Madara frowned while brushing his hand over the wood, "It feels real, is this what the afterlife is like?" Madara wondered, before another thought entered his mind, _'Am I...alone here? Are Izuna and Hashirama somewhere else? I suppose that's what I would deserve, an afterlife of isolation.'_ Madara mused, clenching his fist tightly before shaking his head.

Letting out a sigh Madara activated his sharingan, "Well, at least that still works." He muttered, looking down at himself for the first time since his passing. He was still wearing the pants and shoes he had on during the war, but he was shirtless. Hashirama's cells were no longer clinging to his chest, the face of his lifetime friend and rival gone. Madara ran his hand through his long hair then turned around in a circle.

"There's nothing." He realized, the grassland around him seemingly going on forever, "There's nothing?!" Madara shouted, willing his susano'o into existence. However despite the ability to use his sharingan remaining the ninja soon realized his susano'o would not come. Madara formed the hand signs for his Great Fire Annihilation, but no flames came from his lips.

Madara slammed his fist into the tree beside him, denting the bark but not putting in enough strength to shatter the wood, "What am I to do then? Am I doomed to be here for the rest of my life, alone? Will I never see my kinsmen? Never hear of what Sasuke did with the clan after he passes on?" Realization that his life, or rather afterlife, would be nothing but an never ending stretch of grass dawned on Madara.

The Uchiha sat down with his back against the tree, leaning his head back to look up at the blue sky, "No sun and no moon, yet there's light. Surely there has to be something more? I took the wrong path, but I accepted the error of my ways. I decided to leave everything in Sasuke's hands. I thought my plan was for the best, that it was right!" Madara scoffed, pulling his knee up and propping his right arm on it, "Well, they say the path to hell is paved with good intentions. Perhaps this is what that phrase meant."

"Guess I'll just have to get used to this." Madara mumbled, "I wonder..." holding up his left hand, Madara braced himself before trying to run the appendage straight through his own chest. The attack was ineffective, Madara's hand leaving a small stinging sensation but otherwise felt nothing like the stabbing motion he had been going for. Shrugging Madara let his hand fall back to his side, "It was worth a shot." He went silent after that, deciding to see if he would eventually grow tired or fall asleep in his new purgatory.

It was difficult to keep a concept of time after the first few hours had past. Madara never grew weary, even when he stood and went through several training drills his body and mind remained the same. He wasn't sure how long it had been since his death, but he estimated that a day or so had passed. The sharingan never faded from Madara's eyes, however he was unable to utilize any other form of chakra aside from that.

The tree beside Madara suddenly started to shake, several leaves falling down around the Uchiha. Madara raised an eyebrow at the change from the mundane afterlife he had dealt with so far, "What could this mean?" He wondered, catching one of the leaves and looking over it. Each leaf landed in a pile near Madara, who dropped the leaf he had grabbed so it landed with the rest of them. The leaves glowed lightly once they were all unified, a human body materializing on top of them.

"Sasuke?" Madara whispered, the avenger now lying before him. Madara knelt down next to his clansmen, noting that Sasuke had several bruises and cuts. Madara's eyes wandered over to the missing left arm, only a stump remaining in its place, "Wake up, Sasuke!" He shouted, snapping his fingers in front of the younger ninja's eyes.

It only took a few moments for Sasuke's eyes to blink open, "Madara?" He mumbled in confusion once he saw the man.

Madara stood back up so he wasn't right in Sasuke's face. The younger Uchiha groaned and grasped his head with his remaining hand, sitting up while Madara spoke, "What happened, Sasuke? Do you remember anything?"

Sasuke tried to recollect his thoughts, answering Madara once he did, "After you died I fought with Naruto, we both had different ideas on what being Hokage meant. I wanted to kill the previous Kage and Bijuu to start anew, while he wanted to bring everything together and create peace through cooperation."

"That sounds just like something Hashirama would say." Madara mused, holding his hand out to help Sasuke up. Sasuke took it and got to his feet with Madara pulling him up, "I take it since you're here things didn't go as planned?"

"I lost." Sasuke responded with a small frown, "But Naruto wouldn't kill me. We lost our arms in the final blow, then Sakura and Kakashi showed up. Sakura was healing the both of us, but she was exhausted. We both got up and undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but doing so took the rest of Naruto's strength." Turning towards the lone tree in the purgatory Sasuke continued, "Naruto passed out and Sakura tried her best to heal him again, but she was too weak. I gave her the majority of chakra I had left so she could save him, then before I died I used amaterasu to make sure my body couldn't be used by anyone."

Madara raised an eyebrow at the story then said, "You mean so they couldn't try to revive you by using the rinnegan."

Sasuke chuckled, Madara seeing right through him, "Yeah, I decided that the Curse of Hatred needed to end. After you passed I burned your body before fighting Naruto, when I killed Orochimaru I went through all his labs and did away with any of my DNA he had saved, and I destroyed all the sharingan eyes Obito had stored away in the Mountains' Graveyard."

"So the Uchiha are truly gone." Madara realized, "There's nothing left of any of us." He surmised, Sasuke nodding in confirmation as he turned back to face Madara.

A silence came over the two of them, letting the reality of their proud clan's extinction set in. Sasuke looked around at the meadow they were in then asked, "Where is this? Why are you even here, Madara?"

The elder scoffed whilst shaking his head, "I wish I knew. I've been here since I died and nothing ever changes. The first thing to happen is you appearing. I don't grow tired, and I can't use chakra outside of my sharingan."

"It's just you and I?" Sasuke muttered, slowly turning in a circle to take in his surroundings. There was nothing other than endless grass, a blue sky, and a lone tree beside the two. Sasuke's sharingan showed no hints of genjutsu or chakra around them either, "Since you died, right? That would've been about a day ago." If Sasuke remembered correctly that was roughly how long his final battle with Naruto had taken.

Silence fell over the meadow, neither Uchiha knowing what to say to the other. Eventually Madara broke the quiet, "I suppose I should apologize, given our last encounter." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the elder ghost, who continued by saying, "I was wrong, and that almost led to not just your death but the death of the entire world."

Sasuke shook his head then replied, "That's behind us, no point in dwelling on it now." A thought came across the avenger before he continued, "Naruto once told me that if we both died, he'd no longer be a jinchuriki and I wouldn't be an Uchiha. Then we could finally understand one another, and be friends." Sasuke nodded to Madara while adding, "The Madara and Sasuke that fought to the death in the Fourth Shinobi War are dead. Now, we're just two men going to meet our family in the afterlife."

Madara blinked in shock at the words, before nodding back to his successor in agreement, "Very well, our pasts are behind us then." Reaching his hand out, the two shook on it.

"I'm glad to see you've both forgiven one another." A calm voice told them, both Uchiha turning towards the noise with their sharingan flaring to life. Standing just feet away from the two was a man with long black hair in a pony tail, wearing a white robe with black markings along it. The thing that stood out the most however was his glowing red eyes, "My apologies for leaving you alone, Madara. I had to wait and see what would become of Sasuke's final battle."

"A sharingan, and those clothes..." Sasuke muttered, eyes narrowed as he tried to place where he had seen them before, "They're just like the Sage of Six Path's robes."

Recognition clicked in Madara's eyes, "You must be the first Uchiha, Indra Ootsutsuki." He claimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you recognize me, even if it is because of my father." Indra replied, smiling lightly before answering the question, "This is a place I created, a sort of way point to the afterlife. Only people I bear a strong connection with can appear here. As such, only reincarnations of me would be capable."

"That's all well and good, but why are we here? Why aren't we with our clansmen in the afterlife?" Sasuke demanded, looking intimidating with his sharingan despite missing an arm.

Indra held up his hand in a placating matter, "Relax Sasuke, I've brought the both of you here for two reasons." Indra glanced away from the two with guilt written across his face. Gathering up the courage to do what often came most hard for Uchiha, Indra looked Sasuke in the eyes, "First, I'm sorry. My jealousy and anger with my brother brought about the Curse of Hatred. The curse that caused so much pain and suffering for my clan, you two specifically." His gaze turned to look at Madara, sharingan staring into sharingan, "It was in no small part because of me that you both suffered the tragedies that you did. I can never make up for it, so from the bottom of my heart, I apologize."

"You may have influenced it, Indra, but our decisions were our own." Sasuke retorted, his face softening once he heard Indra's words, "Madara and I chose our paths, we walked down them of our own volition."

Madara agreed with his fellow Uchiha, "I did what I thought was right. My decisions would have been the same regardless of our relation."

Indra shook his head with a small smile, "That doesn't absolve my guilt for what has happened to my descendants. My whole clan, extinct because of a feud with my own brother." His face turned more serious as he addressed the two again, "But the time for that has long passed. Now, all I can do is try to make amends."

"Make amends in the afterlife?" Sasuke questioned him curiously, raising his eyebrow at the Uchiha ancestor.

Indra nodded before explaining, "I've taken bits of chakra from each of my reincarnations as they passed on. There were many 'Indra' before you were born Madara. With all this chakra, I intend to give the both of you a new chance at life."

"You can bring us back?" Madara looked skeptical at the claim, "I would rather move on to my brother and Hashirama."

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something similar, but Indra spoke before he could, "No, returning you to the Elemental Nations would run the risk of reviving the Curse of Hatred." Indra walked up to the tree that was just behind Madara and Sasuke, running his hand over the bark before continuing, "There are several other worlds outside of our own, ones without the Senju clan or Ashura's descendants. A world where the Uchiha could be reborn, and the both of you could have a second chance at life without my influence."

Madara and Sasuke both looked to one another for a moment, then turned back to Indra as he added, "You could both be the heroes you were meant to be. Live your lives without my legacy holding you back. The world I would send you to wouldn't be one of peace. Every world has its issues, wars that have to be fought and lives that must be saved. Despite everything that went wrong in the end you both wanted to make a peaceful world. Ashura's descendant will make our world a peaceful one, but another world could use the Uchiha to help them come to peace."

Pulling his hand back from the tree Indra watched his reincarnations, "You can go on to the next life if you wish. But if you want a second chance at life, I will give it to you both."

"I will." Sasuke stated as soon as Indra finished speaking, "I did everything wrong in my life, I failed Itachi. When I meet him in the afterlife, I want to be able to tell him of the good I did in his name. Itachi gave his life so I could live, so I could make the Uchiha into what they were always meant to be. If I can do so in another world, then I will." Sasuke said resolutely, clenching his single fist at the thought of his brother.

Indra nodded to Sasuke before moving his gaze over to Madara, "And you?"

Madara seemed pensive while glancing between the other two Uchiha. After a moment he responded, "I've already come back to life once, and I made the same mistakes as when I was alive the first time. I want a chance to do it right. To be the man that Hashirama saw I could be when we were children. Peace is what I've always wanted, so if I can bring it to another world while also rebuilding the clan I had a hand in ruining, then I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would both agree." Indra told them honestly, flicking his wrist which caused several of the leaves from the tree behind him to fly past Madara and Sasuke. The two Uchiha turned around to see the leaves swirling in the air to form a circle that had an image in the middle, "I don't know very much about this world in general, but I understand how the people there work. Rather than chakra they have something called aura, which they use to enhance their weapons and a power source they refer to as dust. With this aura also comes a semblance, an ability special to the person's soul that helps them in combat."

The image showed a huntsman fighting off a grimm with a large broadsword in hand, using his aura and dust to combat it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the dark creature, "What are those things?"

"I believe they're called grimm, soulless creatures that cause many problems in the world known as Remnant." Indra answered before the image faded and the leaves split into two oval like shapes in the air, "Since you two have lost your previous bodies I'll have to put together new ones for you. Bodies that match the world you'll be in."

"So we'll have this aura and semblance then." Madara surmised, "How will getting these new bodies work?"

Indra smirked slightly, moving up so he was standing in between his two descendants, "Well I doubt either of you want to start life again from birth. So we'll create you both new bodies at a rather young age, but old enough to where you'll be treated as adults. Sasuke, how old were you before your death?"

"Seventeen." Sasuke answered, raising an eyebrow as the two swirls of leaves began changing shape into the pattern of a human body. Before long the leaves faded away to be replaced with replicas of Sasuke and Madara, seemingly perfect copies of the two spirits they were intended for. There were a few differences however, the height of both Uchiha had increased so they were roughly six foot tall. Sasuke's body had both of its arms in tact, and due to the younger age Madara's body had hair that only reached down to his shoulders. Once the bodies were fully created clothes began to materialize on them as well.

Sasuke's body had a black sleeveless shirt with a purple high collar t-shirt over top of it. It had dark green pants with bandages wrapped around one leg, along with blue ninja shoes and a necklace with the Uchiha symbol around its neck. There was also a copy of the Uchiha clan symbol imprinted on the back of the purple shirt.

Madara's body had gray pants and black ninja shoes, with a black t-shirt and necklace that had magatama along it. There was a gray, high collar jacket over top the black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. Two black gloves that Madara tended to wear in his life were also added to the ensemble.

"It's been many, many years since I was a teenager." Madara mused, he and Sasuke looking over the bodies that Indra had created for them.

"These bodies don't have chakra then, just aura?" Sasuke guessed, his sharingan tomoe spinning while he looked over the body. Rather than the usual blue hue of chakra, he saw a purple hue on his body and a lighter blue on Madara's.

Indra nodded then explained, "Your aura matches the colour of your soul. Your semblance will be the sharingan of course. Most semblances are unique but yours should be hereditary, a rare trait but plausible in the world of Remnant."

"How does getting into the bodies work?" Madara tapped his new body in the chest lightly, noting that the heart wasn't beating, "We're currently just souls, aren't we? So how do we inhabit these new vessels?"

Indra closed his eyes, reopening them to show the rinnegan, "I'll use a jutsu to simultaneously transport your bodies to Remnant, while also placing your souls into the bodies."

"Sounds complicated, are you sure it will work?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Only one way to find out." Indra retorted with a small grin, "If it doesn't I imagine you'll just pass on to the afterlife. So you really have nothing to lose. Once the both of you are ready I'll activate the jutsu." Indra informed them, "One thing you should know though is that your souls won't be in tune with these new bodies at first. It will take time for them to perfectly meld, so you might find yourselves weaker than expected until your soul and body have settled as one." He warned, the two making a mental note that they would probably have to train to get used to the new bodies anyway.

Madara and Sasuke continued to stare at the new vessels that had been made for them, contemplating what they were about to do. A whole new world, unfamiliar to them, that they would be thrown into alongside a clansman that had been an enemy not long ago. But thoughts of their brothers, of their wrongdoings, and of Naruto as well as Hashirama willed them onward to take the second chance. Both Uchiha turned to Indra then nodded, showing that they were ready for the journey.

Indra slowly started to weave hand signs, gathering up the chakra he had been storing for centuries, "Originally I planned to give this opportunity to just one of my reincarnations. It was rather lucky that the two of you died within a day or so of one another. No reincarnation before you both has been more deserving of this opportunity. I look forward to one day hearing the stories you two will make in this new world. I hope that you do the Uchiha proud. But more than that, I hope you both get the lives you truly deserved." Indra gave a sad smile to his two descendant before forming the final hand sign, "Rinne Rebirth, Soul Transmigration Jutsu!"

Portals opened behind the two new bodies and pulled them in, Indra's own form beginning to fade once it did. Madara and Sasuke both stepped toward the portal then glanced back at Indra, giving him a nod of thanks before stepping through the portal their new body had been taken through.

The portals closed while Indra slowly dissipated, "I wish you the best, Madara, Sasuke. I hope your new lives bring you the joy you deserved." He whispered, the leaves on the lone tree slowly falling and flying off into the wind as Indra vanished.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

I hope you guys are as excited for this story as I am. One thing I do want to let you know is that there will be an update schedule for this one. I've already written several chapters ahead so there's no worry of it going off the rails either. A new chapter will be posted every two weeks, so chapter 2 will be up on the 15th, chapter 3 on the 29th, and so on.

Before people start leaving reviews asking about my other stories, Seeking Answers is on a sort of hiatus. I still fully intend to finish the story, but I'm honestly just so uninterested with Fairy Tail given the recent chapters that I have no drive to write about it. So I wouldn't expect updates for it any time soon.

The Sage, the Dragon, and the Rose is a complete toss up. I may suddenly want to write a lot of it and have another chapter up the next day, or it may be three months from now. Like I said in the AN of that story it was a completely random thing and the updates for it are likewise random.

This story however has my full attention and I am very excited to continue writing it. I know two weeks is a bit of a long wait, but I want to stay more consistent with this story and that amount of time ensures I'll be able to keep chapters at that pace.

If you have any questions feel free to leave them in reviews, Jet and I would be glad to answer them come the next chapter. Have a good 2017 everyone! I'll talk with you again on the 15th for chapter 2.

 **Next time:** Sasuke and Madara arrive in a new world of advanced technology, catching the eye of a certain headmaster.


	2. New Life, New Strategy

Shadow: Just as promised, two weeks later, here's chapter two of Remnant of the Uchiha! I'm also not alone this time around.

Jet: Hello! Couldn't think of anything witty to throw in so I figured a standard Pyrrha greeting would suffice!

Shadow: And now I've read that in Pyrrha's voice and a tear has come to my eye.

Jet: Never forget Pyrrha, she died in a blaze of glory… and proceeded to turn to dust.

Shadow: I'm never inviting you to the ANs again. Anyways, as I tend to do in my other stories, we'll answer some questions from the reviews then you can all get on with the chapter. Assuming you haven't already skipped to the chapter like I tend to do.

Jet: *looks through reviews* There are pages of reviews here and this story is already past the mid point to a hundred faves… Is this what writing for popular series is like?

Shadow: That's the way it goes for the Naruto Shippuden crossover fandom, as long as you can write half decent haha.

Jet: hmmm. Might have to try that. Do an experiment, take a dead fandom combine with Naruto and gauge results… For science and stuff. Nahhh. Anyways my rambling aside Shadow.

Shadow: On to the questions!

 **Will Sasuke work with the good guys and Madara the bad?** Sasuke and Madara are working on their own sides. As for where that leads them in the future is to be determined.

 **Will this story follow canon or go entirely on its own path?** We are using canon for guidelines, especially in the start of the story. It'll likely go more its own way as the story continues though. You'll just have to read it to see how.

 **Is this a Sasuke or Madara harem story?** No, neither Uchiha will have multiple women paired with them. However a single woman paired with either of the two is highly plausible.

Jet: I don't like most harem fics, that's my two cents on the matter. I can't speak for Shadow on that but I dislike putting a character especially a crossover character and having the women just flock to them.

Shadow: I don't have anything against harems, maybe one day I'll even write one, but I think for that you usually have to just go OOC and I try to stay as roughly in character with my writing as possible.

 **Will Sasuke and Madara still have Mangekyo, Eternal Mangekyo, and/or Rinnegan?** That question will be answered in this chapter and the next, so you can read to find out.

Shadow: That does it for the questions. Nearly thirty reviews, seventy-five favs, and almost 100 follows in two weeks is insane. Thanks to everyone for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.

Jet: I just saw Antex in the reviews, HIII ANTEX! *waves madly* Thanks for dropping by and supporting this story. And thanks to all those who I'm not familiar with, I look forwards to seeing more of you guys reviews as this story progresses. Shadow has great ideas so you guys are in for a real treat. But don't take my word for it go read it yourself!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Indra didn't say anything about nausea." Sasuke grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose to help keep himself from vomiting. He and Madara had appeared from the portals in an abandoned alleyway, somewhere in downtown Vale. Once the feeling of sickness passed Sasuke ran his hands along his chest, giving a light tap to where his now beating heart was, "Looks like my body is in good condition. What about you?" He asked, turning to look at his fellow Uchiha.

Madara grunted in response while rolling his shoulder, "It seems fine, but I do feel weaker. Probably due to the lack of chakra." He surmised, clenching his fist before a light blue shimmered over his body for a moment.

The same shimmer crossed over Sasuke, only purple rather than blue, "The aura Indra mentioned works at least. We'll just have to grow accustomed to it." Sasuke mused, moving his forearm around while looking at the aura with his sharingan. Deactivating his blessed eyes the avenger looked back at his fellow clansmen, "Madara."

"Hm?" Madara looked away from his fist and towards Sasuke, "What?"

"We're the only people from the Elemental Nations in this world." Sasuke told him, "Indra said semblances aren't normally genetic but our sharingan is. Added on to that we both have the same last name."

Madara interrupted him, "So we should stick together." At Sasuke's nod Madara raised an eyebrow, "Within the past three days we tried to murder one another. Both of us nearly succeeded as well, with the same sword even." Madara reminded the younger Uchiha, thinking back to when he had stabbed through Sasuke's chest and Sasuke had bisected him. Had it not been for Kabuto Sasuke would've died, and being the Juubi jinchuriki was the only reason Madara had survived.

"It's behind us." Sasuke reiterated his words from when they had still been spirits speaking with Indra, "What happened in the Elemental Nations, during the war, doesn't matter here. Besides, we're both planning on restoring the clan. Two separate Uchiha clans suddenly coming into existence with no relation to one another several years from now will cause issues."

Madara nodded, "The clan would need to be unified." The elder Uchiha grasped his chin for a moment before continuing, "We'll work as partners then, at least until we have our full bearings in this world. Even after that we'll coordinate the revival of the clan and keep in touch."

"Agreed, now let's figure out where we are and where we want to end up." Sasuke responded, walking towards the nearby street. Madara followed after him, the two stepping out onto the sidewalk to see all the tall buildings that made up downtown Vale.

"It certainly seems more, advanced." Madara muttered, watching a bullhead fly over head and towards beacon, "Is that a flying train?"

"You know what trains are?" Sasuke questioned him with a raised brow.

Madara scoffed, "They were a mobile device under work in the Land of Snow not long after the villages were formed. Apparently this world has not only completed them but given them the ability to fly."

"The Land of Snow finished trains while you were dead." Sasuke informed him before glancing around the street, "Our first goal should be finding a library or something similar. We need to learn the basics of this world so we don't seem like complete idiots."

"We'll need knowledge on the recent history of the planet. Possibly its government system also." Madara mused, Sasuke nodding then heading down the sidewalk. Madara walked alongside the avenger as he took in his surroundings, "I haven't worn clothes this casual in many years." The elder Uchiha noted, grabbing his jacket collar curiously.

"Better get used to it, we aren't at war any more." Sasuke said while reading the signs of each building they passed. Thankfully the language was the same as the Elemental Nations, a stroke of luck for the two immigrants.

Madara frowned slightly, "For now we aren't, but Indra said this world had issues as well. Those grimm beasts we saw look more than capable of waging a war if there are enough of them."

"We'll worry about winning wars later on." Sasuke told him, coming to a stop in front of a building called Tukson's book trade. The two Uchiha looked to each other then nodded, walking into the small store to see if it had what they needed.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun!" A man with black hair and large sideburns called out to Madara and Sasuke once they entered. The building was full of shelves with numerous different books lined up on the rows, the owner standing behind a desk near the back. Madara walked up to the faunus while Sasuke began browsing through the parchments to find anything he deemed necessary.

Activating his sharingan Madara asked, "How many books on world history do you have?"

Tukson raised an eyebrow at the red eyes, quickly shrugging it off at the prospect of making a sale, "I've got a book on just about everything, don't often get people asking about history though. There are bound to be a few around here somewhere, but most of them are probably in the back. I'll go double check for you." As Tukson made his way into the back room Madara turned to look at the other Uchiha.

"Most of the information we'll need is in this one." Sasuke told him, flipping through one book with his sharingan spinning.

"We'd better leave with it now then." Madara responded while walking towards the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his ancestor, who continuing by saying, "I tried using genjutsu on him, no such luck. Unless you have some way of paying then we need to go."

Letting out a sigh of irritation at the news of genjutsu being unavailable Sasuke glanced around the room. There were no security cameras and no one else in the building aside from the two , so with Tukson in the back a quick exit would be rather easy, _'First day in a brand new world with nothing but our eyes to assist us. Getting labeled as criminals will be troublesome.''_ Sasuke thought in annoyance, "Let's go then." He told Madara, the two of them silently walking out of the bookshop.

Once they were outside the two made their way towards what appeared to be the downtown area, Sasuke reading through the book they had stolen while Madara took in the advanced technology of the buildings around them. After a few moments the elder Uchiha spoke, "So what have you learned so far?" he asked, glancing at the book in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke stopped his reading, about one-fourth through it already thanks to his eyes, "From what I understand they don't have much of their early history, just a few legends. Most of the recorded history starts just before the Great War between the four kingdoms. The war was only eighty years ago, this book covers just before the war up to the present."

"War is usually the best at making history." Madara muttered in annoyance as Sasuke resumed reading. The two walked in silence for a while, soon reaching the downtown area where several people were moving about. Madara raised an eyebrow when he saw a group of people with dog ears run by, carrying white signs with writing on them that he couldn't see well enough.

"Those were Faunus." Sasuke pointed out, catching Madara's attention. The younger Uchiha was over halfway done with the book in his hands, "There aren't just humans in this world, but Faunus as well. Faunus are the same as humans, aura and all, except for a few animalistic traits. Night vision is common, and every Faunus has at least one discernible animal appendage. Most often it's either tails or ears."

"I've seen ninja with animal-like appearances, but never so much that they'd be an entirely different race." Madara mused, glancing back at the now distant Faunus protesters.

Sasuke snapped the book in his hands shut, "Apparently they've faced discrimination for a long time, all of the history Remnant has recorded at least. There was a revolution that got them basic rights after the Great War concluded. But they're still treated as lesser beings by most people."

"Greater natural senses while still possessing all the traits of a human. Mankind fears those who are different and possess superior abilities," Madara surmised with a scowl etched on his face, "That brings back some old memories."

Sasuke's face darkened at the allusion to the discrimination the Uchiha had taken from Konoha. It was that fear and discrimination that eventually led to the destruction of the once great clan, "Working against the Faunus prejudice is something we may want to look into later. After we've fully gotten our bearings in this world at least." He decided, Madara nodding in agreement.

"So, give me the abridged version of the book." Madara said, coming to a stop in an area where there were few people around them.

"There are four kingdoms: Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral." Sasuke began to explain, keeping his voice down so no one else would hear the discussion of what they believed to be common knowledge, "We're currently in Vale I'm guessing, since so many signs mention it. There are villages outside of the Kingdoms, but they constantly get ransacked and destroyed by grimm. There was a war about eighty years ago where individuality and art was being repressed, but after the war ended people began naming their children after colours to show they would never let themselves be repressed again."

Sasuke hummed while thinking of what else was actually important, "There are academies set up to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, people that keep the peace and fight grimm. The Faunus Revolution happened a few years back but there's still a great deal of discrimination, even though they're allowed to live in the kingdoms now. The revolution began when humanity tried to force the Faunus onto a continent outside the kingdoms. Nothing else is really important, since Indra already told us about aura and semblances."

Madara nodded, tapping his chin while processing the information, "So we'll need to enlist in one of these academies to become Huntsmen then. That will allow us to learn more about this world and how best to move forward."

"Huntsmen are also the closest thing to ninja in this world. They handle missions dealing with grimm and other issues." Sasuke added with a thoughtful look, "According to the book grimm are the biggest threat in this world. They're soulless beasts that seek only to destroy humanity and faunus alike."

"Then joining one of the academies will be our primary goal." Madara decided, "We'll get to learn more of the world, make the Uchiha known, and it will likely be the best place to master these new bodies."

"It's settled then." Sasuke agreed, the two Uchiha continuing through the town, "Since we're in Vale Beacon academy will be the easiest to try and enlist in. First we'll probably need to come up with some documents, money as well."

Madara let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "It will be difficult without breaking many laws. If we were in the Elemental Nations it wouldn't be a problem, but with how different this world is it may be too much of a risk."

"We'll make it work." Sasuke assured the elder Uchiha, both of them going silent while they unknowingly made their way towards one of the Schnee Dust Company's buildings.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke and Madara decided to spend the rest of their day exploring the city, contemplating ideas on how to get entrance to Beacon academy. They had no records of existing in this world, though given how dangerous it was outside the kingdoms there was a good chance they could make a believable story as to why that was. The two of them came to a stop on a bridge that led to one of Vale's upper levels, looking over at a nearby building that had a large mob of faunus outside of it. There were some human bystanders as well, watching curiously as the animal people began their protest.

"So that's where those faunus were going." Madara realized, seeing the dog-eared faunus from earlier in the crowd with their signs held up. There were many other faunus with similar signs, all of them saying something along the lines of the Schnee company being horrible to their species.

"Seems you were right about the discrimination." Madara mused while watching several men in suits try to disperse the crowd, "Can you imagine if the Uchiha had done something like that in Konoha?"

Sasuke frowned then shook his head, "No, the Uchiha would do far more than just protest."

The faunus began to get pushed back by the Schnee company security guards, some of the men even taking the signs from their hands and breaking them on the ground. Madara and Sasuke watched passively as it all went down, "So much in fighting will weaken their kingdom." Madara noted, some of the faunus pushing back against the security guards.

Sasuke was about to say something before several smoke grenades went off, covering the area and obscuring vision. The sharingan flared to life in both Uchiha's eyes, several men in white uniforms with a red insignia on their back running in and knocking out most of the guards during the confusion. Once the smoke faded and Sasuke got a better look at the symbol on the uniforms recognition flickered in his eyes, "The White Fang."

"The what?" Madara questioned, keeping his eyes on the riot before them. The arrival of the White Fang had boosted the morale of several of the protesters, and now there were far too little guards to deal with them all.

"The White Fang is a militia group formed after the Faunus Revolution." Sasuke explained, recalling what the book had told him of the organization, "They were meant to bridge the gap between the humans and faunus. But when they were overlooked for their peaceful attempts, they turned to more aggressive ways to get what they wanted."

Madara scowled before letting out a sigh, "People do pay more attention to violence than anything else." Peering down at the action Madara noticed several cops showing up on the scene, the White Fang beginning to retreat once they arrived, "Looks like it will resolve itself."

"Let go of me!" A kid cried out, one of the White Fang members gripping his arm tightly with a pistol in his other hand. Tears sprung up to the child's eyes when the man snarled at him to keep quiet.

The masked faunus held his gun up towards the police, "Stay back or the kid gets it!" He warned, the other White Fang members that hadn't escaped joining their comrade. All of the law enforcement had their guns trained on the White Fang, staying a fair distance away so they wouldn't assault the kid.

"Taking a child, more aggressive measures than I thought." Sasuke muttered to himself, staring down at the kid who was now crying while the faunus holding him ordered the boy to shut it.

Another child shouted suddenly at the White Fang, "Let my brother go!" Tears were going down the younger boy's cheeks, his mother keeping a tight grip on his shoulders so he couldn't run out into the fray. The woman was crying, eyes wide and expression horrified.

"Madara-" Before Sasuke could say any more the elder Uchiha leapt off the bridge they were on, falling down towards the White Fang.

Madara landed right behind the man holding onto the child, his aura allowing him to land gracefully without injuring himself. The White Fang thug turned towards Madara just as the Uchiha's fist collided with his masked face. Letting go of his hostage the faunus held up his pistol to shoot Madara point-blank, however the ninja was already a step ahead. Madara grabbed the barrel of the gun, slamming his knee into the man's stomach while also bringing his elbow down on the foe's forearm. The air was knocked out of the faunus's lungs, releasing his gun which Madara took hold of before using it to pistol whip the thug.

The faunus stumbled back from the onslaught of attacks, Madara stepping in front of the child then raising his empty hand forward, "Shinra Tensei!" Madara said, expecting his rinnegan to flare to life and send the faunus flying backward. However Madara's eyes remained in the state of the three tomoe sharingan, and no gravitational force came.

Madara blinked in confusion, looking at his gloved palm, "What?" he whispered, then grunted in pain as he was shot twice in the back by the other White Fang members. Madara turned towards them to see they also had pistols held up, shooting more rounds towards the ninja. Madara quickly picked up the child that was still at his side, his sharingan allowing him to easily dodge each attack now that he was aware of it.

Sasuke fell down from the overhead bridge, dropping directly in front of a faunus and striking him multiple times in the stomach and chest. Sasuke kicked the gun out of his foe's hand, grabbing the weapon and shooting it directly into the grimm mask. The White Fang member fell backward from the attack, his aura stopping the direct blow from killing him.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" One of the remaining White Fang members cried out, the other two still standing beside him.

"They must be Huntsmen!" The only female faunus among them answered, fear evident in her voice.

Madara and Sasuke both turned to the White Fang and took aim with the weapons they had stolen, "Save us the trouble and just surrender." Sasuke advised, his sharingan gleaming dangerously.

The three faunus looked to one another before nodding in agreement, dropping their weapons and raising their hands up in signs of surrender. They knew they had no chance against who they assumed were huntsmen, and definitely didn't want to end up like their other two companions. The police that had arrived earlier went to cuff all five White Fang, Sasuke and Madara dropping the pistols they had taken once it was done. Setting the boy he had rescued back on the ground Madara nodded towards the mother, the child seeming to understand before running to his family.

Madara watched as the young boy returned to his mother and brother, hugging the both of them tightly in relief. Sasuke started to walk off, Madara following after him until a voice stopped them, "Wait right there!"

The Uchiha looked to one of the officers that seemed to be in charge, who was now moving over to the two, "That was dangerous what you did. It may have worked out this time, but you need to leave it to the professionals in the future." He scolded, shaking his head at them both, "I'm betting you're students at Beacon, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, we were just admitted this semester." Sasuke answered, figuring that a student would be given more leeway than two random teenagers. Getting arrested on the first day in a new world was not on Sasuke's priority list.

"Guess you got lost then, tomorrow's initiation and all students are supposed to be there now. The last bullhead took off about half an hour ago." The officer explained while rubbing his chin in thought, "I'll call the school and see if we can get someone down here to pick you two up."

Madara and Sasuke glanced at one another, the cop pulling out a strange metal device that opened to show some kind of screen. As the man tapped away at it Madara spoke, "Officer, I'm sure you have more important things to do than help some teenagers. It was our mistake missing the bullheads, we'll work it out ourselves." Madara wasn't even entirely sure what a bullhead was, figuring it was some kind of transport to reach the school, _'Possibly the flying vehicle we saw earlier.'_ Madara thought, remembering back to when he and Sasuke first arrived in Remnant.

"Don't worry about it, you two helped us out with that hostage situation so it's the least I could do." The man brought the device up to his ear then began speaking into it, "Yes, this is Chief Burns, I've got two new students that got lost. They engaged a White Fang issue, but I'm letting 'em off the hook since it went smoothly. Any chance of sending a bullhead down to get them?" The lead cop nodded along while listening to the person on the other end, "Uh huh. Yeah, I can get them there. Perfect, thanks a lot."

Closing his scroll Chief Burns looked back to Sasuke and Madara, "Good news, they're sending a bullhead down to pick you both up and bring you to the school. Should be a teacher on board to meet you and show you where to go. I'll drive you over to the landing pad, come on." He told them, walking over to one of the police cars nearby and turning off the sirens on it.

 _'Just perfect.'_ Sasuke and Madara thought in unison, walking over to the strange metal vehicle Chief Burns had entered. Sasuke sighed then asked, "Was it worth it, Madara?"

Madara was prepared to respond, but then a young voice yelled out to him, "Thank you mister!" Both Uchiha glanced back to see the brother of the child that had been kidnapped just moments ago. The young boy was waving to the two, moving back to his brother afterwards to hug him.

Memories of their own times with their now late brothers came to Sasuke and Madara, the latter answering the question, "Yes, it was. This could still turn in our favour anyway. We're getting a free trip to Beacon, that's where we want to end up."

"Not caught in a lie we don't." Sasuke retorted, "But we may be able to make it work." He amended, stepping into the back of the chief's car while Madara did the same. After the two Uchiha figured out how to work the seatbelt, Chief Burns refusing to go until they had them on, the car took off towards the bullhead dock.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke and Madara watched in amazement as the vehicle took off at high speed to the bullhead dock, having never seen a machine move so quickly with such little effort. Madara had never personally seen a train in motion, and the one Sasuke had seen was much larger and took far more effort to get near the speed the police car was currently moving with.

 _'Definitely more advanced in terms of technology.'_ Madara surmised once they came to a stop near the landing pad, a bullhead already waiting on them, _'Not quite up to the speed of some summons, or even ninja I know, but still rather impressive.'_ Sasuke was thinking roughly the same, both of them getting out of the car.

Chief Burns rolled his window down to address the Uchiha, "I don't want to see you two getting in harm's way again till you're full-fledged hunters, alright?" He asked them, getting two nods in response, "Good, keep up with your studies. I can see you two going far." Burns said honestly, rolling his window back up and driving away.

When the officer was far enough away someone called out, "You two are the students that got lost, I presume?" Standing just outside of the bullhead was a white haired man with small glasses, dressed in black with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, "I'm Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin waved his cane towards the open door of the bullhead, "Shall we be on our way?" Not waiting for an answer to any of the questions, Ozpin walked into the flying vehicle, Sasuke and Madara following his lead.

The three men stood in silence as the bullhead door closed, taking them into the air and towards the distant school of Beacon. Madara and Sasuke both glanced around at the machine, intrigued at how it functioned. Ozpin waited a few minutes before clearing his throat, "Well, I doubt we need to keep the charade alive any longer." Both Uchiha looked to him with questioning stares, "All of Beacon's students for this semester have already arrived and are touring campus at the moment. We keep a very strict lock on the number of students to ensure that teams of four are easily constructed. Might I ask why you've claimed to be students of my academy?"

Madara glanced to Sasuke and nodded slightly, signaling him to take care of the talking. Sasuke frowned then told Ozpin, "We're from outside the kingdoms, and just arrived at Vale. The police chief assumed we were students and we went along with it. I was hoping he'd just let us go if he thought we were students in over our heads, rather than two guys from outside the city."

"A reasonable assumption to make." Ozpin agreed, taking another sip of his coffee, "Why are you in Vale, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Our home was destroyed by grimm, we're the only two survivors." Madara answered him, figuring it was the best cover story to go for. The Uchiha had been destroyed, albeit not by grimm, but it was close enough to the truth, "We knew about the kingdoms and decided to make our way here for a fresh start."

Ozpin nodded solemnly at the answer, knowing it to be a common occurrence for villages outside the kingdoms to get overcome by grimm. What wasn't often seen however was survivors managing to escape, "I'm very sorry to hear that, this world can be a harsh and evil one at times." The elder mused while setting his cane against the wall, pulling out his scroll from his pocket, "But it's clear that good things can exist as well." A video of Sasuke and Madara's earlier fight against the White Fang showed on the small device, "People like you two, and other Hunters and Huntresses, are proof of that." Ozpin explained once he saw the young boy they rescued running back to his family.

Closing his scroll and tucking it back into his pocket Ozpin nodded to the both of them, "I'd like to make the two of you an offer. But first, how about some introductions? As I said, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy."

"Sasuke Uchiha." The younger ninja told him, waving his hand towards Madara, "This is my, cousin, Madara Uchiha." Sasuke introduced, knowing they'd have to be related in some way given their last names and backstory. Brother had been the first thought that came to Sasuke's mind, but the last thing either Uchiha wanted was to constantly be reminded of their real brothers. Every time someone mentioned a brother it brought Itachi to Sasuke's mind unwillingly, he wagered it would be the same for Madara concerning Izuna.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, despite the circumstances." Ozpin responded while grabbing his cane again, "I'd like to help with the fresh start you've come to Vale for. Clearly from the footage I saw you're both capable of combat. If you'd like a place as actual students at Beacon, I think it could be arranged."

Madara threw a smirk towards Sasuke, who rolled his eyes before replying to Ozpin, "We would really appreciate it, Headmaster Ozpin." He answered, amazed at how they had lucked out despite interfering with the White Fang earlier, _'We can't always rely on luck though.'_ Sasuke reminded himself, giving Ozpin his full attention once the man tapped his cane lightly against the ground.

"We're going to need to get you both some weapons, most students would have already gotten theirs at whatever school they attended before Beacon." Ozpin muttered, "If you can give me an idea of what you want I should be able to handle that part. I'll also get both of you your own scrolls. You're aware that academies assemble the students into teams of four?"

 _'So we'll have to play along with two other students.'_ Madara thought with a frown, never one to play nice with others outside his clan. Even then he rarely did well with teamwork, recalling how he and Obito had split up their fights during the war. Back in the warring clans era Madara had often split from his men, giving them orders then running off to combat the strongest opponent he could find on his own.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before telling them, "We've already gotten all our students for this semester, so there won't be any other students to team with you. You'll have to deal with being a two-man team. I doubt that will be much issue given your family relation, however."

Both ninja glanced to one another with a small amount of amusement at the news, _'From mortal enemies to teammates, not uncommon for the Uchiha I suppose.'_ Sasuke decided, turning his attention back to Ozpin, "That will be fine, the two of us can perform just as well as any team of four."

"Quite the claim Mr. Uchiha, I look forward to seeing you prove it." Ozpin responded, drinking the last of his coffee, "Hmmm, for tonight you'll have to stay with the other students in the ballroom. All students are divided into partnerships tomorrow during initiation. Just as a formality the two of you will have to undergo it as well, but I'll be sure you end up partnered together."

Ozpin looked out the window as the bullhead landed at Beacon, the sun beginning to set behind the large tower that made up the CCT. Turning back to the other two men he continued, "The ballroom is easy enough to find, just go through the main entrance and take a left. You'll see several large doors and no doubt hear the other students once you get near. If you'd both just leave me a basic description of what weapons you'd like, then I'll handle it and get the weapons and scrolls to you tomorrow." Setting his cane against the wall Ozpin pulled his scroll back out, opening a notepad app before holding the device out to Sasuke.

After both Uchiha had figured out the holographic keyboard on the scroll and written down their specifications, Madara gave the scroll back to Ozpin. Placing it back in his pocket Ozpin nodded to the two, "Off you go then, I'll speak with you more tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your time here at Beacon." The door of the bullhead opened up, Madara and Sasuke both stepping off and heading towards the school entrance.

"That went suspiciously well for us." Madara noted once they were far enough away from the Ozpin.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke muttered, a small frown marring his face as they stepped into Beacon, "We're going to need to be careful around the Headmaster. There's something strange about him."

"Undoubtedly, though for now it will work in our favour." Madara said while heading towards the ballroom, hearing several voices coming from down the hallway, "Ready to meet our new peers?"

Sasuke let out a sigh but nodded nonetheless, "There isn't much of a choice. Hopefully this won't be as irritating as my days in the ninja academy." Sasuke's time in the academy had been a constant annoyance. Either he was dealing with fangirls, idiotic teachers, jealous boys, or worst of all, Naruto's ridiculous pranks.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Madara responded, reaching one of the doorways to the ballroom. The two Uchiha paused for a moment, curious as to what these future protectors of the world of Remnant were like. For however long it took to graduate Beacon, a time frame neither Sasuke or Madara were currently aware of, they'd have to interact with at least some of the other students. Glancing to one another they nodded, pushing the doors open and heading inside to the giant 'sleepover'.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ozpin walked into his office, placing his beloved coffee mug onto the desk before taking a seat. Leaning back the headmaster hummed quietly to himself, setting his cane down on top of the table. Ozpin sat in silence while he thought carefully about the three newest students he had personally admitted, but was snapped out of his trance once the elevator across the room opened.

"Why exactly do you need me to get two student order scrolls, Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch questioned him, a frown set on her face as she walked towards the huntsman. Crossing her arms beneath her bust the teacher stopped just in front of the desk, looking sternly at her superior.

Ozpin propped his elbows upon his desk, lacing his fingers together before answering her, "Two new students were admitted just a few moments ago. They're without scrolls or weapons, so I figured while I handled one you could get the other."

"Another two students being admitted late? Not only that, but if memory serves we actually had a perfect number of students this year for forming teams." Glynda shook her head in annoyance at the news, "Are these two at least the right age?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps I should've asked for more information than just their names." Ozpin replied, standing up from his chair to so he didn't have to keep his neck craned towards Glynda's eyes. He could just stop looking upwards, but the last thing he wanted was Glynda thinking that he was staring at her chest instead. The last time someone had done that Qrow ending up taking a two-week vacation to recover.

Glynda blinked in shock, "What? Who did you admit?" She demanded.

Ozpin walked around his desk so he was standing beside Glynda, taking out his scroll and placing it down. With a tap of a button a holographic screen appeared before the two, "These two young men defused a hostage situation caused by the White Fang earlier today." He explained, showing her a crude recording that appeared to have been taken on a scroll. It depicted the entirety of the earlier Faunus protest, including the battle Madara and Sasuke went through to save the young boy that had been kidnapped.

Glynda tapped on the desk to replay the part with Madara and Sasuke, Ozpin clasping his hands behind his back, "They're cousins from outside the kingdoms. Their home was destroyed by grimm but they managed to escape, so they came to Vale for a fresh start."

"They escaped a grimm attack that destroyed an entire town?" Glynda echoed, skeptical that two teenagers could manage such.

"That's the story they gave me, at least. It's possible they weren't entirely truthful with their answers." Ozpin amended, pausing the video when Madara and Sasuke stood side by side, "Do you know why I allowed Miss Rose to join Beacon despite her age, Glynda?"

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden question Glynda said, "I'd assume because of her relation to Qrow, along with her actions during the recent dust heist."

"That may have played into it somewhat, but there was another reason I decided to let her in early." Ozpin responded, "You know there are more ancient legends than just that of the Maidens. Some of them are nothing more than that, just myths, but there are a few that still ring true. One such is the story of the warriors with silver-eyes."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the legend. People with silver eyes that could defeat grimm with just a glance." Glynda interrupted him, "What does that have to do with these two?"

"Not them, just Miss Rose. She has silver-eyes, which is the real reason I invited her to come to Beacon." Ozpin retorted, clicking at his scroll to begin zooming in on the footage.

Glynda watched as Ozpin began enhancing the image after he had closed in on the faces of the two Uchiha, "So you admitted Miss Rose because of her eyes being a part of the old legend. That ties into these two how exactly?"

"Well you and I both know that the Maidens show their power by an aura glowing from their eyes, correct?" Ozpin asked rhetorically, a small smile on his face once he was finished with the image. Pointing towards the frame Ozpin added, "Maidens have glowing eyes, and silver-eyed warriors can destroy grimm at a glance supposedly. So what do you think two boys of the same family with eyes like those are capable of?"

While it was a little difficult due to the quality of the recording, Glynda could make out the image of the sharingan. Ozpin tapped his scroll to move it frame-by-frame, showing how the three tomoe spun around the pupil of the blessed eye. The woman glanced at Ozpin, "They do seem quite unique, but I've never heard any legends that talk about red eyes with patterns in them."

"Neither have I." Ozpin mused while picking his scroll back up, the screen fading away once he did, "But that just makes it all the more intriguing, don't you think? We'll need to keep a close eye on the both of them. Now then, I have to see how quickly I can have those weapons manufactured. You'll collect the scrolls for me?"

Glynda sighed but nodded, "I suppose so, seeing as you're so adamant about this. I will be keeping close watch on the both of them however. What are their names?"

"Sasuke and Madara Uchiha." Ozpin answered her, heading towards the elevator alongside Glynda, "Just like Miss Rose, I'm expecting good things from them." The two said nothing more on the matter, going their separate ways to complete their tasks once they were back on the ground level. Ozpin read over the details the two new comers had given him for their weapons, _'Regardless on if they've been telling the whole truth or not, the world needs all the good huntsmen it can afford now.'_ He decided, thinking of the incident with the Fall Maiden, _'Perhaps these two and Miss Rose are just what we need to start turning things around.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: Hee hee I got here first so I get to be on top! XP Be warned I'm like 5 inside, anyways that was fun, and I like seeing Ozpin behind the scenes being… Ozpin.

Shadow: I've been told Ozpin is apparently a beaten road when it comes to crossovers. I can see why, but I haven't really read any other RWBY crossovers so I'll still use him as I see fit and hopefully not just be copying what other people have done. When it comes to RWBY I only tend to read Snowbirds fics and A Hawk's Plight. Plus I just really enjoy using Ozpin and Qrow in general.

Jet: Well there is a quote that says 'Steal from the greats' or Steal from the best… granted that line was from a jerk face character buttttt still applies.

Shadow: Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter rather you like behind the scenes Ozpin or not. The chapter every two weeks rule still applies, so you'll see chapter three updated on January 29th. Anything else to add Jet?

Jet: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, looking forwards to your feedback!

 **Next time:** Beacon's initiation day takes place, with Madara and Sasuke adjusting to their new position in Vale.


	3. No Such Thing as Luck

Shadow: The third chapter as promised, though a little later in the day due to time constraints.

Jet: *sneezes* I hate being sick. But hey, 3rd chapter getting to this point always a solid start.

Shadow: Anyways, there are a few questions so we'll go through those quickly so you all can get to the chapter.

 **Why doesn't Genjutsu work?** Genjutsu is explained in the Naruto verse as being possible because a ninja uses their chakra to interfere with the brain's chakra network of the opponent. In Naruto chakra is a biological factor in ninja, which is why that's possible, but in RWBY aura is spiritual, so it can't affect the brain in the same manner. That and genjutsu makes things too easy at times and constantly leads to reviews that just say, 'Well why didn't Madara/Sasuke just use genjutsu and instantly win everything?' It was tiresome in my Seeking Answers story so I wanted genjutsu to be neutralized in this story.

 **Will Madara or Sasuke retain any fire abilities since all Uchiha have an affinity to it?** They're in the same boat as any other hunter, so they only have access to their semblance and aura. Since the sharingan doesn't innately have fire capabilities, the answer is no.

Jet: Fortunately, the world of remnant has dust ;)

 **Will there still be character deaths?** Well I can't just spoil if anyone dies, or rather, still dies. Though we all know the Uchihas tend to have death around them, either of friends, family, or enemies. Only time will tell.

Jet: Everyone dies, ;) it's just a fact of life.

 **Will the story follow canon, split from it, or be a sort of sidestory to it?** The main premise is for this story to be woven in with RWBY's canon by the addition of Madara and Sasuke. Season 4 and 5 will be where it differs the most if my current ideas remain the same as the seasons pass.

Jet: But don't worry it won't just be a retelling of canon.

 **What about pairings?** There are pairings, as with Seeking Answers I've already decided on them. It was one of the first things I ran by Jet when I asked her to help me with the story and we both agreed that the pairings chosen would be fun to explore and use with the ideas I had in place. Only three people know what they are and none of you will get to know until they happen, so you'll have to be patient and read.

Jet: I happen to like the pairings a lot they should be most interesting to watch develop.

Shadow: That's all the questions we'll be answering. If you asked something and it wasn't answered here then I probably considered them to require too much of a spoiler for an answer. Ergo, you'll have to wait and read for the answer.

Jet: Spoilers are no fuuunnn, the fun is in the surprise.

Shadow: One last thing, someone asked what happened to the once a week schedule of updates and two others asked for updates to just be faster. Firstly, I never said there would be weekly updates, from day one it's been every two weeks. Secondly, Jet and I are both busy with college so writing any faster than that isn't really doable at the moment.

Jet: Contrary to some beliefs College is not all drinking, parties and living it up away from your parents. It's hard freaking work, like soul rending hard work.

Shadow: Unfortunately tis true, haha. Anyways, all of that aside, on to the chapter!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"What faculty member decided putting so many teenagers into one location for the night was a good plan?" Madara grumbled to himself, leaning against the far wall in Beacon's ballroom. The area was packed with adolescents, some talking to one another while others tried their best to get to sleep despite the noise. Sasuke and Madara had arrived just moments ago, opting to stay at the edge of the room and observe the students that they would be taking classes with. Madara crossed his arms in annoyance before adding, "I've never had to sleep with so many other bodies around me."

"Me either." Sasuke told him, a small frown marring his face as the younger Uchiha scanned the room, "But none of these kids had to grow up as ninja. This world has been in times of relative peace for the past eighty years. In the Elemental Nations there was never truly peace, just a short break between wars. Sleeping with several people around probably doesn't bother them."

Madara seemed curious before asking, "How many do you think would wake themselves if an enemy appeared tonight?"

Taking a moment to consider the question Sasuke then answered, "Judging from just the amount of people, there would have to be at least a handful capable of sensing the danger." He decided, "I doubt any of them have had serious training for staying alert while asleep though."

"That seems most likely." Madara agreed, holding his hand up in front of himself, "You know, we've been here for about half a day now. I don't feel tired at all despite getting no sleep while we were in that checkpoint Indra created." He noted, clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly.

Sasuke glanced out the nearby windows to see that night had fallen, though he didn't feel tired in the slightest either. Since gaining their new bodies Madara and Sasuke had spent about half a day on Remnant so far. They hadn't done anything that took much effort aside from the White Fang event, but that still didn't explain the utter lack of fatigue. After a moment of consideration Madara spoke again, "Perhaps it's because these bodies are fresh. Indra put life into them with the Rinne Rebirth, didn't he? That technique is meant to revive the target at his absolute peak, fully prepared for battle."

"So it gave us energy that we haven't used up yet." Sasuke surmised, Madara nodding in response. Sasuke crossed his arms and shrugged, "It will wear off eventually then. We'll spar tomorrow to make it run its course if necessary."

"Now there's an idea, sparring in these new bodies would certainly be beneficial." Madara grinned at the prospect of battling Sasuke once more. Peace may be the goal that the elder Uchiha strived for, but he was born and bred into war. The feel of his blood pumping while giving his all against a worthy opponent would always be what Madara craved, "We still haven't had a real chance to test our current limits. I tried to use the rinnegan earlier but it didn't work."

That was something that Sasuke had noticed as well. It was hard to imagine Madara getting shot from behind so easily like he had been against the White Fang. But once Sasuke saw Madara's confusion and how his hand had been raised up moments before the attack, he figured that his ancestor had tried a technique that didn't react properly, "I wasn't able to use amaterasu or my susano'o. I think it has to do with our lack of chakra, the aura our bodies have now can only produce the basic sharingan and nothing more."

"We're far weaker than we've ever been then." Madara realized, "With the basic sharingan and no jutsu alongside it, all we have is our past experience to set us apart from any opponents."

"It will take a while to adapt to it. But even if it is just the basic sharingan, lacking genjutsu or not, then we should still be stronger than most." Sasuke replied, his sharingan flaring to life as he looked at the purple aura that now clung to him. Neither Uchiha had much clue as to how the aura worked other than activating their sharingan and giving them a defensive force.

Madara observed himself as well, his sharingan tomoe spinning while looking over the aura in his body. At face value it seemed no different from chakra, coating their bodies and giving them boosts in defense and offense when they wanted it do so. However both Uchiha were more prone to genjutsu and ninjutsu above all else, "We'll be relying on taijutsu far more in this world. It will take some getting used to."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"No Yang! I said I don't need to make any friends! You saw how it went before!" Ruby Rose whined, being pulled around the room by her elder sister. The blonde had her sibling's wrist in a vice grip, preventing her from getting away.

Yang Xiao Long rolled her eyes at Ruby's complaints, "So you had some bad luck sis. I wouldn't even call your chat with Blake a complete failure. The only real problem was Ice Queen, and I bet she's done talking with you tonight. You can't stop at just one attempt anyways! Best to try and make your friends before the school year really gets underway."

"But I don't wanna!" Ruby shot back, pressing her heels against the floor in an attempt to force Yang to a halt.

Huffing at the action Yang said, "Let's make a deal then, you try to make friends with someone one more time. If it goes wrong, I won't bug you for the rest of the night." She offered, letting go of Ruby's wrist and turning towards the fifteen year old.

Looking the blonde up and down suspiciously at the offer, Ruby slowly nodded, "Fine, deal. But just one more time and then you let me go to sleep."

"Promise." Yang agreed, glancing around the room for potential new friends, "Didn't go so well with the book girl or Ice Queen. Maybe you'll have an easier time making friends with guys instead."

"Wait, guys as in boys?" Ruby asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah ha! Two wall flowers just waiting to be your new best friends. They're good looking too, lucky you." Yang winked to her sister, stepping behind Ruby and pushing her towards the two raven haired men at the edge of the room. Ruby made no effort to walk herself, trying to figure out what to say to the boys.

Sasuke noticed Ruby and Yang first, narrowing his eyes once he saw the two girls. It was common back when he was in Konoha for women to approach him in hopes of winning his affection. It usually resulted in Sasuke having to turn down some shallow girl which ended up with her crying about it, _'I'll have to start dealing with declarations of 'love' all over again.'_ Sasuke thought in annoyance.

Meanwhile Madara noticed Sasuke's sudden mood change, following his line of sight to Ruby and Yang. Once they were standing in front of the two Uchiha Ruby waved slightly, "Uh, hi there." She mumbled quietly.

"Hello." Madara replied, quirking an eyebrow curiously when Ruby said nothing more, "Is there something you needed?"

 _'Has Madara never dealt with fangirls?'_ Sasuke wondered, glancing at his ancestor from the corner of his eye, _'Well, he did grow up in the warring clan era. War probably didn't allot much time for girls to make fan clubs.'_

Yang rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind her sister, "Heya, I'm Yang." She waved to the quiet girl beside her, "This is my sister, Ruby." Both Uchiha looked skeptical at their relation, the girls looking nothing like one another. Neither of them questioned the two on it however, figuring it could be something common in the world of Remnant.

"I'm Madara." The ninja introduced, looking to Sasuke who remained quiet, "The anti social one here is Sasuke, my cousin." Madara added with a small smirk, Sasuke glaring at him in response.

"I know how that is, Ruby's pretty anti social too." Yang muttered, her sister letting out a cry of 'Yang!' when she did, "What? I'm not wrong." The blonde retorted, Ruby huffing then turning her back to Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes before giving her attention back to Madara, "So uh, why are you guys still in your normal clothes?" She asked, "Unless those are just really fancy pajamas."

Madara blinked then gave Yang and Ruby another once over, realizing that they were wearing clothes that would be considered sleepwear. Somehow the fact that nearly all students in the room were in pajamas of some sort had completely escaped his notice, "We got here late, didn't have time to change." Madara answered her, figuring it was as good an excuse as any.

While Yang didn't look very convinced she decided to let the subject drop, "Well anyway, are you from Vale or a different kingdom?"

"We're from outside of the kingdoms, we came to Vale recently." Sasuke told her, _'She doesn't seem like a fangirl so far. Just a kid trying to make conversation.'_ He thought, relieved that not every girl in this world would turn out like the most he knew from Konoha.

"We're from Patch, the island just outside of Vale." Ruby spoke up with a small smile, not wanting to be the only one out of the conversation since Sasuke had started talking.

"I don't think I've ever met someone from outside of the kingdoms." Yang mused, trying to recall anyone she knew that had. There were plenty of people in Yang's life that had been outside of the kingdoms before, but never lived there, "So you came to Vale for Beacon?"

Madara nodded in confirmation, "We heard it was one of the best places for becoming a huntsman."

"Makes sense, Beacon is one of the best." Yang agreed, crossing her arms then looking to her sibling, "Ruby wanted to attend so badly she skipped two years to get here."

"Two years?" Madara echoed, Ruby's shorter stature and the youthful look of her face now more prominent than before, "You must be a prodigy then."

A light pink covered Ruby's cheeks, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, "Not really, I just got sort of lucky."

"Luck is worthless without some amount of skill to work alongside it." Madara informed her, "Don't ever convince yourself otherwise." He warned, Ruby blinking at the sudden advice but nodding in understanding.

Sasuke turned to Madara, "It's getting late, and we have initiation in the morning. Most of the others students have gone to sleep so we should do the same."

"Very well." Madara mused, pushing himself off of the wall he had been against, "Yang and Ruby, wasn't it? I imagine we'll see each other again." Madara nodded to the both of them before walking off, heading to one of the empty spaces at the corner of the ballroom.

Sasuke nodded to the two girls as well before following after his fellow Uchiha, Ruby and Yang both bidding them goodnight. Yang crossed her arms then threw a smug grin at her sister, "See? That went really well! Plus two new friends for the both of us. Hot guys count for double points too, so that makes it a four hundred percent increase in your case."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Yang, "Alright fine, they were pretty nice. Maybe this whole making friends thing won't be as bad as I thought." She admitted.

"Told ya! Come on, let's go get some sleep. Gotta be ready to go in the morning. I heard initiation can be pretty rough." Yang said, heading back to her sleeping bag. Ruby glanced to Madara and Sasuke, both of them now sitting down with their backs against the wall and their eyes closed. Ruby tilted her head curiously when she noticed they had no blankets, but shrugged it off and went to Yang once the blonde called for her again.

Despite the closed eyes both Uchiha were still well awake, Sasuke speaking quietly to his ancestor, "You were friendly with those two girls."

"Was that wrong of me?" Madara asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to draw attention to himself or Sasuke, "I assumed that's how a student would act to another when making conversation. Though your cold shoulder approach seemed to work as well."

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, "It was fine, act however you want so long as it isn't too suspicious. I just didn't expect the feared Madara Uchiha of the Sharingan to be so amiable to two kids."

"You forget that we're kids now as well, Sasuke. In this world we've lived a meager seventeen years, without having fought in any wars. " Madara reminded him. While they both still had all their past experiences, no one around them knew that, and likely never would. Even if the Uchiha decided to divulge their past it was unlikely anyone would believe them, "Until we have full control over these bodies and a better understanding of Remnant then we'll have to play the part."

Sasuke said nothing to that, knowing that Madara was correct. Leaning his head back and relaxing his body the younger Uchiha tried to get himself to finally rest. The two remained silent for a moment, waiting for sleep to come to them. After about half an hour nearly everyone else in the room had already passed out, "Madara, you're awake too?"

The elder grunted in affirmation, cracking open his left eye to look at Sasuke, "Still not tired at all, actually. I think this confirms that our bodies are too full of unused energy thanks to the Rinne Rebirth."

Sasuke opened his right eye and nodded in agreement, "We'll fix it tomorrow then." The two fell back into a comfortable silence, waiting out the rest of the night. Several hours later the sun would rise again, their first day at Beacon coming with it.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

The next day saw Madara and Sasuke standing beside one another at the top of a cliff not far from Beacon. Despite getting zero sleep the night before both ninja were still fully awake, taking in the surrounding area and all the other students. Madara noticed both Ruby and Yang in the line up, along with a few other students he had seen wandering about the night before.

Ozpin stood in front of all the teenagers, Glynda beside him, "For years you have been trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of teams." Glynda said, holding a large tablet like scroll in her arms, "Allow me to put an end to any confusion you may have. Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explained, waving his coffee mug around in front of himself, "It is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. With that being said, the first person you make eye contact with in the forest will be your partner for the next four years."

Madara glanced to Ruby once she let out a low groan, quickly turning his attention back to Ozpin as he continued speaking, "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

 _'Similar to the Forest of Death for Chuunin exams.'_ Sasuke surmised, looking bored with the introduction to the initiation.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but the instructors will not intervene." Ozpin warned them with a serious stare, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. You must choose one and return here to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blonde man wearing armor beside Ruby raised his hand up, "Yeah, um, sir..."

"Good!" Ozpin cut him off, "Then take your positions." He ordered, all of the students aside from Jaune, Madara, and Sasuke falling into a ready stance.

"Uh sir? I've got an, uh, a question." Jaune stuttered, keeping his hand in the air. Suddenly a girl in white was launched up into the air, the metal platform beneath her shooting her towards the Emerald Forest.

Madara glanced down at his own feet, noting that every student stood upon one of the contraptions, _'Interesting, this school doesn't pull any punches.'_ He thought, a red-haired woman shooting out into the air next. Jaune scratched his cheek nervously before asking, "So this, landing strategy thing. What is it exactly? Are you dropping us off or something?"

Sasuke and Madara both looked to Jaune with raised eyebrows, _'Is he really that dense?'_ They both thought, memories of Naruto and Hashirama coming to them.

Ozpin shook his head while taking another sip from his beloved coffee, "No. You will be falling."

"Oh, I see. Did you like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune wondered, another girl wearing pink and white getting launched forward with a shout of joy.

Again Ozpin shook his head at Jaune, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh." Jaune mumbled, both Yang and Ruby getting thrown out towards the forest next. Now only three: Jaune, Madara, and Sasuke, remained on the cliffside, "So uh, what exactly is a landing strate-AAH!" Jaune cried out in terror as he was launched next, soaring through the air towards the Emerald Forest.

Madara pressed his feet into the ground, knowing that he was next in line. However Ozpin raised his empty hand up towards the two, "Mr. Uchiha, I'd like to have a word with you and your cousin before you begin initiation with the rest of the students."

"Oh? What about?" Madara questioned him, relaxing his stance.

"Given your unique situation of being a two-man team this year, you won't be required to collect a relic. Simply arrive at the temple then return back here. You'll also be needing the weapons I had prepared for you before entering the Emerald Forest. We also have student order scrolls for you both." Ozpin explained, walking over to a nearby boulder, taking out a sword and gunbai from behind them. Stepping in front of each Uchiha Ozpin held out the weapons to them, "A gunbai fan for you, and a chokuto sword for you."

Sasuke and Madara took the recreations of their signature weapons, "It's a bit different from what I'm used to, but it will work." Madara mused, nodding to Ozpin while looking over the gunbai. The fan was thin like a normal gunbai, but the handle and entire staff portion of it was larger than average. It was white just as his original gunbai was, though it was lacking any markings, _'I'll have to add on the clan symbol and sharingan tomoe myself.'_ Madara decided, turning the fan around in his hand to better view it.

"Well, I made a few creative choices with both of them." Ozpin revealed, Sasuke gripping the handle of his sword repeatedly after unsheathing it. The handle was pure black while the blade was a metallic silver, though the hilt wasn't entirely smooth like his old sword. There were several grooves in the handle, but there was a good grip added to make it easy to hold. Ozpin nodded to the sword, "I added a pistol to the other end of the sword, and there is a cartridge in the hilt for dust gems so you can use lightning as requested. Given the size however you'll only get short bursts of electricity, meaning you'll need to switch out the gems repeatedly."

Glynda stepped up and handed a small pouch to Sasuke, who took it and attached it to the bandages around his left leg. Ozpin turned to Madara while Glynda gave them both their scrolls, "As for your fan, there are panels that open on it to use wind dust. There was a lot more space with your weapon so it uses dust rather than gems, replacing it as often shouldn't be an issue. I also had the developer give the gunbai a shotgun form. You'll find a small trigger on the portion of the handle that will cause it to shift to the shotgun."

"Well, that should be all you need." Ozpin stated, Glynda stepping back over to him, "Ah, I nearly forgot. You'll want these so you don't have to carry your weapons by hand all the time." The headmaster tossed two small clips to Sasuke and Madara, both of the Uchiha catching them in their empty hands, "Those will connect with your weapons and hold them in place. Just pin them to your clothes wherever you want."

Madara put his clip on the back of his jacket so that his gunbai could hang on his back like it had when he was in the warring clan era. Sasuke meanwhile put his on the waistband of his pants, that way the chokuto was where the avenger always had it. Ozpin nodded in approval once they had done so, "All the other students have likely formed their partnerships by now then. Off you two go, good luck." Glynda tapped the button on her tablet scroll once Ozpin stopped speaking, the silver platforms beneath the two Uchiha activating and flinging them out towards the forest.

Sasuke and Madara both remained still until they reached the peak height, orienting themselves into a nosedive once they began to fall back to the ground. Once Sasuke hit the tree line he kicked off of the nearest branch, jumping from tree to tree before landing safely on the ground. Looking up he saw Madara grab his gunbai while channeling his aura into the dust stored inside the fan. Swinging the gunbai in front of himself Madara created a burst of wind that softened his fall, the ninja landing gracefully on his feet before returning the weapon to its hold on his back.

Sasuke looked around at the dense forest they were now in, foliage coating the entire with the occasional empty space. Activating his sharingan Sasuke noted that none of the other students were near them, "The others must already be well on their way to the temple Ozpin mentioned."

"We'd better do the same." Madara decided, heading towards the north as they had been instructed. Sasuke followed behind him, both of their sharingan eyes glowing.

The two progressed side by side in silence for a while, the tomoe of their sharingan occasionally spinning about. After a few minutes of no change Madara let out a sigh, "Ozpin said there were dangers in this forest. Perhaps we should try to attract some attention?" He suggested, grabbing the hilt of his gunbai.

"You're that eager to fight, huh?" Sasuke muttered, glancing at Madara then shrugging, "I wouldn't mind a little action. The sooner I get used to this new sword the better."

"We have to get used to these bodies as well." Madara reminded him while pulling the gunbai off of his back, "I'd also like to use up some of the excess energy from Rinne Rebirth. Another sleepless night where all we can do is sit around and chat doesn't sound very enticing."

"Agreed." Sasuke was about to say more until a low growling noise reached his ears. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Sasuke turned towards the source to see a beowulf slowly stalking towards them. Several more of the beasts appeared alongside it, an entire pack now surrounding the two Uchiha.

Madara narrowed his eyes while moving so he and Sasuke were back to back, "The sharingan doesn't see anything, it's like they don't exist." Both Uchiha had their blessed eyes activated specifically so they wouldn't be ambushed like this. However the sharingan didn't show anything within in the grimm, making it simple for the predators to creep up.

"They must not have aura then." Sasuke surmised, pulling his blade out slowly while counting up to twenty of the monsters, "Which means there's nothing special for the sharingan to notice."

The dark beasts all snarled, crouching in preparation to attack, "What do you say we make this more interesting? First to eleven kills is the victor?" Madara suggested, eyeing the beowulves in amusement.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, his sharingan tomoe spinning as the grimm began rushing towards the two ninja, "You're on." With that both Uchiha dashed forward, Sasuke ducking beneath the claws of one beowulf before severing its arm with his chokuto. While the monster howled in pain Sasuke moved on to the next and sliced through it stomach, effectively bisecting the beowulf, _'They aren't very durable, easy to kill.'_ Sasuke noted, sidestepping two more swipes from another beowulf then stabbing through its chest and slicing it open.

Madara grinned after swinging his gunbai straight through the torso of a beowulf, spinning his war fan around to deflected the slashes from another grimm before kicking it in the jaw. The force of Madara's aura enhanced kick threw the beowulf into one of its pack mates, another of the beasts jumping at Madara from behind. Madara turned and swung his gunbai down into the skull of his foe, cracking its head and killing the soulless creature. Shifting his gunbai into its shotgun mode Madara dodged another attack from a beowulf, putting the barrel against the side of its head. Pulling the trigger Madara blew the beasts skull clean off, _'I was hoping for more of a challenge from these creatures.'_ Madara thought with a hint of boredom, watching the body of his most recent kill fall to the ground lifelessly.

Several more of the beasts surrounded Madara as he observed the shotgun now in his hands, _'Similar to those weapons Sasuke and I took from the White Fang before. What did Ozpin call it, a shotgun?'_ Madara recalled, giving the beowulves his attention once one of them leapt at him from the left. Ducking under the mass of black and white Madara slammed his shotgun into the grimm's chest and shot point blank, leaving a gaping hole in the now dead beowulf. Smirking at the corpse Madara pointed his new weapon to the next beast, _'Shotgun, I like it.'_

Sasuke meanwhile had sliced through five beowulves, bringing his kill count up to seven total. Three more of the grimm snarled and rushed at Sasuke in a group, intent on ripping the Uchiha to shreds between their six claws. Deciding now was a good time to test the capabilities of his sword, Sasuke activated the lightning crystal that was inside of the hilt. Charging at the beowulves head on Sasuke weaved in between them courtesy of the sharingan, narrowly dodging their claws as his electrified blade sliced through them like butter.

The lightning faded away from the chokuto in Sasuke's hand, the Uchiha glancing back to see the bits and peices of beowulf he had left behind. Madara slammed his gunbai down on the head of the last grimm, cracking its skull and killing the beast, "Ten for me, looks like we tied." Madara muttered, looking around to check for any more of the monsters.

"We'll have a tie breaker some other time." Sasuke assured his fellow Uchiha, narrowing his eyes once the corpses of the beowulves began to disintegrate. In just a few seconds nothing remained of the grimm, as if they were never there to begin with, "Interesting, a natural defense to stop corpse examination."

"That's a rather unique trait for a monster to develop." Madara's sharingan tomoe spun while he glanced around, not a single hint of the monsters remaining, "Most animals develop abilities to help their own survival. Why would these grimm have a biological factor that activates on death?"

Memories of Orochimaru's many experiments filled Sasuke's mind, having seen several corpse examinations by the snake sannin first hand, "Doesn't make much sense for creatures that seem mindless to do it. Another question for another day, we still have to focus on finishing this initiation."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Madara and Sasuke looked up to the sky, seeing the blonde boy from earlier fly overhead at surprising speed. The two Uchiha blinked in confusion, glancing at one another.

Madara quirked an eyebrow, looking back in the direction Jaune had gone, "Surely he isn't still airborne from when he was first launched."

"Definitely not." Sasuke agreed, "But as fellow students we probably need to go make sure he isn't injured."

"Maybe he's fighting a grimm more powerful than those pathetic wolves." Madara suggested, "We might get a decent fight out of this initiation yet." He mused, running after Jaune with Sasuke following just behind him.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"He couldn't have fallen far from here." Madara muttered, pushing a tree branch out of his way while walking through the forest. He and Sasuke had followed Jaune's trajectory and figured the hunter in training had to have landed somewhere nearby.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow once they stepped out into a clearing, a stone structure just ahead of them, "Not sure where that student ended up, but this looks like the temple we're supposed to find." Sasuke noted, walking towards the temple that housed the artifacts, "Chess pieces?"

"Must be the relics." Madara took count of the few remaining, "Seems most everyone has been here already. We must've been further behind than I realized."

Before Sasuke could speak again a powerful screech pierced the air, both Uchiha looking towards the source to see a large black bird flying away from the ruins. Sasuke looked around then noticed the large feathers that were embedded in the ground not far from them, "There was a fight, some students must have angered it."

Madara smirked slightly, starting to run after the Nevermore, "Let's get going then. I'd bet it was that blonde we saw going through the air earlier, he'll likely need all the help he can get."

Sasuke snorted at Madara, knowing full well that the elder Uchiha cared more to fight the large grimm than to help the student they had been following. Regardless Sasuke followed after him, the two soon coming up on another set of large ruins. The Nevermore was perched up on top of an old tower, its red eyes glaring down at eight different teenagers that were at the entrance to the ruins. Madara and Sasuke recognized the blonde boy and the two sisters from last night, just when a Deathstalker roared and bursted through the tree line, making its way towards the students so they were closed in between the two grimm.

The future teams of RWBY and JNPR ran from the deathstalker, Nora shooting a few grenade rounds at it while Blake and Ren did their best to harm it with their blades. Madara glanced at Sasuke before suggesting, "I'll take the bird, you take the scorpion?"

Nodding in agreement the younger Uchiha shot ahead, rushing towards the battlefield. Madara followed just behind him, the two watching as the Nevermore broke the bridge the students were on. With the two groups separated Nora used her hammer to shatter more of the bridge, sending herself and Jaune onto the side with the Deathstalker while Blake ended up back on the side against the Nevermore.

Sasuke jumped at a pillar that was beside the deathstalker, vaulting off of it and onto the beast's back. The grimm snarled in anger at the sudden arrival, Sasuke taking his sword and charging it with electricity before stabbing it into the armored hide of the beast, "Chidori Nagashi." Sasuke muttered out of habit, using his aura to cause the lightning to burst out and electrify the Deathstalker.

With a roar of pain the grimm swung its tail at Sasuke, who ducked just beneath it before pulling his blade out of the creature. Jumping off of it once another swing of its tail came by, Sasuke landed in between Jaune and Pyrrha with his sharingan tomoe spinning wildly, "More resilient than it looks." He muttered, having expected the lightning to cripple the beast entirely.

"Do you see that thing?! How does it not look resilient?!" Jaune demanded, the grimm shaking off the shock from before and roaring once Ren, Pyrrha, and Sasuke all started shooting at it with the gun halves of their weapons.

A crashing sound caused team JNPR and Sasuke to look behind themselves, seeing that the Nevermore had rammed its body through the large structure team RWBY had been on. The shattered remains of the building began falling downward as the four girls jumped up the debris to get back on stable ground. Madara took this opportunity to launch himself out towards the falling stones, leaping from stone to stone towards the Nevermore. Once the Uchiha drew near he kicked off a rock and landed on the bird's back, his gunbai shifting into shotgun mode as Madara pointed the barrel at the head of the grimm and unloaded three rounds.

Screeching at the sudden blasts to its skull the Nevermore spun its body to throw Madara off, red eyes staring into red as the ninja started falling downward. Switching his gunbai back into the fan form Madara channeled his aura so the panels opened up on the weapon, swinging it and throwing a powerful gust of wind into the Nevermore. The burst of air pushed the bird away while also giving Madara a boost towards the platform of ruins that still remained.

Madara grunted once he landed on top of one of the stone pillars, looking to the bird to see that it had regained its bearings and was now circling back around towards him. Switching his gunbai back to its shotgun mode Madara took aim at the creature, _'Much stronger than the beasts from before.'_ He noted, shooting a few rounds that the bird brushed off, a wave of gauntlet blasts from Yang following shortly after.

Meanwhile Sasuke and team JNPR were staring down the Deathstalker, the beast snapping at them with its pincers. Sasuke easily ducked beneath the attack and swung his sword at the claw, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when no electricity aided his attack, _'After just one nagashi? These crystals really are short use.'_ He thought, stepping back so he was out of range of the pincers.

Pulling out another crystal and reloading his blade Sasuke heard Madara shout from behind him, "Sasuke, switch!" The younger Uchiha turned around to see Madara running towards him. Looking up at the bird overhead that Yang was still peppering with blasts from her gauntlets, Sasuke understood the plan and followed Madara's lead. Both ninja channeled their aura to help them with the jump, leaping out towards one another. Once they met in the air Madara spun around, hitting the bottom of Sasuke's feet with his gunbai to propel the Uchiha up towards the Nevermore.

Lightning erupted onto Sasuke's chokuto, shooting out into the shape of a blade once he swung it, "Chidori Blade!" The electricity made itself into an extension of the weapon, slicing the Nevermore's left wing and leaving a large cut in it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he landed on the platform the other members of RWBY were at, _'I'm not as used to aura manipulation as I am chakra manipulation. I meant to cut the whole wing off, but I could only get the lightning to go out three meters instead of my usual five.'_

Madara landed on the remains of the bridge JNPR was on, sliding along the stone until he was standing beside the four just when the Deathstalker brought its tail down to impale Nora. Madara stepped in front of the girl and blocked the stinger with his gunbai, tilting the fan slightly so the attack was redirected into the ground instead.

The deathstalker hissed in anger while yanking its tail back, shaking the bridge from destabilizing it. Madara managed to keep his balance while the members of team JNPR stumbled, Jaune regaining his bearings then shouting, "We gotta move!" The others agreed and ran towards the deathstalker, Madara smirking slightly before following their lead.

Pyrrha moved ahead of the rest, blocking the claw of the deathstalker with her shield before slicing at the appendage. The grimm snarled and swung its other arm towards her, Jaune blocking it this time and falling back from the impact. Pyrrha took the opportunity to stab at the other pincer, knocking it away as Ren ran forward and jumped up onto the beast's tail. Ren unleashed a barrage of bullets from his two guns at the creature's back while hanging on to its tail, Nora launching a few grenade rounds at it while Pyrrha hurled her javelin into the eye of the monster.

Howling in pain at the sudden stab to its eye the Deathstalker swung its tail and threw Ren off to the side. The boy in green hit his back against a stone violently, dropping face first to the ground with a groan of pain. Madara stepped forward when the Deathstalker swung its tail towards them, deflecting the golden stinger with his gunbai before switching it into the shotgun form. Pyrrha took the chance to take her lance out of its eye, Madara shooting the monster's tail twice with his gun. The scorpion raised its claws up and slammed them down at Madara and Pyrrha, the two prodigies flipping backwards to avoid the strike so they were standing beside Nora.

Jaune pushed himself back to his feet and shook his head, looking up at the Deathstalker and noticing that the stinger on its tail was now hanging loosely after Madara's attack. Turning to Mistral's Champion Jaune shouted, "Pyrrha, the tail!"

"Done!" Pyrrha threw her shield directly at the base of the stinger, severing it from the tail entirely. The shield bounced off of a pillar and right back into Pyrrha's hand, the stinger falling down and striking the hole Sasuke's blade had made on the back of the Deathstalker earlier.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered, turning to the girl.

Madara spun around his gunbai as it shifted back into the fan form, crouching slightly with the weapon across his back, "Here!" Nora grinned and jumped up, landing on the fan just before Madara launched her upwards. Once Nora reached the peak of her ascent she shot a round from her hammer to send herself towards the grimm at frightening speed. After several front flips she slammed the hammer into the stinger to push it further into the Deathstalker.

While the beast let out a horrible screech of agony the impact of Nora's attack tilted the bridge suddenly, sending Pyrrha, Madara, and Jaune flying over the Deathstalker and back onto stable ground. Nora shot another round from her hammer to mimic the others, falling on her rear while Madara and Pyrrha landed gracefully. Jaune ended up flat on his back, Ren stumbling over to his comrades before falling over as well.

Madara turned to see the Deathstalker still alive, barely hanging on to the edge of the cliff. The creature hissed and reached its pincer out to grab Jaune, only for Madara to step in between the two and block the claw, "That's enough from you." The Uchiha muttered, swinging his gunbai with a burst of air that knocked the Deathstalker off into the abyss.

"Now if only Sasuke would hurry up with his foe." Madara mused, looking across the way to see his relative fighting alongside team RWBY. The elder Uchiha considered making the jump over to join the fray, but decided to observe Sasuke instead. Team JNPR stepped up beside Madara to watch as well, waiting to see if they would need to provide any assistance.

The Nevermore screeched in outrage at the pain that had been inflicted on its wing, combined with the constant blasts being sent at it from Yang. The grimm unleashed a barrage of sharp feathers towards Sasuke, flying towards Yang to try and consume her as it did. Sasuke flipped his sword into a reverse grip, stepping backwards with his sharingan flaring. The ninja cut through each feather as it came to him, preventing a single one from striking him.

While Sasuke deflected the ranged attack, Yang had taken the opportunity to land in the beak of the creature and unleash a barrage of blasts straight into its mouth, "I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" Yang yelled angrily with each blast into the grimm's throat, noticing that the bird was now careening straight towards the cliff wall. Yang jumped out of the beast's maw and landed back on the ground, leaving the Nevermore to crash into the cliff and fall down onto a small overhang.

"We've gotta pin it down!" Ruby shouted to the others, Yang making her way back towards the hooded girl while Weiss used her glyphs to rush down the fallen bird. The Nevermore got back to its feet and shook its head, flapping its wings to take back into the air. Weiss jumped upwards and stabbed her rapier down at the grimm's tail, ice exploding outward and tethering the Nevermore to the cliff. With another series of glyphs Weiss landed back where she had stood earlier, in between two large stone pillars.

Sasuke watched the four girls to see what their strategy was, not attacking the Nevermore to be sure he didn't interrupt them. Blake and Yang were on opposite pillars, the girl in black launching the Gambol Shroud over to Yang. The brawler caught the weapon and stabbed it into the pillar, creating a makeshift slingshot that Ruby jumped onto. Weiss created a black glyph to catch the hooded huntress-in-training, ready to launch her at the Nevermore.

The beast seemed to understand what was happening and screeched loudly, swinging its uninjured wing to fire another barrage of feathers at Ruby and Weiss. Sasuke's sharingan flared, the ninja moving his blade into a reverse grip, _'Just eight feathers, easy enough.'_ He thought, kicking off the stone railing behind himself and towards the attack. Sasuke sliced through two of the feathers, flipping around to kick off another stone towards two more feathers that he cut out of the air. Sliding to a stop Sasuke took aim at the last four, his sharingan allowing him to determine the perfect angle to throw his blade. The chokuto sailed through the air like a javelin and stabbed through the remaining feathers, pinning them to the ground just a few feet away from Ruby.

Weiss blinked at the perfectly executed block, shocked and relieved since she would've needed to drop her glyph that held Ruby to block it herself, "I'm going to launch you now." She mumbled to Ruby.

"You should launch me now." The scythe wielder agreed, Weiss's glyph shooting Ruby straight towards the Nevermore's head with the added speed of the Gambol Shroud. Ruby shot a few rounds to further accelerate, reaching the Nevermore and slamming her scythe directly over its throat. Yanking the beast's head back Ruby landed on the cliffside, Weiss conjuring up a line of glyphs to allow her new partner to run vertically up the wall.

Several gun shots from Crescent Rose along with Ruby's speed semblance allowed her to carry the Nevermore straight up the cliff, severing its head entirely once she reached the top. Ruby disappeared over the edge for a few moments, walking back over to look down at everyone with a grin of satisfaction on her face.

"Wow." Was all Jaune could say, everyone staring up at Ruby.

"Rather impressive." Madara admitted, placing his gunbai onto its usual resting place upon his back.

Weiss flicked her wrist and create a few glyphs for Ruby to use, the younger girl jumping down so she was back on the same level as the others. Sasuke retrieved his sword while team RWBY all ran over to one another, the Uchiha pulling the blade out of the feathers that were now disintegrating, _'So it's a trait all grimm share.'_ He thought, deactivating his sharingan.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said, grinning at her little sister.

Blake and Weiss both rolled their eyes at the blonde, the latter placing a hand on her hip, "It was certainly more than I expected from the initiation."

"It's a good thing you showed up, Sasuke." Yang added, turning towards the avenger. Sasuke sheathed his sword as Yang continued, "Hurting its wing like that made it a lot easier to keep down."

"I didn't know what to do when it shot those feathers." Ruby told him, "I guess we got really lucky."

"Luck doesn't let a fifteen year old behead a bird the size of a building." Sasuke stated bluntly, "It takes the skill of a prodigy, and perhaps a bit of teamwork, to do that."

Ruby blinked, Sasuke's words causing her to remember what Madara had said just the night before. The girl nodded to the Uchiha, "Right! No luck without skill, almost forgot hehe." She giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sasuke!" The five new students turned towards the forest, seeing that Madara had been the one to shout at them, "If you're done chatting with your new friends, we still have a mission to finish!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, glaring at the distant elder Uchiha, _'This is going to be a long lifetime.'_

"He's not wrong." Blake said, "We need to make it back to the school."

"Let's go then!" Yang declared, beginning to walk towards the forest. The blonde stopped however once she noticed the large ravine separating them from the other side, having forgotten that the bridge was completely destroyed during the battle, "So uh, anyone bring their jetpacks?" She asked, the three girls groaning at the question while Sasuke just shook his head with a sigh.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced, standing in the middle of Beacon's auditorium with the four men standing before him. The people in the audience clapped for the four new students as they walked off the stage, four others soon taking their place.

Ozpin had both hands on his cane in front of him once the four stopped, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh? L-Lead by?" Jaune stuttered, unsure if he had heard the headmaster correctly.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin told him, Pyrrha punching Jaune in the shoulder playfully. The blonde was unprepared however, and ended up falling over as a result. Several people in the crowd laughed at the new leader while also clapping for the entire team, Jaune standing and walking off stage with the rest of JNPR.

Ozpin cleared his throat before continuing, "Next is Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cried out, hugging her sister tightly. Weiss opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it once she heard the applause, walking off of the stage instead. The other three members of team RWBY did the same shortly after, leaving Ozpin to announce the last team.

"Finally we have a bit of a special case." Ozpin said, Madara and Sasuke both walking up onto the stage, "Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, given your recent addition to Beacon you shall be a two man team. From here on you will be known as team UCHA, with Sasuke serving as leader."

The crowd clapped again for the two Uchiha, Madara and Sasuke glancing to one another. Both of them turned and headed off stage as Ozpin gave his final words for the night, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

"You have no idea, Ozpin." Madara muttered quietly, he and Sasuke making their way to the dorm rooms that they had been assigned. No matter what world it was, nothing remained dull for long with the reincarnates of Indra around.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: Yay! First again! But man so nice to see Team RWBY at last!

Shadow: Had to go two chapters without RWBY and JNPR, but now we can start to get to the real fun of the story since everyone's here. Well, Sun is a character not around that I look forward to, but he'll be here eventually.

Jet: I don't know bout you, but I'm personally waiting for Qrow. Though team RWBY is epic, Qrow is so cool. I love his interactions as an uncle to Ruby.

Shadow: Qrow's my favorite character personally, he'll also be fun, though he's a while away since he doesn't really show till season three. Sun however will be around by the end of season one, so that isn't as far off.

Jet: Oh! And we'll get Penny too then! She's pretty fun too!

Shadow: Indeed we will. So many good characters and so little time haha. Anyways, chapter three is all wrapped up now, so going into February chapter four will be on the 12th and chapter five the 26th.

Jet: See you guys then!

 **Next time:** The Uchiha begin school life, already planning for the future ahead.


	4. Dinner and Duel

Shadow: How about that, kept to a schedule for four chapters now! This chapter is honestly a bit of a filler chapter, but they have to happen from time to time.

Jet: So brace yourselves, or get your scrolling finger ready 'cause you're going to have to traverse a bit of the page before you get to the chapter.

Shadow: There are a lot of questions that need answered, some of which have long answers associated with them. So apologies, but this'll take a good bit of space. Let's get it over with!

 **Where do Sasuke and Madara fall in comparison to full-fledged huntsmen?** Right now I'd rank Sasuke and Madara around Pyrrha's level, probably a little higher than her actually. They're still new to their bodies so they aren't up with people like Ozpin and Qrow just yet.

 **Is it not unrealistic how quickly Ozpin got the weapons?** I don't think so, personally. Ozpin seems like he has the connections with all sorts of people to be able to get the weapons quickly enough. Also since Sasuke and Madara described them, they would have done so in detail, well enough to be easily replicated. That's just the kind of geniuses they are. Unlikely it could happen that fast? Sure. Unrealistic? Not in my eyes honestly.

Jet: Dude, it's Ozpin. If he wants weapons, he can get them when he wants, how he wants them. Why? Because he's Ozpin. :D

 **Can the sharingan still cancel illusions?** We'll have to wait and see if Madara or Sasuke ever go up against Emerald, won't we?

Jet: Or Neo.

 **Will the Ozluminati try to get secrets out of Sasuke and Madara?** Ozpin and co are crafty devils, I'm sure they won't be leaving the Uchiha brothers alone any time soon. Especially since Ozpin seems so invested in them after chapter 2.

Jet: Considering the amount of mysteries surrounding Sasuke and Madara from Ozpin and co.'s perspective I doubt they wouldn't put some effort to try and get the secrets from them. But how they attempt it, or whether they'll succeed that'll remain to be seen.

 **Will the other characters notice Sasuke's true nature of hatred?** I don't consider Sasuke to be under the Curse of Hatred after the final battle with Naruto, so my portrayal of Sasuke doesn't have his nature as hatred. Same for Madara, during his death and final conversation with Hashirama I believe his Curse of Hatred was broken as well when he admitted Hashirama was right all along.

 **What's up with the team name for UCHA?** So some people didn't know what the name was at all, and some asked about the fact that it doesn't have a color match, which is Monty's naming rule for teams and characters(Excluding Ozpin). The team name is just the last name of the members, UCHA = Uchiha. As a reviewer pointed out, using the typical rules for names wouldn't work well since there are only two members in the UCHA team, that and if I used their last names plus their first names it would be something like SUUM, SUMU, MUSU, or something also stupid. So I decided to just leave it at UCHA.

Jet: MUSHU! XP Only would work if there was a pet dragon/lizard involved. Also I'd never been aware of the color rule before, so I learned something new :D

 **Will they be getting Mangekyo, rinnegan, etc?** A lot of reviews were concerned about Madara and Sasuke being stuck in their sort of 'powered down' state. I'm not going to say exactly how they'll be growing in terms of power as the story progresses, but I assure you they will get stronger in one way or another. Right now like I said they're around Pyrrha's level, they'll need to get stronger than that going into Volume 4 at the very least, if not sooner.

Jet: It's like how pokemon ditches how strong Pikachu/Ash should be at the start of every new region XP. Except minus the added stupidity, the drop in skill level, and how this happens every time Ash goes to a new region. Fortunately for Madara and Sasuke, they are skilled, intelligent and fully capable of working within their current limits until they become stronger as their souls integrate with their bodies.

Shadow: One last thing to address, despite how long this AN already is. A guest reviewer, who I wish I could've just DMed rather than reply to here, said that I had genjutsu wrong and it only affects the five senses to work, then can affect chakra to stop people from breaking out of it. I think you have it confused, genjutsu is achieved through manipulating the chakra around the brain in a person's chakra network, and then fool's the five senses. How does one get to the chakra to manipulate it? Through the five senses. You get to the chakra in the network by way of the five senses, typically sight or hearing from my experience of the series, and that allows you to cause the illusion. It does not rely solely on the five senses and nothing more.

Shadow: Apparently Kaguya has used genjutsu on people without chakra before, but I have found no instance of that in the manga. Although I did hear the anime did a Kaguya history arc recently, so maybe it happened during that, in which case I'll inform you that it is not canon. Kishimoto never wrote a scene of Kaguya using genjutsu on people without chakra that I can recall. He did mention that she had used Infinite Tsukuyomi before however. I'm not sure how the spreading of chakra went down back in ancient times, we know Kaguya had it first and was the only one for a while, but since not everyone is an Uchiha/Senju/Hyuga/Ootsutsuki, meaning they came from Kaguya/Hagoromo/Hamura's ancestry, someone must have passed out chakra to other people at some point. I imagine Hagoromo probably did in his journey for Ninshuu, his ideal of connecting people through chakra, and maybe Kaguya used Infinite Tsukuyomi after Hagoromo had passed around chakra. Or it's possible Kishimoto just made another of his many plot holes in the Naruto story.

Jet: . This stuff is so complicated, but at least I don't have to try and explain it :D I just have to sit here and look pretty. Or write pretty, or funny.

Shadow: Sorry that all had to be put in the AN, but I really have no other way of talking to someone who reviews as a guest. Thankfully though everything is answered now, so the chapter can finally start!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

The loud shrill noise of a whistle broke through the thin blanket of unconsciousness the Uchiha rested under, "Who the hell is blasting a whistle this early in the morning?" Madara growled in annoyance, sitting up in bed while rubbing his right eye. After having finally managed to fall asleep at what had to have been near four AM earlier that morning, the ninja was more than a little annoyed to hear the ringing sound awake him from slumber.

Sasuke was in a similar mindset of irritation, though he was already out of bed and on his feet, "It came from one of the other rooms. Must be one of our new neighbors." He grumbled, walking over to the nearby dresser and pulling out the school uniform. Sasuke sneered at the outfit for a moment, not pleased at all with the required clothes but quickly getting over it as he got dressed.

Glancing at the nearby clock Madara realized it was eight thirty AM, "When is the first class we have to attend?" He asked, standing up and stretching his arms and back.

"Nine, we still have plenty of time." Sasuke scowled at the tie in his hands, tossing the piece of neckwear off to the side. Madara began changing as well, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with only half an hour until they had to leave. Once Sasuke was fully clothed he sat at the nearby desk and pulled out his scroll, "I thought adjusting to these new bodies would be difficult. The technology differences between Remnant and the Elemental Nations is the real issue."

"Agreed." Madara grunted, also choosing to forgo his tie after getting changed. The elder Uchiha pulled out his scroll as well and looked at the several apps on the holographic screen, "Trying to work these devices makes me feel old again. Never thought I'd have to deal with that after I was reincarnated during the war."

Sasuke snorted at the statement, "How old are you chronologically? At least a century now, right?"

Tapping his chin in thought Madara began running through the timeline in his head, honestly unsure as to how long ago his birth had taken place. After a moment of contemplation he answered Sasuke, "You had to have been born shortly after I died, since you were the next reincarnate of Indra. I was about ninety-six at my natural death, when I gave Obito my name to continue project Tsuki no Me. So adding your seventeen years to that, assuming the reincarnation process occurs at least somewhat close to the time of my death, means that right now I'm roughly one hundred and thirteen years old."

"You've got at least sixty more years in that body. You might even make it to two hundred." Sasuke muttered, tapping away at his scroll, "I know our classes start at nine, but what classrooms we need to go to is supposed to be on this scroll."

Madara blinked when his scroll flashed suddenly, blinking the light from his eyes before seeing a wide-eyed image of himself staring back at him. Glaring at the picture Madara began pressing buttons once more to try to remove it, only to accidentally set it as his background, "I'd rather go find someone to show me what to do at this point." Madara growled, stuffing the scroll back into his pocket.

"Classes start in about fifteen minutes now, everyone else is probably awake. Let's see if we can find someone to assist us." Sasuke mused, scroll in hand while he walked out of the room. Madara followed just behind him, the two deciding that the dorm next door would be the best to ask.

It only took a minute after Sasuke knocked for the door to open, revealing Pyrrha in her student uniform, "Hello!" She said to the Uchiha with a small smile, "Sasuke and Madara, right?" She asked them, nodding to each when she said their names.

Sasuke nodded in confirmation, "And you're Pyrrha, if I remember correctly. We were hoping you could help us with our-"

"Oh hey it's you guys again!" Nora suddenly shouted, appearing behind Pyrrha with a big grin, "I never got to tell you how awesome that lightning sword thingy was!" Turning to Madara she added, "Or when you shot me into the air to smack down that Deathstalker!"

Both Uchiha blinked at Nora's sudden outburst, "...Thanks." Madara muttered before looking back to Pyrrha, "Sasuke and I need assistance figuring out-"

"Who's at the door?" Jaune's voice interrupted from further back in the room.

"It's Sasuke and Madara, the two that helped us during initiation." Pyrrha responded, stepping to the side so her partner could see the ninja.

Jaune and Ren both walked up to the group, all of JNPR now standing in the doorway, "Hey guys." Jaune said with a wave, "What happened to your ties?"

Before either Madara or Sasuke could respond the door behind them swung open, "Thought I heard you guys!" Yang said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Sasuke and Madara's shoulders, "You all having a morning get together without me?" The blonde questioned, now standing in between the two Uchiha.

"Wait, did we all get assigned to dorms beside one another?" Blake wondered, having followed Yang out of their room.

"Huh, what are the chances of that?" Jaune muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously it was on purpose because all ten of us beat down those grimm like a real dream team!" Nora stated proudly.

With his eye twitching in annoyance Sasuke spoke over all the others, "Enough!" Everyone went quiet, Sasuke having not shouted but raised his voice enough to get their attention. They all stared at the younger Uchiha who addressed Pyrrha once more, "Could you show me how to look at my schedule on my scroll?" Sasuke asked her plainly, holding the device out to Mistral's champion.

Pyrrha blinked while taking the scroll from him, "Of course, you just have to open up your apps and select the calendar. Then you pick what day it is and it will have a list of the classes and rooms." She explained, Sasuke shrugging off Yang's arm so he could stand beside Pyrrha and watch as she demonstrated the directions.

Madara opened his scroll as well, Yang glancing at it and snorting when she saw the picture, "Nice screensaver, not your best angle though."

"How do I get rid of it?" He asked, holding the scroll up to the blonde, "It was a mistake."

"Have you guys never had scrolls before?" Yang questioned while tapping on Madara's scroll with her right hand, keeping her left draped over his shoulders.

Madara's sharingan activated to better memorize the buttons Yang was pressing, the image of his own face leaving the background of his scroll, "The village Sasuke and I came from is very underdeveloped compared to the kingdoms." He tossed out as an excuse, the accidental picture appearing back on his scroll before vanishing again, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing! You're all set!" Yang replied, clicking onto the calendar to see Madara's class schedule, "Your first class is the same as me by the way. We've got Professor Port for Grimm Studies." She told him, taking her arm off of the Uchiha and stepping back next to Blake. Yang pulled out her own scroll and grinned once she saw the image of Madara she had texted to herself.

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss cried out, rushing out of her room and down the hallway.

Ruby dashed after Weiss just a moment later, "To class!" She called, Yang and Blake running after their leader.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune realized in terror, taking off after team RWBY. The rest of JNPR followed the blonde's lead, Sasuke and Madara glancing at one another before doing the same.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Madara took a seat just behind team RWBY in Professor Port's classroom, crossing his arms and leaning back as he waited for the class to begin. Sasuke's schedule didn't have them in a class together until ten, so the two Uchiha had been forced to split apart for the start of the day. Madara stared at the diagrams of grimm that were set up on the wall behind the teacher's desk, noting that they weren't very well detailed, _'They can't study the corpses since they disintegrate. Figures that no one would have very in depth records of their biology.'_

A rather large man in a brown suit cleared his throat from the front of the room, all the students that had been idly chatting quieting down. Professor Peter Port nodded in approval once the room was silent, "Welcome to your first class of the semester, my new students! This class is grimm studies, and as such we shall be learning about your natural enemies, the grimm. Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey! Haha!" He declared proudly, Madara narrowing his eyes at the teacher's bravado.

When his words were meant with nothing but silence Professor Port continued with his opening speech, "You shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now to begin with today's lesson. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"That's where we come in! Huntsmen, Huntresses." Port stopped and made a clicking noise with his tongue, several of the girls in the room looking disgusted, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Yeah!" One student from the back of the room shouted, everyone else in the room turning to stare at him. The lone boy looked around embarrassedly before sinking down into his chair.

Port decided to ignore the outburst and continued on with his lecture, "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man, me! When I was young, blah blah blah..." Port's words began to all mesh together, hardly anyone in the room giving him any attention.

 _'Perhaps I should have just gone on to the afterlife and left this second chance business to Sasuke.'_ Madara thought in annoyance, already bored out of his mind, _'Is anyone here actually expected to learn from this drivel?'_ He wondered, looking around the room to see most everyone was asleep, playing on their scrolls, or scribbling things in their notebooks. Letting out a sigh Madara pushed some of his hair away from his right eye, _'I'll need to start thinking of the best ways to skip this worthless class. Is Sasuke having a similar experience?'_

Madara's train of thought was broken when Port reached the end of his monologue, "The moral of this story, you may ask? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiments of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted eagerly, raising her left hand up into the air. Madara raised an eyebrow at the Schnee heiress, even while sitting behind her he could practically see the anger radiating from the white-haired girl.

"Well then, let's find out." Port suggested, waving towards the large metal cage that was just to the right of himself, "Step forward, and meet your opponent."

Sitting up straight Madara narrowed his eyes at the cage, _'What the hell? That was definitely not in the room when I walked in, or during that entire idiotic story he told. How did it get there?'_ While Madara pondered over the possibilities, ranging from some sort of high level tech to a powerful semblance, Weiss stood from her seat and went into a door at the bottom of the classroom labeled as the changing room. A few moments later she walked back out in her normal attire, Myrtenaster held tightly in her left hand, now standing across from the metal cage.

The grimm snarled loudly from within its confinement, red eyes glaring out menacingly at the huntress-in-training. All of the other students remained seated to watch the battle, Weiss's teammates calling out encouraging words, "Goooo Weiss!" Yang shouted while pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake added, waving around a small flag that had RWBY written on it.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby added.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the other three, though moreso at Ruby than the others, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

All of the happy faces from the members of team RWBY fell at Weiss's harshness, Ruby looking to the ground and mumbling, "Oh, sorry."

"Let the match begin!" Port announced, holding up his axe and slicing open the chain that held the cage shut. The metal door fell forward to reveal a Boarbatusk inside, the beast snorting then charging towards Weiss. Moving quickly the Atlesian sidestepped the boar's attack, slashing at the side of its head while going into a roll and turning back towards the monster. Unaffected by Weiss's blade the Boarbatusk snarled and kicked its feet, preparing for another run at the student.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called out, Weiss cutting her eyes at the girl then gliding towards the grimm with her rapier pointed forward. The Boarbatusk snarled and charged at Weiss, swinging its head and getting the rapier stuck in its tusks, "Ah!" Weiss struggled to hold onto her weapon as the grimm swung her body around, getting back to her feet then trying to remove her rapier from the bony appendages.

Madara watched the match with little interest, unimpressed with Weiss's inability to dispatch the creature with ease. Ruby however continued to cheer on her partner despite the difficulty she was having, "Come on Weiss show it who's boss!"

The Schnee heiress glanced to her team leader, the moment of hesitation allowing the Boarbatusk to pull Myrtenaster from Weiss's fingers and fling it to the otherside of the room. The beast snorted before headbutting Weiss, the force causing her to flip backwards and land on her hands and feet.

"What will you do now without your weapon?" Professor Port wondered, Weiss shaking her head then looking up to see the grimm charging at her once again. Thinking quickly Weiss leapt to the side just as the Boarbatusk rushed past her, narrowly avoiding the head on collision. Stumbling back to her feet Weiss ran to her rapier, snatching it back up then turning to face the grimm once more.

"Weiss! Go for its belly!" Ruby called out to her partner, "There's no armor underneath-!"

Turning to the younger girl Weiss shouted angrily, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby blinked in shock at being interrupted, looking downward with sadness evident on her face. Ignoring the look Weiss turned back to the Boarbatusk, which had now spun itself into a deadly wheel shape and was hurtling towards the Schnee. Weiss created a glyph in front of herself that the pig grimm slammed into, falling onto its back from the unexpected impact. Moving quickly Weiss did a backflip and planted her feet on a midair glyph, launching off of it and stabbing Myrtenaster through the beast's stomach.

"Bravo, bravo!" Professor Port cheered, looking down at the white-haired student. Weiss, held onto her blade with one hand and braced the other on the floor, panting heavily from the overexertion she had gone through with the last few glyphs. As Weiss got back to her feet Port address the rest of his classroom, "It would seem we are truly in the presence of a huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, you're all dismissed."

 _'What a pathetic display.'_ Madara thought, standing from his seat and exiting the room as soon as Port gave the dismissal, _'Her skills were far better during initiation. Her anger towards her team was likely the main cause of her slip ups.'_ The Uchiha smirked slightly while opening his scroll to find his next classroom, _'Lucky for her that she gets the opportunity to learn. In my time she would've been dead. Peace may have its perks, but making future warriors complacent with such lackluster performances will come back to bite them.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Then I took hold of the Boarbatusk and maneuvered it into a headlock. The mighty beast tried its best to escape my powerful grasp, but I held tightly onto it without flinching!" Professor Port declared loudly, once again telling one of his favourite stories to his morning class.

 _'A week now and this man has taught nothing substantial. I doubt you could even consider this teaching at all.'_ Madara thought, seated behind team RWBY as usual with his arms crossed. Madara and Sasuke had gotten used to the schedule of classes they had, figuring that for at least the first week they should follow the rules entirely. Both Uchiha had already agreed that Port's classes were useless, while Professor Oobleck's history classes and Glynda's combat classes were the most useful.

"Just when all seemed lost, I-" The teacher's story was cut short by the school bell, signifying the end of his class period. Clearing his throat Professor Port turned to his students, "How did I beat the monster? You'll all have to wait for the next class period to find out. Dismissed!"

"Bored it to death more than likely." Madara muttered under his breath, standing from his seat to leave the room. It had only taken a single week for Port to annoy the Uchiha more than any other teacher at the establishment. People Madara deemed as weaklings already irritated him, let alone one that thought so highly of himself.

Yang snorted then looked back to the Uchiha, "Bored him, good one!" She told him, Madara unaware of the unintentional boar pun he had made. Before the ninja could ask what she meant Yang continued, "Hey, we're all going to Vale later today to eat out. You and Sasuke should come with us."

"Oh yeah! We talked about it at lunch the other day but you and Sasuke are never around." Ruby said, "Don't you have the same lunch period as us?"

"Sasuke and I usually skip lunch to..." Madara paused, trying to come up with a better excuse than 'avoid all the girls from their quickly growing fan clubs', "Compare notes from classes." Madara explained, deciding it was as reasonable as anything else he could say, "Who is we exactly?"

"Us four and team JNPR." Blake answered him, "It's a sort of celebration for completing initiation and making it through the first week of classes."

Yang nodded, "It only makes sense for you guys to come since we all beat those grimm in initiation together."

"Sasuke and I have the same class next, I'll talk with him about it." Madara assured the girls, "When are you leaving?"

"We're all gonna meet up at the bullheads around six o'clock!" Ruby answered with a smile, clearly excited for the trip.

Turning to leave the room Madara bid farewell to team RWBY, "We'll meet you there then, assuming Sasuke agrees to come." With that said the ninja left, making his way to his next class. Given the effort Sasuke put forth towards blending in, Madara surmised he would likely agree to go just to further his charade of being the average student, _'That and food not from a cafeteria sounds appetizing.'_

"Madara." Sasuke's voice caught the Uchiha's attention, "You're later than usual." Sasuke noted with a raised brow, standing outside of the door to Dr. Oobleck's history class.

"I got held up. Team RWBY and team JNPR are going to Vale to eat out tonight and invited the both of us to join them." Madara explained, coming to a stop beside Sasuke, "It's a sort of celebration for completing initiation."

Sasuke frowned in thought, mulling over the idea. The avenger wasn't fond of group outings, but neither he nor Madara had gone to Vale since arriving at Beacon. A change of scenery and some good food was a welcome idea regardless of any added company, "Sure, why not?" He muttered, both Uchiha walking into the classroom just before Professor Oobleck began his lecture.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Sooo, where are we going to eat exactly?" Jaune asked curiously, looking at the other nine students after stepping off of the bullhead. A long Friday of classes had finally reached its end, the teams of RWBY, JNPR, and UCHA having met up at the bullheads to make a trip to Vale. Sasuke and Madara had elected to join the other two teams, both of them already tired of spending all day on school grounds.

Ruby scratched the back of her head and laughed, "That's a good question."

"I was told you had all discussed this beforehand." Madara spoke up, raising an eyebrow towards the only all female team, "Did you not think to choose a destination?"

"We didn't know what everyone would like to eat." Blake replied with a shrug.

"Weiss is paying so we should go somewhere expensive." Yang suggested, grinning widely at the prospect of free food.

The heiress in question scoffed at Yang's words, "Excuse me? I never said I would pay for everyone else!"

"It's an unspoken rule that the rich friend always pays for her not rich friends!" Yang retorted.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Weiss shot back, crossing her arms and scowling at the blonde.

"We can worry about who's paying later. First let's just find a place to eat." Sasuke interrupted them, tapping at his scroll with a small frown. While Madara had taken to avoiding his scroll unless necessary, Sasuke took the past week to try and learn exactly how to use the technology. It's ability to make contact with others quickly as well as look up information on whatever the internet was in an instant interested the avenger enough for him to take the time to master it.

Jaune nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I hear there's this awesome ramen shop that opened downtown. We could go there."

"No." Sasuke said plainly, everyone turning to him with confused looks. The Uchiha raised his head from his scroll to look at them all before saying, "Madara and I hate ramen." He explained, Madara raising an eyebrow at the claim but not denying it.

"How about we go to the pancake place!" Nora suggested excitedly.

Ren sighed and shook his head at the girl, "Nora, we're going to get dinner. I'll make you pancakes tomorrow."

Nora's eyes lit up as she grabbed onto Ren's arm, "Promise?" She asked, the boy in green rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"There's a sushi restaurantnot far from here." Blake pointed out.

"Ugh, not a big fan of seafood." Jaune muttered, going green just thinking of sushi.

Sasuke pressed another button on his scroll, "A yakiniku restaurant is nearby. It opened just a few days ago."

"What's yakiniku?" Ruby asked, tilting her head at the Uchiha.

"It's a restaurant where you sit at a table equipped with grills." Madara answered for his fellow clansmen, "They give you pieces of meat to cook to your own specifications, with some vegetables usually on the side."

"I've never been to one of those, sounds good to me." Yang decided, the rest of the group voicing their agreement.

Sasuke pocketed his scroll then pointed towards the downtown area, "It's about three blocks away."

Nora grinned, pointing in the same direction, "To the yakiniku we go then!" She declared, still holding Ren's arm before running in that direction, dragging her partner along.

"Wait up!" Ruby called, grabbing her own partner's wrist and dashing after Nora and Ren, ignoring the protests from Weiss. The other six either laughed or shook their heads at the antics of Ruby and Nora, trailing after them at a slower pace.

Before long the entire group had managed to get a table for ten at the yakiniku restaurant. Team JNPR sat on one side with team RWBY on the other, leaving Madara and Sasuke to sit across from one another at the ends of the table. Sasuke ended up in between Ruby and Pyrrha, Madara in between Yang and Ren, with Blake, Jaune, Weiss, and Nora in the center seated beside their partners.

"Sooo we're going to grill the food ourselves?" Jaune asked for clarification, looking at the two grills equipped to the table they were at.

"That is the purpose of a yakiniku restaurant, yes." Madara replied, a waitress walking over to them.

The woman smiled at the students while handing out the menus, "Welcome to Yakiniku M! Are you all together or separate bills?"

Everyone at the table turned towards Weiss, who was busy looking over the options on the menu. Feeling all eyes on her the heiress looked up to see the expectant stares, even both of the Uchiha watching her. Glancing to her right Weiss saw Ruby staring at her with a puppy eye look, "Pleeeeeease?"

Weiss let out a sigh but nodded to the waitress, "Just one bill, I'll be paying." She announced, Nora, Yang, and Ruby all letting out a cheer at the news.

Taking out a pad of paper as well as a pen the waitress took everyone's drink orders, "Alright, I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks. Take your time on deciding what to order."

"What would you recommend, Sasuke?" Pyrrha asked, looking at the Uchiha on her left.

"Hn?" Sasuke glanced up from his menu to see that everyone besides Madara was staring at him, much like they had been at Weiss earlier.

"None of us have been to a yakiniku restaurant before. What do you usually get?" Pyrrha explained, several others nodding in agreement.

Sasuke shrugged, tossing his menu down onto the table, "I've rarely gone to yakiniku without other people. Normally we'd just get a bowl of beef that everyone at the table would share." Every time Sasuke had gone to the Yakiniku Q back in Konoha it had been with Team Seven. Usually they ended up at Ichiraku's Ramen because of Naruto but every now and then they would go somewhere different, Yakiniku Q often being the second choice.

"That's how it's usually done." Madara spoke up from the other end of the table, "With ten of us here I'd say three large plates should be enough."

"Sounds good to me!" Yang decided, dropping her menu onto the table which prompted the rest of the group to do the same, "You just do the ordering then Madara."

Weiss crossed her arms while leaning back in her seat, "I'm paying, I'll do the ordering."

"But Madara knows what to get." Ruby pointed out, Weiss huffing and looking away from her partner.

When the heiress said nothing more Jaune spoke up to fill in the silence, "Sooo, Sasuke, Ruby, are you thinking about participating in the Vytal Festival this year?"

"The what?" "Of course!" Both leaders spoke at once, Sasuke first followed by Ruby. Everyone save for Madara turned towards Sasuke with strange looks, prompting the avenger to continue, "I take it the Vytal Festival is something I should know of?"

"It's the festival that's held every two years for the past eighty years, in celebration of the end of the war." Ren explained, "How would you not know of it?"

Madara cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the students, "The village Sasuke and I came from was guarded from grimm, and the rest of the world, for centuries. Because of that we had little to no interaction with the outside world. We knew of the war but our village took great care not to become involved, so anything that came about as a result of it wasn't often talked about."

"No wonder you didn't know how to work your scrolls." Yang mused.

"So it's a festival that happens to celebrate the end of the war." Sasuke repeated Ren's earlier description, "Why wouldn't everyone be participating?" He asked, wondering why Jaune would even bring up such a question.

"I didn't mean the actual festival, I meant the Vytal Tournament." Jaune replied.

Pyrrha nodded, "Most people just say the Vytal Festival since the main event is the tournament. Students from all four academies gather together to compete, any team attending one of the academies is allowed to enter."

"Which means all of us can take part in the tournament." Weiss finished just as their waitress returned to the table.

While Madara ordered the food for everyone Sasuke continued questioning the others, "Since it's such a big event it must be televised then, right?"

"Of course! People from all the kingdoms will be watching every match." Ruby answered, just the thought of the festival getting her excited.

"It may be worth considering then." Sasuke mused, glancing at Madara who smirked back at him. Clearly the elder Uchiha was already sold on the idea, always eager for a challenge that involved fighting. Sasuke was sure they would compete, but he had another reason in mind that he'd need to run by Madara when they were alone.

Nora's eyes lit up while she punched the air in front of herself, "It's gonna be epic! A big audience watching tons of different fights from all kinds of people, and this year we get to be a part of it!"

Ren shook his head at Nora's antics, "Nora watches the tournament every Vytal Festival. She's always been a big fan of the event."

"Here's your food!" The return of their waitress ended the train of conversation, the woman setting down three plates around the table with uncooked strips of beef. After setting down two plates of vegetables in between the meat plates the woman smiled, "We hope you enjoy! Be sure your meat cooks long enough so none of it is raw. If you need anything just ask!" She told them, placing down a set of chopsticks for each student before walking off to assist another table.

"Sweet, I've never gotten to use chopsticks before!" Yang grinned, taking the two sticks and trying to figure out how to hold them.

Ruby was fiddling with her pair as well, dropping one of them but quickly catching it, "How do you use chopsticks?"

"Hold them like this." Blake demonstrated, clicking her chopsticks together while holding out her hand to show the others.

"How do we turn on the grills?" Jaune asked, trying and failing to position the sticks in his hand.

As if hearing the boy the grills started to warm up, Madara having found the controls for both at his end of the table. Sasuke took his chopsticks and began moving pieces of the beef onto the grill, Pyrrha and Weiss mimicking him as Ruby and Jaune continued struggling with their chopsticks. Madara, Blake, and Yang were doing the same with the second grill, Ren busy trying to help Nora use her chopsticks properly so she didn't end up snapping them in half.

The dinner was rather uneventful from there on, Weiss and Ren both consistently having to stop their partners from taking their meat off the grill before it was done cooking. After eating and chatting for roughly an hour the group finished their meal, Weiss calling for their bill as everyone got up to leave. After the heiress paid the three teams of students walked out and began the walk back to the bullheads.

Sasuke and Madara both slowed their pace so they fell behind RWBY and JNPR, neither team seeming to notice as they chatted amongst each other. The former glanced at his ancestor and spoke in a hushed voice, "What do you think about the Vytal Festival?"

"It seems like a perfect opportunity." Madara replied quietly, turning his gaze to his fellow Uchiha, "A tournament broadcasted to all four kingdoms with the intent of showing the skill of future hunters and huntresses. Establishing the Uchiha name will be easy, and we'll get to test the level of the other huntsmen in this world."

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke mused, "We'll need to make sure our spirits are fully in tune with these bodies by then. It only happens once every two years, having to wait for the next one will be an annoyance."

Madara nodded in agreement, "It's still several months away. Even if our spirits haven't become in tune naturally by then we should be more than accustomed enough to make up the difference." He surmised, knowing that both he and Sasuke had already started growing used to their aura and newly limited sharingan.

"Sasuke, Madara, come on!" Both Uchiha looked ahead to see Ruby waving at them, everyone standing at an empty bullhead that would take them back up to Beacon.

"We'll discuss this more later." Madara said, Sasuke nodding in agreement as the two caught up with the others and boarded the bullhead.

Jaune stepped on last as the doors shut behind him, "What were you guys talking about?" He asked, looking to Sasuke and Madara.

"The Vytal Festival, we'll be participating this year as well." Sasuke answered him.

"This year's is going to be the best ever!" Nora declared, punching her fist in the air excitedly. Ren rolled his eyes at her with a small smile, the rest of JNPR and RWBY agreeing with her statement.

The ride back to Beacon was relatively quiet from there, as quiet as a trip with Nora, Ruby, and Yang could manage at least. Madara and Sasuke elected to remain silent for the majority of it, already considering different scenarios for the Vytal Festival. Even though the current plan was for them to take it slow and ease into their new lives, neither ninja would stay idle for very long.

 _'The Vytal Festival will be the first real step.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, glancing at Madara who also had a pensive look, _'The first step in a long, long journey.'_ As the bullhead reached its destination and let the students off, they all began going towards their dorms to turn in for the night. Sasuke stopped for a moment and looked back over at Vale.

 _'It will be different this time Itachi. I promise you.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: I like how everyone else is excited about participating in the tournament, Madara and Sasuke are like 'We've gotta win this and make the Uchiha name known' like you already have fan girls at Beacon do you just want a Fan Club in all of Remnant?

Shadow: The Uchiha don't typically think with fangirls in mind unless they're an immediate concern. Other things are more important, such as reestablishing the family name.

Jet: Which will likely lead to an Uchiha Fan Club in all of Remnant ;D

Shadow: Collateral damage to them, probably. That aside, this story somehow has come up to 97 reviews, just 3 off of 100! That is absolutely astounding, sincerely thanks to all the people that took the time to review. A lot of them were really well thought out as well, it's always a pleasure to see.

Jet: Yeah, Shadow mentioned when we were writing this and discussing stuff we had to get back to doing our 'jobs' (writing the AN) and I went 'We're getting paid for this?'. Sadly no, but receiving reviews on what's been written makes it all worthwhile. After all paraphrasing the words of Louise Rosenblatt "A story's just ink on a page until a reader comes and gives it life," so we need you dear readers to review and help grant us inspiration to keep writing and keep this story alive.

 **Next Time:** Sparring, field trips, and a discouraged leader. Sasuke and Madara have a lot to deal with.


	5. Signs of Acceptance

Shadow: Made it to chapter five, shockingly enough.

Jet: *pulls out a noisemaker* Huzzah! We have made it to the fifth chapter!

Shadow: Hopefully we can keep it moving with chapter six and onward. But for now let's just get these questions done.

 **Will there be a chibi series of RotU?** No, I have nowhere near the amount of time or creativity for it haha.

Jet: If we did it would be very random and wind up getting kinda ridiculous. Which is fun but… ridiculous.

 **Will the villains try to win over Madara/Sasuke?** Probably not, they didn't try to recruit any other high ranking students like Pyrrha. I don't see Cinder/Salem's group as a 'recruit random strong people' kind of organization.

Jet: Plus that'd mess up the whole WTCH team that's going on

 **Will Pyrrha still die in this story?** I wonder, guess we'll find out.

Jet: If she just stays away from Cinder she'll be fine, usually a good idea to avoid the people fated/destined to kill you.

 **Will Sasuke still have his love of tomatoes?** Of course, he's still Sasuke after all. How much I'll bring it up is another thing altogether though.

 **Do Sasuke and Madara still hate each other?** I don't really think they ever 'hated' one another. Sasuke may have hated Madara to an extent, but Madara himself showed remorse at having to kill Sasuke and even stated he didn't want to do so, but he would do what was necessary for Project Tsuki no Me. But if you go back and read the prologue they've basically 'buried the hatchet' between one another, so no outright hatred.

 **The questions regarding Yang:**

Jet: Yang will be Yang, 'nuff said.

 **Who is more intense between Sasuke and Madara?** In day to day life I would say Sasuke is in general more intense. When it comes to combat where Madara isn't bored he gets more intense, I would say. But of course they're both Uchiha, so they're both intense most of the time anyway.

Jet: I just realized we have double the Uchiha in this fic 0.o IT'S SO INTENSE! Sorry, meme humor should be beneath me. But it's not.

 **Does Madara have an affinity for fire?** I don't think you can have elemental affinities in RWBY unless your semblance calls for it. You just choose what kind of dust you want to use. Don't quote me on that though, I could be wrong.

Shadow: By the way, I was doing some small edits a few days ago and accidently replaced chapter four with chapter three for a few hours. If you missed chapter four because of it make sure to go back and read it. On with the chapter!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

 _'How pitiful.'_ Sasuke thought boredly, watching as Jaune battled against Cardin in a mock battle for combat practice. After roughly three weeks of going over basics with your comrades during Glynda's lessons, the class had finally moved onward to sparring with other classmates. Unfortunately for Jaune he was the first subject, pitted against Cardin, and was losing by a large degree.

"He hasn't even landed a single attack." Madara muttered quietly from beside Sasuke, scowling at the sorry excuse for a fight. While Jaune put up a valiant effort of trying to make contact with his foe, Cardin had easily parried or dodged each attempt.

Eventually Cardin landed a strike to Jaune's midsection that sent the student to the ground. The Winchester raised his mace upwards to swing downward at Jaune, only for a buzzer to go off and Glynda's voice to interrupt his attack, "Cardin, that's enough." The teacher ordered, lights flashing on to illuminate the entire room, "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red." Glynda gestured towards the screens up above the battling platform that displayed both Jaune and Cardin's aura levels.

"In a usual tournament this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained, glancing towards the leader of team JNPR, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will tell you when it is better to attack, or move to a more defensive strategy."

Madara scoffed at the words, "He needs to be taught proper movement in battle, not when to attack and when to defend. The main reason he lost is because he has no finesse. All he did was try to swing his sword at his foe and occasionally raise his shield."

"He's not much of a fighter." Sasuke agreed quietly, "But he at least has potential. Reminds me of an idiot I used to know."

Raising an eyebrow curiously Madara asked, "Who would that be?" It was rare for Sasuke or himself to talk of their time in the Elemental Nations. For the younger Uchiha to recall a past friend was an odd occurrence.

"The same idiot that helped me defeat Kaguya, then beat me one-on-one just after." Sasuke retorted, realization dawning on Madara as to just who the 'idiot' was.

"Remember everyone!" Glynda called all attention back to herself, both Uchiha dropping their hushed conversation to listen, "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until other students start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

"It will also be the perfect time for us to make the Uchiha a known name." Madara mused quietly to Sasuke, "All of the four kingdoms watching a tournament based around combat, I can hardly wait."

The younger Uchiha nodded in agreement, "It'll be more entertaining than these classes have been at least."

"Now then, we still have plenty of time left in this class period. I'll be randomly selecting two students to spar just as I did for Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester." Glynda said, tapping at her tablet device.

"Mind if I just go again?" Cardin asked the teacher, a smug smirk on his face, "I barely even got a work out from that fight, if you can call it that."

Glynda pursed her lips in disapproval at the remark but nodded, "Very well, Mr. Winchester. Your opponent will be chosen at random." She announced, pressing a button on her tablet which caused the image of Jaune from above to start going through several pictures of other students. The image rotation began to slow down before eventually stopping on the image of Madara, causing several girls in the room to squeal happily.

"Finally." Madara smirked, excited at the prospect of battle. The last time the Uchiha had gotten to actually fight was during Beacon's initiation, and three weeks of no real combat had begun to wane on his nerves. Standing from his seat Madara made his way towards the battle platform. Jaune was doing the opposite, heading back towards his teammates and passing Madara as he did so.

The blonde smiled sadly and nodded to the Uchiha, "Good luck." Jaune said quietly before continuing on to his seat. Madara glanced back at the retreating warrior, a glimpse of a boy coated in orange and black energy with truth seeker orbs entering his mind. The image quickly shifted to a certain wood style user, causing Madara to shake away the thoughts and continue onward until he was standing across from Cardin.

"Show him who's boss Madara!" Yang shouted out at the Uchiha.

"Break his legs!" Nora added, angry on behalf of her team's leader.

Sasuke crossed his arms and remained quiet, his sharingan flaring to life while watching his ancestor.

"First the wimp and now one half of the pretty boy duo. Hope you're ready to get beat." Cardin sneered at Madara, hefting his mace so it rested on his shoulder.

Madara quirked an eyebrow at Cardin's insult, "Well, they do say the weakest dog barks the loudest."

Cardin narrowed his eyes, "You calling me a dog?!"

"No, I'm calling you a weakling." Madara responded, grabbing the hilt of his gunbai, "And the one thing I hate more than weaklings is a weakling that thinks he's worth something." The ninja added, swinging out his gunbai in a flourish.

Cardin scowled at the Uchiha's retort, glancing at the large war fan then smirking, "You know what else people say? The bigger the weapon the more you're compensating. Should've figured since you're such a stuck up pretty boy."

"Is that so?" Madara wondered, looking at his gunbai then shrugging. Madara slammed the weapon into the ground, cracking the floor so it was partially embedded, "I won't use it then. All I need to defeat you is these two eyes of mine." He boasted, his sharingan glowing menacingly.

"If the two of you are finished, you may now begin." Glynda spoke up, stepping away from the battle zone.

Smirking Madara raised his right hand up in the seal of confrontation, waiting for Cardin to move first. Cardin ran at Madara with his mace ready, swinging it towards the ninja's left side. Madara ducked the attack and turned around, ramming his elbow into Cardin's stomach while also grabbing onto the wrist that held the mace and squeezing it tightly. Cardin hissed in pain, dropping the weapon just as Madara released his hold and delivered a strong kick to Cardin's chest that sent the man stumbling backwards.

"That the best you can do?" Madara taunted, watching Cardin with a hint of boredom.

"You little!" Cardin growled, clenching his fists and rushing at Madara once again. Cardin threw punch after punch at the Uchiha, Madara's sharingan allowing him to easily dodge or block each one. After avoiding another right hook Madara kneed Cardin in the stomach, stepping around him then bringing his elbow down on the student's back.

Letting out a grunt Cardin fell to the ground from the strike, slowly moving to his hands and knees. Madara scoffed and stepped away as Cardin got back onto his feet, "I believe you have the option to surrender at any time." Madara reminded him, causing Cardin to shout angrily and run at Madara to tackle him head on.

Madara crouched slightly as Cardin neared him, grabbing the student's arm then turning and throwing him over head. Cardin flew in the air for a moment then hit the ground roughly on his back, skidding along the floor before coming to a stop. Wincing in pain Cardin got back to his feet, preparing to attack his opponent once again.

"I believe that's enough." Glynda spoke up, the screen above showing Cardin's aura near the red zone.

"You may both return to your seats now." The teacher informed them, Cardin glaring darkly at Madara before stalking off. The Uchiha retrieved his gunbai then walked back to his seat beside Sasuke, Glynda pressing a few buttons on her tablet as he did so, "We should have enough time for one more spar. This time both participants will be random." She declared, the images of several students flashing across the screens repeatedly.

The randomization stopped to reveal the second Uchiha in the room on one screen, and Mistral's champion on the other. Sasuke stood up and looked towards Pyrrha, who was only a few seats away from him. The red-head got to her feet as well, both of them making their way onto the platform then standing across from one another. Several girls were grumbling that Pyrrha got to spar against the 'love of their life', while the girls of team RWBY had a different problem.

"Cheering for Madara against Cardin was easy, how are we supposed to pick between Sasuke and Pyrrha?" Ruby muttered sadly, looking between her two friends.

"Obviously we cheer for Pyrrha since she's going to win." Weiss told her partner.

Blake quirked an eyebrow at the heiress, "You saw Madara mop the floor with Cardin. Sasuke's probably as strong as he is."

"Let's just cheer for them both and enjoy the show!" Yang decided, Blake and Ruby agreeing while Weiss simply shrugged in response.

Sasuke held up his left hand in the seal of confrontation, gripping his sword hilt with his right, "I won't be holding back."

"Neither will I." Pyrrha replied, looking at Sasuke's hand then mimicking the symbol with her own, "You and Madara both did this, is it some kind of greeting?"

Sasuke glanced at his own hand, not even realizing he had performed the motion, "It's a habit. The village Madara and I originated from calls it the Seal of Confrontation. You make this hand sign before a spar, or if you're going into battle."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding, "It's alright if I use it then?"

Shrugging in indifference Sasuke decided to just nod a confirmation back to her, Pyrrha smiling then dropping the seal to grab her shield and spear. Glynda glanced between the two before stepping out of the way, "You may now begin."

Sasuke unsheathed his blade as his sharingan tomoe spun, looking over Pyrrha's defensive stance for any weak points. When neither warriors moved Sasuke decided to make the first attack, dashing towards the girl and swinging his blade at her left side. Pyrrha blocked the slash with her shield, stabbing towards Sasuke's stomach while pushing the sword away. The avenger stepped aside so Pyrrha's Milo sailed past him, Sasuke spinning in a three sixty to kick at Pyrrha's side.

Pyrrha spun in the same motion, Sasuke's kick connecting with her shield and causing her to step back from the force of the hit. Sasuke shot forward and unleashed a barrage of attacks with his chokuto, Pyrrha backpedaling as she blocked each assault with either her shield or spear. Deflecting another slash with her shield Pyrrha then leapt backward into a roll, moving back to her feet while throwing her shield at Sasuke.

The Uchiha quickly blocked the shield with an upward thrust of his chokuto, sending it spiraling in the air before Sasuke grabbed the defensive weapon and threw it back towards Pyrrha. The red-head backflipped over her own shield, snatching it mid-jump so it was back on her left hand then landing gracefully. The second Pyrrha's heels hit the ground Sasuke was in front of her with his blade poised, aiming to slash diagonally from Pyrrha's shoulder down towards her hip.

Pyrrha leaned sideways to avoid the slice, a hardly noticeable black glow encompassing Sasuke's blade as it barely missed cutting into her cheek. Sasuke jumped away from Pyrrha to gain some distance, Mistral's Champion cartwheeling in the opposite direction for the same purpose. The two were now back to their original starting positions, staring one another down while thinking up a new strategy.

"Wow, they're both really good." Jaune mumbled, watching the battle go down from his seat near team RWBY and Madara.

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Well, Pyrrha's the Champion of Mistral and Sasuke's...Sasuke." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Still think Pyrrha's gonna win?" Yang asked, looking towards Weiss.

"Of course she is!" The Ice Queen retorted, scowling at the blonde.

Ren peered across all the other students to address the elder Uchiha, "What do you think, Madara?"

Madara kept his eyes on the two combatants as he answered, "This match is just a matter of time. Sasuke is a strategist above all else, right now he's just trying to learn Pyrrha's style. After he figures out what he needs to he'll put an end to it." He informed them all, some of the teens looking doubtful but remaining quiet to focus back on the match.

Sasuke and Pyrrha both sized the other up, ready to move in case the other made to attack again. Sasuke's sharingan tomoe spun, the ninja glancing towards the blade in his hand, _'My sword should have made contact, even if barely. She must've done something to alter my aim just slightly.'_ He surmised, turning his gaze back to Pyrrha, _'I don't know what her semblance is so that's the most likely cause. All she did was nudge my sword, so there are plenty of possibilities for what her semblance could be. Telekinesis is the most likely, possibly wind manipulation that she created a current with.'_

Flipping his blade into a reverse grip Sasuke took aim at Pyrrha, the pistol installed in the hilt of his chokuto shooting a few rounds at the girl. Pyrrha blocked the shots with her shield, switching Milo into its rifle form then putting it on top of the shield to fire back at Sasuke. The ninja deflected two bullets with his blade thanks to the sharingan, rushing towards Pyrrha again as he sidestepped each of her shots, _'I need another clean strike to get her to use her semblance again. This time I'll be watching for it.'_

Pyrrha reverted her rifle into its spear form, blocking Sasuke's in coming sword with her shield. Sasuke stepped past Pyrrha during the collision, pivoting around to swing his blade at her midsection. Acting quickly Pyrrha clashed her spear against the chokuto, which then resulted into a barrage of attacks and blocks between the two fighters.

After deflecting another of Pyrrha's strike Sasuke stabbed directly towards her shoulder, causing the girl to lean backwards to avoid it. When the blade nearly hit Pyrrha's flesh a black glow coated it, moving the metal a tad higher so it missed her entirely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the action, focusing his sharingan so he could see the black aura that was affecting his chokuto.

 _'A direct effect, telekinesis to some degree.'_ The Uchiha surmised, another idea coming to him a second later, _'Or maybe it's more restricted than that.'_ Sasuke ducked underneath another swipe from Pyrrha's Milo, leaping backward to put space between himself and Pyrrha.

Sasuke tossed his sword into the air then caught it in a reverse grip, lobbing the weapon like a javelin at Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl stepped out of the attack's path with ease, leaving the blade to stab into the far wall. Pyrrha looked at the weapon for just a second then turned back to her opponent, Sasuke now running towards her with his red eyes glowing. Sasuke twisted into a roundhouse kick that Pyrrha caught on her shield, the Uchiha following up with an elbow to Pyrrha's stomach that pushed her back a few steps.

Pyrrha stabbed at Sasuke with her spear, the avenger sidestepping the attack and knocking the weapon out of her hand. Sasuke spun around with two strong kicks at Pyrrha's chest only for her to block them both with her shield. The two continued to throw punches and kicks back and forth, always dodging or deflecting each other's attack skillfully.

After a while Pyrrha swung her shield downward at Sasuke's shoulder, the Uchiha ducking the attack and pushing her left arm away with his right. Sasuke aimed his left hand at Pyrrha's stomach, _'I'm still not used to this new body.'_ He thought in annoyance, his hand poised to perform the chidori despite not having the chakra to do so any longer.

Before the two could go any further the school bell blared through the building, both Sasuke and Pyrrha going still at the noise. Glynda stepped forward and cleared her throat, "Time is up, this battle will be a draw. Very impressive Miss Nikos, Mr Uchiha, you're all dismissed." She announced to the whole class, Sasuke and Pyrrha both stepping away from one another to collect their weapons.

"It was a good match." Pyrrha told Sasuke as everyone started filing out of the room, forming the seal of confrontation with her right hand again while smiling at Sasuke.

The avenger sheathed his sword then nodded back to her, about to leave before looking at her hand, "That's only for the start of a fight." He explained, holding his hand out towards her with his middle and pointer finger outstretched, "When you end a fight it's supposed to go like this, the Seal of Reconciliation."

Pyrrha blinked before holding her hand out in the sign, Sasuke stepping forward and putting his two fingers around Pyrrha's, "It shows that we're still comrades even after combat." He told her, looking down at their hands with memories of Naruto swirling in his mind.

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Pyrrha said, causing Sasuke to look back up at her. Nodding Sasuke pulled his hand back, the two students going back to their teammates to make their way to the next class.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"This is going to be annoying, Madara." Sasuke reminded his ancestor, the two of them walking down the hallway that led to the school's cafeteria.

"I'm aware, those vultures will be all over the place." Madara muttered in annoyance, the mere thought of the girls that made up his and Sasuke's 'fanclub' irritating him, "But we are Uchiha, we don't run from women."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Running and avoidance are two different things."

"Perhaps, but I'm tired of going through a seven hour day of these classes without eating anything." Madara retorted as they drew near to the cafeteria's entrance. The door ahead of them opened up to show Jaune leaving the room, his head downcast as he walked off.

"Looks like our friend has been having a hard day." Madara mused.

The younger Uchiha frowned slightly then said, "He left on his own, so the rest of team JNPR must still be eating. Let's hurry and sit with them, hopefully having Pyrrha and Nora around will deter any other fangirls."

"Clever thinking, sounds like you've put some thought into this." Madara pointed out, the two of them stepping into the cafeteria.

Sasuke's eye twitched as memories from his time in the academy came to mind. Years of having to deal with girls trying to sit with him at lunch, come up with excuses to touch him, and constantly declaring their love only for Sasuke to turn them down then have to deal with the aftermath of tears. The two Uchiha immediately noticed several girls pointing towards them and whispering, making their way to the food line to get their plates.

"There they are, team RWBY is here also." Madara said, seeing the group of girls and Ren sitting at a table near the center of the cafeteria.

"The more women that aren't hopelessly in love with us the better." Sasuke replied, putting food on his plate then making his way towards RWBY and JNPR's table.

Madara did the same and followed behind him, Yang catching sight of them when they got close, "Look who it is!" The blonde pushed Weiss so she was pressed against Ruby, getting a 'hey!' of indignation from the heiress, then scooting the other way herself, "Seat for one Uchiha." She offered, patting the spot beside her.

Madara raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and sat between Weiss and Yang, Sasuke taking the spot Jaune had left earlier beside Pyrrha. Ruby smiled at the younger Uchiha that now sat across from her, "I thought you guys usually skipped lunch?"

"Normally we would, but Madara was adamant about getting something to eat." Sasuke answered, taking a bite from one of his fries.

"I don't suppose your normal skipping habits would have anything to do with them, would it?" Blake questioned, nodding towards a nearby table comprised of girls that were openly staring at the two Uchiha while giggling and whispering to one another.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke gave in response, continuing to eat his food slowly.

Yang put her arm around Madara's shoulders, "Well no worries! Team RWBY will keep the big, bad fangirls away for you."

"And team JNPR will break their legs!" Nora added with a strange twinkle in her eye.

Madara smirked slightly in amusement at the thought of several teenage girls ever needing to protect him from something. Deciding to play along with the women Madara spoke, "We appreciate it."

"Did you see Jaune when you walked in?" Ren asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he seemed upset about something." Sasuke answered plainly.

Pyrrha let out a sigh at the news, "Cardin continues to pick on him, and he chooses not to let us help him."

"Of course not." Madara muttered, everyone turning to look at him, "Jaune has his pride, you expect for him to allow you to fight his battle? I assume he's here to learn how to become a huntsman, not how to let others fight for you."

"So he refuses our help because of his pride?" Pyrrha echoed with a frown.

Madara nodded in confirmation, "More than likely."

"It bruises a guy's ego when a girl does the fighting for him." Yang added, throwing a glare towards the table of girls that had been pointing towards Madara and Sasuke.

"Your ego never gets bruised when I fight for you, right Ren?" Nora asked, turning to look at her partner.

Ren smiled slightly at her, "You're a special case, Nora."

"Ooo, speaking of fighting, you guys were great earlier in the combat practice." Nora said, looking to Madara then Sasuke and Pyrrha.

"The look on Cardin's face when you threw him on his back was priceless." Yang laughed.

Ruby giggled as well, "It was pretty funny."

Madara scowled, "That idiot was a waste of time. Sasuke got a battle worth having, even if it did get cut short."

"You guys are gonna have to have a rematch sometime." Yang decided, turning her attention to Pyrrha and Sasuke, "I'd love to see it."

"It was a rather impressive show of skill." Ren agreed.

A light pink tinged Pyrrha's cheeks from the praise, "Maybe we'll get chosen to face each other again."

"We should all get together and do our own sparring matches so we don't have to wait on Professor's randomizer to do it." Ruby suggested with a smile.

"It would be good practice." Weiss mused, tilting her head in thought.

Madara smirked, "As long as it gives me a good fight I'll participate."

"It's settled then! I'll get it set up with Sasuke and Jaune." The leader of RWBY declared, adding in a quieter voice afterward, "When Jaune has time, that is." Her words instantly put the members of team JNPR back into a sour mood, thinking of how their leader had been acting recently. Despite that however the rest of the lunch period went on relatively normally, everyone finishing their meals while Yang's glares discouraged any fangirls from coming closer.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked back towards his room, roughly a week after the sparring matches. The avenger had spent most of his afternoon reading through more detailed books than the one he and Madara had stolen from Tukson's shop. Information was always key, and Sasuke was determined to learn all he could about Remnant while at the school.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby's voice caused Sasuke to stop just before he turned the corner that would lead to his room. The Uchiha glanced around the corner to see Jaune and Ruby standing across from one another, Jaune in his usual outfit and Ruby in her pajamas, "Did you lock yourself out of your room again?"

Jaune scratched back of his head awkwardly, looking to the ground as he answered, "Oh uh, nope! I've got it!" He assured her, holding his scroll up.

"So where have you been lately?" Ruby asked him.

"I uh..." Jaune trailed off, looking around before sighing deeply, "I messed up." He admitted, "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash. Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Leaning back against the wall Jaune let himself slowly slide down till he was sitting on the floor, "I'm a failure."

"Nope." Jaune looked back up at Ruby when she spoke, waiting for her to say more then realizing she wasn't going to.

Shaking his head in confusion Jaune repeated Ruby's response, "Nope?"

"Nope." Ruby nodded, stepping closer to her friend before saying, "You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

Ruby seemed pensive for a moment, "Mmm, nope." She answered, sitting down beside the blonde.

Jaune laughed at her answer, "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby smiled, "Jaune, you might've been a failure when you were a child." Jaune let out a quiet sigh at that, looking towards the ground, "And you might've even been a failure the first day we met." She added, causing Jaune to slump against the wall with another grunt.

"But you can't be one now." Ruby informed him, "You know why?"

Jaune blinked, trying to think of a reasonable answer, "Uhhh, because..."

"Because it's not just about you anymore." Ruby explained, pointing towards him, "You've got a team now Jaune. We both do. If we fail, then we'll be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second." Ruby got back up, smiling down at the troubled teen, "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. I think that can be you. Have a good night." With that said the scythe wielder went into her team's room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Jaune stared at the door for a moment before slowly getting to his feet, breathing in then out deeply. The leader stood still until another voice cut through the silence, "She's right." Jaune turned to his right, Sasuke walking down the hallway then stopping in front of him.

"Sasuke, you heard all that?" Jaune mumbled, glancing at Ruby's door then to the Uchiha.

"You two weren't very secretive of it." Sasuke replied.

Jaune chuckled and looked back to the ground, "Yeah, guess not."

"What Ruby said is right, you can't afford to be a failure when there are people counting on you." Sasuke told him, "Right now there's little to worry about, you're in a safe environment that's surveyed constantly with no serious threats around. But one day you'll be out in the field, and your decisions will decide if you and your friends live or die."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Jaune whispered, "What if someone gets hurt because I'm not good enough? Cardin beat the snot out of me, but then Madara made Cardin look like a punching bag. I'm at the bottom of the ladder Sasuke, how am I supposed to be the leader they need?"

Both men went silent for a moment, Jaune looking up to see Sasuke's now red eyes staring back to him, "I once knew a man who was considered dead last. He was absolutely worthless, no skill, no smarts, nothing. Everyone thought it would be better if he just got lost and stayed out of the way, myself included."

"When is this supposed to start making me feel better?" Jaune asked quietly.

Ignoring him Sasuke continued, "That idiot should have given up, but he didn't. He pressed on and became better and better, until eventually he stood on even ground with Madara and myself. But it didn't just happen overnight, he put effort into catching up to the people around him and eventually surpassed them all. People started to acknowledge him because of that, and helped him press on even further."

Sasuke began walking towards his room again, moving past Jaune while saying, "The point I'm trying to make is that if he could become a leader worth following then so can you. The only real question is-" The Uchiha glanced back at Jaune with his sharingan tomoe spinning, "-will you improve yourself now while you can? Or continue sulking until it's too late?"

Jaune stared back at Sasuke, not knowing what to say, "You should take some time to consider it." Sasuke advised him while opening the door to his room, "If you want to be the leader they deserve then start working towards it. The evils of the world won't wait for you." With that final warning Sasuke stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

Jaune took in a shuddering breath, reaching his hand back towards the handle of his own door, _'If Ruby and Sasuke think I can do it...then maybe...'_ His train of thought was broken when his scroll began to ring. Jaune sighed while taking the device out, already knowing who it was that would be contacting him.

Sasuke meanwhile was now standing next to his fellow Uchiha, who had been leaning against the wall inside their room, "Eavesdropping, Madara?"

"Just a little." Madara admitted, "That dead last you were talking about, was it?"

"Naruto." Sasuke answered, walking over to his bed while taking off his school uniform, "Jaune needed to hear it."

Madara nodded in agreement, neither Uchiha saying anything more as they went to sleep for the night.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Madara inhaled deeply, walking through a forest of red trees with Sasuke beside him. The elder Uchiha caught one of the falling leaves in his gloved hand, "We haven't been out of Vale or Beacon since initiation. I hadn't realized how much better the air is outside of the city."

"One of the downfalls for such advanced technology." Sasuke muttered, glancing towards the group of students ahead of them. Professor Goodwitch had decided to take all the students out on a field trip for the day, something about collecting tree sap for a reason that Sasuke didn't care enough to remember.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda spoke loudly from the front of the group, "But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

Glynda came to a stop and turned around to look at teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDN, and UCHA, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm. Be sure to stay close to your teammates. Rendezvous back to this spot at four a'clock. Have fun." The professor instructed.

"Maybe we'll get some excitement on this field trip after all." Madara mused.

"Get the sap first, then we'll go grimm hunting if you want." Sasuke told him, walking further into the forest with Madara just behind him. Neither of them noticed a glare aimed at the back of Madara's head from Cardin, the bully grabbing Jaune by the back of his hoodie then forcing him to follow.

The two Uchiha stopped after a few minutes, Madara taking out the two jars they had been provided for the task, "I don't suppose you know how to get sap from trees, do you?"

"According to that professor it's so plentiful that just cutting a hole in the wood should make it seep out." Sasuke answered, unsheathing his chokuto to stab into one of the nearby trees.

"Sasuke, Madara!" Ruby called out, waving at the two while walking towards them. Just behind her was the rest of her team, along with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

Madara nodded to the seven as they drew near, "Come to make the field trip into a group project?" He guessed.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "We figured it would be more fun if we all did it together."

"You're short one leader for it to be together." Sasuke pointed out, "Where's Jaune?"

"He's with Cardin." Pyrrha muttered, clearly annoyed by the fact.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response, choosing not to say anything more as he sliced through the bark of a nearby tree with his blade. Sap started to leak down from the cut slowly, "Let's get this over with." The avenger muttered, everyone else agreeing then going to separate trees to start gathering the liquid.

Meanwhile Jaune and team CRDL were watching the group from a nearby ridge, all of them on the ground so they wouldn't be seen. Jaune blinked in confusion at his friends, turning to Cardin to ask, "Cardin, what's going on?"

"Payback." Cardin whispered, his eyes zeroing in on Pyrrha first, "That's one of them. Red-haired know it all thinks she's so smart. We're gonna show her what happens when you make a fool of Cardin Winchester." He growled, his gazing moving from her further on to Madara, "Him too, no one gets away with making me look stupid."

"This is about Madara beating you in that sparring match, and Pyrrha correcting you in class." Jaune whispered in realization.

"Hit the nail on the head, Jauney boy." Cardin responded, pulling out a box that made a horrible buzzing sound, "Alright boys, last night ol' Jaune here rounded up an entire box of rapier wasps. Now we're gonna put 'em to work. According to one of the essays you wrote for me last week Jaune these nasty things love sweets." Cardin got to his feet with a dark grin, "I'm thinking it's time we teach those two a lesson."

Cardin held his hand out to Jaune, jerking him up so he was standing, "You're gonna do it." Cardin pushed two jars of the sap into Jaune's hands, pointing towards both Madara and Pyrrha.

"Do what?" Jaune muttered, looking from the jars to Cardin.

"Hit them with the sap." The bully ordered, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch. Then you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He threatened, poking Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune swallowed heavily before turning back towards the ridge to look at Madara and Pyrrha. The Uchiha was standing near Yang and Blake, the former laughing at some joke she had told which caused the latter to roll her eyes while Madara just watched the two in mild amusement. Pyrrha meanwhile had just stepped away from the tree she had been collecting sap from, inspecting the jar to ensure there was enough.

Jaune gripped the jar in his hand tightly, pulling his arm back to aim at Pyrrha. The blonde hesitated before shaking his head, "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin questioned him, narrowing his eyes at the leader.

"I said no!" Jaune retorted, throwing the jar straight into Cardin's chest. The glass shattered on the man's chestplate, leaving the purple substance spread across his armor.

Cardin looked down at the mess across his clothes, "Oh boy, you've done it now." He muttered, glaring at Jaune while two of his teammates grabbed the blonde.

Jaune was thrown back to the ground away from the ridge they had been looking over, Cardin picking him up by the collar of his hoodie then lifting him off his feet, "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin punched him across the cheek, sending Jaune back to the ground again.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces." Cardin informed Jaune, picking him back up off the ground by his hoodie. The blonde already had a purple bruise forming on his face from the first punch.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune muttered, blinking away images of Ruby and Sasuke from his mind to glare at Cardin, "But you are not messing with my team."

Cardin scoffed at the threat, "What, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune just smirked in response, causing Cardin to throw another punch at him in anger. A flash of light shot out from Jaune just before the hit could make contact, Cardin dropping Jaune and grabbing his wrist in pain once it faded away.

Jaune blinked in confusion, looking down at his hands to see a subtle white glow come over him then vanish. Another of Cardin's cronies kicked Jaune in the back, forcing him to his hands and knees. Cardin shook his hand to get rid of the stinging sensation before glaring down at Jaune, "Let's see how much of a man you really are."

A loud growl interrupted whatever Cardin was about to say next, all five men looking towards the source. A giant ursa covered in bony spikes stalked towards them, slowly moving onto its hind legs while sniffing the air. It caught sight of the sap on Cardin's chestplate, swiping its paw and knocking the bully to the ground. While the beast started making its way towards Cardin the rest of his teammates ran off in fear, leaving only Jaune who had gotten back to his feet.

Cardin pulled out his mace to try and deflect the grimm, only for it to easily smack the weapon away as if it was nothing more than a stick. The weapon fell to the ground just in front of Jaune, the warrior watching as the Ursa reared back its large claw to slash through Cardin. Just as the beast swung downward to slice into Cardin's skin Jaune stepped in front of him, blocking it with his shield.

"Run!" Jaune shouted, grunting when the grimm pushed harder against his shield. Jaune began to slide backwards from the force as Cardin got up and ran away from the battle. The creature snarled and pulled its claw back to swing at Jaune with the other, hitting his shield with enough strength to throw him onto his back. Jaune hissed in pain from the impact, the ursa stepping forward and taking another swing at him. Jaune raised his shield while still on his knees in an effort to block, his eyes squeezing shut as he awaited the hit.

The sound of ursa claws clashing with metal rang out through the air, only Jaune felt no pressure on his shield. Opening his eyes Jaune was met with a white and red fan symbol on the back of a purple shirt, "Sasuke?"

"Get moving." The Uchiha ordered him, holding back the ursa's claw with his chokuto. Jaune scrambled to his feet and backed away from the grimm, Sasuke ducking underneath the claw and slashing the beast's side. The creature growled in irritation, the attack not even hurting it as Sasuke jumped backwards so he was beside Jaune.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, keeping his eyes on the ursa that was now sizing up the two hunters-in-training.

"My sharingan saw a white aura flare up." Sasuke explained, the blessed red eyes glowing, "You're the only person I know with aura that color."

The ursa roared loudly at the two, rushing towards them on all fours to run them over, "Jaune, shield up!" Sasuke told him, the blonde nodding and putting his shield over his head. Sasuke used the shield as a stepping stone to leap over the grimm, Jaune rolling out of its way as soon as Sasuke was in the air. Lightning crackled to life along Sasuke's sword, the avenger cutting through several of the bony appendages on the ursa's back.

The beast howled in pain while Sasuke landed gracefully behind it, opening the slot on his blade's hilt to put in another lightning crystal. Before the Uchiha could reach into the pouch on his leg for another crystal the ursa turned back and charged at him. Scowling Sasuke jumped out of the beasts way, ending up beside Jaune who was watching the beast carefully, "It's armor is really tough, even with your lightning it'll be hard to hurt it. We need to get a kill shot."

"Sounds like you have a plan then." Sasuke said, his sharingan tomoe spinning. While Sasuke was sure he could defeat the grimm on his own, letting Jaune take the lead would probably help the team leader with the confidence issues he was having. The ursa turned back towards them once more, rearing up on its hind legs and snarling at the men.

"Yeah, we go for the head." Jaune responded, "It swings wide when it attacks, so if we block its claws that should throw it off enough for us to get a clean shot."

Sasuke nodded, flipping his chokuto into a reverse grip, "I take right you take left."

"Got it." Jaune swallowed, steeling himself as the ursa roared and ran at the two. Sasuke and Jaune both moved to opposite sides of the creature to avoid getting tackled, slashing at the ursa as they did. Both students readied themselves as the grimm turned and got back to its hind legs, swinging its claws in an arc to rip through their skin.

Sasuke caught the right paw on his chokuto, his aura allowing the avenger to keep the ursa's claw at bay. Jaune raised his shield at the same time, unaware of a black tinge that helped move the metal to perfectly catch the grimm's attack. Sasuke moved his grip on his chokuto to a regular hold then swung forward, slicing through the paw of the ursa while Jaune swung his sword from over his shoulder towards the beast's head. Both weapons cleaved through the monster's neck, barely missing colliding with one another, completely decapitating it.

The body of the grimm fell to the ground with a thud, slowly fading away into nothingness as all grimm did upon death. Jaune let out a breath of relief, "We...we did it."

Sasuke slipped his sword back into its sheath, nodding in response. Jaune returned his weapon to its usual resting place, about to say more until he heard Cardin's voice, "Holy crap Jaune, I didn't think you had it in you." The bully muttered, having come out from his hiding place.

Cardin walked up to Jaune, about to say something more until the blonde interrupted him, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." He warned, narrowing his eyes at the other man, "Got it?" The two stared at each other until Cardin nodded slightly, Jaune glaring at him for a moment longer then turning and walking off.

Sasuke didn't bother to give Cardin the time of day, following Jaune's lead as the two started to make their way back to the rest of the field trip group. It didn't take long for them to come across Madara, who was leaning against a nearby tree, "Enjoy yourselves?"

"Madara, you saw all that?" Jaune asked.

"You weren't very secretive of it." The Uchiha replied, giving Jaune an odd sense of deja vu, "The others are already on their way back to the professor. Everyone's gotten their sap, and I took care of both of ours Sasuke." Madara said, pulling out two full jars of the liquid.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head with a sigh, "I lost mine, that's not gonna be fun to explain."

"Goodwitch will understand if you tell her the full situation. I'll back up whatever you say." Sasuke assured Jaune while walking past him, both he and Madara starting on the way back to where Goodwitch had told them to meet.

Jaune stared at the symbol on the back of both Uchiha as they walked, opening and closing his mouth while trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to ask. When the two started to get further away Jaune spoke, "Sasuke!"

Madara and Sasuke came to a stop and turned back towards the blonde, noticing that he hadn't moved at all. The younger Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"That story you told me last night, about that guy who was dead last. You said that people started to notice him and help him get better, right?" Jaune asked, Sasuke nodding in response. Jaune opened his mouth but said nothing, seeming to go over what he was going to say, "Pyrrha offered to help me a few days ago and I turned her down, like an idiot." He muttered, "I'm going to ask her if she's still willing to help me improve. I was hoping you could help teach me too."

Jaune looked to the ground while scratching his cheek, "I mean, if you don't mind that is. I know you're busy with classes and all too. But after seeing you fight Pyrrha a few days ago, and after what you said last night, plus us fighting against that ursa together and all-"

"Jaune." Sasuke interrupted him, the student looking up at the avenger. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, Madara watching Sasuke curiously in anticipation of his answer. Sasuke turned away from Jaune again to continue on his way back to the rest of the field trip group, "I won't be an easy teacher. If you start to slack off then I won't waste my time." Sasuke explained, causing Jaune to grin and follow after his new mentor.

"No problem, I'm going to give it everything I have!" Jaune assured him, walking in between the two Uchiha. The three fell into silence while making their way back, Jaune looking up at the sky as they did, _'Being a huntsmen, being a leader...I can do this. With people like Sasuke, Pyrrha, and Ruby helping me I'm sure I can!'_ Jaune thought confidently.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: I like how Jaune mentions Ruby too, damn it Shadow I'm seeing shipping where I shouldn't see shipping. I didn't ship them till you showed it to me, noooo! Okay, melodramatics aside, this is my favorite chapter so far, mainly because I really really REALLY liked seeing Pyrrha make an effort to use the hand gestures at the start of the spar and afterwards as a way to adapt to Sasuke's culture. Just makes me happy.

Shadow: I really like the Sign of Confrontation and Reconciliation. They don't play a major role in Naruto until the final battle with Sasuke and Naruto, but you saw it all the way back in the first Valley of the End fight because Hashirama and Madara's statues were created with the Confrontation sign. Then at the end of the final battle when the statues are destroyed the debris of Hashirama and Madara's hands are making the Reconciliation gesture, so I wanted to include it here somewhere as well.

Jet: Continuity! It's wonderful when people don't break it! Especially one as long as Naruto, there's another show I watch where continuity gets fudged with a little too often and it's run for less time than Naruto. Oh, there's undoubtedly plot holes but still, if the characters still develop and change in such a way that's true to them despite the length it's covered is impressive. Some shows could learn from this *glares pointedly at Supernatural*.

Shadow: That brings the Jaunedice and Forever Fall chapters to a close, so we're actually very close to the end of Volume one.

Jet: Hooray another step closer to the feels bomb that was Volume three!

Shadow: That brings February's chapters to an end. Chapter six will be on March 12th, and chapter seven on March 26th. Hope you guys are as excited as I am!

Jet: I'm excited for the next chapter, cause I'll be on SPRING BREAK!

 **Next time:** Uchiha plans, training drills, and bar fights! Never a dull moment with RWBY and JNPR around.


	6. Red Burning Eyes

Shadow: Well, it's incredibly late, but it is still Sunday in at least some of the United States and other assorted locations. So the chapter is still on time! Had some revisions and what not to do that held it up, but better late than never.

Jet: Plus with Daylight's Savings Time in effect we lost an hour, so this chapter just happened to be extremely fashionably late.

Shadow: That's the excuse we're going with haha. Let's get through the questions then so you can all enjoy the chapter.

 **Is it wrong I REALLY ship Sasuke/Pyrrha?** In my experience there is no wrong when shipping in RWBY. This fandom will ship literally anything.

Jet: Shipping in general is not wrong, ship whoever you'd like! Just don't go and put down other people's ships, and don't force your ships on others, but aside from that ship to your little heart's content! Heck you don't have to even have one preferred ship for a person. I know I have a few choices XP

Shadow: I'd like to remind Jet in this moment of the crack ship of the year in Volume four, Sun and Kali.

Jet: While I don't ship it, Blake's response to it would be priceless. So I don't knock it.

 **Will the Uchiha ever be strong enough to take on their fangirls?** Some things are even beyond the scope of an Uchiha's powers.

Jet: Dealing with fangirls requires a different type of strength… and fortitude. One that has yet to be discovered. Thus other methods must be utilized.

 **In the Vytal tournament you need four participants, how will Madara and Sasuke deal with that rule?** I guess you'll have to wait and see till we get to the third volume.

Jet: Who would you like to see team up with Madara and Sasuke to make 4?

 **Will you be adding any other Uchiha?** Madara and Sasuke are the only Naruto verse characters in this story, I don't plan on adding any others, Uchiha or otherwise.

 **Will Jaune's semblance give him any abilities reminiscent of Naruto since he reminds Sasuke of him?** I don't plan on making any canon characters have semblances that aren't the same as in the show, whether they're revealed yet or not. So in short, no.

 **Will Madara and Sasuke interfere with every milestone in RWBY?** I don't understand this question honestly, I assume you mean will they take part in every moment shown in the RWBY volumes so far. Again, you'll just have to wait and see what parts they're in and aren't in.

 **How often will the gang introduce Sasuke and Madara to technology?** I do have a few more technological introductions planned for the future, what tech and what issues it brings you'll have to wait and see.

Jet: I mean Madara, is what, ancient? I mean if my parents can have problem sending email, can you imagine the various troubles Madara's going to run into?

 **Are there any pairings and what are the pairings for Sasuke and Madara?** About 70% of the reviews were about pairings, unsurprisingly haha. I do plan for there to be a pairing for both Madara and Sasuke, but as usual I don't like to just tell everyone what it's going to be. The only way you'll find out is if you keep reading the story.

Shadow: That should cover all the questions. If I didn't answer one, which I know I skipped a few, it's because the only answer to it is that you'll just have to keep reading the story. I'm not going to start tossing out spoilers to everything left and right after all.

Jet: Unlike me, Shadow plans things out ridiculously far in advance, so while I enjoy teasing things in my stories (and then proceeding to boot the idea later), we're not doing that here because it's just not necessary.

Shadow: That all aside, on with the chapter!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Heading out?" Madara asked, watching Sasuke while sitting on his bed. It was the night after the field trip had taken place, both Uchiha having retired to their dorm room after a day of classes and some time spent in Beacon's library.

Sasuke put his blade at its usual resting spot on his back, nodding to Madara, "I'm meeting with Jaune and Pyrrha for training."

"You really must see some of Naruto in Jaune if you're willing to take the time to teach him." Madara commented.

"There are a few similarities. Thankfully he isn't as idiotic as the dope." Sasuke muttered, thinking back on his times with team seven. He held great respect for Naruto after everything they had been through, but that didn't change the fact that his friend could be rather stupid from time to time.

Madara snorted at the response, taking a book from his nightstand that had been obtained from the library, "I'll be looking further into that wardrobe change we were talking about while you're gone. If we want to get it set up before the Vytal Festival then we'll have to find a way to make money."

"From what I understand upperclassmen are allowed to take low level missions offered to the school." Sasuke replied as he walked towards the door, "I'm sure we can convince Ozpin to let us take on a few that can pay well enough for what we need."

"It would be worthwhile to get out of Vale and into the world of Remnant more." Madara mused while flipping through pages.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "I'll be back later." He said, walking out and leaving Madara on his own. The avenger started to make his way towards the meeting point Jaune had texted him earlier that day, a private roof area where the blonde leader was sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

With his roommate gone Madara settled back on his bed, leaning against the frame of it while flipping through the book in hand. Madara stopped once he reached a bookmark near the back of the material, "Dust infused clothes, where could we find someone to create it?" He mumbled to himself, reading over the information of how the dust worked.

Madara thumbed through several pages in silence, his sharingan tomoe spinning while going through all the words. After a few minutes Madara's peace was interrupted by several knocks at his door, the Uchiha glancing towards the entrance curiously, _'Sasuke said that he was meeting with Jaune and Pyrrha elsewhere.'_ He recalled, wondering who would be showing up around nine in the evening.

Madara sat his book aside before getting up from his bed, the visitor beginning to bang on the door again, "Impatient, must be one of the girls." He surmised, knowing that if it wasn't faculty it had to either be a member of team RWBY or Nora.

"Sheesh, took you long enough." Yang said once Madara opened the door, "You aren't supposed to keep a girl waiting you know."

"A girl isn't supposed to be banging on a man's door this late at night." Madara shot back, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, "What are you doing here?"

Yang smirked back at the ninja, "It's only nine, did I interrupt your bedtime routine?" She teased.

Narrowing his eyes Madara scoffed, "You're here by yourself, you must want something specific if none of the others are with you." He deduced, glancing into the hall to see that none of Yang's teammates were present.

"Yep! I need your help actually." Yang told him, "I've got some late night business to handle in Vale. Can't do it without your Uchiha expertise though."

Madara studied the brawler for a second before questioning her further, "If you need an Uchiha then it must be something that requires the sharingan. What is it?"

"I need you to pose as my boyfriend to help me get into a bar." Yang stated plainly, silence falling over the two afterwards as Madara just stared at her.

"...What?"

Yang rolled her eyes before explaining, "There's a guy that owns a couple's bar and club in Vale, he may have some information I need. Unfortunately it's also one of the few places that actually works on keeping out minors. Don't want underage kids getting in to try to hook up with anyone while drinking. But rumor has it that they usually let through couples that are sixteen and over."

 _'What an idiotic establishment.'_ Was Madara's first thought, his second being spoken aloud, "What information could you possibly require from the owner of a bar?"

"You ask too many questions!" Yang retorted, putting her hands on her hips, "Let's just say it's a family matter. So can you help me out or not?" Madara frowned slightly at the response, mulling the idea over for a moment. When he didn't respond immediately Yang grinned, "Most of my trips like this end with a huge bar fight."

The mention of combat was all it took to sway the Uchiha's mind, "Very well, I'll assist you." He decided, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks, let's go grab your fan thing and get a move on." Yang said, heading down the hall.

"My gunbai isn't as inconspicuous as your gauntlets, I doubt they'll let us in if they see it." Madara informed her, walking alongside the blonde, "I'll make do without it."

Yang quirked an eyebrow at him, "You sure? When I said huge bar fight, I did mean huge. The guy probably has some armed thugs hanging around."

"I assure you I'm more than capable of facing any amount of opponents with or without weaponry on hand." Madara responded, a small smirk of confidence on his lips.

"If you say so." Yang grinned, "You ever been on a motorcycle before?"

"A what?"

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Meanwhile Sasuke stepped out onto the lower roof of the dorms, where Jaune had told him they would be meeting for the training sessions. The avenger walked out into the middle of the area and looked around, taking note of how much space they would have, _'We'll likely be doing one-on-one sparring matches for the majority of Jaune's training. This should be enough room for it.'_ He surmised.

Sasuke turned back towards the door once he heard it open, Pyrrha smiling once she saw him, "Hello! Jaune mentioned you'd be joining us."

The Uchiha nodded, glancing behind her to see no sign of the mentioned blonde, "He isn't with you?"

"He was having trouble finding his scroll." Pyrrha told him, "He asked me to go ahead and let you know he'd be here soon."

Sasuke frowned but shrugged, deciding to let it slide as he looked up at the moon. Both he and Madara had found the celestial body intriguing, given that there was no information on how it had been fractured so heavily, _'Hopefully they don't have an evil deity sealed in it.'_ Sasuke thought, thinking of Kaguya and how his world's moon had been created specifically to capture her.

"So, what did you want to start with tonight?" Pyrrha asked, stepping up beside Sasuke.

"Jaune's form is horrible, it's easy to take advantage with positioning or just brute force." Sasuke muttered, recalling how the ursa grimm and Cardin had been able to throw Jaune off easily.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, "His stance is rather bad, it's easy to knock him off balance."

"That's the most important thing to start with. He won't do well with anything else we teach if his stance always ends up with him being thrown off." Sasuke had already put thought into how to begin the training lessons. First get Jaune's stance on par, then move on to things like analyzing the opponent and how best to attack.

Pyrrha smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, looking up to the moon as well, "My thoughts exactly, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"We're both skilled warriors. It only makes sense we'd both notice the same faults and know what was most important to fix." Sasuke said casually, "When Jaune gets here I'll spar with him and aim for his flaws, you point out where he went wrong and correct it."

"Right." Pyrrha responded, about to say more only to be interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Pyrrha and Sasuke both turned to see Jaune run towards them, coming to a stop and catching his breath, "Really sorry, it won't happen again." Jaune assured them, remembering Sasuke's words about not being an easy teacher.

"It's fine, Jaune." Pyrrha told him with a kind smile.

Sasuke however said much the opposite, "Make sure it doesn't."

Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Right, I won't. So, what are we gonna do first?"

"Pyrrha and I agreed that your stance is poor, strengthening it first will be our main priority." Sasuke informed him, unsheathing his sword and stepping away from the two. The Uchiha pointed his blade towards Jaune, "Take out your weapons."

Pulling out his sword and shield Jaune stood across from Sasuke, holding the shield in front of himself, "So, how should I-Augh!" Jaune stumbled back when Sasuke shot forward, hitting the shield with his chokuto and caused Jaune to stumble backward. The blonde flailed his arms to keep his balance, only for Sasuke's sword to end up at his throat.

"Pyrrha." Sasuke said, sheathing his blade and stepping away from Jaune.

The spartan girl smiled lightly then gestured at Jaune's feet, "You need to keep one foot forward to better help your balance. Sasuke was able to knock you back easily since you couldn't get a good foothold."

"One foot forward, right." Jaune nodded, letting out a breath and getting back into his stance. Once he had he nodded to Sasuke, "Alright, I'm ready to go again."

The avenger unsheathed his blade again, sharingan eyes glowing red. After a moment of silence Sasuke ran at Jaune for the second time, coming to a stop just in front of the student and spinning around while swinging his sword up high. Jaune tried to move his shield to intercept to no avail, Sasuke's chokuto slicing a few hairs off the top of his head.

With his back to Jaune Sasuke returned his weapon to its sheath, "Pyrrha." Sasuke nodded to her again, deciding she could handle instructions while he continued the demonstrations.

"You're holding your shield too low. Your enemies will normally aim for the torso and head rather than your legs, so it's better to have it up higher." Pyrrha explained, "When your legs become the target your sword can normally block it well enough."

Jaune nodded in understanding while raising his shield so the top of it was near his chin, "About like this?"

"Perfect, high enough to protect your head and still low enough to protect your waist." Pyrrha told him.

"Try to attack me this time." Sasuke ordered, taking a few steps forward before turning around. Taking his blade out for the third time the avenger pointed it toward Jaune, who put one foot forward and held his shield as instructed.

Sasuke nodded in approval, charging at Jaune once again with a swing at his right side. Blocking the chokuto with his shield Jaune brought his sword down towards Sasuke's shoulder, the avenger reacting quickly by switching the chokuto to a reverse grip and clashing their blades together. Sasuke put enough force into the impact to knock Jaune's weapon right out of his hand, Sasuke taking the opportunity to step behind Jaune.

"You need a better grip on your sword." Sasuke said while holding his chokuto to Jaune's throat, causing the blonde to go still. Sasuke frowned then sheathed his blade and stepped away from Jaune, "You're learning quick, at least." He muttered, walking over to Jaune's sword and picking it up.

"Am I?" Jaune asked quietly, turning to Sasuke with a small frown.

The Uchiha nodded, stepping up to Jaune and holding the sword out to him, "Slowly, but progress is progress."

"No one becomes a pro overnight." Pyrrha spoke up, walking over to the two, "But you're off to a very good start."

Jaune smiled slightly and nodded, taking his sword from Sasuke then getting back into his new stance, "Practice makes perfect, right?"

Sasuke smirked while taking a few steps back, unsheathing his sword once more and pointing it at Jaune. Pyrrha smiled at the two and moved out of the way, the warriors rushing at one another to continue with the practice, Pyrrha calling out any mistakes Jaune made that he could improve on as they did.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

The engine of Yang's motorcycle revved loudly as it neared the Amare Eros, a rather well known couple's bar on the edge of Vale's city limits. Yang laughed while pushing her favorite vehicle even faster, Madara sitting on the back with one arm around her waist to ensure he didn't fall off from the speed. Finally starting to slow down Yang parked the bike in the lot at the front of the establishment, taking off her helmet and shaking away her helmet hair, "We're here! Enjoy the ride?" She asked, glancing at Madara as he stepped off of the vehicle.

"I'm no expert, but I doubt you're supposed to drive it like that." Madara retorted, running his hand through his hair. The Uchiha had refused to wear a helmet during the journey, resulting in his already wild hair getting thrown around by the wind, "Unless the purpose is to throw off the passenger when you take every ninety degree turn at high speed."

"That's the fun way to drive." Yang replied, pocketing the key from her vehicle and hitting the kickstand so it wouldn't fall over. Turning towards Madara she gestured towards the bar, "Shall we get going, my handsome boyfriend for the night?"

Madara scoffed at her tone but held his arm out towards her regardless, Yang linking hers around his before the two walked up to the entrance. A bouncer in a black suit stood at the doorway, Yang whispering to Madara as they drew close, "Leave the talking to me." Madara quirked an eyebrow at the command but decided to play along.

"IDs?" The bouncer asked, holding his hand up to stop the two from just walking in.

Yang smiled at the man while batting her eyelashes, "Think you could look the other way for my boyfriend and me? We're here on vacation and it's our last night."

Narrowing his eyes the bouncer looked from Yang over to Madara, the Uchiha glaring back at him with his sharingan. The man swallowed at the deadly stare before turning back to Yang, "Go ahead, just don't do anything too crazy." He ordered, Yang nodding an affirmative back to him then dragging Madara into the building.

Inside the Amare Eros was a basic club and bar set up, a large open dance floor with several people dancing around with small rooms adjacent to the floor that had tables and chairs set up. There were two bars, one on either side of the floor with two bartenders each, and then a DJ on a balcony up above the room. Yang glanced around the room, "So, want to dance a little before we get to work?" She asked, tossing a grin at Madara.

Madara rolled his eyes at the girl, "Do you see the target?" He asked, Yang having never given him a description of the man to go off of. The Uchiha was already growing tired of the music and amount of people in the room.

"I'll get you to dance with me eventually." Yang muttered, sweeping her eyes across the room in search of the owner. After a moment she shook her head and sighed, "No, but he's probably around somewhere."

"Let's start searching then. Best we stick together since you're the only one who knows what he looks like." Madara suggested.

Yang smirked, squeezing the Uchiha's arm lightly, "You just want to keep your hands on me for a while longer, huh?" She teased, keeping a hold of him while they both walked towards the bar to the left of the room.

Madara shook his head at Yang's words, amused at her flirting but saying nothing more. One of the bartenders nodded to Madara and Yang once they walked up, "Can I get ya something?"

"I'm good for now, maybe later." Yang replied, looking around the room for her target.

"Do you have sake?" Madara questioned, looking at all the different drinks on the shelf behind the bartender.

The man quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, "Nah, that's a common alcohol in Mistral right? Too expensive to get over here."

 _'How irritating.'_ Madara thought, displeased that the only alcohol he usually cared for was apparently rare in this world.

Before the Uchiha could decide if he'd try a different beverage however Yang tugged on his arm, "Found him." She said, leading Madara away from the bar and towards the back of the building. The two made their way to a small alcove that had a round table with booth seats around it, four men wearing black suits standing just outside of it. At the table was a man in a gray suit with two women on either side of him, a handful of other men sitting around the table discussing something quietly with him.

Two of the bodyguards stepped in front of Madara and Yang once they got close to the group, "This table is off limits, you'll have to go elsewhere." One of them said gruffly, trying to look intimidating as he glared at the two.

"We won't be long, I have personal business with your boss." Yang assured him with a grin, pushing past the guard with a small shove and making her way to the edge of the table with Madara in tow. The two guards looked shocked before regaining themselves, moving to grab Madara and Yang from behind only to see their boss wave dismissively at them.

The guards nodded back and returned to their spots at the side of the alcove, Yang letting go of Madara's arm and putting her hands on her hips, "You're Miles I take it?"

"That I am." The man at the opposite side of the table replied, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde with a small smirk on his face, "What's this personal business you're talking about?"

Yang pulled out her scroll and pulled up a picture, holding it out in front of Miles for him to see, "A friend of mine told me this woman stopped by your place a while back. I want to know why she was there."

"Sorry kid, I don't talk about past clients." Miles told her, leaning back in his seat and waving his hand at her, "Move along, I've got important business to deal with."

Yang cocked her head, "Right, like trying to keep your businesses afloat while the bigwigs keep taking bites out of your territory. If you tell me what I want to know, well you can enjoy not being humiliated as badly as Junior was," She added with grin.

' _Junior?'_ Madara thought curiously, raising an eyebrow as he watched the exchange.

Miles frowned at her, before he scoffed, "Junior's got nothing on me sweetheart, he's too cocky, too easily distracted, I've got my eyes on the prize," He said dismissively.

Yang shook her head, "Last chance, tell me what you know about her,"

"I already told you, I don't talk about past clients,"

"I really must insist," Yang said tossing her hair while putting her scroll away, placing a hand on her hip, "It'd be better for everyone if you just tell me what you know about her, otherwise I may get upset."

Miles snorted and shook his head rolling his eyes at her, "Get over it. Kerry, escort the lady out." Miles ordered, nodding to one of the four bodyguards.

The man put his hand on Yang's shoulder, only for Madara to grab his wrist and pull his arm away. Caught off guard Kerry shouted in pain as Madara snapped his hand back with a boost of aura, breaking his wrist then pushing the guard backward. Yang smirked at Miles, "My boyfriend doesn't like it when other people touch me. He likes it even less when I don't get what I want." She warned, narrowing her eyes.

Miles scowled at Yang and got to his feet, "I don't think you realize the situation you're in, girl." he hissed, glaring at the blonde who just smirked in return, "I've got men posted all throughout this building. Fifty guys all armed and trained to beat down troublemakers like you and your buddy. So I'll give you one more chance, turn around and walk out of here before things get messy."

"How about I give you one more chance to tell me about the woman in the picture." Yang shot back, jerking her head towards Madara, "Or me and my buddy are going to be sending fifty of your men to the hospital."

Scowling Miles snapped his fingers, two of the guards behind Madara and Yang moving to grab a hold of them. Yang turned and smacked away the arm of the one reaching for her, Ember Celica activating with a clicking sound as the blonde brawler slammed her fist into the guard's chest and sent him flying across the club floor with a bang. Madara meanwhile stepped out of the way of his assailant and grabbed the man's arm, yanking him forward while slamming his knee roughly into the foe's stomach, taking the air out of his lungs as Madara let him fall to his knees gasping.

The man Yang sent hurtling through the air hit and skidded along the floor, several people gasping in shock and moving away from the guard. Yang smirked as several other men in similar outfits to the guard started moving towards Miles' table, Ember Celica clicking again as Yang glanced back at Miles with a cocky grin, "Don't go anywhere, this won't take us long." She told him, rushing forward to meet the incoming opponents.

Miles watched in shock as Yang sent two blasts from her gauntlets that struck two men, exploding on impact and causing all of the club goers to begin shouting in panic, all of the civilians running towards the exit of the Amare Eros. As Yang began engaging every guard that came near her with punch after punch all of Miles' business associates stood from the table and were quick to exit as well, Miles moving to follow them only for Madara to step in his path. The two guards still standing attacked Madara, Kerry throwing a punch with his unbroken wrist that Madara easily evaded, grabbing his fist then striking Kerry in the face with his elbow.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Miles wondered, backpedaling before turning and running the opposite direction as Kerry fell flat on his back. The second guard hesitated before charging at Madara, who scoffed as he twisted around the man and raised his foot up before bringing it down on his back, a rush of aura to his heel resulting in the guard crashing into the ground face first with a small indent. Madara stepped forward to chase after Miles only for a hail of bullets from above to shoot just in front of him, Madara jumping backwards as the shots started moving towards him.

The ninja ducked into one of the alcoves to avoid the gunfire, sticking his head out to find the source. Glancing upward Madara saw three men standing on the balcony armed with assault rifles, the dj nowhere in sight, likely having bailed as soon as the combat started. Glancing to the side Madara saw Yang was now in the center of the dance floor, man after man attacking the blonde only for her to send them flying back with either a flurry of punches or a well placed kick. The gunmen turned their weapons towards the blonde, waiting for an opportunity to open fire on her since she was currently surrounded by other guards.

"How irritating." Madara muttered, glancing at the fleeing Miles before deciding to deal with the immediate threat first. The Uchiha ran towards the wall beneath the balcony, jumping onto a table then kicking off of it, planting his foot on the wall and using it to push himself upward so he could grab the edge of the balcony railing. Madara then pulled himself upward and into a corkscrew motion, one of the gunmen turning just in time to see Madara's foot collide with his face, causing him to drop his rifle and get thrown back into the other two guards.

Madara landed gracefully on the balcony and moved forward quickly, evading a right hook from the man he had kicked just second ago, grabbing his arm and tossing him off the balcony before continuing to the next two. Before the second one could aim his assault rifle Madara grabbed the barrel of the weapon, using it to pull the man forward and strike his chin with a quick jab. The man's head snapped back from the impact before Madara roundhouse kicked his side, sending him falling off the balcony as well. The final opponent took aim at Madara and prepared to open fire, only to hesitate when Yang shouted angrily. Both Madara and the gunman turned their attention to the dance floor, where Yang was now glowing with flames, her eyes a bright red as she proceeded to land blow after blow to everyone around her.

' _Red eyes, surely there isn't a way someone other than Sasuke and I could have the sharingan in this world.'_ Madara thought, narrowing his eyes as Yang slammed her fist into the ground, causing an explosion that sent the remaining guards around her flying into the far walls. Focusing back to the matter at hand Madara took advantage of the distraction to punch the rifleman in the stomach, causing the thug to drop his weapon before Madara kicked him in the chin and sent him careening off of the balcony to land roughly on the ground below.

Madara turned his attention back towards Yang, who was now picking off the few remaining men one by one with relative ease. The Uchiha frowned slightly and watched her, focused on her now red eyes, _'No patterns, if it is related to the sharingan it's a far off shoot from it genetically. More than likely it's just a coincidence her eyes can turn red than anything else, but I don't like making assumptions when it comes to the blessed eyes.'_ He thought, deciding to question the blonde on it after all was said and done. Madara glanced around the club, the tomoe in his sharingan spinning as he searched for the runaway owner of the establishment.

"Ah, there you are." Madara muttered, seeing Miles cowering behind one of the bars at the side of the room. The underworld dealer was slowly making his way down the bar to try and get to the door leading to the back room of the building, watching Yang as she beat down the few remaining men he had available.

Grabbing a hold of the metal railing Madara ripped out the metal bar, about three feet long as he twirled the steel in his hand before throwing it with great precision so it stabbed into the wall just inches from Miles' face. Letting out a yelp of fear Miles fell back onto his rear, scrambling backward from the metal bar that had been inches away from skewering his face. The man moved to his hands and knees to crawl back the way he had come, only for Madara to jump from the balcony and land in front of the man, "Going somewhere?" The Uchiha asked, walking towards Miles.

Miles scrambled back to his feet, backing away from Madara only for the ninja to shoot forward suddenly and grab him by his throat. Madara slammed Miles against the wall roughly, his free hand moving to grab the metal bar that had been stabbed into the wall moments earlier, "I don't enjoy playing games, I'm rather impatient. I'll make this simple for you." Madara stated, holding the tip of the metal bar up to where it was a few inches from Miles' eye, "I'm going to ask you a question. If you refuse to answer or give me an answer I don't like, you'll lose an eye." Madara explained, narrowing his gaze before adding, "If you run out of eyes then I'll move on to the organs you can live without, starting with the one I doubt you want anyone to aim a weapon at the most."

"Alright alright! I'll tell you whatever you want!" Miles told him, staring at the metal bar fearfully.

Madara smirked at the response, "Good." he said, looking behind himself to see Yang walking towards the two, unconscious bodies littered about the dance floor as a result of her outburst. Once she was close enough to hear Madara turned his attention back to Miles, "The woman we showed you in the picture, when was she here and what for? Make sure to use specifics." He warned, tightening his grip on the man's neck.

Miles swallowed before answering the question, "It was a little over a month ago, six weeks or something around there. She wanted everything I knew about Beacon's headmaster and the recent robberies happening around town."

Yang frowned as she came to a stop beside Madara, "Information about Ozpin and the robberies that've been going on around town." She muttered in confusion, frowning slightly.

"Did she mention anything about what she would be doing next?" Madara questioned, glaring darkly at Miles to intimidate him further.

"No, I swear she didn't! She just demanded I tell her what she wanted to know then went on her way. She didn't even walk out, used some crazy red portal thing to leave." Miles assured him, looking from the Uchiha to the metal bar he held.

Madara studied him for a moment then looked to Yang, "Anything else?" He asked, Yang looking pensive for a moment before shaking her head in response. Madara dropped the metal bar, causing Miles to sigh in relief, just before he slammed the club owner's head against the wall to knock him unconscious.

As Madara dropped Miles' to the ground he turned towards Yang, "Now that your questions have been answered, I have one of my own." He stated, Yang blinking in surprise as Madara continued, "Your eyes were red earlier when you were fighting. Why?"

"Oh, that's just part of my semblance I guess." Yang answered, shrugging her shoulders, "It only happens when I get really mad, which is usually when my semblance is working. It doesn't do anything fancy like yours and Sasuke's does, why?"

"Just curious." Madara responded.

Yang pouted, "Aw come on, there's got to be more to it than that for you to ask about my eyes." She said, grinning a second later, "Unless you just thought they were that pretty."

Snorting at her words Madara shook his head, "Let's just say it's a family matter." He smirked, throwing Yang's words from earlier back at her.

Yang huffed at the retort, "Fine, that's only fair I guess." She muttered, "But hey, we could probably still get a dance in before we go." She told him with a wink, nodding to the dance floor.

"Law enforcement is most likely on its way here already." Madara reminded her, "I'd rather not be around when they arrive."

"You and your logic!" Yang sighed, "I'll get you to dance with me eventually, just you wait!" Yang told him, pointing in Madara's face before turning on her heel and walking towards the exit. Madara rolled his eyes at the girl's theatrics, shaking his head in mild amusement as he followed after her, the two returning to her motorcycle and making their way back to Beacon before any cops could arrive on the scene.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

After roughly two hours of running drills with Jaune to get him more accustom to his new stance, Sasuke, Jaune, and Pyrrha decided to call it a day and retire to their rooms. The three walked down the hall to the RWBY, JNPR, and UCHA dorm rooms together, coming to a stop in front of their doors as Jaune smiled at the two, "Thanks for all the help, guys."

"Just don't let it go to waste." Sasuke responded, one hand in his pocket while the other rested on his sword hilt.

Jaune nodded back to him, "I'll practice every night till I've got it memorized!" He assured the Uchiha, "Same time next week?"

"Of course." Pyrrha answered, both students turning to Sasuke with expectant looks.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment before nodding in return, "Don't be late." He warned, cutting his eyes at Jaune.

The team leader laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "I won't be, promise."

"Next week then." Sasuke agreed.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded to the Uchiha, "Right, goodnight Sasuke." She told him, opening the door to team JNPR's room with her scroll. Jaune and Pyrrha both waved goodbye to Sasuke before walking into their room, Nora immediately noticing the two and asking twenty questions a second about how the training had gone.

Sasuke turned to his own room and unlocked it with his scroll, stepping inside and looking around to see no sign of his ancestor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took off his blade and purple jacket, walking towards Madara's bed, "Where did he go?" Sasuke muttered, glancing at the book Madara had left on his bed.

Picking up the book Sasuke flipped open to the page Madara had marked, his sharingan flaring to life as he read the article, _'This should work, we'll be able to substitute most of our old jutsu if we can learn to manipulate the dust correctly.'_ He thought, flipping through a few pages as he read more on the concept of dust infused clothes.

The sound of the door opening pulled Sasuke's attention away from his reading, turning to see Madara walk into the dorm, "Night out on the town?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow at his fellow clansmen while shutting the book in his hand.

"Yang needed assistance in interrogating someone for information, actually." Madara responded, shrugging off his jacket and nodding towards the book, "The theory seems sound. With some work we'll be able to use fire dust to replicate techniques like the Fireball jutsu."

"I can probably recreate the chidori using dust as well." Sasuke added, setting the book on Madara's nightstand, "The only problem is finding someone to do it, and then being able to compensate them for it."

Madara scowled slightly as he moved to grab the book again, "It does seem like a relatively expensive process to merge the dust with clothes. We'll have to find a way to get the funds necessary."

"Legally, we can't afford to be caught doing anything underhanded." Sasuke added, both Uchiha knowing theft would be their simplest solution.

Madara nodded, "You did mention earlier about those missions the upperclassmen can take. Would that suffice?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Possibly, the payments vary from my understanding. Not only that but we'd need Ozpin to agree in letting us take on those missions despite being freshmen. We can't wait till we're upperclassmen if we want to use the dust clothes during the Vytal Festival."

"I'm sure we can convince him." Madara responded, opening the book back to where he had left off, "We'll approach him tomorrow about it." He decided, Sasuke grunting in agreement as he went to his own bed to sleep for the night. Madara laid back in on his bed while reading through the pages, his sharingan gleaming in the dark as Sasuke turned off the lights, _'Once we master the use of dust, all that will be left is for our souls to synchronize fully with these bodies.'_ He thought absently, turning another page, _'From then on we'll need to start looking beyond Beacon.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: At this point whenever Yang enters a club they should just start playing 'Another One Bites the Dust' cause it usually ends with another underworld crook humiliated and getting his ass kicked into next week.

Shadow: Typical Yang, causing all kinds of issues for underworld crime lords. I'm really starting to enjoy writing Yang more after this chapter, which is good considering she's one of my favorite characters in all of RWBY.

Jet: Personally prefer Ruby, but I like Yang too. I enjoy a tough and badass woman who's confident in her own skin and can beat down anyone foolish enough to try and mess with her.

Shadow: Yang's definitely a fun character to use, but so is most every other character in RWBY honestly. My favorite characters are still the Uchihas of course, which is why I always write about them above all else, but the world and characters of RWBY are a lot of fun as well.

Jet: I feel ya, in spite of it being years I still have my own preferences to my own fandoms. As tiny and miniscule as they may be XP Once you start writing them, well you're pretty much locked in by that point.

Shadow: Basically that's how it goes haha, once you're in there's no getting out. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Chapter seven goes live on the 26th of this month, and it's going to be a good one.

 **Next time:** After confronting Ozpin the Uchihas get their first taste of RWBY's big bads, it's time for a dock brawl.


	7. Shadows and Illusions

Shadow: Seven chapters of consistency, and they said it couldn't be done.

Jet: Hooray for consistency! Everyone should aspire to your levels of consistency.

Shadow: Only when it comes to Remnant of the Uchiha. Do not aspire to my level of consistency with Seeking Answers. It's a bad idea, and it leads to a lot of reviews asking where it is haha. There are only a few questions to answer so we'll go through them real quick.

 **Will Sasuke and Madara learn about the Silver Eyes? If they do would that interest them into trying to merge it with the sharingan?** They'll probably see the silver eyes in use eventually, no telling when though. As for trying to do any lineage shenanigans with it, I doubt they'd want to risk overrunning the sharingan, but who knows?

 **Are Sasuke and Madara willing to resort to killing?** They're still shinobi, if they think something is necessary then they'll do it. Right now killing people would hinder them more than anything else, so they keep themselves from doing it. But if an opportunity arose where murder seemed the best option to them then they'd most definitely go through with it.

 **Will you move any characters or add any more to make team UCHA a four man team?** No, they'll be staying as a two man unit, at least for the foreseeable future.

Jet: Yeah sadly barring adding OC's (or other characters) there aren't any student age characters that could round out their team unfortunately. AND THAT'S NOT AN OFFERING FOR OC's.

Shadow: We won't be adding any OCs in this story, none that will last more than a chapter or two at least. Never know when we may need to throw in a random villain for some action in non-canon chapters.

Jet: Yeah so as much as I'd love to see them have a full team to play with, there just isn't any canon characters available for them. So they'll just have to work on their own.

Shadow: That does it for questions that won't be answered from the story itself, so on to the chapter!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"That's quite the request." Ozpin mused, sitting behind his desk with his fingers laced together in front of himself. Standing across from him were the two Uchiha of his school, both ninja as stoic as ever despite being in the presence of the headmaster, "Only upperclassmen are allowed to take missions sent to the school. Even then they're only allowed to partake with a few each semester. Sending out first year students only happens when a teacher is accompanying them, and that only occurs once during their second semester."

"So I've been told." Sasuke responded calmly, "But as the headmaster of the school I'm sure you can make an exception. Madara and I fought grimm on field work before coming to Vale, I assure you we can handle whatever mission is given to us."

Ozpin hummed lightly to himself while observing the two students, weighing the options in his head. On one hand Ozpin wanted to see just how skilled Madara and Sasuke were, given the perfect grades they were making as well as their sublime skill in any sparring matches from the combat classes. That coupled with their performance against the White Fang weeks ago and the strange eye semblance they shared by blood intrigued Ozpin enough to consider it.

On the other hand he still knew little to nothing about the two Uchiha, despite asking Qrow to do research on huntsmen with red, pattern like eyes. His top operative had been out in the field for weeks now but found nothing about a genetic semblance like the Sharingan. No history of a village holding huntsmen with similar abilities had been found either, leaving Ozpin even more suspicious of the two and their heritage.

After a moment of silence Ozpin stood from his chair, "How about this then? I'll select a mission for you to undertake with the supervision of an upperclassmen team. Should you both prove you're capable of handling missions to the standards of the team accompanying you then I'll allow you on more missions in the future. Is that acceptable?"

"It is, under one condition." Madara replied, Sasuke looking to his ancestor. The younger Uchiha had done all the talking up until that point, given that he was team leader and Madara usually agreed with whatever Sasuke decided on anyways. Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at Madara who continued, "Along with the ability to take on more missions provided we pass this test of yours, I also want Sasuke and myself to be considered for moving further ahead in our studies here at Beacon."

"You want to skip a few semesters to graduate sooner?" Ozpin summarized.

Madara nodded in response, "We're both at the top of our classes and have little to no trouble. Spending a whole four years here seems rather pointless."

Ozpin tapped his finger lightly against the desk beneath him for a few moments, "If you do well in this trial mission and any missions thereafter, we can discuss accelerating your time here at Beacon after your first year ends. How does that sound?"

"Good enough." Sasuke answered, Madara saying nothing more while crossing his arms.

"Since the semester is nearly over I doubt I'll be able to put together a mission for you soon. Next semester I'll have everything in place. Once the time comes I'll contact the two of you." Ozpin informed them.

Both Uchiha nodded to the older man before turning and walking to the elevator that would take them out of Ozpin's office. Ozpin sat back in his chair as the doors to the elevator closed and began going downward, Ozpin then pulling up the holographic screen of his personal computer, "Now then, what team is best suited to evaluate and give me a good report on their mission?" He wondered, going through the school registry of teams.

Sasuke and Madara meanwhile were conversing with one another on the rather long ride back down to the ground floor, "Asking to skip ahead with our studies at Beacon wasn't part of the plan." The avenger noted, glancing at his ancestor.

"It came to me in the moment." Madara responded, "Already we're starting to get better control of these new bodies. On top of that from our classes and the extra studying we know the majority of relevant history of Remnant and the four kingdoms. There's still good reason to stay at Beacon for a while longer, but no more than two years should be sufficient."

"Two years is more than enough." Sasuke agreed, "But pushing Ozpin too much may prove counter productive. We don't want him to become too suspicious of us."

Madara frowned lightly, "I doubt we could be more suspicious than we already are. It's best to strike while the iron is hot." Shrugging the elder Uchiha continued, "But very well, we won't push for anything more then. At least not for the rest of this or the next semester."

The elevator finally made its stop at the bottom floor, opening up and letting Madara and Sasuke out. The two Uchiha walked out of the building to begin their walk back towards the dorm rooms, a red blur shooting past them the moment they were outside. Both pairs of eyes flashed red and followed the direction of the blur, "Ruby?" Sasuke muttered in confusion, only for the blur to come right back to them a moment later.

"Guys, have you seen Blake?" She asked quickly, glancing between the two ninja.

"No, has something happened?" Madara replied while quirking an eyebrow at the teen.

"She and Weiss got into this big fight the other day and we haven't seen her since." Ruby sighed, "We've already searched all over campus, we're heading to Vale next to see if we can find her there."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his sharingan faded away, "An argument that made her leave the school?"

"Well, Weiss was sort of talking about how she thinks faunus are bad and the White Fang is bad then Blake said they weren't and that she was a member which means she's a faunus and they were just misguided and then they both started shouting and Blake ran off then-" Ruby's endless flow of speech was stopped by Madara raising his hand towards her.

"We get it, Ruby. Sasuke and I will help you search for her." The elder Uchiha offered, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

Ruby smiled brightly, "Thanks! She isn't on campus so she has to be in Vale somewhere. Give me a call if you find her!" With that said the hyper active girl dashed off via her semblance once again, leaving a flurry of rose petals to float around the Uchiha.

"So, Blake is a faunus." Madara muttered after Ruby left, "Must have a tail she keeps hidden in her clothes or ears covered by that bow."

"Ears most likely, we would've noticed a tail by now no matter how hard she tried to hide it." Sasuke surmised, walking towards the bullhead dock, "Vale is a large city, if we're going to find Blake we should split up."

Madara nodded while following Sasuke, "I'll take the east side of the city, you take the west." With that the two ninja made it to the bullheads, boarding separate vehicles so they would arrive at different sections of the city.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Still nothing." Sasuke grumbled as he walked down the streets of Vale in search of Blake. It had been roughly three hours of hunting for the faunus and neither Sasuke nor Madara had any luck in finding her. Letting out a sigh the avenger continued onward, pulling out his scroll when he heard it ringing, "Hello?"

"I just ran into team RWBY, all three of them are searching together and haven't come up with anything." Madara's voice came from the other end of the device, "I've asked around and no one has seen her in the downtown area. She's either in your part of town or in the outskirts of the city."

Sasuke frowned at the news, "I'm almost done checking the inner city and downtown areas. I'll move towards the western outskirts soon if I don't find anything."

"Good luck." Madara muttered, the annoyance clear in his voice. Three hours of aimless searching was quickly beginning to grate on the nerves of both Uchiha.

After hanging up Sasuke pocketed his scroll, _'They're chasing after a friend that doesn't want to be found. Brings back some old memories.'_ The avenger thought, recalling back to when he had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, _'Now I'm the one hunting rather than running.'_ A vague amount of amusement came over Sasuke at that, wondering how Naruto would react to the role reversal.

"Hey, how about we get some tea?" Sasuke came to a stop and glanced across the street at the loud voice. Standing in front of a two story cafe was Blake alongside a blonde haired faunus with a monkey tail. The cat girl didn't seem to notice Sasuke as she nodded to the monkey, both of them walking inside.

Sasuke reached back into his pocket for his scroll before hesitating, still caught up in his thoughts of abandoning Konoha. Even though he had come to terms with Naruto and accepted his ideology as the victor in their final battle, that didn't mean Sasuke regretted leaving the village and becoming who he was. Going to Orochimaru was a pivotal point in his life, that eventually led him to the truth of his clan and letting him grow enough to fight in the war. With that in mind he made his way towards the cafe, _'I'll talk with Blake first, before I let the others know where she is.'_ He decided, stepping into the building and glancing around to see no sign of the two, _'They must've gone to the second floor.'_

"H-Hello sir." Sasuke glanced to a timid waitress standing near the entrance, a light blush on the teenage girl's face, "Can I h-help you find a table?"

"I'm meeting someone." Sasuke responded plainly, walking past the girl and towards the stairs that led to the upper level. After ascending the stairway Sasuke noticed the glass door that led to the cafe's balcony, several tables set up but only one of them occupied. Neither faunus appeared to be talking, Sun sipping from the tea cup held by his tail while Blake just stared down at her own.

Cracking the door open quietly Sasuke prepared to step out but stopped when he heard Sun speak, "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and all you've given me is small talk and weird looks." Blake narrowed her eyes at that, prompted Sun to continue, "Yeah, just like that."

Before Blake could continue Sasuke interrupted them, "Her teammates are the more talkative ones." Blake's eyes went wide when she saw the avenger walking towards their table, "Speaking of which, Ruby asked Madara and I to find you Blake."

"This uh, an ex-boyfriend of yours or something?" Sun whispered loudly to Blake, looking Sasuke up and down.

"What?! No!" The girl shouted, glaring at Sun for even suggesting it. Quickly regaining her bearings Blake turned back to Sasuke, "Did you tell them where I am?"

Sasuke grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it over to the two, sitting down while answering the question, "Not yet, it depends on if you can convince me not to." Sasuke frowned softly, looking at Blake with a serious expression, "All I've been told is that you're a faunus and because of that you and Weiss got into an argument heated enough to make you run off."

Blake let out a long sigh, glancing over the edge of the balcony, "So you both know about the White Fang, right?"

"Of course. Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get what they want." Sun replied, "They give all faunus a bad name. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

After speaking Sun took another sip of his tea, prompting Blake to continue, "I was once a member of the White Fang." she informed him, causing Sun to choke on his drink.

Once he got the liquid to go down his throat Sun stared at Blake, "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake mused, a sorrowful look on her face, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

Blake clenched her fists in anger at the memories, seeing so many of her fellow faunus hated and mistreated simply for being different, "Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. The White Fang chose to rise up as a voice of our people. I was there for it all. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a real difference, but I was just a youthful optimist."

"Five years ago our leader stepped down, and so another one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor." Blake scowled in disgust at what she was saying, "But the worst part was that it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear."

Blake stared down at her full cup of tea, looking at the reflection it showed of herself, "So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress." Letting out another sigh she looked up to Sun and Sasuke, "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." The cloth on top of Blake's head twitched, the cat ears underneath perfectly hidden away.

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

"I've only told you two." Blake responded, "Ruby, Yang, and Weiss only know I'm a faunus and that I was involved with the White Fang."

Sasuke propped his elbows on the table while lacing his fingers together, "Weiss is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. It makes sense that she'd feel hatred to anyone with White Fang connections. That's why you ran off then, because she showed that hatred."

"More or less." Blake mumbled, "She blames the White Fang for all of the recent robberies. When I told her it doesn't make sense for them to start robbing stores blindly she said that all faunus are scum anyway."

"To my understanding the Schnees have had issues with faunus for ages now. She was likely raised to hate your kind simply for being what they are." Sasuke mused, a pensive look on his face.

Sun crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "What about you? I'm guessing you're all cool with faunus since you're sitting with us."

"Faunus are a relatively new experience for me." Sasuke admitted truthfully, "But I see no point in treating them as any different from how I treat others. I've dealt with discrimination before, it isn't something I care to direct at others." The discrimination of the Uchiha clan is what inevitably led to the massacre. An argument could even be made that it's what caused Madara's Tsuki no Me Project, which created the fourth shinobi world war.

All three of the students fell into silence after that, Sasuke and Blake both lost in their own thoughts. Quickly growing tired of the quiet Sun spoke up, "Soooo, what's the plan now?"

Blake huffed, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before."

"If your goal is to prove the White Fang aren't responsible for the thefts then all you need to do is see who the real culprits are." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah! We go to where the next robbery will be and if the White Fang didn't do it, then they won't be there to steal at the next place!" Sun realized.

"But we have no idea where that would be." Blake muttered.

Sun tilted his head, "Well, while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked him, her interest piqued.

Throwing his arms out as if to demonstrate Sun said, "Huge! Big Schnee Company freighter."

"If the thieves stealing dust are aware of the freighter they're likely to target it then." Sasuke decided.

"So we stake out the freighter and see if the White Fang come to take it or not." Blake nodded to Sun then turned to Sasuke, "Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"I won't tell your teammates where you are." Sasuke looked to Blake, "But just to be safe I'll join you and Sun. I've had to wander Vale looking for you for about three hours now. I don't want to start the search all over again."

Blake looked downward with a hint of guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you or Madara with all of this."

Sasuke stood from his seat, moving the chair back to where he had taken it from, "What's done is done. Let's get moving, the sun is setting so they could make a move for the dust soon." The two faunus nodded in agreement, standing as well then following Sasuke out of the cafe and towards the docks.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Roughly an hour later saw Blake and Sasuke lying flat on the roof of a building that overlooked the docks. Several shipping containers had been dropped off on the dock area, the Schnee name and logo written across them. It had been half an hour of watching the dust filled cargo and there had yet to be any sign of potential thieves, Sasuke's sharingan and Blake's night vision assuring them they would see anything should it happen.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, walking up from behind Sasuke and Blake then kneeling next to them.

"Not really." Blake answered him, raising an eyebrow at the several green apples Sun had in his arms, "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you some food." Sun announced, holding out one of the apples to Blake.

The cat faunus frowned at the action, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Weren't you part of a cult or something?" Sun shot back with a grin, receiving a dark glare from Blake. The monkey scratched the back of his head and looked away, "Right, too soon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two before moving up to his knee, "Quiet, I hear something." The wind kicked up around them suddenly, an engine whirring loudly from up above. The three students looked up to see a bullhead flying down towards the dust containers, "Looks like we've found the thieves."

The bullhead landed down in an empty between several of the crates, the hatch opening up and a single man in black and white walking out of it. Blake's shoulders slumped when she saw, "Oh no."

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"The image on his back, it's the White Fang." Sasuke answered for Blake, looking at the red animal symbol imprinted on the thief's clothes. Several other White Fang members soon followed out of the bullhead, all of them armed as they made their way towards different dust containers.

Sun frowned softly while watching Blake, "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A man's voice called out, another stepping out of the bullhead after the White Fang. This one however wasn't dressed in the faunus militia garb, instead wearing black clothes with a white jacket and bowler hat, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his sharingan tomoe spinning while studying the orange-haired man, "He isn't with the White Fang, but it looks like he's in charge of the operation."

"This isn't right." Blake shook her head, quickly getting up to her feet and taking out her Gambol Shroud, "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that."

With that Blake jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully then running towards the band of thieves, "Hey what are you doing?!" Sun called after her, reaching a hand out as Blake got further away.

"Hope you're ready to fight." Sasuke muttered, already on his feet with his chokuto in his right hand. The Uchiha fell to the ground as well, quickly following after Blake with Sun not far behind him. The three came to a stop in the narrow space between two dust crates, Blake peeking around the corner to watch as Roman berated one of the White Fang.

Blake narrowed her eyes in anger before quietly sneaking towards Roman, getting right behind him then putting her blade at his neck, "What the?! Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted, cutting off Roman as each of the White Fang pointed their weapons towards the girl holding their leader.

Sasuke and Sun remained hidden and watched the exchange, Sasuke taking the opportunity to send Madara a message to come to the docks immediately. Just as Sasuke hit send Roman started to speak, "Woah! Take it easy there little lady." He advised, glancing down at the black sword poised at his neck.

Using her empty hand Blake removed her bow, the cat ears always hidden beneath twitching at the sudden freedom, "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked casually, glancing backward at Blake.

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded, pressing her blade a little closer to the man's throat.

Roman grinned in response, "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake warned, glaring at Roman. Before any more could be said a burst of wind filled the area, the sound of a bullhead's engines firing from up above.

Roman's smirk widened as he looked up at the two machines flying in the air, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." While Blake was distracted by the bullheads Roman pointed the end of his cane towards her feet, a blast shooting from his weapon that created an explosion to throw Blake backwards.

Blake shook her head and got back to her feet, just in time to dodge another blast from Roman's cane. The cat girl started running as Roman sent shot after shot at her, explosions ringing out down her path with each miss. Using her semblance Blake created copies of herself to be struck by the attacks while cartwheeling away from Roman, ducking behind a set of crates to give herself some breathing room.

Roman smirked while strutting towards Blake's hiding place, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He called out, swinging his cane around in his hand. A banana peel fell down from above and landed on the man's hat, pushing it over his eyes. Grunting in frustration Roman knocked the fruit away and fixed his beloved head wear just as Sun landed on his face, sending Roman to the ground while the monkey flipped and landed on his feet.

The two bullheads above opened up to show several White Fang armed and ready, jumping down so they had Sun surrounded. Roman got back to his feet and readjusted his hat, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" The master thief asked rhetorically. Roman waved his hand toward Sun, prompting each of the White Fang to charge at him.

Sasuke remained hidden while watching Sun take out his shotgun staff to combat the White Fang. The blonde was more than holding his own, defeating grunt after grunt with quick strikes from the staff, _'I'll wait for an opening then take out the leader.'_ Sasuke thought, glancing from Sun to Roman, then off to the side to see Blake doing the same as him, _'She must have a similar strategy.'_

Turning his attention back to the battle Sasuke saw Sun had finished off the last of the White Fang and had moved on towards Roman. Sun's staff moved in a blur, switching into a twin pair of nunchuks to give him more versatility. However Roman was able to deflect each attack with relative ease despite being armed only with his cane, none of Sun's blows able to land. Eventually Roman back pedaled to get some distance before shooting another explosion bullet from his cane. Sun reconnected his nunchuks back into a staff and spun it around, blocking the attack with a puff of smoke covering him.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted, rushing past Sun once the smoke cleared and slashing at Roman with her blade. Roman easily intercepted her assault, Blake going into a barrage of swings with both her sword and sheath. Roman met her blow for blow with his cane, frustrating Blake into using her semblance to try and gain the upper hand. Even while leaving afterimages of herself and attacking from different angles Blake was unable to hit Roman, the girl swinging her blade and sheath in the shape of an x at him.

Roman caught the weapons on his cane, both fighters trying to overcome the other. Roman smirked at Blake who just glared back at him, neither making any ground in the clash. Sasuke ran out into the fray with his sword in hand, "Blake vanish!" He ordered, swinging his sword at the faunus from behind.

The chokuto sliced through Blake's midsection, cutting across Roman's chest at the same time his aura sparking as it defended him from the slash, causing him to stumble back. The Blake Sasuke had bisected faded away thanks to her semblance, the real Blake now standing beside the Uchiha. Blake shot forward into a flurry of slashes at Roman again, constantly creating afterimages that hid Sasuke's incoming attacks. Roman started to backpedal while blocking each attack he could, several cuts appearing on his clothes from Sasuke and Blake's relentless assault.

After another slash along Roman's chest Blake and Sasuke both delivered a kick to his stomach, sending the thief flying backward to slam into one of the dust crates his aura taking a pounding. Roman grunted and began pushing himself back to his feet while Sasuke shot forward, his blade poised towards the man's torso, _'Aim for the non-vitals, the authorities will want him for information.'_

Before Sasuke's precision stab could land however the sword was diverted by an umbrella, Sasuke's red eyes turning to see a girl with pink and brown hair now standing in front of Roman. The Uchiha leapt backward so he was beside Blake again, staring at the short newcomer. The woman had appeared out of nowhere, a smug smirk on her face as she rested her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Took your sweet time, Neo." Roman spat, standing up and gesturing to the front of his white jacket. The stylish clothes had been torn to shreds from the onslaught. "They ruined my favorite suit because you were dilly dallying."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the duo of villains, Roman complaining to Neo while she just rolled her eyes in response. Looking behind himself Sasuke saw that Sun was occupied with more White Fang men that had arrived on the scene, though he was having little issue in defeating them. Putting his full attention back to the matter at hand Sasuke spoke to Blake, "Sun has the White Fang handled, we just need to finish off these two. I doubt the man can fight much more. Take out the woman and he shouldn't be a problem. I'll keep our movements synchronized with the sharingan, so don't hesitate."

"Got it." Blake nodded, charging forward with Sasuke following just behind her. Neo twirled her umbrella as Roman picked up his cane and moved away from the incoming battle. Blake struck first with a swing of her sword, Neo easily blocking the slash with her umbrella. Using her semblance Blake left an afterimage then appeared behind Neo, stabbing at her back while Sasuke aimed his chokuto at Neo from the front.

Neo deflected Sasuke's sword with her closed umbrella, going into a handstand while kicking Blake's wrist to throw off her attack as well. Moving back to her feet Neo clashed her umbrella with Sasuke's blade, pushing the Uchiha back then ducking another slice from Blake. Sasuke swung his sword at Neo's head while Blake aimed for her legs, the multicolored woman flipping backward to dodge both blades. Sasuke stepped forward first and slashed at Neo's side, who opened her umbrella to easily block the attack. Using her semblance to get behind Neo Blake aimed another swing at her shoulder blades, only for Neo to put her umbrella over her shoulder so it shielded her back entirely.

Sasuke flipped his sword into a reverse grip and went at Neo again, a flash of light from his left causing the avenger to pause. Sasuke leapt backwards just as a blast from Roman's cane struck the ground between himself and Neo, causing an explosion that obscured Sasuke's vision. Looking to his left Sasuke saw Roman taking aim at him, shooting three more blasts that the avenger dodged with relative ease. Before Torchwick could launch another attack Sun kicked him in the side, forcing the man to stumble then start trading blows with the monkey faunus.

With the Uchiha distracted Neo turned her attention to Blake, deflecting a double slash from Blake's sword and sheath with her umbrella. Closing the umbrella again Neo spun around and kicked at Blake, the faunus dodging with her semblance. Just when Blake reappeared Neo swung her umbrella, the hidden blade at the tip coming out and slashing Blake's thigh.

Hissing in pain as her aura sparked from the slash, Blake swung her sword at Neo's chest to return the favor. Neo smirked and flipped over the attack, bringing her foot down onto Blake's wrist and knocking the Gambol Shroud out of her hand. Just when the black sword hit the ground Neo landed on top of it and twirled, planting her foot on Blake's stomach which sent her hurtling backwards. The ribbon connected to Gambol Shroud became undone, separating Blake from one half of her favorite weapon. Neo tapped her umbrella against her shoulder arrogantly while sauntering towards Blake, who had crashed into a freight container before falling to the ground.

Blake grunted and started to push herself up, managing to get on all fours then glaring at Neo. The multicolored girl grinned then shot forward with her umbrella poised to strike, only for Sasuke to intercept the bladed tip with his sword. Sharingan eyes glaring into the mismatch of pink and brown as Sasuke pushed Neo back, the Uchiha glancing back at Blake for a moment before engaging Neo once more. Leaving the blade of her umbrella out Neo clashed her weapon with Sasuke's own, the two avoiding or deflecting each attack from one another.

"Damn, stupid, monkey!" Torchwick growled, ducking underneath a swing from Sun's staff. The crook blocked another swing with his trusty cane, a smirk gracing his face when a White Fang grunt blindsided Sun from the left by tackling him to the ground. While Sun struggled against the faunus Torchwick turned his gaze back over to Neo, seeing that she was still in a deadlock with Sasuke, "Kids are getting so troublesome nowadays."

The small sight popped open on the end of Roman's cane, "Get out of the way, Neo." He muttered, aiming at the Uchiha as best he could. Sasuke and Neo continued to battle without noticing the thief, too close to one another in their combat for Roman to get a clean shot. Growling in irritation Roman's eyes wandered over to the left, seeing Blake recovering her feet leaning against the freight container.

"See ya round kitty cat." Roman smirked, redirecting his cane towards her.

"Blake watch out!" Sun yelled, still struggling to throw off the White Fang that had assaulted him.

Neo, Sasuke, and Blake all looked towards Sun at his sudden shout, Sasuke's sharingan eyes quickly moving over to Roman. Stepping back from Neo the avenger threw his chokuto in a spin at Roman, slicing the villain's hand then stabbing into a freight container. Roman yelped in pain, his cane flying out of his hand as the crook grabbed his stinging palm, "Damn kids!"

Having saved the faunus Sasuke turned back to Neo, just in time to dodge a stab from her bladed umbrella. The short thief took advantage of Sasuke's missing weapon, going on the offensive with several kicks and swings of her umbrella. The sharingan tomoe spun wildly as Sasuke sidestepped each one of the attacks with relative grace, able to predict each of Neo's movements with the blessed eyes.

Neo feinted at Sasuke's side before kicking at his chest, causing him to cross his arms in front of himself to take the hit. Sasuke grunted and slid back from the force of the kick, Neo slashing at his shoulder with her umbrella a moment later. The Uchiha moved his foot underneath the sword Blake had dropped before, tossing it up to his hand. Catching the Gambol Shroud in a reverse grip Sasuke blocked Neo's umbrella with it, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

Both combatants stepped away to regain their bearings, colored eyes focused on one another. Neo smirked suddenly and opened her umbrella, spinning it in front of herself. Two copies of Neo stepped out from behind the small woman, followed by two more so there were now five. All of them closed their umbrellas and pointed the bladed weapons at Sasuke with smug looks.

 _'Clones? Or just illusions?'_ Sasuke wondered, noting that four of the Neo had very little aura compared to the one on the far left, _'Must be the original.'_ he surmised, flipping the Gambol Shroud back into a normal grip then rushing forward. Each Neo moved toward the oncoming Uchiha, forming a straight line with two clones at the front, two at the back, and the real Neo in the middle.

Sasuke easily dodged the swings from the first two Neo, noting that their attacks were off the mark, _'Can't make contact?'_ Sasuke thought, dodging the third Neo's umbrella and slashing across her side. Neo hissed in pain at the cut to her aura, having not expected Sasuke to strike her over one of the clones. With Neo distracted from the hit Sasuke did a one-eighty, slamming his elbow into Neo's stomach which threw her back into the last two clones.

Once the real Neo hit the two fakes they shattered like glass, vanishing as Neo skidded across the ground on her back. Sasuke pointed Gambol Shroud towards the first two clones he had dodged, a few bullets shooting out that caused them to shatter as well, _'Illusions that break on impact, simple to deal with.'_ Sasuke turned back towards Neo and ran at her, sword poised to strike the woman while she was still down.

Just as Sasuke neared Neo the grip of Roman's cane wrapped around his wrist, stopping the Uchiha then yanking him back towards Torchwick. The criminal had retrieved his cane turned grappling hook, using it to pull Sasuke away from his accomplice. The sound of birds chirping filled the air, Blake slicing through the chain with Sasuke's chokuto, the lightning enhanced metal easily severing it so Sasuke could regain his footing.

"Thanks." The Uchiha said, sliding to a stop beside Blake and trading swords with her. With his chokuto back in hand Sasuke reloaded another lightning crystal into it, Blake re-attaching the ribbon to her Gambol Shroud. Neo got back to her feet while Roman aimed his now broken cane at Sasuke and Blake, the gun portion evidently still functional.

Sasuke looked between the two thieves then at some nearby stadium lights that were illuminating the docks, "Close your eyes." He whispered to Blake, who blinked in confusion but did as ordered. Lightning crackled to life on Sasuke's blade once more, the Uchiha pointing it towards the lights and shooting out a blast of lightning at them.

The electricity struck the lights, causing them to explode like a flash bomb. The sudden bright flash blinded Roman, Neo, Sun, and the White Fang on the docks, though Sasuke and Blake were prepared and covered their eyes from it. Sasuke glanced at Blake once the light died down, everyone else still struggling to regain their vision, "Grapple the woman." He told her, Blake catching on and nodding in understanding.

The Gambol Shroud shifted into its pistol form as Blake threw it, a blast shooting to rocket it towards Neo. The weapon wrapped onto the short woman's upper arm when it reached her, Sasuke grabbing the ribbon as he and Blake managed to yank Neo forward. The still blind thief held tightly to her umbrella as she was lifted from the ground, Sasuke and Blake throwing her towards Roman as the Gambol Shroud came undone at Blake's command.

Roman blinked several times as his vision finally returned, just in time to see his partner in crime crash into his chest and send him and her flying back onto the hard concrete. Neo rolled off of Roman and shook her head, the blinding effect from before wearing off. Noticing her umbrella nearby Neo picked it up and stood, dusting herself off.

Torchwick got back to his feet with a grunt, picking up his broken cane, "Geez, for someone so short you're heavier than you look." Neo narrowed her eyes darkly at Roman for the muttered words, stomping down on his foot harshly.

"Ow! I was just teasing!" Torchwick assured her, stepping away from the angered woman and rubbing his foot with his empty hand.

Sun ran over to Blake and Sasuke, all three of them standing across from Roman and Neo, "Think you could give a guy some warning next time?" the monkey faunus asked, not pleased at getting hit by their surprise attack.

"Sorry Sun." Blake told him, Sasuke ignoring the two as his sharingan eyes scanned the docks. Several more White Fang had appeared during the improvised flash bang, so the three were now grossly outnumbered.

"Hey!" Everyone's attention turned towards a nearby building, Ruby Rose standing at the edge and looking over the entire dock yard.

Roman was the first to speak with a condescending tone, "Well if it isn't Red! You troublemakers are just coming out of the woodwork tonight, aren't ya?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the man, stabbing her scythe into the ground beside her then turning her head. There was a girl with orange hair a few steps behind her, the two speaking to one another quietly. Roman smirked darkly and held up his cane towards her, the gun still functional despite Blake severing the handle earlier. A shot fired from the end of the cane and struck Ruby straight in the chest, her aura protecting her but the impact sending the scythe wielder backward and out of sight.

"Hahahaha, stupid kid!" Roman laughed, Blake and Sun both taking a step toward him only to stop when Neo opened her umbrella and moved beside her partner.

 _'This is getting out of hand.'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes moving from Roman and Neo to the horde of White Fang reinforcements that had just reached the docks. Counting the men Sun had dispatched earlier that were now back on their feet, there were roughly fifteen of the men, _'Where the hell are you, Madara?'_

Before Sasuke could decide on a strategy for taking on the multiple enemies the girl that had been on the roof with Ruby jumped down onto the dock turned battlefield. Ten swords floated behind her, connected by nearly invisible strings that Sasuke's sharingan could make out clearly. As the mystery girl start moving the blades around with ease to take out White Fang members Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her aura, _'There's something off about her.'_ The girl's aura looked off in some way, not covering her entire body in a mist fashion like everyone else Sasuke had seen, but rather looking more compact and narrow throughout her limbs and chest.

"I think it's time we go, Neo." Roman said once he saw the girl defeat ten White Fang by putting her swords into the shape of a buzzsaw, the weapons flying forward and knocking them all to the ground. The smaller thief nodding in agreement, both of them turning and running towards the bullhead Roman had arrived on earlier.

Blake scowled and started to chase after Roman and Neo, only for Sun to grab her elbow and point up to the three bullheads that were flying towards the docks, "We better book it."

"He's right Blake, those two can be dealt with another day." Sasuke told her as the bullheads in the air opened fire with their gatling guns. The cat faunus clenched her fist but nodded in agreement, the three moving out of the way of the bullets and taking cover behind a freight container.

Sasuke turned his attention to the girl from before, who had shot two of her blades into the building she had first arrived on. Using the strings attached to the swords she pulled herself away from the bullhead's onslaught, landing back on her feet while each of her weapons formed a circle in front of herself. A sphere of green energy formed in the circle of swords that shot out a powerful beam, slicing through two of the bullheads easily and sending them crashing into the water.

 _'It isn't just her aura that's different. She's stronger than an average student. Already a fully realized huntress?'_ Sasuke considered the option, continuing to observe as the mystery girl stabbed several of her swords into the last bullhead that was trying to escape with a freight container of dust attached. With a strong pull she sent the bullhead careening into a stack of freight containers, causing it to explode upon impact.

Roman watched the event with a look of disbelief, his eyes moving from the orange-haired girl to Sasuke, Sun, and Blake, "These kids just keep getting weirder!" He muttered, Neo nodding in agreement as the bullhead they were on took back into the sky. Roman closed the hatch of the vehicle, letting out a sigh as he looked over his ruined cane, "I'll have to get this thing fixed." He grumbled, "And I'll have to report to _her_ about the failure. Wonderful."

"Penny that was amazing!" Ruby cried out, running over to her new friend. Sasuke glanced at Blake and Sun before walking out to the other two girls, the faunus following behind him. Ruby turned to the three and smiled, "Blake! Thank goodness you're alright!" The leader of team RWBY hugged the cat faunus, Blake blinking in surprise but hugging her back.

"Is this the friend you were searching for, Ruby?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

"Yep! Sasuke, did you see the explosion and come here too?" Ruby asked, turning towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded in response, his silence prompting Sun to speak up, "That was out of this world! How'd you do all that?!" The monkey questioned Penny, watching as all of her swords returned to the backpack she wore.

"Oh, uhm, luck?" Penny offered awkwardly, unsure of how to answer him without revealing the truth.

"Luck is worthless without some amount of skill to work alongside it!" Ruby recited from memory, having taken Madara's words from their first meeting to heart.

While Sun continued to ask questions that Penny tried to never answer directly, one of the White Fang that had been knocked down by the robot girl's earlier attacks got back to his feet. None of the students noticed as he pulled out a pistol and took aim at Penny, "You're gonna pay you bi-augh!"

All five teenagers looked over to the sudden shout, seeing Madara standing beside a now unconscious White Fang grunt. The elder Uchiha had snuck up on the faunus with ease, delivering a painful blow to the side of the man's head that caused him to slam into the side of a freight container and fall unconscious. Madara's sharingan tomoe spun as he looked to the others, "You missed one."

"What took you so long?" Sasuke questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his ancestor.

Madara's sharingan trailed over Penny for a moment, Sasuke taking notice but neither of them commenting on it as Madara answered, "I was on the opposite side of town. I can only move so fast."

"Weiss and Yang are probably on their way here too." Ruby commented, Blake's ears flattening against her head at mention of her Schnee teammate.

"I think we have some more important things to worry about first." Sun told them all, several police cars finally arriving on the scene, "Really hope we don't get blamed for this."

"They'll have to contact Ozpin once they learn we're students. So long as we cooperate he'll sort things out." Sasuke assured the monkey, "Though you aren't students of Beacon. But with Blake, Ruby, Madara, and myself you'll have enough of an alibi."

Sun let out a sigh of relief, "Welp, may as well get this over with." He muttered, not keen to the idea of talking with the law enforcement. Regardless he and all the rest walked towards the police cars to speak with the officers.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Twice now I've found you two running around as vigilantes against White Fang attacks. Wanna explain yourselves?" Chief Burns questioned, arms crossed as he stood in front of the two Uchiha. Sun, Penny, Ruby, and Blake had been told to stay nearby while the police underwent their search of the docks. Each of the students had already answered all the questions asked of them, but once Chief Burns arrived on the scene and saw the Uchiha, he took them aside to speak with privately.

Madara, despite normally letting Sasuke take the lead when they were questioned together, decided to answer first, "It's nothing more than a coincidence. We were trying to find a friend of ours and just happened across the dock during the attack."

"Uh huh, you expect me to believe that?" The police chief asked, the disbelief evident on his face.

"Rather you accept the truth or not is up to you." Madara replied, "But either way we've done nothing wrong. We cooperated with the authorities and told you what happened, so you have nothing to arrest us over, correct?"

Burns huffed but nodded, "Fair enough, but I'm gonna be keeping an eye out for you two. I mean it, leave the hero work till you're hunters. You're free to go. Tell your friends they can head out too." He told them, waving his hand at the two then walking back to his other officers.

"Already building a reputation with Vale's police force, how irritating." Madara grumbled once Chief Burns was out of hearing range.

"It's best we stay out of Vale for a while, stick to Beacon in between semesters." Sasuke mused, Madara nodding in agreement, "That aside, did you get a good look at the girl Ruby brought? The one with orange hair?"

Madara glanced towards the others, seeing that Weiss and Yang had arrived and Penny was nowhere to be seen, "I did earlier, yes. Her aura was strange, nothing like what I had seen before."

"She was highly skilled, better than most students we've seen. I'd wager only us two and Pyrrha are at her level." Sasuke explained, "She had no issue defeating several opponents, and she was able to pull down one of the bullheads."

"I assume the laser I saw that cut two of the bullheads in half was her then?" Madara asked, Sasuke nodding in response, "There's definitely something strange about her. May be worth looking into later on."

With that the two Uchiha ended the conversation and made their way back to team RWBY and Sun, catching only the tail end of the conversation as Weiss pointed at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

Sun chuckled awkwardly at the words, the other girls smiling at the interaction before Ruby spoke up, "Hey wait, where's Penny at?"

"Seems she took her opportunity to leave. We should do the same." Madara spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"The police chief says we're done here, so we can return to Beacon." Sasuke explained, "I trust your team issues are dealt with?"

Ruby nodded happily, "Yep, everything's A-okay again!" She said proudly, "We've got class tomorrow too, so time to get back home!" With that the leader started back towards the bullhead station that would return them to Beacon, Yang and Weiss following after her.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Sun asked, looking at Blake.

The cat faunus nodded back, "Yes." She replied, pausing for a moment then continuing on to say, "Thank you, Sun."

"Hey, any time!" Sun told her with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blake smiled slightly then moved her gaze to Sasuke, "Thank you too, Sasuke. Sorry for the trouble."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he and Madara both turning to leave, "Next time you run off, save me the trouble and call so we can sort your problems out quicker." The younger Uchiha said before walking off, Madara alongside him.

"Man, that guy's intense." Sun mumbled, Blake letting out a small laugh and nodding in agreement.

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you around?" Blake asked, turning to Sun with a curious look.

The faunus nodded back an affirmative, "Totally! I'll come visit you up in Beacon soon, since my team will be here for the Vytal Festival before long. You can meet my partner Neptune!"

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, Sun." Blake told him, running after the rest of team RWBY and UCHA.

Sun waved even though Blake didn't look back to see it, letting out a sigh once she was out of sight, "Yeah, I'm totally in deep." he muttered, "Neptune better not mess this up when he gets here."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: And that rounds out season one. Okay that was an awesome fight, the addition of Neo, eee, so exciting and intense.

Shadow: I wanted a good way to increase the action scene since Sasuke was present, and Neo doesn't get much action in the show outside of the Season 3 finale and her Season 2 fight against Yang, so it seemed as good a choice as any.

Jet: Well you succeeded. I really liked Sasuke's working with Blake and slashing through her shadow clones to inflict damage, that was really ingenious.

Shadow: I can't remember a scene of that where someone hit Blake's shadow to confuse someone in the show, really seems like a technique that should've been used. Maybe I'm just forgetting it if it did happen, but it really seemed to fit in the Uchiha style to 'hit friend to hit enemy harder'.

Jet: That's true, and no I'm pretty sure the only time we saw clones getting sliced was to take damage for Blake. So that's the first time I've seen it.

Shadow: I just thought it was a nice touch. Really the hardest part of the whole fighting scene was how the sharingan would perceive Neo's illusions, since we've only ever seen the semblance used but never explained. Hopefully people are fine with how I decided to interpret it.

Jet: I think it works fine. But then again if I start trying to explain these things too deeply I get confused. I may be an engineer but even I have a point where digging too deep just confuses the crap out of me.

Shadow: Well I think we've made this AN long enough. Thanks to everyone leaving reviews, after six chapter nearly 180 already, it's amazing. We really appreciate the time you all take to write them! That and the follows and favorites are both ridiculous as well, so really thank you.

Jet: Thanks so much to all of you! I look forwards to helping Shadow with the next chapters to come! They're looking to be really good but that's all I can say ;)

 **Next time:** The second season and semester kicks off with a trip out of Vale for Sasuke and Madara, along with four other students to show them the ropes.


	8. Breakfast Brawl With a Side of CFVY

Shadow: It was bound to happen eventually, as I'm sure you're aware this chapter is very late. As it always does the end of the semester hit both Jet and I far more than anticipated. But, we've just got finals week left, and thankfully we managed to get this chapter wrapped up in time to have it out in April.

Jet: The end is coming! Finals are upon us! REPENT REPENT! *runs around flailing a bit before calming down* Okay, I think I got that out of my system, sorry it's just… engineering finals… the exams are eeeeevvvvvviiiiiilllll.

Shadow: So I've heard, numerous times, from you. But the horribleness that is finals aside, this chapter hopefully marks the return of the story to its usual every two weeks update. It actually happened at roughly the perfect time, since chapter seven wrapped up season 1 it wasn't a cliffhanger sort of deal or anything like that.

Jet: Wish I could hang my exams off a cliff. But me grumbling about my terrible exams aside, I enjoyed this chapter immensely! I got to write the food fight portion and try my hand at emulating the legendary Barbara Pun-kelmen with a few additions of my own to the glorious food fight. If you spot all my added puns, well done, you get an internet cookie.

Shadow: Please note that we do not actually offer internet cookies, they are in fact a lie, much like the cake. Anyways, enough of us chatting, let's get through the questions so you guys can read the chapter.

Jet: Why is the cake always a lie?

 **Will you use the sharingan's copy ability for Madara and Sasuke to copy fighting styles? IE Sasuke against Rock Lee.** It's very possible, I'm always considering how to make the sharingan more prevalent given its current 'nerfs' in this story. But the only way you'll find out is to keep reading!

 **Is it possible for the sharingan to copy semblances since it's aura based now?** I essentially equate semblance to kekkai genkai, since it's unique to its user(aside from genetic semblances such as Schnee glyphs and sharingan, which still fits kekkai genkai standards). So in short, no, they can't copy semblance through the sharingan.

 **Wouldn't it be better for Madara and Sasuke to attempt polygamy since they're trying to revive the clan?** On paper yeah, probably. But it doesn't really seem to fit the Uchiha's style to me, given that they're so tight knit when it comes to family. The whole basis of Uchiha is that they love so strongly it causes the utmost hatred when the bond is severed. So with that in mind it doesn't make sense to me that they would take more than one wife, given that if they married someone that woman would be their family and likely a recipient of that strong love.

On top of that Sasuke, though I hate to mention it, is only married to Sakura at the end of the manga, and even further than that he only has one child with her after twelve or so years. So I'm guessing for Sasuke at least, and I would probably say for Madara as well, they wouldn't try to just have as many kids as humanly possible, but rather start a more normal family(By Uchiha standards) and raise the Uchiha back to higher numbers over time.

Jet: Plus considering the RWBY women, I don't think many of them would be interested in polygamy. I could see Yang being somewhat okayish to an extent, but even then I don't think she'd be too happy sharing depending on the person.

I mean even just me personally, if you decide to be with someone romantically and in a committed relationship like marriage you'd have to be very close to the other woman they're with or it just doesn't work. Even then, jealousy is very powerful especially when there's a risk of another woman getting more attention with 'your' man. I'm not saying polygamy is impossible it just requires a certain grouping and presently I don't see that happening.

 **How long do you plan for this story to be?** In terms of RWBY it will span at minimum the first three seasons. I have a logical end point for RotU, but I have plenty of potential ideas for season 4 and since season 5 isn't that far off that may change some of my plans as well. We'll just have to wait and see!

 **Have Madara and Sasuke unlocked their aura?** Uhm, yes? They've been using it from the very start. Their bodies already had it unlocked when their souls were put into them, courtesy of Indra.

Jet: They just haven't reached their full potential… There is some anime referencing full potential... Great now I'm thinking of dragon ball Z 'This isn't even my final form.' Hahaha.

Shadow: That should do it for the questions, any others would just be me repeating myself or will be answered in the story further down the line. Hope you all enjoy this rather long start to season 2 as an apology for the long wait!

Jet: It's great so go read it. Now. Right now.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke took a sip of his drink as he sat in the cafeteria along with team RWBY and Madara, the girls in their uniforms while Madara and Sasuke wore their usual outfits with their weapons on hand, having just finished a sparring match with one another earlier that day. Ruby herself was missing from the gathering, the remainder of her team sitting on one side of the table with team JNPR sitting at a table across from them so the groups faced one another. Sasuke sat beside Weiss with Madara on his right, Blake and Yang on Weiss's other side.

Weiss drank from her cup of tea while Yang caught grapes in her mouth, launched courtesy of Nora from a table away, while Blake flipped through the pages of a simple gray book. The younger Uchiha glanced at the pages curiously, noticing some drawing of what appeared to be a man with a sword strapped to his back with a few paragraphs of text around him.

"Whatcha doin?" Yang asked in a sing song voice, bumping her shoulder against Blake's lightly, causing the faunus to quickly shut her book before the blonde could see into it and prevent Sasuke from reading any of the lines.

Blake stared at the cover of the book for a second before turning her eyes to her partner, "Just going over notes from last semester, is all."

"Laaaaame!" Yang declared, turning her attention back to Nora as the girl launched another grape at her with her spoon. Yang easily caught the fruit in her mouth and chewed for a moment, swallowing it as she gave Nora a thumbs up.

Just as Yang was about to speak again a massive binder slammed down on the table in front of her, shaking the table and getting the full attention of everyone sitting there. Ruby stood proudly beside the table, putting her fist up to her mouth and clearing her throat, "Sisters!" She waved to Yang, "Friends!" She added, looking at Blake and the Uchiha while waving towards team JNPR, "Weiss." She tacked on at the end, glancing at the ice queen.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted indignantly, glaring at her partner.

Ignoring the Schnee Ruby continued on with her speech, "Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream!"

Yang rolled her eyes and grinned at the others, "This oughta be good." She mused, turning her head back just in time to catch another grape thrown from Nora.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun ever!" Ruby spoke, apparently not noticing or not caring about her sister's words.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the large binder Ruby had scribbled over with red marker, "Did you take my binder?"

"I am not a crook." Ruby answered immediately.

Blake rolled her eyes at her teammates, shaking her head then looking to Ruby, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby smiled, "I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" She said gesturing towards her teammates

"I always kick my semesters off with a yang." Yang told them, grinning at her pun, "Eh? Eh? Am I right?" She asked, looking at her friends who all glared back at her, "Come on that was a good one! Madara, Sasuke, back me up."

"Do not include me in your childish squabbles." Madara replied, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

Yang pouted, "Aww, don't be like that." She said, turning to the ones around her, "Oh come on, my jokes are better than pizza."

"Really?" Weiss said a note of disbelief in her voice

"Yeah cause they can't be topped." Yang said with a grin, "Eh?" She looked around at the others, boos coming from the table followed by an apple that Nora chucked at her, smacking Yang in the forehead.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks." Ruby told them, bringing the attention back to her, "Between more exchange students showing up and the tournament at the end of the semester, our second semester is going to be great!" She said, smiling slightly, "But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule up a bunch of great events for us today!"

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said honestly.

While the heiress spoke Yang growled and stood from her seat, lobbing the apple that had struck her moments ago back towards Nora. The fruit missed entirely however and went towards Ren instead, who narrowly avoided the food with an indignant shout of, "Hey!" at the blonde brawler.

Blake frowned softly and looked away from the team leader, "I don't know, I think I may just sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last name we should do it as a team!" Weiss declared, getting to her feet to start a small speech, "I think that-"

Her words were quickly cut off however as Nora cried, "I got it!" and flung a pie at their table missing Yang completely and instead getting Weiss in the face.

Immediately all of the members of Team RWBY looked at Weiss, the pie sliding down the heiress's face and landing on the floor with a plop as their gazes turned towards Team JNPR.

For a moment there was a long pause before Yang jumped to her feet, "Food fight!" She shouted grabbing her side of the table.

"Uh, you might want to move," Ruby warned the Uchiha as Yang flipped the table they were eating at. The brawler kicked it so it was flung upwards, dumping its contents all over Team JNPR before it landed on a table behind them with a crash, sending several students scattering.

Madara scowled at the action and glared halfheartedly at Yang, "I wasn't done with that." he grumbled, his food having been part of her assault on JNPR.

Sasuke however had his drink in hand, finishing the last of it before standing up, "Try not to destroy the cafeteria." the younger Uchiha muttered, moving away from team RWBY as Madara did the same, neither of them wanting to be caught up in the coming food war.

"Battle stations!" Nora declared ducking the worst of the onslaught and darting towards the other side of the cafeteria. Pyrrha blinking before she got up and followed after the other girl as Nora flung several of the tables towards the other side of the room. "Form the high ground!" She declared as she aimed each table so they were stacked one on top of the other, Ren moving ahead with Pyrrha to help in the construction of their 'castle'.

"You can form your high ground, we do not fear your efforts," Ruby declared going over to another table and picking up some of the items launching them towards JNPR.

Nora ducked and twisted around to avoid the first bits of food, upending a table to block the incoming food projectiles from the red cloaked girl, "Haha that the best you got?" She called ducking down behind the table, more food splatting against her makeshift barrier as the other members of Team RWBY got in on the action pelting Team JNPR with food.

Jaune was running to join his teammates when a large watermelon flung by Yang caught him in the side and sent him flying into the window with a grunt, the blond sliding back down to the floor with a groan. He picked himself up and shook it off before running to join the others on their constructed fort of tables.

Nora laughed jumping to the top of their fort and turning to look down on Team RWBY while Pyrrha and Ren darted around their fort flinging food back at their opponents.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Ruby ordered rushing to the side knocking over a nearby table in the process. Yang picked up another table upending it along with another one to form a barrier for her and Weiss to duck behind. A clone taking several hits from the food for Blake the girl in black sliding under a table for shelter.

The other students in the cafeteria made a quick exit, the fangirls of the Uchiha shooting them longing looks, but with the constant rain of food, not even the promise of more time to admire them from afar was enough persuade them to deal with that. Thus the cafeteria began to empty out. The two ninja however remained where they were at the edge of the room, watching the events passively with little interest.

Nora grinned placing her hands on her hips surveying the mess they'd already begun to make before breaking out into more laughter. The rest of Team JNPR took up stances on their tall 'castle' of tables. "Haha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She crowed down at RWBY.

Ruby gritted her teeth planting her foot on one of the tables snatching up a milk carton the girl jabbed a finger at JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She cried squeezing the carton, milk exploding out from it. "It will be delicious!" She declared raising her fist to the air, the other three members of RWBY shouting as they jumped up beside her.

"They really are just a bunch of children." Madara muttered quietly, watching the insanity alongside Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted, nodding in agreement while crossing his arms. The two stood nearby the door which opened up to show Sun and Neptune walking in, staring at the food fight in what appeared to be awe. The monkey faunus turned and caught sight of the two Uchiha, dragging Neptune over to them, "Here's two of the guys I told you about, the rest are uh, busy it looks like." He chuckled, glancing back at the battle of meals.

"Neptune, nice to meet you." Sun's partner introduced, nodding to the two Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The younger of the two ninja stated, returning the nod.

Madara glanced at Neptune and Sun, inclining his head slightly towards them, "Madara Uchiha."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the four men Nora laughed loudly, causing them all to turn back to the food fight at hand, "Off with their heads!" Nora declared, dropping down from the top of the table fort and landing by a table full of watermelons.

Ren jumped down landing on the end of a board that had several watermelons placed on it, kicking three of the fruits towards RWBY. Nora upended the table full of watermelons which sent them flying, while Pyrrha and Jaune flung several watermelons at the four girls as well.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby cried, Yang rushing forwards and shoving her fists into two turkeys.

The brawler grinned straightening up slamming her turkey clad fists together. Then she rushed forwards punching through the watermelon onslaught, the fruit splitting and sending a spray of pink mush everywhere. Blake jumped over Yang grabbing two long loaves of bread using them to smash through another watermelon, before rushing forwards Yang following after her a grin erupting on the brawler's face.

"Ha, wait till you get a loaf of this!" The blond declared before kicking through one of the melons rushing at Blake's head the two moving forwards together.

"Yang! Save the puns for later!" Ruby cried snatching up a tray full of food tossing it upwards before swinging the tray and sending the food flying at Ren who ducked to avoid the flying food.

"Fine, hyah!" Yang cried punching forwards sending the two turkeys flying at Pyrrha and Jaune.

The spartan woman ducked snatching up a baguette while Jaune took a turkey to the face and the chest, the blond staggering back.

Pyrrha looked up just in time to jump back and avoid Blake's strike from above. Rising up she swung the baguette at Blake. Blake raised up her two baguettes to block the strike the two locking their makeshift food weapons in a clash, glaring at each other. Pyrrha drew back and swung again, Blake leaving a clone for her to hit. The faunus flipping over Pyrrha's head landing behind her then swinging at her, Pyrrha spinning back to dodge it. The red-head brought up her baguette and swung it at Blake who blocked the initial swing before leaving a clone again, the faunus flipping in midair to gain height before flinging one of her baguettes at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha flipped back to avoid it the baguette splitting on impact. Pyrrha switched up her hold on her baguette so she held it like a spear then launched it at Blake. The cat faunus grunted as the baguette caught her in the chest and sent her flying backwards, her remaining baguette getting knocked from her grip. Pyrrha seized the one Blake dropped and flung it forwards, snatching up a few others nearby to fling towards RWBY.

Yang jumped on a table punching and kicking through the onslaught of baguettes until one caught her in the chest knocking her from her perch.

"Yah!" Ruby cried rushing forwards while gripping the tray she'd used to throw food with earlier. The team leader jumped onto one of the tables while placing the tray under her feet, using it to ride across a series of tables like a skateboard. Ruby ducked and weaved out of the way of the oncoming food assault courtesy of team JNPR, zipping down the tables with ease thanks to the tray at her feet.

Pyrrha grabbed another baguette and jumped on the tables, rushing towards Ruby while flinging the bread at the younger girl. Ruby leapt from her tray and flipped in the air, snatching the platter from underneath herself to smack the baguette aside before hurling it at Pyrrha, the spartan flipping off the tables to avoid the tray.

Ruby snatched another one shooting along the remaining tables before jumping off with the tray under her as Pyrrha straightened up. The spartan girl hastily raising her arms to block the tray as Ruby slammed it against her, pushing Pyrrha backwards and knocking her off her feet.

Ren and Nora rushed forward, Ruby drawing back jumping up to reveal Weiss standing behind her.

Weiss held up a ketchup bottle that she turned upside down and squirted onto the floor below. Ren gave a shout as he slipped on the ketchup and was sent careening into several tables, smacking into them and sending them flying. Nora leapt over the ketchup and using some of the tables Ren knocked over with his impact reached a post that hung over the cafeteria and grabbed onto it. Using her momentum and swinging her legs she broke off the post and came down with it impaling the end of it in a watermelon to create a makeshift hammer. Falling back to the ground Nora landed with a thump before charging at Weiss, swinging her newly constructed hammer at the schnee, only for Ruby to jump in its path sending the red caped girl flying instead.

Weiss drew back snatching up a swordfish that was lying on the floor nearby. She brought it to bear and rushed towards Nora with the swordfish pointed forward, slammed it into the girl and sending her reeling. Nora flipped with her hammer to recover her footing before rushing in swinging the watermelon pole at Weiss. The heiress used her swordfish to deflect the hammer, the end of the fish and hammer clanging against each other. Nora spun around swinging her hammer as a pink aura collided with Weiss, sending the other girl sailing across the room through several tables and into a pillar on another side, cracks shooting up the pillar.

Weiss groaned as she fell forwards losing her grip on the swordfish, letting the seafood fall aside, the pillar crumbling and falling towards her. Ruby moved in a blur of red darting in and catching Weiss getting her clear of the pillar, holding the Schnee bridal style as she shook her slightly.

"Weiss? Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby cried looking at her partner before throwing her head back, "NOOOO!" She cried.

"Well, now you've put me in a _fowl_ mood," Yang said rushing forwards shoving her hands into two more turkeys, while on the opposite side Ren flipped over the vending machine he'd been using as shelter and snagged two leeks from a table charging to meet Yang.

Yang let out a war cry as she raised her foot and lashed out with a kick, Ren using one of the leeks to block the attack. Yang's eyes narrowed as she jumped up, planting her foot and kicking out with the other one Ren ducking to avoid the kick, lashing out with one of his leeks. Yang brought up her right arm to block the leek before punching him with her turkey covered right fist sending him flying upwards.

Ren flipped recovering in mid air before flinging his leeks at Yang, Yang backflipping out of the way as the two leeks hit where she'd been standing. The girl jumped upwards and drew back her fist, slamming Ren with a powered up punch that sent him crashing back to the floor causing a small explosion of tables and food.

Yang landed, Ren trying to get back up before ultimately giving up and flopping back onto the ground. Nora let out a war cry the orange haired girl rushing forwards, charging at Yang.

Yang raised her fists and moved in drawing back her fist. She and Nora put their feet forwards swinging their fist and hammer at one another. Nora was just a second faster than her blonde opponent, her hammer hitting Yang which caused the watermelon on it to break and send the girl flying upwards.

"Yaah!" Yang cried flying through the air, breaking through the ceiling.

Blake recovered from her fall earlier and snatched a line of linked sausages, whipping it around her. Then she whipped it at Nora, the sausages smacking into the girl's middle sending her flying back into a vending machine. The hammer wielder left a large dent in the vending machine, a few soda cans spilling out. Seizing the opportunity Nora snagged the cans and began chucking them at Blake, the cans exploding on impact sending up a spray of purple and gray, Blake darting and rolling to avoid the attacks.

Pyrrha slowly got up and saw Nora chucking the cans and glanced down to see the cans scattered all around her feet. Holding out her hand she activated her polarity and slowly rose up before flinging out her hands, sending the cans flying in a massive onslaught towards Blake.

Blake yelped the cans exploding all around her, eyes widening when Pyrrha stood up and sent a huge rush of cans right at her. The cans slammed into her and exploded as they went, throwing the girl into the wall and exploding there before letting up enough to let her drop to the floor.

"We will not yield!" Ruby cried darting around the cafeteria in a blur of movement flinging any ammo she came upon at JNPR, moving too fast for them to catch as Pyrrha and Nora struggled to nail her with their cans.

"Man, they really get into it." Neptune muttered, watching the battle go down.

"I told you they were awesome!" Sun grinned at his partner while ducking a stray swordfish that whipped past his head.

Madara leaned to the side as the broken shambles of a baguette flew near him, "Regardless of how invested they may be, they're essentially playing with their food."

"Well yeah, but they're doing it awesomely!" Sun retorted, causing the Uchiha to roll his eyes. Madara turned towards Sun to respond, distracting him just barely enough for a slice of pizza to land directly on the ninja's face. The entire room seemed to stop as all the students went dead still, turning to look at the Uchiha who was deathly silent.

The pizza slice slowly slid down Madara's face and fell to the floor below, his eyes blazing red as he stepped forward and gripped the hilt of his gunbai, "This game is officially over!" He declared, the panels opening up on the weapon as Madara swung it forward, a massive gust of wind caused by the dust inside the mechanism forming. The force of the wind gathered up all the food and tables, as well as the remaining team RWBY and JNPR, flinging all seven of them into the far wall where they were pinned as all the produce in the room slammed into them.

Madara scowled and grabbed a nearby napkin, wiping the remains of the food from his face as he returned his gunbai to its resting place on his back. The seven unlucky students that had incurred the Uchiha's wrath slowly fell from the wall to the ground below, leaving imprints of their bodies on the wall thanks to the mess of food that was now smeared there. Madara tossed the napkin aside once his face was clean and glared at them all, "You are training to become warriors, start acting like it." He told them gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw come on Madara, it was just some friendly fun!" Ruby told him with a giggle, sitting up and trying to remove some of the food from her face to no avail.

Before the Uchiha could retort the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and an irate Goodwitch stomped in, glaring around at the disaster area the food place had become. With a single swing of her riding crop Glynda caused the tables to begin moving back into place, the 'castle' formed by JNPR moving back into its orderly rows that the cafeteria had set up originally. Once the chairs and tables returned to their correct positions, along with the remnants of the food that had been scattered about, Glynda glared at the students that were still caked in different kinds of produce, "Children, please, do not play with your food." She told them sternly, frowning as Nora let out a large burp and Yang fell back down from the ceiling above, landing beside her teammates with a bang.

Glynda grit her teeth and growled as team JNPR and RWBY began laughing, Yang standing up and dusting herself off. Just as the teacher was about to begin berating them once more a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop, "Let it go." Ozpin told her quietly, Glynda turning to look at him.

Letting out a sigh the teacher looked back to team RWBY, seeing Yang get back to her feet, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be." Ozpin responded, "But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He asked, looking to the laughing students, "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin mumbled, turning away from Glynda to look at Madara and Sasuke. The two ninja were watching JNPR and RWBY with impassive looks, though Madara's eyes were narrowed and he was clearly irritated in some fashion.

The two Uchiha turned to Ozpin as the headmaster made his way towards them, speaking once he saw that their attention was on him, "I have some good news, the provisional mission I promised you is ready. I know this is rather short notice, but I trust you're both willing to go on it today?"

"When can we leave?" Sasuke questioned, clearly accepting of the sudden mission.

' _Exactly what I wanted to hear.'_ Ozpin thought with a small smile, "I can brief you now and then you and the team you'll be working with can be on your way. Glynda, go and fetch team CFVY for me and bring them to my office. I'll be waiting there with team UCHA." He told her, the blonde teacher nodding before walking off.

The headmaster gestured towards the door, "Shall we be on our way?" He asked the Uchiha, heading to his office with Sasuke and Madara following a few steps behind the huntsman.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ozpin stood calmly in the elevator that led to his office, Sasuke and Madara on either side of him. While Glynda went to fetch the team that would be supervising the Uchiha's mission Ozpin had brought them to his office, planning to give them a quick run through of how everything would need to go if they wanted to take on more missions in the near future. Finally the long ride came to an end as the elevator dinged and opened up to show Ozpin's office, the three men stepping into the room.

The headmaster moved towards the window wall on the far side of his room while speaking, "As promised I've gotten a well skilled team to take the two of you out on a real mission that will serve as a test to see if your two man team is capable of taking more missions throughout this semester."

Stopping once he was beside his desk Ozpin turned back to look at the two students, taking a sip from his coffee, "It will be a relatively simple mission that your supervisors have already been briefed on. There's been a grimm attack on a small settlement that's a little too close to Vale for comfort. We can't always go and clear out every village that's ransacked, but this one is nearby enough and the amount of grimm minor enough that a few skilled students should be able to handle it just fine."

"So this other team will be participating in the mission, not just watching us?" Madara questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, it will be a joint mission between your team and theirs. However, they will also keep a sharp eye out for your decisions, battle prowess, and how well you can work with them." He explained, both Uchiha frowning at the last bit, "All of which I will take into account when deciding if you two will have special access to future missions."

Sasuke didn't look pleased but shrugged, "Very well, seems simple enough."

"I'm glad you think so, Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin replied with a small smile, drinking from his coffee mug again before looking back out his window, "Oh dear, it seems James has arrived." he mused quietly, seeing the large Atlas ships fly through the sky.

"James?" Madara echoed curiously, his and Sasuke's sharingan flaring to life as they watched the three war ships hover over Vale.

Ozpin turned towards his desk as a small hologram popped up, a beeping noise coming from it, "He's the general of the Atlas army as well as headmaster to Atlas academy, General Ironwood is what you probably know him by. You'll be meeting him in just a second." Ozpin added, glancing at the red eyes of the Uchiha before pressing a button on his desk, "Come in." He said, walking past Madara and Sasuke.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a man in a white and gray suit, having black hair with gray streaks on the side. General James Ironwood held his hands out to his sides and smiled at the headmaster, "Ozpin."

"Hello general." Ozpin returned, clasping his hands behind his back and standing straight.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood told him, the two standing in front of one another and shaking hands, "It's been too long! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He added, noting the two students that stood a few feet behind Ozpin.

Ozpin shook his head, "No, not at all. I was just giving these students a briefing on a mission they'll be leaving for shortly." He explained, turning to Sasuke and Madara, "James, this is team UCHA, consisting of Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. They're two of our best freshman this year." he stated, nodding to each of them before waving his hand to the headmaster, "This is General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas academy."

"A pleasure to meet you both." James said, nodding to the two students.

"Likewise, general." Sasuke responded with a slight nod, Madara electing to remain quiet.

Ironwood turned back towards Ozpin and quirked an eyebrow, "It isn't common for freshman to be sent out on missions. What's the special occasion?" He asked.

"It's by request actually." Ozpin answered, moving back towards his desk while Ironwood remained where he stood, "This is their test mission, they're going with another team to see if they'll be allowed to go on their own in the future."

"Very impressive. Not many students your age takes that kind of initiative." Ironwood mused, looking at the two ninja.

Madara frowned slightly and shrugged, "We prefer getting out and into combat rather than studying about it constantly."

Ironwood chuckled and nodded his head, "Fair enough, I can understand wanting to get into the action."

The elevator dinged once more, all four occupants of the room looking to it, "Ah, that must be Glynda and team CFVY now." Ozpin said, the elevator opening up to reveal the teacher and four students.

"Glynda, good to see you as always." Ironwood told her, nodding to the teacher.

Professor Goodwitch frowned slightly and glanced at him, "James." She muttered as a greeting, clearly displeased to see the man as she looked to Ozpin, "I've brought team CFVY, as you asked. I'll be waiting outside until you're done with your guests." With that said the blonde turned and walked back to the elevator, leaving the office.

"She hasn't changed a bit." James mused to himself once Glynda had gone.

Ozpin shook his head at the general before smiling lightly to team CFVY, "Thank you for agreeing to this supervisory mission." He told them, clasping his hands behind his back.

Coco smirked and put her hands on her hips, "No problem, I'm looking forward to seeing how the pretty boys over here can do on the field." She told him, smirking at the two Uchiha.

Both Madara and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the fashionista, not responding to her as Ozpin waved to them, "This is the team you're supervising, team UCHA. They're a two man team, led by Sasuke Uchiha." He explained, nodding to the younger Uchiha then looking to Madara, "With his partner Madara Uchiha, they're cousins."

"This is team CFVY, led by Coco Adel." Ozpin told the ninja, turning his head back to team CFVY and pointing out each member as he stated their names, "Her teammates are Yatsuhashi Daichi, Velvet Scarlatina, and Fox Alistair." Ozpin introduced for them, "They'll be leading the mission, meaning Miss Adel will be in charge of the overall operation."

"It's nice to meet you both." Velvet said timidly, smiling at Sasuke and Madara.

Coco rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and turned to leave, "You can stare at them on the ride to drop site, Velvet. Let's get a move on." She ordered, grinning teasingly at her faunus partner who blushed and ducked her head, following the other girl towards the elevator. Fox remained stoic as always while Yatsuhashi chuckled at his female teammates, the two of them trailing after the women.

' _Being led on a mission by children a fraction of my true age.'_ Madara thought in annoyance, Sasuke having somewhat similar thoughts as they both left with team CFVY.

Once all of the students were gone Ironwood turned to Ozpin, "Those two freshmen, are they the ones you asked me about?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Yes, the two with the genetic semblance who I allowed to join Beacon." Ozpin responded, frowning softly at Ironwood, "We can discuss them at a later date. I want to know what's brought you all the way down from Atlas. Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival.." Ozpin told him, moving to his desk and pouring some tea into a mug for Ironwood.

Ozpin took the cup and handed it to the General, who pulled out a flask and poured some liquid into the drink, "Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James responded, taking a sip of the drink as Ozpin moved back to his chair, "Besides with you hosting I figured this would be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"Well I can certainly appreciate some quality time between friends." Ozpin agreed, taking a seat in his chair and looking up at Ironwood, "However the fleet you've stationed outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

Ironwood frowned softly and lowered his drink, "Well, concern is what brought them here."

Ozpin nodded and picked up his favorite mug, "I understand travel between kingdoms is rather dangerous these days-"

"Oz." Ironwood interrupted the man, narrowing his eyes, "You and I both know why I brought those men."

Letting out a sigh Ozpin took a small sip from his drink before setting down the glass, "We are in a time of peace, James. Shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression I'm afraid."

"But if what Qrow said is true then-"

"If what Qrow said is true-" Ozpin cut Ironwood off, raising his hand up, "-then we will handle it tactfully. It is the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace." Placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers Ozpin frowned at the general, "So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

Ironwood let out a breath and frowned at Ozpin, "I'm just being cautious."

"As am I." Ozpin returned, leaning back in his seat, "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses that we can."

"Like those two boys that you took off the streets." Ironwood stated, looking skeptically at Ozpin.

Frowning at the insinuation in the words Ozpin nodded, "Yes, exactly like Sasuke and Madara Uchiha, along with the many other good prospects I have here at Beacon."

Ironwood shook his head and turned to walk out, taking a few steps away before stopping and looking back at Ozpin, "Ask yourself this then. Do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" He questioned, not waiting for the response as he went into the elevator, the door closing and taking Ironwood back down to the exit.

Ozpin let out a deep sigh and looked back out the window, watching the Atlas ships sail across the sky, "I hope they never have to." he mumbled quietly, thinking of the teenagers he had under his care at the school who had been playing games just hours prior.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Team UCHA and CFVY stood inside of the bullhead taking them out of Vale and up towards the north west, just past the edge of the mountain range that protected the kingdom. Sasuke and Madara stood on one side of the vehicle while CFVY remained on the other, Velvet occasionally sneaking glances at the Uchiha while Coco snickered at her teammate. Like most other women of Beacon Velvet had of course found the two ninja handsome and mysterious, though she was far less obsessive than the typical fangirl, much to Madara and Sasuke's relief.

After a few minutes of silence Coco turned towards the two members of team UCHA, tilting her sunglasses down slightly to look at them, "So freshman, what made you want to start taking missions so soon? Most newbies don't get on their first till the back half of the semester."

Sasuke frowned slightly, mulling over the options for what he could say then shrugged, "Classes are too easy, we needed something more challenging."

"Really? That's it?" Coco asked, quirking an eyebrow with a deadpan stare at the younger Uchiha.

Narrowing his eyes in return Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, that's it." He assured, the two team leaders glaring lightly at one another.

Glancing between the two and feeling the rising tension Velvet decided to speak up, "So, you're both the star freshman of the year alongside Pyrrha, aren't you? That's very impressive." She said kindly, a small smile on her lips.

"Usually there's only one standout freshman a year, if that." Yatsuhashi mused, "To have not just two but three at the top is very rare."

"Yeah, real impressive." Coco drawled, a small smirk gracing her lips, "But word around the halls is that you two are more popular for your looks than skills." She teased, wanting to get a rise out of the two stoic men.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly at the reminder, having never been fond of his many adoring 'fans'. Sasuke glanced to Madara who smirked slightly in return, clearly amused with the exchange despite his fellow Uchiha's annoyance. Looking back to Coco who was still grinning at him Sasuke scowled, "How far are we from the drop point?"

Coco chuckled and glanced towards the cockpit, "Looks like we're lowering, guess we're here now." She surmised, the side of the bullhead opening up. The students were now at their destination, a very small town that consisted of only about two dozen buildings, one large structure near the back that appeared to be some sort town hall while the rest were smaller home or store like buildings.

"Alright boys!" Coco said, purse in hand as she moved to the open side of the bullhead, "And Velvet." She added, nodding to her faunus teammate, "This is our drop point, bullhead will be back for us in an hour. Let's make this one quick an easy, divide and conquer but don't stray too far from one another. Make sure you've always got someone else in sight in case you need backup, or need to give them some backup." She stated, looking specifically at the two Uchiha.

Madara scoffed at her words, ignoring the fashionista as he and Sasuke moved to the exit of the ship to see they were now just a few feet from the ground at the edge of the town. The six students jumped down to the dirt below, the bullhead door shutting and flying off once they did, "Spread out and start cleaning the place up." Coco ordered, "Should just be a bunch of Beowulves, maybe a few Ursa here and there. We'll have this done in no time."

' _The sooner we get this done the sooner Madara and I can take missions without any babysitters.'_ Sasuke thought, running forward and grabbing the hilt of his blade as his sharingan eyes glowed red. While Sasuke made his way to the more eastern side of the town Madara decided to cover more ground and ran to the western side, both Uchiha intent on slaying as many of the creatures of grimm as quickly as possible.

Sasuke came to a stop in the middle of the abandoned street and unsheathed his sword, narrowing his eyes when he saw roughly a dozen beowulves scavenging around the beaten up buildings. Three of the beasts turned to the Uchiha at the sound of his chokuto being pulled from his sheath, the monsters roaring and rushing towards him. Several other beowulves reacted to the scream of their fellow beasts and turned towards Sasuke as well, teeth bared and snarling at him as they moved in his direction as well.

The tomoe in Sasuke's sharingan spun as he stood calmly, letting the grimm come to him. When the first reached him and swung its claw, the ninja sidestepped the swipe and sliced through the stomach of the monster with ease. Sasuke rushed forward and beheaded the next beowulf, followed by kicking the remains of the grimm into the next one. The beowulf snarled and sliced through the corpse of its fellow beast, Sasuke's blade piercing its skull as it did.

Pulling his blade back Sasuke continued his assault, running into the mass of beowulves and cutting through them one by one, avoiding the fangs and claws trying to tear into him as he went. Coming to a stop after felling the ninth wolf Sasuke jumped back before a larger set of claws could rip into him, the paw of a much larger and bone covered beowulf slamming into the ground where the Uchiha had stood and making a small indent. The grimm let out a low snarl as its red eyes gleamed, four smaller beowulves flanking the beast as they prepared to attack.

Sasuke flipped his chokuto into a reverse grip, his sharingan tomoe spinning rapidly as he looked for a weak point on the larger beowulf. The monster gave him little time to do so and charged at the huntsman in training. Sasuke backpedaling while avoiding each swipe of the beasts bony claws, glancing behind him to see a rather old, wooden building with a missing door and busted out windows. Sasuke turned and ran into the house, the four smaller beowulves jumping through the windows and moving to strike Sasuke from both sides.

Reacting quickly the Uchiha avoided two slashes from the first of the monsters, severing the arm of one of them then flipping backward to avoid another beowulf that pounced at him. The leader of the pack bursted through the doorframe, breaking apart the edges due to its massive size, leaping towards Sasuke with its claws outstretched. Sasuke grabbed the edge of an old table and flipped it up, kicking it into the grimm as a small distraction. Just as the beast snarled in anger and grabbed the table, its claws shredding the sides of it, Sasuke shot forward and stabbed his chokuto through the wood and into the skull of the grimm, lightning crackling along the blade to ensure it cut through the flesh with ease.

Sasuke pulled his sword back as the corpse of the giant wolf fell and began to disintegrate, the sharingan glowing red while the remaining beowulves jumped at Sasuke from different angles. In a flash Sasuke cut through the remaining grimm, either removing their heads or bisecting them, the remains falling to the floor and fading just as their pack leader had. Moving back outside Sasuke glanced around to see several more beowulves still running about, team CFVY and Madara battling against the swarm of monsters, _'This is nothing more than child's play.'_ Sasuke thought in irritation, displeased that Ozpin had assigned them such a simplistic starting mission. Despite that he went forward to continue with the purge of the evil monsters, knowing that it had to be done.

While Sasuke continued his slaughter of the monsters in the eastern portion of the town, on the western side Madara was doing much the same. The elder Uchiha easily beheaded any beowulves that neared him, swinging his gunbai with enough speed to slice through the neck or using the shotgun form of his weapon to blast of their skulls entirely. Madara looked ahead to see Coco holding a minigun and spraying a hail of bullets into the mass of beowulf before her, Velvet a few feet behind the leader.

A howl sounded behind Madara and caused him to turn, seeing a pack of the grimm rushing towards him. Smirking slightly Madara tightened his grip on the gunbai, pulling the weapon back as the panels opened on it, "Time to see how well my dust manipulation has been progressing." He mused, swinging the fan forward and sending out a rush of high powered wind, his aura influencing the dust to make the wind razor sharp. However Madara frowned when he saw it only managed to create a multitude of cuts along the bodies of the grimm, throwing the monsters backward and into the surrounding buildings.

"Tch, they were supposed to be in pieces." Madara grumbled, lowering his gunbai once it became clear that the damage he had inflicted was enough to keep the beowulves down. Moving his attention back to the women of team CFVY Madara saw Velvet now fending off three beowulves while Coco continued to decimate the larger pack of the beasts thanks to her purse gun. Narrowing his red eyes Madara ran forward, Velvet kicking away two of the beowulves while the third one managed to get behind her.

The rabbit faunus turned just when the beowulf snarled and pounced at her, Velvet clenching her eyes shut and holding her arms in front of her defensively. A bang sounded and the girl opened her eyes slowly to see the beowulf on the ground at her feet, its head missing. Madara stepped past Velvet with his shotgun in hand, two more quick blasts from the weapon killing the other two, "Thank you, Madara." Velvet told him quietly.

"If you can't carry your own weight on the field, then stay off of it." Madara told her coldly, not bothering to look at the girl as his sharingan tomoe spun, searching for any remaining grimm. It seemed that the last of them had been dealt with, the sound of Coco's gun no longer firing. Fox, Sasuke, and Yatsuhashi had also started to make their way over to the others, indicating they were finished as well.

Velvet's ears drooped slightly and she nodded despite Madara being unable to see it, "R-Right, sorry to trouble you."

"Think that's all of them." Coco mused, having missed the words between Velvet and Madara as she strutted over to the two. Madara continued to pay the two girls no mind, frowning in irritation that the combat was already over with. Coco smirked and stepped between them, swatting Madara on the ass, "Good work freshman!"

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously at the action, his finger twitching on the trigger of his gunbai shotgun, _'Irritating little wench!'_ He thought, turning to give her a scathing remark before Yatsuhashi's shout caught their attention.

"Nevermore!" The large swordsman called out, the giant black bird flying over the city, its massive shadow cast over several buildings at one time. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the grimm, noting that it was even larger than the one Ruby had beheaded in the initiation day at Beacon. The bird had extra bone plating on its wings and shoulders, with sharper white talons and hundreds of feathers ready to be launched at its prey.

"Damn that thing is big." Coco muttered, the large avian slowly circling around to pass overtop of them. The Nevermore screeched loudly, the unholy noise piercing the air as the grimm flapped its wings once, sending a barrage of razor sharp feathers down at them all. Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears Coco shouted to the others, "In the buildings, now!" She ordered, ducking into one of the nearby houses alongside Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Velvet scrambled through a broken doorway to a home across from the one her teammates were in, Madara and Sasuke following just behind her as the feathers crashed down along the street they had just been on. A few of the jet black feather embedded themselves into the roofs of the buildings, not completely piercing them so the students were luckily safe while inside. Sasuke leaned his head out of a busted window to look up at the Nevermore as it flew overheard, his sharingan tomoe spinning to analyze the creature.

Madara was doing much the same as his fellow clansmen, both of them noticing the same thing with their blessed eyes. Looking away from the creature Madara turned his attention to the end of the street where the town hall was at, "That bird is all that remains. We're going to clip its wings and bring down that building on it." Madara called to Coco and the others, nodding towards the town hall.

"How do you plan to do that, pretty boy?" Coco demanded, looking up at the bird as it began circling back towards them.

"Velvet and Fox go and break as many support beams in that building without letting it collapse as you can." Madara instructed, the faunus girl nodding as she and Fox started moving from building to building to reach the town hall.

Sasuke was already moving up towards the second floor of the building he was on as Madara continued, "Coco and I will get its attention, Yatsuhashi copy Sasuke and get ready to sever its wing." Madara ordered, the large man nodding as he went to the stairs of the building across from Sasuke, "All I need you to do is shoot at it so it starts looking at me." Madara told Coco, walking out into the open street.

"Sure hope you know what you're doing. If that thing skewers you then I bet Ozpin will call this mission a failure." Coco told him, moving so she was beside Madara. The team leader transformed her purse into its minigun form, aiming it upward at the Nevermore and unleashing a hail of bullets at it.

The grimm let out another piercing screech as the bullets struck its bony armor, sending another hail of feathers down at Coco and Madara. While the fashionista returned her minigun to a purse and moved to the houses again Madara stood calmly, his gunbai returning to fan form as Madara spun it around over top of himself to deflect the arrow-like feathers. The ninja began to walk backwards as he knocked aside each feather with the fan before it could strike him, causing the Nevermore to glare angrily at him.

Fanning out its wings the creature of grimm began to descend downward, gaining speed as it was soon just a few feet above the rooftops as it moved towards Madara. Sasuke stepped out onto the roof of his building as Yatsuhashi did the same, the former looking over to the taller man, "There's an opening right where the armor over its shoulder meets the body, slice through it!" Sasuke told him, Yatsuhashi nodding in understanding.

Madara smirked and put his gunbai onto his back, continuing to pace backwards while keeping his sharingan focused on the Nevermore. The wings of the dark bird were just barely above the rooftops as it flew towards Madara, opening its beak and screeching at him in irritation. As the beast drew near to the Uchiha both Sasuke and Yatsuhashi stepped out onto the roofs of their buildings, lightning crackling on Sasuke's blade as he and Yatsuhashi swung their blades at the indent on the Nevermore's wing armor.

Yatsuhashi grunted as his blade clashed against the Nevermore, the force causing him to slide back on the roof for a moment before he got his footing and pushed his weapon through the small weak point of the bony armor. Sasuke meanwhile had no issue, his electric powered chokuto making a clean cut through the Nevermore's wing. The bird howled in pain as both its wings were severed, the grimm falling onto the street and sliding forward from the momentum it had gained while flying.

Opening its maw the bird tried to gobble up Madara as it slid towards him at high speed. The Uchiha smirked and flipped up into the air to avoid the mouth of the Nevermore, landing on its beak and forcing its mouth shut with the impact. Madara held his balance while atop the creature as it slid down the road to the town hall, Madara's sharingan tomoe spinning as he saw Fox and Velvet leave the building. The Uchiha jumped ahead of the bird, landing on the ground and immediately running through the door.

Madara's eyes flitted back and forth, taking note of all the support beams that had been severed from the ground thanks to Velvet and Fox, _'Just three remain.'_ Madara surmised, taking the hilt of his gunbai in hand and switching it to shotgun form. Shooting forward Madara broke open a window to make his escape route, just as the Nevermore's beak pierced through the entrance of the town hall.

Madara turned and jumped backward, going through the window he had broken open while shooting the last three support beams, causing them to splinter apart from the impact. Just as Madara landed outside of the building it began to collapse on top of the massive grimm, the beasts entire body now inside. As the building crushed the dark bird Madara returned his gunbai to its fan form, placing it on his back while watching the rubble to ensure the grimm was dead.

The body of the grimm disintegrated, causing some of the debris to shift and fall in on itself. Madara's eyes returned to their usual coal black color as the Uchiha made his way back towards the others, seeing that Sasuke and team CFVY had gathered in front of the ruins of the once stable structure, "Alright, credit where credit is due." Coco said with a sigh, smirking slightly at the two Uchiha, "Pretty good for your first mission, for freshmen at least."

"I suppose your team was adequate as well." Madara shot back, Coco's lips twisting to a frown. Madara smirked at the tone change, "Now we wait for the bullhead to return, correct?" He questioned, walking past Coco and heading to the original drop zone, Sasuke walking alongside him.

Coco huffed and trailed after the two Uchiha, "Yeah, should be here in like half an hour." She grumbled, annoyed that she couldn't get the same rise out of Madara as she had Sasuke. Velvet giggled at her partner and followed after her with Fox and Yatsuhashi, the six students making their way back to where the bullhead would meet them at.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Well, it's good to hear that despite the increased threat you all dealt with it professionally and returned safely." Ozpin mused, taking a drink from his beloved cup of coffee as he considered the students before him.

Coco grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Nothing we couldn't handle, the pretty boys held their own too." She added, jerking her head towards Madara and Sasuke.

"Excellent, just what I wanted to hear." Ozpin nodded, looking to team UCHA, "I'll need a full report from you Coco, the rest of you are dismissed." He stated, "I'll get back to you soon on the possibility of future missions, team UCHA." He told them, the two Uchiha nodding before turning to leave.

All of team CFVY aside from Coco left alongside team UCHA, the five students stepping into the elevator and going to the ground floor. Once they were gone Ozpin laced his fingers together, putting his elbows on his desk and giving Coco his full attention, "Give me a complete rundown on team UCHA's performance, if you don't mind, Miss Adel."

"Where to start." Coco hummed, crossing her arms and looking up towards the ceiling, "They're both definitely freshman of the year. They took down grimm left and right like it was no problem. They didn't really work with one another or any of us until the end of the mission, definitely more of a solo act." She explained, tilting her head and frowning slightly, "Which one was it? Madara I think? He's pretty rude, saved Velvet from a beowulf but then snapped at her."

Ozpin raised a curious brow at her words, "Snapped at her?" He echoed, prompting Coco to elaborate.

Coco nodded and put her hands on her hips, "He stopped it from taking a bite out of her but then told her if she couldn't handle being on the field she should get off of it. I would've chewed him out for it, but Velvet didn't tell me about it till we got back."

"I see, anything else you'd like to add?" Ozpin asked, leaning back in his seat and grabbing his coffee mug.

Coco seemed pensive for a moment before continuing, "They're both really clever, and in sync. When that giant Nevermore showed up I was trying to figure out how we'd deal with it. In just a few seconds they both had the same plan and told us what to do to execute it."

"Which was what exactly?" Ozpin questioned, taking a sip from his drink.

"Madara and I got its attention while Yatsuhashi and Sasuke got up on the nearby buildings. Velvet and Fox went to the town hall which was already on its last legs and broke a lot of the support pillars." Coco explained to him, recalling exactly how Madara had delivered the orders, "The Nevermore swooped down for Madara and then Sasuke and Yatsuhashi cut its wings clean off. Sasuke knew exactly where the swords needed to hit to get through the armor on its wings."

"After its wings came off it slid across the ground and into the town hall. Madara jumped on its head and rode it there, and once it was in the building he used that fan thing to break the rest of the supports and bring the whole thing down on it." Coco finished, shifting her weight to her other foot, "Honestly it was really impressive."

 _'Quick thinking and able to discern what needs to be done. Prefer to be alone but know when and how to work with others, but only if they deem it necessary. Don't socialise well however and don't appreciate people that they perceive as ineffective, likely because they hold everyone to standards similar to their own high ones. Seems my initial summary of them was fairly dead on.'_ Ozpin mused in his thoughts, sitting up and placing his drink down, "Thank you, Miss Adel. You're dismissed, good work today."

Coco nodded and turned to walk out, stopping at the elevator which opened up to reveal General Ironwood. The fashionista nodded to the headmaster who did the same in return, the two walking past one another before Coco took the elevator back down to go meet up with her team. Ironwood clasped his hands behind his back and came to a stop in front of Ozpin's desk, "So, how did your little test run fair?" He asked curiously.

"About as well as I had hoped for." Ozpin responded, standing from his desk so he was eye level with James, "If they're willing I think the two of them will be perfect for the position I want them in."

James frowned softly at the words, "Are you sure it's wise to include more people into our little group? Especially two more students."

"Qrow said much the same when I decided to tell you, James." Ozpin retorted, quirking an eyebrow at his fellow headmaster, "Do you think that was a wrong decision?"

General Ironwood sighed and shook his head, "No, but I do think bringing the general and headmaster of Atlas into the fold is a little different than two students who we know little to nothing about. The role you want them to play is very important, we can't trust it to people that may not work in our best interest."

Ozpin hummed softly and took another sip from his coffee, turning away from his colleague to look out at the city of Vale through the window, "Fate works in mysterious ways, James. You don't happen to find two students as skilled as they are through chance alone."

"Perhaps, but you also don't know when they may turn out to be enemies rather than allies." Ironwood shot back, moving to stand beside Ozpin.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see which they turn out to be then, won't we?" Ozpin asked, smiling lightly at the other man, "I don't plan to tell them just yet. There's still a whole semester to go through before the Vytal Festival. That's when we'll all decide if we want to bring the two Uchiha into our little club."

Ironwood sighed as his shoulders dropped slightly, nodding to Ozpin, "Very well, I suppose we will." he muttered quietly, turning away from his colleague to see his army flying by.

' _I can only pray I'm not wrong about those two.'_ Ozpin thought, taking note of the Atlas warship that flew across the sky of his city, _'If a war truly is on the horizon, we'll need all the allies we can muster.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Shadow: The longest chapter so far is complete, and season 2 has begun! There was a bit too much canon and set up in this chapter for my tastes, but they've gotta be done.

Jet: You've gotta build up then you can tear everything down when the heart wrenching happens. I mean isn't that right Penny? Pyrrha? Great now I'm sad.

Shadow: Didn't even ask Roman, how rude.

Jet: I am in denial that he is dead.

Shadow: Touche. I had a lot of fun with Ozpin and Ironwood this chapter, I look forward to using them both more later down the line. They were honestly my highlight of chapter 8. Team CFVY was fun too, I just feel that I didn't use them as much/as well as I could have. They aren't the usual kind of characters I write for and we know little of them anyways since they don't have much screen time on the show.

Jet: Well in my books it was pretty good. Any appearance of CFVY is a good showing. :D

Shadow: That's true. Before we wrap up I would like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. 210 reviews with only seven chapters? That's 30 reviews a chapter, amazingly good. So thank you all so much for that as well as the follows and favorites!

Jet: Yup, you guys should go and request applause from passerby as stand ins for us, cause you deserve it and we can't give you the applause you deserve.

Shadow: Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc, hopefully you'll be getting a notification for chapter 9 on May 14th! See you all next time!

Next Time: It's a night on the town as UCHA and RWBY (Plus Sun and Neptune) go out looking for information, and of course end up in a fight.


	9. Painting the Town

Shadow: So obviously as mentioned in the previous chapter you all did not get a notification for this chapter on May 14th. Sorry for you all to have to wait so long for this chapter, as Kakashi would say Jet and I just got lost on the road of life. But hey, better late than never right?

Jet: More like drowned in the workload that is a 4th year of college.

Shadow: Yeah that was a big part of it as well.

Jet: But the thing is we're back, we're not dead and soon enough college will be over and we'll be thrust into the cruel and unforgiving professional world and all the horrors it contains.

Shadow: Let's get through some questions then and we can start with the 9000 word come back chapter.

 **Will Sasuke and Madara tell their past to anyone?** Unlikely, unless something serious came up that required it. I mean, who would really believe them anyways? They really stand nothing to gain from just telling them it all, but who knows. Could happen at some point.

Jet: The RWBY cast is more likely to laugh it off and think they're joking. Yang would find a way to turn it into some sort of sex joke. Because that's what Yang do.

 **Will you add any more skills to the UCHA arsenal?** Sasuke and Madara are by no means at their full potential currently. They will learn more and get more powerful as the story goes, but as we all likely know with RWBY, the beginning volumes are a little slow. Things will pick up faster the further on the story progresses.

 **What did Ozpin mean by his initial summary of UCHA was fairly dead on?** He assumed roughly what Coco reported, Madara and Sasuke are highly skilled but work more on their own than with a team. But when push comes to shove they can do what's necessary, including teamwork.

Jet: Teamwork makes the dream work ;)

Shadow: That's all the questions really, probably missed one or two, so just ask it again if I did. I do want to point out that someone said the first chapter made no sense because how could Indra send Sasuke somewhere if Sasuke is Indra. Indra and Sasuke aren't _literally_ the same person, Indra's spirit just reincarnated to Sasuke which gave him increased chakra and a link to Ashura's reincarnate. Madara is also an Indra reincarnate but he and Sasuke both existed at the same time and were clearly not the same person, neither of them are 100% Indra.

Jet: From examples I've seen of reincarnation, you're taking the template of that person's spirit in this case Indra before and sort of transferring it to who would then be Madara and Sasuke. So they're not just a clone of Indra, they're a version of Indra exposed to the circumstances that they went through.

Shadow: The philosophy of reincarnation aside, time for the chapter you've all patiently(Or impatiently) been waiting for.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Madara scowled heavily as he stood alongside Sasuke, the two Uchiha in a bullhead that was docking back at Beacon after the two had completed their first solo mission. Ozpin had made good on his promise and sent them out for a mission not long after their first one with team CFVY, however much to the displeasure of both ninja it was far less active than the joint one had been. A small pack of beowulves had been getting too rowdy just outside of Vale's borders, killing the barely dozen monsters had taken Madara and Sasuke less than ten minutes once they arrived at the drop site. Due to this they had already returned back to Beacon despite the mission having supposed to last the rest of the day.

"What a joke, a complete waste of time." Madara grumbled irritably, arms crossed as the bullhead door opened up to let the two man team off, "We should've left the pack alive so they could grow in number, then killed them once there were more to fight."

While Sasuke was inclined to agree with Madara, the mission had been far too easy and rather boring as a result, the younger Uchiha was more focused on the reward, "As insignificant the mission may have been, all that matters is we're paid for it. We have a limited time to get a sum large enough to complete our task."

Madara frowned but nodded regardless, knowing that despite his want for a more thrilling fight Sasuke was right. The two began walking back towards their dorm rooms, Ozpin having told them that they could report on the next mission the following morning. While that decision had been said with the plan of them returning late at night, neither Uchiha saw fit to go to him ahead of time.

Once they reached the dorm area both Sasuke and Madara came to a stop, the younger looking up and narrowing his eyes, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Something idiotic, I'm sure." Madara muttered, watching Sun hang outside of team RWBY's window, which was positioned on the third floor of the dormitories. Clinging to the side of the building just a few feet away from him was Neptune, the blue haired student standing precariously on the ledge with his back against the wall. Sun suddenly jumped through the window and into RWBY's dorm, all four girls sticking their heads out a moment later to look at Neptune.

Ruby spoke to Neptune and he responded, Madara and Sasuke a little too far away to hear them speak. Yang glanced down and noticed the two Uchiha, calling down to them, "Hey Madara, Sasuke! If we're getting Sun and Neptune involved you guys should join in too!"

Madara quirked an eyebrow at her words, "Involved with what?" He muttered.

"Can't hear you, get up here already!" Yang ordered, "We were supposed to leave like ten minutes ago!"

"We're only running behind because you took so long getting ready, Yang." Blake reminded her, crossing her arms and frowning at her partner.

The blonde shrugged as the four girls and Neptune stepped back inside the dorm, Yang grinning at Blake, "It takes time to look this good." She responded, gesturing to her new outfit.

Back outside on the ground floor Sasuke sighed then shrugged, "Not like we were doing anything else." He mused, heading into the dorms with Madara just behind him, the two Uchiha making their way up to team RWBY's room. Yang opened the door and let the two inside, Sasuke questioning them once the door was closed behind him, "What is it we're doing?"

"You remember that Torchwick guy at the docks, right? Orange hair, fancy cane, stupid laugh?" Sun asked, grinning at his description of the villain.

Sasuke however was far less amused, deciding to respond with a simple, "Yes, I do."

"We're going to figure out what he and the White Fang are up to." Blake explained with a small scowl, angered at just the thought of the White Fang cohorting with the crime lord.

"And how do you plan to do so?" Madara questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Ruby grinned widely and crossed her arms behind her back, "It's elementary, my dear Uchiha! We'll give you the same run down Sun and Neptune eavesdropped on."

"It wasn't eavesdropping, you just didn't realize you were talking to me." Sun stated adamantly.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the monkey faunus before looking back to the Uchiha, "Ruby and I are going to the CCT tower to check the Schnee records for any other robberies in Vale or similar inconsistencies." The huntress in training smirked and put her hand over her chest, "Since I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem."

Once Weiss finished Blake began speaking the next part of their plan, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what it is they're planning next."

"I have a friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on inside of Vale, or at least knows someone that has the info." Yang added, crossing her arms and smirking, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

Ruby nodded proudly once her teammates finished, "Then we all meet up near Yang to compare notes! Guess we're going to have to split up the teams differently now though." Ruby mumbled, tapping her chin in thought, "There are eight of us so we'll have to go with two groups of three then one group of two."

"Dibs on two man team with Madara!" Yang stated before any more could be said, walking over to the Uchiha with a grin, "We've got a good history with questioning club owners, and he still owes me a dance anyway."

Madara snorted but shrugged in indifference, "It makes no difference to me."

"If we're going with people we worked well with already, Sun and Sasuke could come with me then." Blake suggested, "Though I'm not sure how we'll sneak Sasuke into a rally since he isn't a faunus."

"Stealth is simple for me, I'll get in a different way while you two take the direct approach." Sasuke responded, resting his right arm on the hilt of his sword.

Weiss smiled lightly, "I suppose that means Neptune has to come with Ruby and I then." She stated, clearly pleased with the result.

"Aww, but I wanted it to be a you and me trip!" Ruby whined to her partner, Weiss cutting her eyes at the leader as she continued, "Yang, take Neptune with you too so Weiss and I can be the team of two."

"N-No!" Weiss shouted, everyone turning to her with curious looks, Yang smirking at the white-haired girl. Weiss blushed lightly before clearing her throat, "Yang has the furthest to go so she needs her bike, and having three people on it is too dangerous. She has to be the team of two." The heiress stated factually, crossing her arms smugly.

Ruby let out a long sigh as her shoulders slumped, "Fiiiiiiiiiine. Neptune can come with us then." She muttered, turning and walking out of the room despondently.

Weiss grinned happily with her success, glancing at Neptune who winked back as the two of them walked out after Ruby. Yang nudged Madara once they were gone, "You and me again tough guy, let's go!" She said, heading out as well with Madara following just behind her.

"Alright, the dream team is back together, let's do this!" Sun grinned, both Sasuke and Blake rolling their eyes at the monkey, though Blake had a small smile on her face. The two faunus and one Uchiha walked out of the room as the others had, all of them splitting up to go to their respective destinations.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Madara scowled as he held onto Yang's waist, sitting on the back of her motorcycle as the blonde drove down the roads of Vale at high speed, _'If only I still had chakra to anchor myself to this stupid vehicle.'_ Madara thought sourly, not at all pleased with having to hold onto the girl to keep from falling off. Though judging by the wide grin on Yang's face, forcing Madara to keep his hands on her was exactly what she had been hoping for, _'She's clever and determined, I'll give her that much.'_ The Uchiha thought as they turned a corner, Yang pulling to a sudden stop in front of a shady looking club entrance.

"Here we are!" Yang announced, removing her helmet and setting it on the side of her bike before getting off.

Stepping off of the vehicle after her Madara quirked an eyebrow at the establishment before them, "You have an...interesting taste, in where to spend your time." He muttered with a hint of disdain, able to hear the blaring music coming from the club even from outside its walls.

"Ah I don't come here often, just when I need some information." Yang assured him, walking towards the entrance with a confident strut, "We'll probably get another good bar brawl in, assuming they're not too afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" Madara echoed curiously as the two made it to the front, two men in black suits standing at the entrance. The minute they caught sight of Yang fear came to their faces, both men scrambling into the building and slamming the large doors shut as quickly as they could.

Yang grinned at the action, cocking her right gauntlet, "Yeah, I sort of beat them all up last time I was here." She admitted, sending a concussive blast straight into the doors that blew them open. Yang walked through the busted entry way and held up her hands with a broad grin, "Guess who's back?!" She called, just before roughly a dozen guns were aimed at her face.

Madara stood behind the girl as she lowered her arms and scowled at the response, the music in the background skipping repeatedly as the DJ had ducked beneath his sound booth for cover. Quickly moving the needle off of the record the music came to a close, Madara preparing to move forward and attack until Junior spoke up, "Stop, stop it! No one shoot!" He ordered, pushing through the wall of men to frown at Yang, "Blondie, you're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink!" Yang stated simply, grabbing Junior's arm and dragging him towards the bar, "And I have some questions to ask."

Madara released the hilt of his gunbai with a scowl, glaring with his sharingan at the men that were still watching him warily. The Uchiha took a step forward to follow after Yang before two women stepped in front of him, one in red and the other in white, "Who might you be?" The one in white asked.

"None of your concern." Madara retorted coldly with a harsh glare, pushing past the two and making his way to the bar where Yang was now standing on one side with Junior on the other.

"I like him." The one in red mused with a small smirk, her twin nodding in agreement. The Malachite sisters went to sit a few seats down from Madara, Yang, and Junior, intent on listening in to their conversation.

Just as Madara reached the bartender and brawler Yang began her questioning, "Roman Torchwick, I want everything you have on him."

Junior scoffed while putting his hands on the bar, leaning towards Yang with a heavy frown, "He's a crook that I haven't talked to in ages. Lent him some of my men a while back and never heard back from them." He grumbled, "I don't know anything about what he's up to nowadays."

"You lent him your men, how could you not know?" Yang demanded, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I haven't seen or spoken to Torchwick since before the last time you were in here." Junior shot back, "He paid me upfront for some muscle, I sent him a handful of my men, and haven't heard from them ever since." Junior reiterated with a shrug, "I guess he wasn't satisfied with my boys, which is something I can relate to!" He shouted, turning to glare at the guards shuffling about off to the side.

Madara scowled at the lack of information, "You expect us to believe you have no knowledge on an underground crime lord who's paid for your assistance before?" He questioned, red eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, I do." Junior retorted, glancing at Madara then thinking better of it and looking back to Yang, "Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him, you need to worry about me if I don't find out what I want!" Yang informed him seriously, slamming her palm onto the table between them and glaring at Junior.

"I've told you everything I know!" Junior growled, leaning back and crossing his arms, "I don't know anything about what Torchwick is up to. I don't keep tabs on people like him, so you may as well get over it."

Yang and Junior both glared at each other before the blonde turned on her heel, "Come on Madara, we're done here." She muttered, heading back towards the way they had come in.

Madara kept his gaze on Junior for a moment longer before he turned and followed after Yang, quickly gaining on the student until they were walking side by side. The Uchiha was about to question if Yang had another destination in mind for trying to learn more about Torchwick, but his attention quickly shifted back to Junior when he heard a clicking noise. Madara turned his head just in time to see the club owner had pulled out a rocket launcher from behind the bar and taken a shot right at Yang's back. Just before the attack could land on the blonde Madara grabbed his gunbai and intercepted the blast with it, the explosion causing both himself and Yang to stumble forward.

"Oh, big mistake." Yang snarled, eyes flashing red as she turned towards Junior, both her gauntlets clicking into place.

Junior swallowed in fear, everyone in the room staring at Yang in terror, "Don't just stand there! Shoot them!" Junior shouted, taking his weapon and running towards a nearby set of stairs that led towards the DJ's booth.

"Seems we'll be getting our fight after all." Madara mused, spinning his gunbai around and deflecting several shots from the pistols all of Junior's men held.

"Told you we'd get to brawl." Yang grinned, sending several concussive blasts around the room, knocking aside Junior's men one by one. Shooting a blast behind herself Yang launched towards one of the hired thugs, spinning in the air and slamming her foot into his face. The impact caused the man to fly backwards as Yang turned and punched out two more of the gunman with quick concussive punches.

Madara deflected several more shots that were aimed his way before swinging his gunbai, sending a burst of wind that slammed several of the foes into the far wall. As those men fell to the ground from the impact Madara turned and blocked a pair of bladed high heels with his fan, throwing the woman in white from earlier back before she could attack again. Narrowing his eyes Madara glared at the Malachite sisters, his sharingan tomoe spinning as the white one landed next to the red.

"You know, I don't think I like him any more Melanie." The red one told her sister.

Melanie nodded in agreement, "I agree Miltia, let's tear him apart."

Madara watched the two as they rushed towards him, zig zagging with one another to try and catch the Uchiha off guard as Miltia slashed at him from the right while Melanie swung her foot at his side from the left. Reacting quickly Madara blocked Melanie's heel with his gunbai then leaned just out of the way of Miltia's clawed weapon, grabbing her wrist and throwing the girl in red at her sister. Miltia easily flipped over Melanie, who took her hand and pulled her back to the ground before she could go flying any further.

The two rushed at Madara again, this time Melanie going first and taking a jump towards Madara, spinning around and kicking at him repeatedly. Madara narrowed his eyes and blocked each kick with his gunbai, Melanie using the impacts to get higher into the air above the Uchiha. Madara glanced downward to see Miltia crouching low as she rushed at him, aiming to slice his stomach with her claws while he was focused on Miltia. Madara swung his gunbai downward to strike Melanie before she could reach him, only for her to narrowly slide out of the way as Melanie came back down towards Madara with her heel aimed at his head.

' _The gunbai is too cumbersome for two enemies with this much speed and coordination.'_ Madara decided, letting go of his weapon and jumping backwards before Melanie could make contact, her bladed shoe slamming into the ground where he had been a moment ago. The Uchiha smirked as both women charged at him, his sharingan tomoe spinning as he easily avoided each swipe of Miltia's claws and Melanie's heels.

Just as Miltia swung her right claw down at Madara's chest the Uchiha sidestepped her, putting his hand on her wrist and pushing her attack downward so she embedded her clawed hand into the ground. The red wearing woman snarled angrily as she tried to pull her hand free from the dance floor, Melanie jumping over her with a spin to kick Madara in the face. The Uchiha ducked and then grabbed onto Melanie's foot, slamming the girl in white into the dance floor. Melanie gasped as the impact caused her to bounce back up from the ground, Madara slamming his palm into her stomach with a rush of aura that sent her flying into the far wall, Melanie's aura fading away as she collapsed.

Miltia finally pulled her claw free just in time for Yang to sucker punch her in the jaw, smirking broadly when Miltia landed just beside her sister, "Sorry girls, I've already got first dibs on dancing with tall, dark, and handsome." She said, tossing her hair.

Madara snorted at Yang's words while retrieving his gunbai, noting she had already finished off the remainder of Junior's men, only the club owner himself remaining. Both Yang and Madara turned to look at Junior, who had reloaded his bazooka and was now ready for a second shot. Gritting his teeth in anger Junior shot it straight towards Madara. Clenching the hilt of his gunbai Madara swung it with another burst of wind, redirecting the rocket into the far wall where it exploded and destroyed the bar of the club.

"This time I'll do the questioning." Madara told Yang, watching as Junior began climbing up a metal structure that led to the catwalks where the lights for the club were set up.

"Be my guest." Yang responded, just as her scroll began to ring.

Taking out the device Yang answered to hear Blake's voice on the other end, "Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Sun's voice cut over Blake's, the faunus just having narrowly dodged a swing from the danger they were running from, "They've got a robot, and it's big, really big! The Torchwick's guy in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang questioned, just as she and Madara were able to hear the dull thuds of the giant mech that ran past the building they were in.

"Hurry!" Sun shouted as Blake's scroll ended the call.

Madara scowled and looked back to Junior, who was now up on the catwalk and reloading his bazooka, "Go assist them, I'll catch up after I'm finished here." He ordered Yang, walking towards several metal bars that he could use to ascend to Junior.

"Right, be quick. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the giant robot fight." Yang grinned, running out of the club and back to her bike to chase after her partner and Sun.

As the blonde left Madara leapt up onto the metal and began making his way up to Junior, soon landing on the catwalk just a few feet ahead of the crook. Junior pointed his bazooka at Madara, causing the Uchiha to scoff, "Go ahead, you've failed with that weapon twice already. A little closer distance won't change anything." He boasted, causing Junior to growl angrily and fire the blast at Madara point blank.

Madara brought up his gunbai and the rocket exploded on it, a mass of smoke caused by the explosion as it destroyed part of the catwalk and sent Junior flying backwards. Landing harshly on his back with his bazooka landing near him Junior shook his head with a groan, looking to see what had become of Madara. His eyes widened in fear when he saw two glowing red eyes in the smoke, scrambling towards his weapon only for a shot from Madara's shotgun gunbai to knock it off of the catwalk and down to the ground below.

Making a small jump over the hole in the walkway the explosion had made Madara continued towards Junior, holding the shotgun version of his weapon in his right hand. Junior tried to get back to his feet only for Madara to grab him by the neck, lifting him up and over the side of the catwalk so he was completely off the ground, "Now then, what do you know about Roman Torchwick?" Madara asked lowly, putting pressure on Junior's neck while place the barrel of his weapon on the man's side threateningly.

"N-Nothing! I swear!" Junior wheezed, Madara's grip iron tight on Junior's neck as the man tried to claw at Madara's hand, "I just wanted payback on blondie. Last time she was here cost me a fortune in damages! I promise I don't know anything! You gotta believe me!"

Madara seemed pensive for a moment, his sharingan tomoe spinning as he glared at Junior, "I do believe you." Junior let out a sigh of relief before Madara continued, "But let me make this clear. If you ever assault myself or the 'blondie' again, you'll have far more worries than paying for some broken equipment." Madara threatened, tightening his grip on Junior's throat to punctuate his last statement, "Understand?"

Junior gasped but nodded as best he could while being held up by his throat, "Y-Yes! Yes I understand!" He assured, coughing as Madara's grip lessened its pressure.

"Good, let this be a reminder then. Do not cross an Uchiha." Madara warned, before pulling Junior back then hurling him through one of the colored windows of the establishment. Junior let out a shout as he flew through the glass and down into the alleyway outside, Madara smirking at the result as he shifted his gunbai to fan form and placed it on his back, "Time to catch up with the others." He mused, jumping out of the hole in the window Junior's body had made.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Blake ran her fingers over three claw marks on the alley wall, a small frown on her face as she peered around the corner. Two young faunus spoke to an older man who stood guard in front of a hidden away door, speaking quietly to one another before the elder ushered them both inside. Blake looked back to her two companions, Sasuke and Sun, and nodded to them, "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun asked, Blake immediately narrowing her eyes at the monkey who held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just gonna take your word for it."

Sasuke stepped away from the wall with a small frown, "I'll find a back door, you two go in through the front." He instructed, the faunus both nodding in return as the Uchiha leapt up onto a nearby fire escape, climbing it silently up to the roof of the building.

"How is he so quiet? You ever wonder which of you two is the better ninja?" Sun asked, looking at Blake only to grin sheepishly when he saw the small glare she was giving him, "Right, serious time. Sorry." He said, following Blake as she led him towards the Faunus rally, removing her bow as they went to reveal her cat ears.

Taking out two small grimm masks Blake passed one to Sun, tucking her bow into her pocket as she prepared to put it on. Sun's voice stopped the huntress-in-training, "I don't get it." The cat turned to look at the monkey who frowned at her, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The mask is a symbol." Blake answered, looking at the one he held, "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters."

"So the grimm masks." Sun surmised, looking down at the one she had in hand, "That's kind of dark."

Blake nodded in agreement, "So is the guy who came up with the idea." She told him quietly, putting the mask over her eyes so it covered the upper section of her face.

Sun let out a small sigh as Blake began walking to the rally once again, "Always sunshine and rainbows with you." He mused, putting his own mask on then quickly catching up with Blake.

From up above Sasuke watched the two faunus, reading their lips with his sharingan since he couldn't hear what they were saying, 'The better ninja.' Sasuke snorted at the thought, turning his attention away from his comrades as they entered the building. The Uchiha had already located his way in, a small vent that he could easily access with a few well placed swings of the blade.

Moving through the ventilation system Sasuke soon came to a floor vent that he carefully removed, making no sound as he moved it aside and looked down to see it was above a catwalk suspended up over the rally. Sasuke silently landed on the metal floor and glanced down at the many faunus beneath him, quickly catching sight of Sun and Blake as they made their way into the crowd. The room was half full of White Fang members in uniform, while the other half were faunus wearing masks with various different animal features.

"Thank you all for coming!" A man in White Fang attire with a full face mask called from the front stage, Sasuke turning his sight towards him. Behind the man was a large gray tarp with the White Fang logo on it, Sasuke's sharingan tomoe spinning as he looked from the red image back to the man speaking, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce to you a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you that he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Torchwick stepped up onto the stage, the majority of the faunus in the crowd beginning to boo and make sounds of disparagement when they saw the human. Roman took it in stride however and waved his empty hand, a fully functional and repaired cane in his other, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?!" One faunus woman from the crowd demanded.

"I'm glad you asked dearie!" Roman stated with a grin, "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst." He told them all, tapping his hat lightly, "Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet even, killed."

' _They're going to fall right into his hands.'_ Sasuke thought in irritation as he listened to Torchwick's speech, seeing that many of the faunus were already beginning to calm down from his words, _'Human or faunus, someone with enough charisma and smooth talking can easily bring a crowd of fools to his side so long as he knows the right buttons to press.'_

"But before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy!" Roman told them, waving his arms out, "The ones in control, the ones that are pulling the strings, the dirty and rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" He declared, getting a few shouts of agreement. Roman grinned lightly then continued, "Government, military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

By now the majority of the crowd was cheering to the crook's words, Sasuke scoffing at how easily they were swayed, "They're all pests that need to be dealt with!" Roman stated, turning towards the tarp behind himself, "Fortunately for you I'm the best exterminator around." Roman quickly turned back to the crowd, "No offense to any rodents in the room." He added before snapping his fingers, the tarp being pulled away to reveal a giant Atlas mech.

Sasuke glared at the device, taking note of the many weapons lined across its frame as well as the White Fang logos painted onto the sides. Roman tapped the leg of the giant robot as he spoke, "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas's newest defense against all of the scary things in the world. Thanks to my employer we managed to snag a few before they uh, hit the shelves."

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our operations in the southeast." Roman explained as he paced in front of the mech, "If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you." He said, taking out a cigar then taking a drag from it, "Any questions?"

The crowd began to chant and pump their fists in an affirmative, the people not in White Fang uniform walking towards the stage as the faunus that introduced Roman called out, "Would all new recruits please come forward!"

Sasuke glanced towards Blake and Sun, the two remaining still and muttering quietly to one another about what to do. Deciding to leave them to their own decisions Sasuke focused back on the Atlesian Paladin, _'Seems more troubling than any grimm I've encountered so far.'_ He thought, his eyes glancing back to Neo and Roman. The latter had a scowl on his face, moving to the front of the podium as Torchwick narrowed his eyes towards something in the crowd. Sasuke followed his line of sight straight to Blake and Sun, _'He recognizes them, or is about to.'_ The avenger realized, grabbing the hilt of his blade and putting one foot on the railing of the catwalk, preparing to jump down and attack Roman.

Just before Sasuke could leap into action a gunshot rang out from Blake's Gambol Shroud, hitting a power box and turning the entire warehouse dark, _'Clever, but she's lucky that shorted the whole place.'_ Sasuke thought, relaxing his grip on his weapon as his sharingan allowed him to make out the aura of the people in the dark. He was already well aware of the fact that all of the faunus could see in the dark thanks to their animal halves, meaning Roman and Neo had no way of spotting Sun and Blake as they made a run for it.

' _What is he doing?'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw Roman's aura signature getting into the Paladin, _'If I strike at him with lightning it will light up the place enough for them to grab Blake and Sun.'_ Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep them safe if they were caught with so many White Fang around the Uchiha waited to see what would happen, Roman now sitting in the center of the machine as Blake and Sun leapt out of a window at the far end of the room.

The Paladin made a groaning sound as it came to life under Roman's control, the mechanical monstrosity slowly moving its feet towards the window that had been broken out. The faunus in the room all moved out of the Paladin's way as it began to pick up speed, soon breaking through the wall as if it were nothing, allowing some of the light from the moon and light fixtures on the street to trickle in. Sasuke unsheathed his blade and put his foot on the railing once more to kick off after the machine and his comrades, but rather moved to the side just in time to avoid a bladed umbrella slamming down where he had stood.

"You again." Sasuke muttered, his sharingan tomoe flaring as he glared at Neo. The short girl smirked back at him, pointing her umbrella towards him tauntingly, _'She must've noticed me just before the power went out, then made her way up here in the dark.'_ Sasuke surmised, "This will be no different than it was at the docks. Your semblance is worthless against my own, and I outclass you in combat."

The Uchiha's words only seemed to spur the woman on, her smirk widening as she tilted her umbrella up slightly in a makeshift 'bring it' motion. Sasuke scowled at her cocky demeanor, _'Two possibilities, she's either only trying to keep me from Torchwick, or she's got a trick up her sleeve that she didn't have last time. Either way, I'll have to make this quick.'_ He thought, rushing at Neo with a swing of his sword at her left shoulder.

Neo easily parried the swing with her umbrella, Sasuke continuing his assault with a flurry of slashes at the woman. Neo began backpedaling as Sasuke's attacks forced her further back, the catwalk narrow enough that their only options for movement were backwards or forwards. As Sasuke stabbed his chokuto straight for Neo's chest she opened her umbrella to block, Sasuke taking advantage of her loss of sight to land a roundhouse kick on her weapon of choice. A burst of aura into his foot caused Neo to slide backward from the blow, lightning crackling on Sasuke's blade as he aimed it towards her for a chidori blade.

Before Sasuke could fire off the electricity at Neo he heard a gunshot, leaning to the side as a bullet struck one of the metal beams holding the catwalk up. Glancing downward the Uchiha saw several of the White Fang taking firing at him with their pistols, _'They know the girl is with Roman, which means they realize I'm an enemy.'_ Sasuke spun his chokuto and aimed it downward at the faunus radicals, "Chidori Nagashi!" A mass of lightning shot out and struck many of the faunus, causing them to shout in pain and collapse to the ground from the shock.

The lightning quickly faded as the dust crystal in Sasuke's blade wore out from the powerful technique, the Uchiha quickly taking out another to replace it. After putting the crystal back into place in the hilt of his blade Sasuke saw several of the White Fang making their way up to the catwalk on his right side, and on his left Neo had regained her bearings and was strutting towards the ninja confidently, _'So, she thinks the White Fang will give her the edge over me.'_ Sasuke thought with a scowl, noting that his Chidori Nagashi had only downed some of the faunus and there were still a handful below taking aim at him.

Given how narrow the catwalk was the White Fang had to run at Sasuke one at a time, the first of the group rushing at the Uchiha to tackle him head on. Sasuke easily flipped over the man and kicked him in the side of the head, causing the faunus to stumble as Sasuke landed then grabbed his shoulder and tossed him over the edge. The next White Fang moved up to attack as Neo did the same from Sasuke's other side. Neo swung and stabbed at Sasuke with her umbrella, which he countered blow for blow with his chokuto, while the White Fang went for hand to hand combat, Sasuke's sharingan allowing him to block each attack with his empty hand.

After another failed punch Sasuke grabbed the wrist of the White Fang member, slamming the hilt of his chokuto into the side of the man's head. The faunus staggered as Sasuke jumped over him while also using the grip on his wrist to throw him at Neo. Neo spun around the White Fang and kicked him in the side to throw him off the catwalk so he wouldn't be in her way, stabbing at Sasuke with her bladed umbrella once again, which the Uchiha blocked with his sword. Putting her hand on the railing Neo pushed herself into the air and swung her foot down at Sasuke's head, the avenger grabbing her ankle to stop the hit which Neo used to move herself over Sasuke and aim her other heel at his back.

Thinking quickly Sasuke used his hold on Neo's ankle to throw her further from himself, the second kick missing as she flipped in the air and landed in between the Uchiha and the White Fang grunts. Just before Sasuke could stab at Neo's back the faunus down below opened fire once more, Sasuke stepping back to avoid most of the blasts as two of them grazed his arms and chest. The purple aura that protected Sasuke flared from the hits as his sharingan tomoe spun, looking at the metal beams along the ceiling to determine where they could be severed. Lightning crackled to life on Sasuke's blade, the electricity extending into the chidori blade as Sasuke swung it to cut through some of the steel.

The metal beams fell down and slammed into the faunus, bringing the remaining pistol-wielders to the ground so they were no longer shooting. Before Sasuke could reload another electric crystal Neo rushed at him with several cartwheels, kicking at the Uchiha while also swinging her umbrella at him in a flurry. Sasuke backpedalled as he evaded or blocked each of Neo's attacks, eventually grabbing her foot and spinning her into a corkscrew motion. Neo caught her foot on one of the metal beam and used it to swing herself around and past Sasuke, now standing on the opposite side of him once more so the avenger was sandwiched between the mute woman and the White Fang militia.

Sasuke glared at Neo then turned to see another White Fang rushing at him. A quick swing of his blade into the faunus's chest threw him off balance before Sasuke slammed a kick into his side, throwing the criminal off the catwalk and to the ground below, _'Three more.'_ Sasuke noted, looking at the remaining White Fang before moving towards them, planning to remove the last of the faunus so he could focus on finishing off Neo. Ducking underneath the punch from one of the White Fang Sasuke grabbed the collar of the second one and threw him over the edge, quickly flipping over the third and landing a kick to the side of his head that caused him to stumble back. While the faunus was disoriented the Uchiha punched him square in the face, throwing him back into the first faunus.

Neo watched Sasuke dispatch the last of the White Fang with a small smirk on her lips, enjoying the show of combat as Sasuke effortlessly tossed the two faunus aside once they were unconscious. Turning his attention back to the criminal Sasuke pointed his blade towards her, "It's over." He stated confidently.

Neo grinned back at him and then did a small bow, Sasuke narrowing his eyes in confusion as Neo's semblance activated, _'Interesting, it has more uses than I realized.'_ He thought, his sharingan able to see a thin layer of aura covering the entire side of the room Neo was on, _'I can't see past it either, she's made the whole side of that building an illusion. But it must still follow the same rules as when she made copies of herself.'_ He surmised, flipping his sword into a reverse grip then using the pistol in the hilt to shoot at Neo.

The illusion shattered apart like glass, falling away to show that Neo had vanished entirely and the warehouse now only held Sasuke and the White Fang members he had fought, "Damn, she was just buying time." The Uchiha muttered, sheathing his blade then looking towards the hole in the wall that Roman's paladin had made, "They couldn't have gotten too far." He muttered, the fight having only taken a few minutes. Sasuke jumped down from the catwalk then ran out of the building, making his way downtown to figure out where Blake and Sun had ended up.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

' _They made plenty of distance.'_ Sasuke thought irritably as he continued to follow the imprints Roman's Paladin had made in the ground as it made its way downtown. The Uchiha had only left the White Fang rally two minutes ago but still hadn't caught sight of the mech, meaning Sun and Blake had ran further than he had anticipated.

The sound of glass shattering brought Sasuke to a sudden stop, turning to see a bearded man in a suit break through a nearby window and fall down to the alleyway below. Glancing towards the source Sasuke saw Madara leap through the remains of the window and land gracefully on the roof beside the avenger, "Seems we're both running behind." Sasuke noted once he saw his fellow clansmen.

"Apparently so." Madara muttered, glancing around then catching sight of an explosion at a highway up ahead of them, "We'd best hurry then, what is it we're facing exactly? Sun's description was fairly lackluster."

Both the Uchiha began running towards the fight, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as Sasuke answered the question, "A giant robotic weapon that Torchwick is piloting. It's outfitted with several weapons and was strong enough to run through a cement wall like it was nothing." Sasuke frowned slightly as he tried to think of a better way to describe the Paladin, "I suppose the best example I could give from our world is if someone tried to make a mechanical Susano'o."

"I doubt it matches the strength of a Susano'o." Madara muttered with a scowl as they reached the highway, glancing down below to see team RWBY facing off against the Paladin. The mech unleashed a barrage of missile shots towards Weiss and Blake that the two backflipped away from, coming to a stop as Roman had the Paladin shoot three more rockets aimed at them.

Madara leapt down and landed in front of the two girls, swinging his gunbai with a burst of wind that threw the missiles to the side and had them explode harmlessly away from the students, "Good timing, thanks." Blake told Madara with a small frown, "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Madara nodded above the Paladin, Sasuke jumping down from the highway and landing on top of the robot. The avenger's sharingan tomoe spun as he caught sight of Roman's aura inside the Paladin, "Right there." He muttered, lightning crackling to life on his chokuto as he stabbed it into the metal, aiming to pierce through it and strike Roman.

"Woah there!" Roman hissed as he managed to lean just enough to the side so Sasuke's sword narrowly missed him, "That could've killed me you brat!" The crook hissed, one of the Paladin's arms moving up to swipe Sasuke off. The Uchiha quickly pulled his sword out of the steel then flipped over the arm, kicking off of the metal appendage then jumping from there so he landed near Yang.

The Paladin took a few steps back so Roman could make sure he saw all six of the students, narrowing his eyes at them, "I've had enough of you meddling kids interfering with my work!" Torchwick growled, several panels opening up on the robotic exosuit as it prepared to fire another barrage of attacks.

"Yang, Weiss, Freezerburn!" Ruby shouted to her teammates, Weiss moving away from Blake and Madara before stabbing her rapier into the ground. As ice spread out along the ground Yang jumped up then brought her fist down on the ice, causing it to melt into steam that covered the area and blocked Torchwick's sight.

Sasuke's sharingan tomoe spun as he reloaded the electric dust crystal into his chokuto, able to see the aura signatures of all the combatants. The Paladin moved slowly as it tried to scan for any of them through the mist, team RWBY moving themselves in position for their coordinated attack, _'Let them strike first, if things go awry Madara and I can jump in.'_ Sasuke decided, noting that Madara had elected to do something similar given he wasn't moving to strike at the Paladin.

Each of the girls circled around the Paladin as it tried to get a lock on them, occasionally firing a shot that created a small crater in the ground when it missed the students. After another missed blast from the machine Ruby jumped at its front, slashing the front of the Paladin before flipping backwards, "Checkmate!" She called, Weiss and Blake rushing in after Ruby and slicing along the feet of the Paladin, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Ladybug!" Ruby appeared next to Blake as Weiss leapt backwards with the help of her glyphs, the team of red and black assaulting Roman's machine with a flurry of strikes starting from the legs and moving upwards to the arms. Snarling in anger Roman made the Paladin swing its limbs violently, trying to catch Blake or Ruby with the metal appendages to no avail.

Ruby spun her scythe while aiming for the spot where the Paladin's left arm connected to the rest of the body, cutting along it and leaving a deep gash in the metal with sparks flickering out of it. Just as Ruby landed back on the ground birds chirping filled the air, Sasuke appearing right beside the team leader and extending his chidori blade to finish Ruby's work and sever the arm entirely from the Paladin, "Yeah!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist as the arm fell to the side from her and Sasuke's attack.

"Move!" The Uchiha ordered, the Paladin swinging around to bring its other fist down on the two of them. Ruby shot off with her semblance to avoid it, Sasuke backflipping so the fist just missed him. Leaping back up onto the arm the Uchiha spun his sword to stab into the appendage, only for no electricity to come from his blade, _'These damn crystals.'_ Sasuke thought irritably, kicking off of the Paladin to get some distance and change out the dust in his sword.

The Paladin stepped forward to follow after the ninja, only to stumble as Yang landed on the back of the mech and began peppering it with explosive punches. Roman grunted as he was thrown around inside the machine, shaking his head with a growl before a dark smirk came on his face. As Yang continued to slam her fist into the Paladin the giant robot started to walk backwards, picking up speed as it rammed Yang through one of the columns holding up the roads over head. Two more columns shattered as the Paladin pushed Yang through them before it stopped on the fourth, leaving Yang half inside the stone as the Paladin stepped away from the blonde. Yang began to fall down once the Paladin was no longer holding her in place, Roman taking advantage of the moment and delivering a hard punch with the Paladin's remaining arm to punch her through the pillar and send her flying back.

"Yang!" Blake cried out in worry, watching as her partner slowly began to get back to her feet.

"Don't worry!" Ruby assured the faunus, "The more she gets hit the stronger she gets. She takes the enemy's energy and uses it against them, it's what makes her special!"

Sasuke and Madara both quirked their brows at Ruby's words, glancing at one another before nodding. The two Uchiha moved to position themselves so they could attack the Paladin from either side, keeping an eye on Yang as they did. The Paladin stalked towards the brawler who had now gotten back on her feet, pulling back its fist for another strike. Just as the mech punched at Yang the huntress-in-training raised her arms and caught the metal fists on her gauntlets. The force caused some of the ground around Yang to fly upward, her hair glowing brightly as flames glowed on her, "Rah!" Yang roared and punched the Paladin's fist with her own, red eyes glowing brightly as the force caused the hand to bend in an odd shape and send the robot stumbling backwards.

"I am so tired of you kids!" Roman snarled angrily as he stabilized the Paladin, moving its leg to kick Yang before she could attack again.

The kick sent Yang hurtling back past Blake and Yang, Ruby looking to the former with a shout, "Bumbleby!"

Blake wasted no time in throwing her Gambol Shroud after Yang, her partner grabbing the weapon as Blake dug her feet into the ground to swing Yang in a circle. Letting out blasts from her gauntlets to speed herself up Yang came right back towards the Paladin, aiming another ferocious punch at its side. Roman got the Paladin to backstep just before Yang could make contact, narrowly avoiding another strike from the blonde.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby called, Weiss running over to the leader as she stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground.

"How do you propose we do that?" The heiress questioned, raising an eyebrow at her partner.

Grinning back at her Ruby answered simply, "Ice flower!" Weiss spun Myrtenaster around with a blue mist around it. Ruby cocked Crescent Rose as three of Weiss's glyphs appeared in front of the barrel. Ruby pulled the trigger and the bullet from her prized weapon went through the glyphs, covering itself in white energy before slamming into the chest of the Paladin.

Ice spread out on the Paladin from Ruby's shot, soon accompanied by two more as the ice formed along its body to slow it down. Roman moved about the controls of the Paladin quickly to have it break the ice with the remaining arm, only for the entire machine to stop responding as lightning covered it, "Oh come on!" Roman groaned, glancing at one of the screens to his side that showed Sasuke to the left of the Paladin, a burst of lightning coming from his blade that bounced along the ice covering the Paladin to help in crippling it.

Yang fired several more rounds from her gauntlet to keep herself spinning at high speed, yellow flame coming off of her as the blonde's semblance kicked in full force. Letting go of Gambol Shroud at just the right moment Yang flew at the Paladin, the ice coated and electrified mech just barely able to lean to the side as Yang shattered apart its remaining arm with an explosive punch. Yang grit her teeth and spun in the air to glanced back at the Paladin, seeing that the ice along its body was starting to break off, _'One more hit.'_ She thought, focusing back on where she would soon land, surprised to see that she was on a direct course for Madara.

The Uchiha smirked slightly and braced himself, the panels on his gunbai open as he prepared for Yang to reach him. Grinning widely once she caught on Yang positioned her feet towards Madara, remembering back at Beacon's initiation when she had seen him do a similar move with Sasuke. Just as Yang made it to Madara he swung his gunbai, her feet slamming onto the fan as Madara unleashed a burst of wind from the weapon that sent Yang hurtling straight back towards the Paladin, the ground around Madara shattering apart from the contact. The Paladin turned just in time for Yang's fist to make contact with the front of it, the metal groaning from the force of her fist as an explosion came from her gauntlet and flung the machine back.

The Atlas mech twirled as it bounced on the concrete, breaking apart piece by piece until it shattered completely. Miraculously Roman rolled out of the impact and stumbled onto his feet, brushing himself from the dust and debris of the explosion, "I have had it up to here with these damn kids! I just had this suit cleaned!" The crook hissed, turning to see team RWBY and UCHA all standing beside one another to face him.

Yang sent an explosive blast from the Ember Celica straight at Roman, only for Neo to jump down from the streets above and block the fiery blast with her umbrella. The mute girl grinned at the students as she placed her umbrella against her shoulder, "Late as usual, Neo." Roman muttered, his partner in crime cutting her eyes at him, "But better late than never." Roman amended with a nervous grin.

Roman raised his hand up to his head in a salute, "Ladies, gentlemen, ice queen." Roman flicked his hand at them as Weiss let out an angry, 'Hey!' at the nickname, "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." He said, Neo doing a short bow in response.

' _What is that?'_ Madara wondered, his sharingan showing a small layer of aura now covering Roman, Neo, and the area around them.

"This again." Sasuke muttered with a scowl, watching as Yang shot forward and swung her fist at the illusion of Neo. The moment Yang made contact the illusion shattered like glass, Neo and Roman both gone from where they had stood moments ago. Sasuke's head snapped to the side to see a bullhead shoot by, Neo and Roman both standing in the vehicle as it flew away from them.

Yang huffed and turned back to the others, "I didn't know he had a henchman on hand."

"Yeah, I guess you could say she really made our plans." Weiss paused for a moment with a small smile, "Fall apart?"

Everyone stared at Weiss with sour looks on their faces, Yang being the first to respond, "No. Just no."

Weiss put her hands on her hips with a small scowl, "What? That's how you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang retorted, Blake rolling her eyes at her team before turning to walk off. Sasuke and Madara followed the faunus's lead, heading towards a nearby stairway that would take them back up to the highway so they could walk back to Vale.

"Was this not it?" Weiss demanded as Yang started to walk off as well, trailing behind the blonde.

"No, it just wasn't a very good one." Yang answered.

Crossing her arms Weiss pouted as they walked, "Well at least I'm trying."

"Where did Sun and Neptune go?" Ruby asked confusedly, moving to catch up with the others.

Blake shrugged, "They're probably fine, wherever they ended up."

"Let's just focus on leaving before any law enforcement arrives. I've had enough of being interrogated by them." Sasuke told the others, sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"Good idea." Blake agreed, the group heading back towards Vale to get a bullhead that would return them to Beacon.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: Well that was an intense chapter. Whole lot of fighting.

Shadow: Yeah, a little too much honestly. Definitely going to make sure not to have future chapters be as combat oriented as this one was. I like to have some more focus on character interaction, and this chapter had some issue with that. Especially since Neo was one of the longer fights, ergo no communication.

Jet: You weren't quite 'combat ready' then, would you say? ;)

Shadow: You're fired.

Jet: Does this mean I collect a severance package?

Shadow: Anyways, hope you've all enjoyed the return of Remnant of the Uchiha. Figured the release of volume 5, which had a great first episode in my opinion, was a good time to start it up again. Chapters will be coming back at least semi regularly now. I'm not going to commit to once every other week like before, because you never know. But also because the next chapter will be sooner than that.

 **Next Time:** The dance is 2 days away, the hunt for dates is on, emotions run high; it's a high school dance, enough to give any sane person a headache.


	10. Resident Dr Uchiha

Shadow: Just over a week between chapters, much better than the previous wait time at least.

Jet: Careful, don't want them to start expecting fast updates. Cause that wouldn't be fun when finals become inbound… in like a month and a half. That's not a fun thought.

Shadow: You always have to bring up the coming storm of schoolwork, don't you?

Jet: Cause it like, is the bane of my existence. But is a necessary part of said existence so I'm stuck with it hanging over my head like an ever present stormcloud. Just waiting to rain on my parade.

Shadow: Jet's dreary school worries aside, there weren't any questions that really needed answering this time around. Though there was one review that I wanted to address concerning that the outcomes of some of the fights(AKA both Torchwick fights) are basically the same despite the Uchiha's appearance. The reason for that is because of how early in the story we still are, it is only chapter 10 now and we're still in volume 2, and I really consider the first three volumes of RWBY to just be setup for the rest of RWBY really.

Jet: Yea, and they were also the more lighthearted ones, what were you expecting Madara and Sasuke to plot to take over the world or something? Or for Madara to go through the process of defeating Salem just to take over as the final boss?

Shadow: But don't worry about no major changes happening yet. I do actually have an end goal to this story, and my own version for an ending to the entirety of RWBY, in mind. But for the time being the main focus for the early state of the story is assimilating Madara and Sasuke into the world of Remnant and having them build bonds with the characters of RWBY. The further the story goes on the more changes will start becoming more prevalent.

Shadow: With that said, on to the chapter we go!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he sat beside Madara in their combat training class, both Uchiha watching as Pyrrha defeated each member of team CRDL with little difficulty, _'How pathetic.'_ Sasuke thought in distaste as Goodwitch ended the combat practice while declaring Pyrrha the winner, _'Beacon has a few highly proficient students, but the majority of the student body is worthless.'_

"Well, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda told the class as she tapped on her tablet, "Do we have any volunteers?"

Madara seemed pensive then glanced towards Sasuke, a small smirk on the elder clansman's face as he nodded down towards the floor where the combat practices took place. Sasuke considered the offer for a moment, he and Madara hadn't sparred one on one since arriving in the world of Remnant, and the prospect was somewhat tempting. Before he could respond however another voice cut through the silence in the room, "I'll do it!"

"Mercury was it?" Professor Goodwitch asked, getting an affirmative nod in response, "Very well, let's find you a sparring partner. How about…"

"Actually, I want to fight her." Mercury interrupted, pointing towards Pyrrha with a small grin.

Pyrrha blinked at the declaration, holding her hand up to her chest, "Me?"

Glynda meanwhile narrowed her eyes at the gray haired boy, "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished with a match. You'll have to pick another partner."

"No, it's fine!" Pyrrha assured the teacher, smiling lightly as she looked back up to Mercury, "I would be happy to oblige."

"Now this may prove entertaining." Madara muttered quietly to himself, his sharingan flaring to life as Mercury went down onto the combat floor to face Pyrrha.

Sasuke however seemed more suspicious as he watched the man in gray take his place across from Pyrrha, _'Someone who actively seeks out to fight Pyrrha that isn't Madara or myself. No one has volunteered to face Pyrrha before now, she only ever faces randomized opponents. Not even RWBY or JNPR offers to fight against her.'_ Sasuke scowled then shook the thoughts from his mind, _'I'm overthinking this.'_ He decided, focusing back on watching the match that was about to take place.

The battle began with Mercury making the first move, rushing at Pyrrha and aiming a powerful kick straight for her chest. The spartan woman easily intercepted the attack with her shield, sweeping low with Milo seconds later to knock Mercury off of his feet. Falling onto his back Mercury quickly recovered by placing his hands on the ground and spinning around, flipping backwards repeatedly till he was a safe distance from Pyrrha. Mercury and Pyrrha both stood still for a moment, staring one another down as they both assessed how to attack next.

Pyrrha made the next move by rushing at Mercury with a barrage of strikes from both her spear and shield, Mercury blocking each attack with a well placed kick while also throwing in his own assaults. The two combatants managed to parry each other blow for blow until Pyrrha pushed forward and slammed her shield into Mercury's chest, causing him to slide backwards as he dug his feet into the ground to stop his momentum. Mercury rolled his shoulders lightly and made a small humming noise as he watched Pyrrha, running forward to continue their fight.

Mercury leapt into the air and went into a corkscrew, slamming his foot down on Pyrrha's shield which caused her to step backward. Continuing the motion once he landed on the ground Mercury spun twice more while landing the heel of his boot on Pyrrha's shield to keep the pressure on her. As Mercury went for another kick Pyrrha turned and rolled away from him to get herself some distance, flipping Milo into a reverse grip as she formulated a strategy. Pyrrha remained crouched and held her shield in front of her as Mercury unleashed another barrage of kicks, causing her to slide backwards from the repeated impacts.

Switching up his attacks Mercury began to strike at Pyrrha's right and left by alternating his feet repeatedly, forcing her to block the attacks on her left with the shield and on her right with her spear. Narrowing her eyes Pyrrha tossed Milo into a spin behind her as she blocked a left kick with Akouo, then caught Mercury's next kick to her right with her forearm. Seeing the attack coming Mercury spun around just as Pyrrha caught Milo then swung it forward to slash across his torso, allowing Mercury to knock Milo from Pyrrha's hand with two more well placed kicks.

Pyrrha glanced to her offensive weapon which was now stuck in the ground just a few feet away from the two, before focusing back on Mercury as he spun once more with a high kick aimed to strike her head. Pyrrha leaned backwards while also raising her empty hand, calling on her semblance to affect the metal on Mercury's boot and ensure his attack missed her entirely. Mercury lost his balance and stumbled away from Pyrrha as a result, falling to one knee as he regained his bearings. A small smirk came up on his face as Mercury got back to his feet and turned to Pyrrha, seeing her charging at him with a look of determination.

Mercury smirked lightly and jumped up while placing his feet on Pyrrha's shield, kicking off of it with a shot from the guns in his boots. The impact resulted in Mercury landing a good distance from Pyrrha, the red-head chasing after him while Mercury turned towards Glynda, "I forfeit." He stated simply, causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen as she stumbled just past the man before coming to a full stop.

"You….don't even want to try?" Pyrrha asked in confusion, turning to look at Mercury.

The gray haired student held up his hands in a shrug, "What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." He declared, Pyrrha scowling at the words while putting one hand on her hip.

"In that case, the winner is Miss Nikos, again." Glynda stated, casting a disapproving glance at Mercury, "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"Something is amiss." Madara muttered quietly to Sasuke, watching as Mercury walked out of the room alongside Emerald.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, getting to his feet and looking back towards Pyrrha as the spartan woman sheathed her weapons, "We should keep an eye on those two, just in case." He decided, Madara standing as well while Glynda dismissed the class.

"That is all for today, remember everyone that the dance is this weekend, but your first missions are this coming Monday! Be prepared, and have fun with the dance." Professor Goodwitch informed her students as they all began milling out of the room.

Madara and Sasuke left the classroom as soon as Glynda had finished speaking, intent on returning to their dorm room before any of their avid fangirls could make a move on them. On their way out they caught sight of team RWBY walking off, Sun standing nearby and running up to Blake, "Hey Blake! You uh, doing okay?" The monkey faunus asked her with a nervous smile.

Madara and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow once they got a better look at the female faunus, standing a bit away from the two. Blake had noticeable bags under her eyes, clearly lacking sleep as she responded to Sun, "I'm fine." She said shortly, frowning at Sun.

Sun however seemed undeterred as he cleared his throat, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Uh, sounds pretty lame, but you and me I'm thinking not as lame, huh?"

"What?" Blake questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The dance, this weekend. Do you want to go or what?" Sun asked with a bright smile.

Blake however had much the opposite look on her face, "I don't have time for a stupid dance, I thought you of all people would get that." she stated coldly, turning on her heel and walking away from Sun.

"Rather harsh." Madara mused quietly as Sun's shoulders slumped, the boy letting out a low sigh.

"She's going to run herself into the ground." Sasuke muttered, eyes on Blake as she walked off with her nose in her book.

Madara quirked an eyebrow at his fellow clansmen, "Thinking about intervening?" He asked, Sasuke not giving a response as he continued on towards their dorm room.

Watching the avenger walk off curiously for a moment Madara shrugged then made to follow after him, only to stop short as Yang stepped in front of him, "Hey, got a minute?"

"I suppose." Madara responded, crossing his arms and turning his focus from the retreating Uchiha to the Xiao Long, "What do you need?"

"The whole thing with Sun and Blake just now reminded me, you still owe me a dance." Yang told him with a cheshire grin, "And this blonde doesn't take no for an answer."

Madara snorted at the words, "You plan to force me to take you to that event this weekend?" He surmised.

"You bet!" Yang answered candidly, "It'll be fun!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Madara muttered in response, "A night surrounded by people, most of which will be women trying to get me to dance with them, and constant loud music?"

Yang rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Yeah yeah, you aren't exactly a party or people person, I know. But if you don't go then you'll have girls annoying you all up until it to get you to take them, just say you're going with me and they'll back off like they always do when I'm with you."

Her grin returning in full force Yang winked at him, "Plus you get to hang out with best looking girl all night, it's a win win for you."

"How thoughtful of you." Madara mused with a shake of his head, a small smirk of amusement on his lips, "Very well, I imagine if I refuse you'll never let me hear the end of it." _'Better to deal with it for a night and have it be over with than anything else. Besides, perhaps it will actually prove useful in the long run.'_

"Damn straight, and I'd end up dragging you there Sunday night anyway." Yang laughed, "Make sure you wear a tux, I know you'd show up in your normal clothes if I didn't tell you otherwise."

' _Since when did this girl learn so much of me?'_ Madara thought, having been planning on doing just as she had said, "Fine, I'll dress appropriately."

Yang nodded in approval, "Great, I'll be sure to make it worth your while." She assured him with a sly grin, "I've gotta go help Weiss, we're putting everything together for the dance since CFVY got held up on a mission. See ya later!" She said, strutting towards Weiss and Ruby who had been waiting for the brawler.

' _Madara Uchiha attending a school dance, with a date no less.'_ Madara thought to himself in amusement as he went to catch up with Sasuke, _'Luckily Hashirama isn't here, he'd make this entire situation unbearable.'_ Madara mused, a few memories of his time spent with Hashirama after they had just formed Konoha coming to mind. The Uchiha took a deep breath as he walked, _'I wonder how the afterlife is for you, old friend? Are you watching me now? Able to watch me even? Pleased with me trying this new route to ensure peace in another world?'_ He wondered, leaving his many unanswerable questions at that. Rather Hashirama was able to see what his friend was working towards didn't matter, Madara would endeavour to make all the choices Hashirama would approve of either way.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Later that evening saw another teaching session between Jaune, Pyrrha, and Sasuke. Pyrrha and Jaune were clashing their blades against one another repeatedly, blocking their opponent blow for blow. Eventually the two came to a standstill with their two blades locked against one another, each combatant trying to push past the other. Jaune grinned slightly as he began to push Pyrrha's spear backwards, the red-head glancing at Sasuke who stood off to the side then down at Jaune's feet. In one quick motion Pyrrha ducked beneath Jaune and swept his legs out from under him, causing the student to land painfully on his back.

The spartan teacher laughed kindly and reached her hand out to Jaune after sheathing her weapon, "Well done, your swordplay has improved immensely from when we started."

"But it could still use work." Sasuke spoke up from nearby, arms crossed as his sharingan tomoe spun, "You become too narrow minded on one plan of attack when it starts to go well. You need to be able to change up your strategy in a moment's notice like Pyrrha just did, or any seasoned fighter will be able to outwit you."

"Right, right, think more openly." Jaune nodded to himself, letting out a sigh as he took Pyrrha's hand so she could help pull him back to his feet.

Pyrrha smiled lightly once Jaune was standing again, "So, are you ready to move on to aura?"

"I'm actually thinking we just skip aura tonight." Jaune mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his head then shrugging, "Might just go on a jog or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying!" Pyrrha encouraged him, "I'm sure that we'll discover your semblance any day now. Your aura was only unlocked last semester after all, it's completely normal that you haven't found your semblance yet."

Jaune shook his head, "That's not it. It's just…" Jaune trailed off and let out a small sigh, "It's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Jaune, you know that you can tell me. I won't think it's dumb, neither will Sasuke." She added, nodding to her fellow pseudo-teacher.

Jaune's shoulders slumped as he looked towards the ground, "It's Weiss."

Pyrrha blinked before lowering her hand from his shoulder, "Oh, what about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down, big surprise right?" Jaune muttered, chuckling lightly at himself.

"Well, I believe the saying goes that there's plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha reminded him with a small smile.

Jaune let out another sigh at her words, "That's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring over you just to ask you out. Sasuke's got a whole fan club dedicated to his and Madara's existence." He added, waving towards the avenger.

Sasuke snorted at the statement, "It's more a curse than a benefit." He grumbled quietly, annoyed at just the mention of his many 'fans'.

"You'd be surprised." Pyrrha mumbled quietly, a hint of sorrow in her eyes that Jaune missed entirely, though Sasuke caught with ease.

"Oh please, you've probably got a load of picks to go to the dance with." Jaune chuckled, turning to leave the roof they always held their practice at, "If you didn't have a date I'd wear a dress!" He added as he left, leaving Pyrrha and Sasuke alone.

Pyrrha sighed and let her shoulders fall slightly once he was gone, "Well, I suppose we're done for today." She mused softly, turning towards Sasuke.

"So it would seem." The Uchiha agreed, walking past Pyrrha and towards the same door Jaune had left through.

"Uhm, Sasuke." Pyrrha's voice caused Sasuke to stop, glancing back at her with a raised brow, "Do you...mind if I ask you a question? Something not combat related." She added.

Turning to face her fully Sasuke nodded slightly, "Go ahead."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment, looking unsure of herself before asking, "Do you have a date to the dance?"

Sasuke paused at the question, having not expected it from the Spartan woman, "No, I wasn't even planning on going." He told her truthfully.

"Even though you have so many admirers that would want to go with you?" Pyrrha pressed, a small frown on her face.

"They're just that, admirers." Sasuke responded, "None of them know anything about me beyond my name and appearance. Having to spend an evening with any of them would be torture, basically." he grumbled with a scowl, "Why are you asking me this?"

Pyrrha rubbed her arm lightly and looked off to the side, "I was just wondering, is all. I think I may pass on it as well, since I don't have a date."

The two stood in silence for a moment, neither speaking before Sasuke decided to end the quiet, "If you want to go, don't let the lack of a partner stop you." He advised her, turning to leave once again, "You never know what may happen. Perhaps Jaune will stop being so oblivious that night, or you'll meet someone that isn't blind."

Red instantly colored Pyrrha's cheeks at his words, "I-I, don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Sasuke muttered with a slight smirk, his lips turning back to a frown as he looked over his shoulder at Pyrrha, "Unlike Jaune, I'm capable of seeing when a woman is attracted to someone. But I will say this, take your own advice. If he doesn't start to come around, there are other fish in the sea. When it comes to matters like this some idiots just never start to see what's in front of them." he muttered, thinking back to Naruto and the Hyuga girl that had always followed him.

Pyrrha stared at the avenger before nodding, "Right, of course. Thank you for talking with me, Sasuke."

Shrugging in response Sasuke started to walk back towards the exit, "You're welcome." He responded simply, making his way back to his dorm room.

' _Other fish in the sea.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself, remaining on the rooftop for a while longer as she looked up to the shattered moon that hung in the sky, _'But Jaune's the only person that's seen me as something other than some champion on a pedestal.'_ She thought dully, _'Who knows, I did meet Jaune here at Beacon. Maybe there will be someone at the dance who doesn't treat me like some goddess.'_ She added hopefully, a small smile coming to her face at the possibility.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Are you kidding me? You of all people are going to that stupid dance?" Blake's voice carried through the hallway as Sasuke made his way back to the dorm he and Madara shared. The black haired faunus stood in front of the Uchiha's door with a scowl on her face, Madara standing in the doorway with a small scowl of his own aimed back at her.

As Sasuke drew closer he heard Madara retort, "I had nothing else to do, and your partner was rather adamant that I attend with her." The elder Uchiha explained, his eyes narrowed with a clear sign of discomfort aimed at Blake. Sasuke furrowed his brows when he noticed that Madara actually seemed to be in pain during the conversation, though he was hiding it very well. If they weren't both Uchiha he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Nothing else to do? What about Torchwick, and the White Fang, and whatever it is they're planning?" Blake demanded, Madara noting that her bow twitched with her words.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke questioned, coming to a stop in front of them.

Blake turned to him with a harsh glare, making the bags under her eyes even more prominent, "Are you going to that dance too?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at the avenger.

"Don't answer my question with a question." Sasuke shot back at her with his own patented Uchiha glare, "But no, I'm not. Now why are you arguing with my teammate in front of my dorm?"

Blake's bow twitched again as her glare lessened, "Good, everyone else is, and they've been trying to get me to as well." She explained, "As if there isn't some conspiracy going on between Torchwick and the White Fang that we need to be focused on. So since you aren't going we can try to get some more information Sunday night instead."

"No." The faunus blinked in shock at Sasuke's immediate rebuttal, having not expected the sudden dismissal.

"I'll leave this to you two, then." Madara muttered, retreating back into his room to leave the two students to themselves. Sasuke glanced at Madara's retreating form, still intent on figuring out what was happening with his ancestor. When the door to their room shut he decided it could be dealt with after he was done speaking with the black haired woman before him.

"What do you mean no? Are you just giving up on this too?" Blake demanded, clenching her fists tightly. It had felt like everyone was going against the girl lately, but she had hoped the two Uchiha would be the last people left on her side.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, Torchwick is a problem that needs to be dealt with, as well as the White Fang. But I have more to do than just devote all my time to chasing after them when there's practically nothing to go off of."

"There won't ever be anything to go off of if we stop looking!" Blake snapped back at him.

"The more you narrow your view to one goal the more blind you become." Sasuke informed her, "Becoming obsessed with hunting Torchwick will do more harm to you than it does to him."

Blake scoffed and crossed her arms, turning away from the Uchiha, "So what, we just go play around while there are villains out there trying to do who knows what? You sound just like the rest of my team." She grumbled.

"There are three reasons that you should take the advice of your teammates." Sasuke stated calmly, causing Blake to half turn back to him, "The first is because you're clearly running yourself into the ground. You look horrible and need sleep and relaxation, or else you'll be more of a detriment in combat than an asset."

Blake scowled at his words but said nothing in response, knowing that lying straight to Sasuke's face would be pointless, "The second reason is that Torchwick is an established criminal with many connections that allow him to move under the radar. You don't have the resources necessary to try and find him, especially after our previous encounter. He'll be better prepared to keep out of sight from our groups specifically. Until something happens that gives us a lead there's nothing to be done."

Once Sasuke finished he went quiet with a pensive look on his face, as if he was debating on continuing with his final reason or not. After a moment of the silence Blake's patience wore thin and she asked, "The third reason is?"

"When you become solely focused on a singular goal and dedicate your everything into it, you slowly lose everything and one around you." Sasuke told her seriously, speaking from his own experience. More than half of Sasuke's life had revolved around killing Itachi, then quickly shifted into destroying Konoha before moving to his revolution. By the end of the near decade long mission the avenger had been left all alone, save for Naruto, "Your life becomes consumed by your goal so much so that everything else gets tossed aside, and you alienate everyone you ever cared for until you're left all alone."

The two stood in complete silence after Sasuke's words, Blake stunned at his speech and unsure of how to respond. After regaining her wits Blake swallowed and looked to the ground, "So you think I should go to that dance too, then?" She asked quietly.

"That or use the time for some extra sleep." Sasuke responded, "The only point that I'm trying to get across is that you can't let your life become consumed by your vendetta at Torchwick and the White Fang. If you don't want to spend your time at a school dance, then fine, do something else during that time. But if you continue down the path you're on now it will lead you somewhere you don't want to end up."

Blake clenched her fists tightly before turning and walking down the hall, clearly unpleased with the way her conversation with the Uchiha had gone. The faunus turned the corner and vanished to go to the library, leaving Sasuke in the hall on his own. The avenger stood still for a moment then turned and looked down the opposite end of the hall, "Eavesdropping, Jaune?"

The blonde leader peaked around the corner with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to Sasuke, "I uh, didn't mean to. I was just coming to talk with you when I heard you guys talking. I...didn't want to interrupt is all."

Sasuke shrugged, not particularly caring if the blonde had listened just to eavesdrop or any other reason, "What did you want?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could help me with something." Jaune responded, coming to a stop in front of Sasuke then looking to the ground nervously, "With what Pyrrha and I were talking about earlier, during training."

' _When did I become Beacon's resident therapist?'_ Sasuke thought, resting his arm on the hilt of his sword. First Pyrrha, then Blake, and now Jaune, apparently they all saw the Uchiha as someone who could be confided in and trusted for help, though Sasuke himself couldn't fathom why, "If you've come to me for relationship advice, or how to get a girl, I can assure you I'm the wrong choice for it." Sasuke told him bluntly, frowning at Jaune.

"No, I wasn't going to ask that." Jaune assured him, pausing for a moment before adding, "Unless you did have some tips for that, since girls do sort of, fall over for you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a glare at the blonde, more than enough of an answer for Jaune as he continued speaking, "Yeah, not that. I was actually going to ask you to do a favor for me." Jaune explained, "Since Weiss shot me down, again, I don't have a date for the dance. But I came up with a plan after what Pyrrha told me, but I need you to go with me for it to work!"

Sasuke's glare only seemed to harshen into a full scowl after Jaune's proposal, "I am attracted to women, Jaune, even if I do turn them down constantly."

Jaune's face immediately became red with embarrassment as he waved his hands in front of himself wildly, "N-No, no! Not like that, I'm all for women too! I didn't mean we go together together, I meant as just like, show up together, to sort of hang out." Jaune explained further, lowering his hands with a sigh, "Why am I so bad with words?" He groaned quietly.

"If you want to 'hang out' we can do so somewhere other than that dance." Sasuke muttered, not enthused at the idea of spending his time doing whatever Jaune had thought up. Though if nothing else he could turn it into another training session, and maybe even get a decent workout from it, "That dance will be nothing but desperate women throwing themselves at me, and I don't care to deal with turning them all down."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for!" Jaune revealed with a bright grin, "I was thinking about Pyrrha's whole more fish in the sea thing, and it helped me come up with my brilliant plan to get Weiss's attention! Girls don't really pay attention to me, but they pay attention to you all the time! So if I'm there with you they'll notice me by association, it'll be like you're my wing man!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, considering if he even wanted to ask his next question but did regardless, "How does this relate back to getting Weiss's attention?"

"Once Weiss sees me with some other girls, especially if I can get one of them to dance with me, she'll get jealous that she isn't the only one I'm looking at any more!" Jaune answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "That's how it goes in movies all the time!"

The Uchiha's eye twitched at the flawed logic, opening his mouth for a rebuttal before letting out a sigh, _'Sometimes experience is the only meaningful teacher.'_ He decided, nodding to Jaune, "Fine, I'll play along as your 'wingman'." Sasuke muttered, his distaste of the word evident.

Jaune however missed the inflection entirely, "Awesome! I knew I could count on you, thanks Sasuke!" The blonde grinned, "I'll see you Sunday then, I really appreciate it!"

"I'm sure." Sasuke mused as Jaune moved over to his own dorm and went into it, leaving Sasuke on his own in the hall, _'Perhaps learning the world through a school of teenagers wasn't the best strategy Madara and I could've come up with.'_ He thought, heading into his own room to see Madara standing in the center holding a tux with a scowl.

Turning his eyes to Sasuke the elder clansmen raised an eyebrow, "Productive conversation with Blake?" He asked curiously, having decided not to listen in on his fellow Uchiha's conversation this time. There was still a trace of the discomfort Sasuke had seen earlier on Madara's face, but it seemed to have lessened now.

"Somewhat." Sasuke responded, eyeing the clothing Madara held, "Is that what we're supposed to wear to that dance?"

"Indeed, too restrictive for my tastes." Madara grumbled, tossing the outfit onto a nearby chair then looking back to Sasuke, "We? I thought you were going to be passing on this 'opportunity to make ourselves seem like normal students'." Madara parroted, Sasuke having told him in one of their earlier classes just that.

The Uchiha shrugged, "Plans have changed." He responded simply, running his hand through his hair while walking over to his bed, "Jaune has come up with an idiotic idea to try and make Weiss jealous, by using me to attract women that he hopes to make her jealous with."

"And you agreed?" Madara asked in surprise.

Sasuke nodded while laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of their room, "Sometimes the best teacher is experience. When this idea of Jaune's fails miserably perhaps he'll learn that some people just aren't interested, and he has to move on."

"Hn." Madara grunted in agreement, flicking off the lights to their room before moving towards his own bed.

"You seemed off when I arrived." Sasuke noted as Madara laid down, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling, "Did something happen?"

"Just a migraine." Madara grumbled back to him, letting out a breath as he closed his eyes, "Blake's anger and yelling made it more of an issue than it should've been. Felt like my head was splitting open, it will pass with sleep." He assured, intent on getting plenty of slumber to calm the ache in his head.

Accepting the answer Sasuke decided to follow suit, letting the conversation drop so he and Madara could rest, _'Tomorrow will likely be uneventful.'_ Sasuke mused in his thoughts while closing his eyes, sleep slowly overtaking him, _'But Sunday is going to be troublesome, I'm sure.'_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: I like how a dance is viewed as troublesome to the Uchiha, but ya know fighting a giant robot, and stuff, that's a walk in the park.

Shadow: I'll have you know that Madara's definition of the word 'dance' is in fact combat.

Jet: Fair enough, but now is he prepared for the challenge of ACTUALLY dancing? With Yang no less? Then again, he's dancing with Yang, no one's ready for that. Like no one expects the Ruby Inquisition.

Shadow: He is an Uchiha, I'm sure he'll work something out as always. Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter, it was a tad shorter but still hit my 5K words a chapter goal, though it was a lot of setup work for the dance. Next chapter will be a tad longer with a bit more action as well.

 **Next Time:** The night of the dance arrives, with an unwelcome villainess facing down a red-eyed dimension hopper.


	11. Dancing in the Dark

Shadow: What better way to make RWBY Saturday even more enjoyable than with a new chapter to go along with the new episode of RWBY?

Jet: I mean, winning a million dollars would be pretty nice.

Shadow: Always asking for too much, typical Jet. Anyways, there actually aren't any questions to really answer this time around. Guess you guys have all ran out or just want to let the story answer them at this point.

Jet: It's a double edged sword, I mean yay short A/N, but I mean I have a slew of dumb responses I don't get to tack on after Shadow's serious answers to serious questions.

Shadow: Honestly, this is the more favorable outcome. So with that said, hope you all enjoy the dance chapter! We're quickly closing in on volume 2's finale. Volume 3 and beyond are going to be mind blowing.

Jet: Sweet now let's go dancing. XP

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

' _As expected, a rather pointless day.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, leaving Beacon's library and making his way down the hall. The Uchiha passed several girls as he went, all of them looking giddy and about to approach the ninja before a quick glare caused them to lose their nerve. The entire day had been filled with Sasuke shooting down women, rather vocally or by a stare alone, _'Since Yang made it painfully clear that she's going with Madara any of them that would aim for him have shifted to me instead. Figures that I'd end up getting the short end of the stick.'_

Sasuke let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, wondering if Madara had recovered from the sudden headaches he had been suffering. This morning the elder Uchiha had said he was still putting up with a splitting migraine, and that the sleep hadn't helped waive it at all. The two ninja had thought it might be some sickness that only existed in Remnant, one they would be completely ignorant of, but they didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. So they had decided Madara would put up with it for the day, and if come tomorrow it hadn't passed they'd look into medical assistance.

As if just thinking of the other Uchiha made him appear, Sasuke came to a stop when he saw Madara turn the corner ahead of him. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke asked, "Finally feeling better?"

"Yes, it seems to have passed." Madara assured him, making his way over to Sasuke, "It's still possible it was the result of some infection unique to this world, however. We shouldn't dismiss the possibility."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, about to continue on his way before the door to one of the classrooms near them opened up. Yang stepped out and closed the door behind her, looking over to the two Uchiha and grinning, "Hey, you guys weren't eavesdropping were you?" She questioned, stepping over to the two of them with a curious look.

Both Madara and Sasuke shook their heads, the former speaking first, "No, we were just passing by."

"Was there something we shouldn't be aware of?" Sasuke questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Nah, just something personal was all." Yang responded, just as Blake stepped out of the classroom her partner had come from.

The faunus hesitated for a moment once she saw the Uchiha, pausing before walking over to the three with a regretful look on her face, "Madara, Sasuke, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been so angry with you two." She apologized quietly, before looking to Sasuke specifically, "And thanks, for what you told me."

Sasuke shrugged, "It was no trouble."

"So I guess you're the only one skipping out on the fun now, Sasuke." Yang pointed out, deciding to change the subject before the group could disperse. It was hard enough getting Madara or Sasuke to hold a conversation, so Yang didn't want to let them run off easily, "Everyone else is going, with or without a date."

"I will be attending actually." Sasuke corrected her, "Though I doubt I'll stay long, I'm only partaking because Jaune has an idiotic idea he needs me to enact."

Yang let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "He really needs to get his act together." She muttered, before grinning and poking Blake's ribs with her elbow lightly, "Too bad you've got Sun, if you and Sasuke went together then it would've been an awesome partner power couple thing with me and Madara!"

Blake rubbed her side with a half-hearted glare shot at Yang, used to her partner's usual antics, "Sorry to ruin your dream scenario." She deadpanned.

"I just thought it'd be a cool coincidence for both of us to be going with both the Uchiha. It's a nice thought at least, right Sasuke, Madara?" Yang asked, turning to the two men with her typical grin.

Madara snorted at the question, a small smirk on his face as he glanced at Sasuke, "It would be an interesting turn of events, at the least." He agreed.

"Sorry, cats aren't my thing." Sasuke retorted with a short glare at his ancestor for encouraging Yang's game.

"And I'm not really into the pretty boy type." Blake added with a small smile of her own, the bags under her eyes less prevalent as a result.

"That's the Blake we all know and love!" Yang laughed, putting an arm around her partner's shoulders, "Come on, you're going to need a lot of sleep before tomorrow." She said, about to head back towards their dorm before glancing to Madara, "Oh yeah, I sort of promised Blake a dance, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. We're still dancing the night away." Yang told him with a wink.

Blake rolled her eyes and shrugged off Yang's arm, "If you want to flirt go ahead, but I'm heading back to the room." She told her, continuing on her way.

"Right behind you!" Yang called as Blake left, focusing back on Madara, "Anyway, I have to greet most of the students as they come in. I only need to be there until most of the people show up, so for about the first hour or so you'll just have to stand there and keep me company."

"How thrilling." Madara drawled, already less than enthused at attending the dance tomorrow night, let alone in that horrible suit.

Yang smiled lightly at the Uchiha, "It won't be that bad, I'll make it fun, promise." She assured him, "Then we'll dance for a while and you can call it a night."

Madara nodded, "Very well, I'll meet with you tomorrow then."

"Looking forward to it!" Yang responded as she turned and jogged after Blake, intent on catching up with her partner.

"Seems like you have a fun weekend planned." Sasuke noted once the women were gone.

"Such is the life we now lead." Madara muttered, turning to look at Sasuke, "The more we interact with the pleasantries of this world the better it will assist us in the long run. That and forming any bonds that can be of use later in life will be helpful as well."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Madara, "You think we'll ever require more than just each other?"

Madara shrugged in response, "Unlikely. However, it is trying to do everything on our own that led us to this point, isn't it?" He reminded the avenger, "Hashirama and Naruto ended up with the winning ideology in part because they were both strong on their own, but also because they had many others backing them up."

"Fair enough." Sasuke said, "RWBY and JNPR will be useful allies, I agree." _'Not allies, friends. That's what the dope would tell me.'_ Sasuke added in his thoughts, "I'll talk with you later, I'm going back to the room to research something. I may have found someone that can create the dust clothes we wanted."

"Good, I'll return shortly and we can discuss your findings." Madara replied, leaving Sasuke as he made his way towards the cafeteria, intent on eating since he had stayed in his room most of the day to shake off his headaches.

' _I wonder how you see it, Madara.'_ Sasuke wondered, watching his ancestor's retreating back, _'Forming allies, making friends, or something else entirely?'_ Sometimes the younger Uchiha felt like he understood everything that went through Madara's head, given how similar they were in nature. Other times however Sasuke had no idea what Madara was thinking. Leaving those thoughts for another time Sasuke continued back to the dorm rooms, intent on following up the source he had found online that may be able to accomplish what he and Madara wanted.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

With a sigh of annoyance Sasuke adjusted the tie that he had put on, wearing a simple tux that had been provided by the school for the dance. Sunday had arrived and the event was going to start at any minute, so both Uchiha were getting ready so they could leave. Madara was in a similar state of annoyance nearby, finally managing to get his tie set as it should be then looking towards Sasuke, "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." The younger grumbled in response, stuffing his hands into his pockets then walking out of their dorm room, Madara following suit. Neither ninja started up a conversation as they made their way to where the dance was being held, passing several other students that were wearing fancy clothing for the night.

"Not the brightest idea to have this event the night before all the students are being sent out on their first missions." Madara mused with a small frown, "The majority of the students here are mediocre at best, giving them distractions before their first time in field work is foolish."

Sasuke hummed slightly in agreement as they neared the cafeteria, the building having been repurposed for the dance, "Perhaps it's a way to see who's more competent than others." He considered with a shrug, "Or it's just bad management on Ozpin's part."

"Doesn't seem likely for that man to make such an error." Madara muttered quietly as the two entered the building, a podium with a familiar blonde behind it just before them.

Yang gave a bright grin to the two Uchiha, the brawler wearing a white dress and heels, "There's my date! I was starting to wonder if I'd have to go drag you here." She told him, looking Madara up and down then nodding in approval, "I knew you'd look good in a tux."

"Enjoy it while you can, I'm no fan of this attire." Madara grumbled as he fidgeted with the tie he wore, moving to stand beside Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Thanks for wearing it." She decided to say, Madara simply grunting in response while crossing his arms.

"Has Jaune arrived?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, he's in here somewhere. Haven't seen him since he got here." Yang replied, Sasuke nodding before walking off to find him. Yang turned her attention back to Madara once the other Uchiha departed, "I have to keep greeting people for a little while longer, about another hour or so. So you'll just have to stay here and keep me company until then. After that I'll dance with Blake real quick and then I'm yours for the night." She explained, winking at the ninja.

Madara shrugged in response, "Very well, it makes no difference to me."

Yang's grin spread wider at his words, "Just wait till we're dancing, you'll change your tune then." She assured him, looking back to the door to see Ruby stumble in wearing her new red dress, "Oh you look beautiful!" The proud older sister cried, moving from behind the podium and towards Ruby.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asked, slowly and clumsily making her way towards Yang, nearly falling over as she did.

Yang put her hand over her mouth and laughed at her sister, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder to help steady her, "You'll get used to them after a while, don't worry. No one masters heels right off the bat."

Ruby let out a huff as she regained her balance, "I'm never wearing these things again." She grumbled, causing Yang to laugh again as the younger sibling looked past her and waved to Madara, "Hey Madara, having fun?" She asked with a small smile.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Madara assured her in a dull tone, Ruby giggling at his response while Yang moved back behind the podium.

"He's just grumpy that we have to stand here for a while. I have to keep greeting people before I can hit the dance floor." Yang informed her sister, "You go have fun, find someone to dance with or something. I'll meet up with you later."

Ruby nodded, "Alright, but there's no way I'm dancing in these." She muttered with a hint of disdain, glaring down at her heels as if they were evil incarnate before stumbling away with a tad more grace than before. Letting out a breath Ruby straightened up and began walking with more ease, catching sight of Sasuke and Jaune just ahead and making her way towards the other two team leaders.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Ruby heard Jaune say, his shoulders slumped as he rubbed the back of his head. The blonde was speaking to Sasuke, not noticing Ruby while the avenger had his back to her, "You came here for nothing and it's all my fault."

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" Ruby interrupted, both of the men turning to look at the fifteen year old.

Sasuke glanced back to Jaune with narrowed eyes, "I came to this dance to assist Jaune in making Weiss jealous, a stupid idea that I was hoping he would learn from. Turns out he had some sense talked into him to abandon the idea beforehand, but he didn't have the forethought to let me know my presence wasn't needed."

Jaune let out another low sigh and shook his head, "I know, I know, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! It completely slipped my mind." He told the Uchiha honestly, for what sounded to Ruby like the thirtieth time he had done so.

"What's done is done." Sasuke muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it with a small scowl, _'My head...what's happening?'_ He wondered, a sudden pain beginning to form behind his eyes.

"Well, you can spend time hanging out with all of us at least!" Ruby pointed out with a bright smile.

Jaune nodded in agreement, "You don't have to help me with anything so you can just uh, enjoy the night?" He suggested with a sheepish grin.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Sasuke muttered, walking away from the two and making his way to the upper level of the room.

Jaune let out a relieved breath then glanced at Ruby, "You don't think he's too mad at me, do you?"

Shaking her head Ruby smiled at the blonde, "Nah, I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke actually be mad. I just, wouldn't ever mention this to him again. He'll probably ignore it from here on if you do."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Jaune mumbled with a nod, grabbing himself some punch as Ruby did the same, "So, you're here on your own too?" He asked.

"Mhm." Ruby responded while taking a drink, looking out at the dance floor then towards her sister who was now dancing with Blake. She also saw Madara and Sun standing a bit away from the two, watching their dates while Sun seemed to be trying to make conversation despite Madara not appearing interested, "I didn't get asked by anyone and didn't really want a date anyway, but there was no way Yang would let me skip out."

Jaune held his drink towards Ruby with a small smile, "To the socially awkward, hiding away by the punch bowl." He said, Ruby giggling lightly and tapping her glass against his.

While the two leaders conversed with one another, the third was making his way up the stairs with a heavy scowl as his head continued to ache, _'Is this the same thing that happened to Madara? Was it actually an illness that I caught from him?'_ The Uchiha wondered, letting out a low breath as he moved towards the empty balcony nearby. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air Sasuke moved to the edge and placed his hands on the railing, his headache starting to lessen, _'Seems it's passing, good. I'll need to speak with Madara again. If this issue persists for either of us after the missions tomorrow, we'll need to assume the worst.'_

The sound of heels tapping against the ground caused Sasuke to turn back around, seeing Pyrrha wearing a red dress with a small smile, "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, Sasuke shaking his head before looking back out at Beacon's campus.

"Any luck with Jaune, or other fish?" Sasuke questioned once Pyrrha came to stand beside him.

"Not really, but I expected that anyways." Pyrrha mumbled quietly, "That's how it's been for me for a long time." She added sadly.

' _I really have become a magnet for people's confessions about personal problems.'_ Sasuke thought, straightening up and pushing the pain in his head aside so he could address Pyrrha properly, "I take it you want to speak about it?"

Pyrrha brushed some hair from her face and glanced away, "I wouldn't want to bother you with my issues."

"A conversation with you would be much more appreciated than having to go back into that dance. Try me." Sasuke responded, Pyrrha looking to the Uchiha to see his usual poker face in place.

"Well, if you don't mind, I actually would like to talk to you most of all about this." She admitted, clasping her hands together and looking up towards the moon. Sasuke watched the red-head as she thought of how to start what she wanted to say, "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities, something I think you and Madara can relate to."

When Sasuke remained quiet, neither affirming nor denying her claim, Pyrrha continued on, "I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal for so long, you end up separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, on a level they simply can't attain."

Looking sadly back towards the ground Pyrrha frowned, "It's become impossible to form any kind of meaningful relationship with people. That's…" Pyrrha trailed off for a moment, seemingly stuck on what she was going to say next.

"That's what?" Sasuke prompted, raising an eyebrow at the girl to spur her on.

"That's why I like Jaune. When he and I met he didn't even know my name, he treated me like everyone else." Pyrrha answered, looking back up at Sasuke, "All of my friendships here are because of him, friendships that will last me a lifetime."

Sasuke waited a moment once Pyrrha stopped, not wanting to interrupt if she decided to continue, "It is difficult being seen as better than all your peers." The Uchiha agreed, stuffing one hand into his pocket as memories of his school days at Konoha came back to him, "I only had one friendship that really meant anything when I was younger. I can relate."

Sasuke frowned and considered what he was going to say next, "Jaune has many faults, but he does have a good heart. It doesn't surprise me he was one of the first people to treat you as a person." _'After all, he does remind me of Naruto.'_ Pyrrha nodded in agreement, about to speak again only for Sasuke to cut her off, "But he isn't the source of all your friendships, you shouldn't hedge everything that's going well for you here at Beacon on Jaune alone."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise, "But, I'm really only friends with Nora and Ren because I'm on their team with Jaune. I never would have become as friendly with team RWBY if not for Jaune being friendly with them first, and even my friendship with you is because Jaune asked us both to train him."

"Our friendship started before we began teaching Jaune." Sasuke assured her, "Although we do spend more time with one another because of him. I considered us friends after our spar last semester. The seal of reconciliation isn't something I would tell to just anyone." He explained, a small smile coming to Pyrrha's face at the memory, "Rather Jaune was at Beacon or not I would still call us friends."

Pyrrha stared at Sasuke for a moment before agreeing, "So would I." She said with a small nod, "Thank you, Sasuke. It feels good to get this all off my chest, especially to someone who can understand what it's like."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "You're welcome."

"Now we just wait for the night to end, I suppose." Pyrrha mused, glancing back inside for a moment with a hint of sorrow in her gaze.

"Not going to go dance?" Sasuke questioned.

Pyrrha gave the avenger a sad smile, "There's no one who'd really want to dance with me, since Jaune is still focused on Weiss."

' _Naruto's kindness has rubbed off on me.'_ Sasuke thought irritably, stepping away from the balcony railing and holding a hand towards Pyrrha, "We may as well make the time pass."

A look of shock came over Pyrrha as she looked from Sasuke's hand to his face, "You...want to dance?"

"Not particularly. But I know how to, I have nothing else to do, and it's clear that you want to." Sasuke responded simply, "You said it yourself, most people put you on a pedestal and wouldn't dare approach the Pyrrha Nikos. But there are more people than just Jaune that don't, and I'm one of them." Sasuke looked back towards the building with a small frown, the music from inside just loud enough to reach them outside, "I'd rather stay out here than go inside, if it's fine with you."

Letting out a small laugh Pyrrha took Sasuke's hand in hers, "Of course, outside is fine." She agreed, the two moving into position before Sasuke began leading her through the simple ballroom dance motions, "Thank you, Sasuke. For this and for talking with me."

"That's what friends are for, or so I'm told." Sasuke mused, causing Pyrrha to laugh again as they continued their dance. The two fell into small talk, speaking about different fighting styles or what to do with their next lesson for Jaune. While chatting and dancing neither of them noticed a blonde step out then immediately turn back around, not wanting to interrupt the two of them.

"How did I not notice they were going out? They must've wanted to keep it a secret." Jaune muttered to himself, having narrowly avoided being spotted by Sasuke and Pyrrha. Peering around the corner to see his two friends still dancing with one another Jaune pulled his head back then started going back to the stairs, "No wonder Sasuke looked ticked when I asked him to help me get girls tonight." He mumbled quietly, looking out at the dance floor and seeing Weiss dancing with Neptune, "Well, at least everyone else is happy."

Jaune sighed and made his way back towards the punch bowl, resigning himself to a night of standing on the sidelines like he had figured it would go. Once the blonde reached the table he saw Ruby walking that way as well, having been talking with Ozpin, "Hey Ruby, back to the punch bowl huh?" Jaune asked with a small grin.

"Yep, socially awkward and all." Ruby told him with a laugh, "Same for you?"

"Uh huh, don't think I'm going to be doing any dancing tonight." Jaune mumbled, both he and Ruby watching all their friends dance.

Ruby's eyes roamed the room as she tried to spot a certain red-head, "You know, I don't see Pyrrha. Maybe you can find her and she'll dance with you." The scythe wielder suggested.

Rubbing the back of his head Jaune chuckled nervously, "Pyrrha's uh, a little preoccupied. I don't think we'll be seeing her again tonight." He told Ruby, not wanting to say he had seen Sasuke and Pyrrha together in case they were trying to keep things quiet.

"Oh." Ruby and Jaune both went quiet after that, neither one knowing what to say as they watched the rest of the students dance. After another minute of silence Ruby spoke, "We could uh, dance if you want to."

Jaune blinked, turning to Ruby with a curious look, "Really? I don't want you to have to dance just to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for!" Ruby responded with a bright grin, "I'm not much of a dancer, but it's better than just standing around here. You may get sore feet by the end of it though." She warned.

Jaune chuckled then shrugged, "I'm used to getting hit around, I'll manage." He assured her, the two of them moving out onto the dance floor as Jaune took Ruby's hand. The two began dancing with one another slowly, Ruby stumbling through it and occasionally stepping on Jaune's feet as they went.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Yang grinned after she stepped away from Blake, passing her partner off to Sun so the two faunus could dance together. The blonde now stood near the edge of the room, watching all three of her teammates dance with their partners, paying close attention to Ruby as the fifteen year old apologized to Jaune for stepping on his foot again.

Turning her attention to the stoic Uchiha standing beside her Yang smiled and grabbed his arm, "Our turn now, sorry for making you wait." The blonde said, leading Madara onto the dance floor.

Madara took Yang's hand in his so they could begin dancing, activating his sharingan as he did so, "How late does this event go?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from me already?" Yang teased, pressing herself against Madara as the two began to move back and forth in the same dance as the rest of the room.

"Trying to get out of this suit, actually." Madara responded plainly, his sharingan tomoe spinning as he kept looking over Yang's shoulder, using his blessed eyes to copy the dance motions of the other men in the room. Having lived through the warring states era of his world, and only a slight bit of the village beginning era, Madara had never had the need to learn dancing. Thankfully the sharingan was truly capable of mimicking any movement, even simplistic ballroom dancing.

Yang put on a fake pout at his words, "Aww, but you look so dashing in it!"

"Best enjoy it while it lasts then." Madara advised, focusing his eyes back on Yang after realizing the simplistic dance they were performing repeated the motions after a certain point. His sharingan had already memorized it well enough that he didn't need to worry about continuing to copy the other dancers.

Yang smirked at her date, "I plan to." She assured him, glancing past the Uchiha to see Ruby and Jaune parting after the younger girl had nearly tripped during their dance, "Dance with me for about, five more minutes? Then if I can get a picture I'll let you call it a day." The blonde offered.

Madara snorted at the proposition, as if it was up to Yang for him to be able to 'call it a day', _'If you only knew just who I was.'_ He thought in mild amusement, curious as to how much Yang's flirtatious tone with him would change if she knew who Madara Uchiha was back in his home world. That would never come to pass since Madara had no intention of telling her, or that she would ever believe his claims, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless, "A picture?" He echoed, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. He had agreed to come with her this night and planned on letting her have her way till it ended, within reason.

"You said to enjoy the suit while it lasts, no better way than with a picture." Yang told him with a grin.

"Hmm, fine, a few more minutes and then a picture." He agreed, catching sight of a few of the other male dancers raising their hands to spin their dates. His sharingan tomoe spinning Madara quickly mimicked the motion for Yang. After twirling once the brawler titled her at Madara with a curious look, the ninja narrowing his eyes at her, "What?"

Yang shrugged as the two continued to dance, "Nothing, I just didn't think you'd be so...what's the word? Agreeable? I thought I'd have to fight tooth and nail to get you to come to this thing."

"I had nothing better to do. There was no reason to argue with someone as stubborn as you over it." Madara responded, Yang chuckling at his words, "Besides, I consider this a favor really. One that I intend to have you pay back at some point."

"Oh really?" Yang raised an eyebrow with her usual cocky grin, "What favor does the great top of class Madara Uchiha need from little ole me?"

Smirking back at the girl Madara answered, "I participated in what you consider to be a dance, I expect the same in the future. Perhaps after the Vytal Festival." He suggested.

"Let me guess, your version of a dance is just a straight out fight, right?" Yang surmised, receiving a nod from Madara in return, "No worries there then, I'm always up to throwdown." Tilting her chin up with a confident look Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment, "Just don't get mad when I wipe the floor with you."

"Your overconfidence will make it all the better when I put you in your place." Madara shot back, his sharingan gleaming.

"We'll see about that tough guy." Yang chuckled, leaning back as Madara dipped her to end their dance. Straightening back up Yang took a step back from Madara and gave him a smile, "Thanks for coming with me." She told him honestly, looking around for someone to take their picture as she pulled out her scroll.

Madara shrugged, "My pleasure." He decided to say, catching sight of Jaune standing near the edge of the dance floor on his own, "Jaune can take the picture, then I'll be on my way." He said, walking towards the team leader with Yang just behind him.

"Hey Jaune, how'd dancing with Miss two left feet go?" Yang teased as the two neared him.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "It wasn't too bad, but heels and Ruby definitely don't mix well." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're telling me, I had to convince her to wear them." Yang muttered, holding her scroll out to Jaune, "Mind taking a picture of Madara and me?"

"Sure!" Jaune nodded, taking Yang's scroll and opening up her camera. Yang linked her arm with Madara's and moved to the wall so there wouldn't be a load of students in the back of the shot, smiling at Jaune while Madara kept a neutral expression. Two flashes from Yang's scroll later and Jaune held it back out to her, "That good?"

Taking the scroll Yang looked at the images and nodded, "Yep! Thanks Jaune." She told him, Jaune nodding then walking off to talk with Ren and Nora once he saw them stop dancing. Turning her attention back to her date Yang grinned, "You're free to go. I'm going to stick around here a little longer to spy on Blake and Weiss." Yang glanced over at the two girls that were still dancing, then focused back on Madara, "I'm glad you came with me, and I'm looking forward to our next dance." She added with a challenging look in her eyes.

"The night wasn't as irritating as I expected." Madara mused, getting a playful hit on his shoulder from Yang as a result.

"Yeah right, you had fun too." Yang shot back, "I'll see you tomorrow, before we all head out on the teacher student missions." With that said the blonde made her way back towards the podium where she had been greeting students earlier, leaning against it while watching her remaining teammates.

Madara ran his hand through his hair and left through a nearby side entrance, tugging on the tie he wore to loosen it a bit, "Finally I can get out of this wretched clothing." He muttered to himself, about to retire to his dorm for the night before a flash of light caught his eye.

Sharingan spinning the Uchiha looked up to the nearby CCT tower, noticing a flash of orange on the highest level of the building, "Now what could that be?" Madara wondered to himself, interest piqued. Deciding the light was worth inspecting the ninja took a step towards the CCT before stopping himself, _'Hmmm, just in case.'_ He thought, taking his scroll out and fumbling through the many apps of the device to find the one he wanted. If Sasuke had told him correctly, his weapon would be arriving to him shortly in case he ran into any complications,

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Cinder let out a huff as she slipped out of the CCT quietly, quickly making her way back towards the dance to ensure she couldn't be caught. As the half maiden was nearly to her destination a dark voice caused her to stop in her tracks, "Going somewhere?" Turning her head Cinder narrowed her eyes at Madara, the Uchiha smirking lightly with red glowing eyes. He still wore his tux from the dance, but now had his gunbai in hand along with it.

' _How the hell did you miss this one, Mercury?'_ Cinder thought angrily, having not been informed by her cohort of a second student leaving the dance early, _'Change of plans then, I'll have to fall back to plan B.'_ She decided, summoning her two blades back to her hands in a flourish of orange energy.

Madara's smirk widened at the sight, eager at the prospect of another battle, "I was hoping for a real dance tonight." He mused, twirling his gunbai around before holding it in a reverse grip, rushing at Cinder as she did the same.

A flurry of sparks erupted when Cinder's weapons slammed into Madara's gunbai, the woman holding them in the shape of an X that Madara held back with ease. Sharingan tomoe spinning Madara quickly repositioned his grip and threw Cinder backwards with the force of the gunbai, a burst of wind increasing the force to send her further. Going with the motion Cinder performed a backflip and landed gracefully on her feet, sliding backwards and forming small glass projectiles that launched towards Madara to skewer the Uchiha. Madara easily deflected each of the glass attacks with his gunbai, narrowing his eyes as he watched her create the weapons out of seemingly nothing, _'Her semblance perhaps?'_ He surmised, the glass shattering apart when it struck his fan.

Scowling at the lack of success Cinder switched tactics and began waving her blades around her to create orange circles in the air, which quickly turned into balls of flame that went flying towards Madara. Reacting quickly Madara held up his fan and placed one hand on it to better steady the weapon as the fire collided with it. The gunbai easily withstood the assault of Cinder's flames, _'Able to create weapons and elements from seemingly nothing, intriguing.'_ Madara noted, lowering his gunbai to focus back on Cinder.

Cinder seemed to look past Madara, the Uchiha tilting his head to see several men in some type of white and yellow armor running out of the CCT. The Atlas soldiers looked around frantically for any sign of the intruder, intent on finding Cinder before she could escape. Madara focused back on Cinder as she turned and ran towards the nearby buildings, the Uchiha smirking and chasing after her without alerting the soldiers, _'Can't let them ruin my fun, after all.'_

Now out of sight of the Atlas militia Madara and Cinder squared off once more, the latter narrowing her eyes in confusion at Madara's decision. Glancing upwards Madara smirked and spun his gunbai, "Wouldn't want you caught just yet, would we? Let's take this to a less noticeable spot." He suggested, leaping up then kicking off the side of the buildings repeatedly, making his way to the roof.

' _What's his angle?'_ Cinder thought angrily, confused at Madara's insistence not to get her caught by Atlas, _'Best to play along for now, if I try to run too soon then he'll tip them off. I just need to entertain him long enough for an opportunity.'_ She decided, mimicking Madara's motions to reach the roof of the school buildings they were at.

The two warriors stood on opposite roofs, staring one another down as Madara tossed his gunbai up into the air, "Infuriating outfit." The Uchiha growled, ripping his tie off then discarding the suit jacket. Left in the black dress pants and white dress shirt Madara snapped the top few button of the shirt so it showed his chest, "Much better." Madara muttered, catching his gunbai as it fell back down. The tux hadn't been nearly loose enough for Madara's preference of fast paced combat, the new adjustments would make his movements much easier and fluid.

Eager to get back into the rush of battle Madara ran at Cinder, leaping from his roof towards her while going into a spinning motion. Cinder leapt backward just as Madara landed, the Uchiha slamming his gunbai into the ground where she had been standing and making a heavy indent from the impact. Keeping up the momentum Madara rushed at Cinder and swung his gunbai at her side like a blade, Cinder flipping over it while creating three more glass like blades that shot down towards Madara.

The panels on Madara's gunbai flipped open as he swung it upward, a powerful gust of wind coming out that deflected the glass while slamming into Cinder to propel her further into the air. Gritting her teeth Cinder righted herself in the air while sending two more seemingly larger fireballs down at Madara, the Uchiha narrowing his eyes when the attacks missed without his interference and struck the ground to his left and right. Smoke shot up from the impact and covered Madara, _'Trying to impair my vision are you?'_ He surmised, holding his gunbai overhead and spinning it around to dispel the smoke with ease.

Once the smoke dissipated Madara saw Cinder was now back on the ground, crouched low as she moved towards Madara and slashed at his stomach with her dual blades. The Uchiha brought his gunbai down on Cinder, who nimbly sidestepped the fan and sliced at Madara's midsection once it hit the ground. With his gunbai indented into the roof from the impact Madara shifted his weight to lift himself over Cinder's attack, now upside down with only his hand holding him up over the gunbai. Before Cinder could make another move Madara twisted and brought his foot down to strike her back, the villainess flipping backward to dodge Madara's heel.

Madara regained his balance with ease once his feet returned to the ground, dislodging his gunbai from the indent it had made and swinging it wide at Cinder to crash into her midsection. Gritting her teeth Cinder leaned backward just enough for the gunbai to go an inch above her face and stomach, placing her hands on the ground then swinging her heel up to catch Madara's jaw. The Uchiha stepped back so her heeled shoe just missed his chin, Cinder using the motion to push herself off the ground and get some distance from the Uchiha.

While in the air Cinder sent another barrage of glass projectiles down at Madara, who in turn broke them apart as they neared with flourishing swing from his gunbai. Just as Cinder landed back on the roof Madara shifted his gunbai into its shotgun form, firing a handful of blasts at the half maiden. Cinder cartwheeled out of the way of each shot, forming three more glass weapons that shot forward then curved towards Madara to strike him from multiple directions. With his sharingan the ninja easily kept track of each projectile, shooting two of them with his shotgun then shattering the last by striking it with the weapon.

"You aren't a very talkative one." Madara pointed out, switching his gunbai back into its fan mode once Cinder came to a stop. The two glared at one another before Madara continued, "I can think of a few reasons as to why you've kept quiet so far. But the most likely one is that I'll be able to identify your voice at some point, which means there's a possibility you'll run into me again, or that we've already met." The Uchiha surmised, Cinder's eyes narrowing at his deduction, "I don't know what your purpose here is, but it ends now." Madara stated, pulling back his gunbai to unleash another burst of wind at Cinder.

Before Madara could swing his weapon to create the gust of air he stumbled, reaching up to grab his head with his empty hand, _'Ngh, what?!'_ Wincing in pain Madara shook his head, looking back to Cinder only to see a blurry image of her, _'My...My eyes. What's happening?!'_

The villainess frowned in confusion at Madara's sudden pain, having braced herself for his next attack, _'Now's the best chance I'm going to get.'_ She decided, orange magic spinning around her as she sent three spheres of flame at the Uchiha. Despite his blurred eyesight Madara was able to see the flames well enough, crouching down and covering his body with the gunbai so it took the brunt of the fire. The impact sent Madara skidding back along the roof, dropping his gunbai as both the fan and the user fell off the building. Madara barely managed to grab the edge of the roof to keep himself from falling to the ground alongside his signature weapon

"Damn it." Madara cursed, his vision beginning to sharpen once more as the pain in his head began to wane. Pulling himself back up the ninja propped one elbow on the roof edge to keep himself aloft, seeing that the fiery woman he had been fighting was now long gone, _'This is no longer a random occurrence. I'll need a medical examination, Sasuke as well.'_ He thought angrily, getting back up onto the roof with a low breath, _'Whoever that woman was, she needs to be dealt with. I shouldn't have drawn the dance out as long as I did.'_

Turning to look back down at his fallen weapon the Uchiha saw three Atlas soldiers surrounding it, the militia looking up at Madara and training their weapons on him, _'Fantastic, now I have to put up with these fools.'_ Madara thought irritably, holding his hands up in a show of surrender, "The intruder has escaped, I couldn't stop her." He stated, jumping down from the roof and landing near the soldiers.

The three men looked to one another then nodded, lowering their weapons as one of them stepped towards Madara, "We'll need to take you to General Ironwood for questioning."

"Very well." Madara muttered, walking past them and picking up his weapon, _'At least this dance wasn't a complete waste of time.'_ He thought, the three soldiers walking alongside Madara like an escort as they led him back to the CCT.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: You should be dancing, yeah, you should be dancing yeah. *dances*

Shadow: I do not approve of this, just for the record. Now the dance has passed(Sadly without Jaune in a dress, but I decided to cut him some slack) and we can move on to what really matters! Huntsman missions!

Jet: Yes all of the death defying missions! :D

Shadow: Volume two's end is one I've especially looked forward to since starting Remnant of the Uchiha. It's going to be very fun, for me at least.

Jet: Not so fun for the numerous goons, grimm, and insert all expendable pawns of evil here.

Shadow: Eh, collateral damage.

 **Next Time:** From dancing to shadowing, the teams are sent out with a huntsman for their first missions!(Or just another mission, if you're an Uchiha)


	12. To be a Huntsman

Shadow: A little later than two weeks, so a bit of a longer wait than it has been. But at least it didn't take five months, am I right?

Jet: Don't jinx it.

Shadow: If anything you've jinxed it, the reviewers can blame you.

Jet: That's not how it goes! When you say something like 'Gee I hope it doesn't rain' and then it rains that's on the person who made the statement! Not the one who warned them not to jinx it! But since I'm nice for the readers I'll go find some wood to knock on.

Shadow: I'm the author and what I say goes, and I say we're going to answer questions then start this 10K word chapter.

 **Are some of Cinder's abilities, such as glass projectiles, considered her semblance in this fic?** I don't change or decide what any semblances are, I just go off of what I've seen characters do before. If the semblance isn't outright stated in canon then it isn't in this story either.

Jet: Going off of that we know that Cinder has the half maiden powers, so her glass manipulation could just be part of her maiden powers. However, the characters do not know about that, and from what we see Cinder do her actions could easily be perceived as dust infused clothing or her semblance. The sharingan from my understand can detect aura and since Cinder's magic would be connected to her aura like a semblance, and with Madara not having any prior knowledge about the maiden powers, he wouldn't be the wiser about the difference between maiden powers and her normal semblance.

 **What is Madara and Sasuke's exact height in this fic?** I put in chapter one that they were both roughly six feet, because for some reason in Shippuden Kishimoto made Sasuke and Madara strangely short. Seriously, Sasuke is five foot five throughout Shippuden, when he's seventeen. The average height is five foot nine, and Naruto was five foot four. Since RWBY has some pretty tall characters, Jaune being six one, Pyrrha being six in heels, Ren being five nine, I decided to up them both a bit. If you want an approximate we'll say Sasuke's at six foot even and Madara at six foot one.

 **Will Indra make a return or no?** He may make an appearance or two, but if you mean in the fashion of him coming back to the same capacity as Sasuke and Madara then no. I don't plan on including any Naruto characters being alive and active in Remnant aside from Madara and Sasuke.

Shadow: Any questions unanswered, I know there's at least one, are because I want you guys to learn it from reading. Before you start the chapter I do just want to remind you all that Thanksgiving and finals are coming up, so there may be a significant wait between chapters. Right now I'm hoping to get at least two more out before the new year, maybe three, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy the chapter and happy holidays!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"You're absolutely sure nothing is amiss?" Madara questioned, narrowing his eyes at the doctor that stood before him. The Uchiha sat on one of the beds in Beacon's infirmary, Sasuke sitting on another one nearby him. After the events of the dance the two had informed one another about their sudden migraines, Madara adding in that his eyesight itself had been affected as well. Both having agreed that it was too much to be a coincidence they had gone to the medical professional of the school in hopes that they might figure out the cause.

Nodding in an affirmative the woman assured the two students, "You're both the picture of perfect health, nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever caused the headaches you were both having was just a coincidence. If you haven't been getting much sleep lately that could've been a cause, but ruling that out there's nothing I can find that would've given those headaches." She explained, picking up a clipboard from a table with papers on them.

Sasuke scowled at her diagnosis but stood regardless, Madara following suit as they both moved towards the door, "We can be on our way then?" The younger asked.

"Yes, if the headaches persist come back and we'll do another examination." She told the two, "If they do keep happening then there will have to be something I can find."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, already deciding that the medical professional would be useless from here on as he walked out of the room alongside Madara.

A deep frown formed on Madara's face as he and Sasuke made their way to Beacon's grand hall. All of the students that had come from different schools for the upcoming Vytal festival were gathering there for Ozpin to give a speech before sending them out on their huntsman shadowing missions. Despite team UCHA having already begun taking missions of their own, thanks to Ozpin considering them a 'special case', the headmaster had assured that they would be participating in the missions just like any other freshman.

As they walked Sasuke glanced at Madara, "Going to tell me about the questioning you had to go through now?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at his ancestor.

"Ah, right." Madara muttered, having forgotten that he had yet to relay that part of the story to Sasuke yet. After his battle with Cinder Madara had been taken straight to Ironwood and Ozpin to tell them everything that had happened. By the time Madara returned later that night Sasuke had already been asleep, and Madara didn't consider it urgent enough to awaken him.

Come morning Sasuke told Madara that he had suffered from headaches the night of the dance, prompting them both to head straight for the infirmary. While they had used the walk there for Madara to explain his battle with Cinder and her abilities, as well as Madara's sudden blurred vision, they had made it to the doctor before he could tell Sasuke about the meeting with the headmasters. Running his hand through his hair Madara began to tell Sasuke what had transpired, "By the time my battle had ended they said Ironwood was with Ozpin in his office, so they led me there."

 _A deep frown settled on Madara's face as the elevator to Ozpin's office opened up, the Uchiha stepping into the room along with two soldiers on either side of him, "Sir, another student that engaged with the intruder was found. We thought it best to bring him straight to you." One of the men said, looking to General Ironwood._

 _The general stood in front of Ozpin's desk with Glynda beside him, Ozpin himself behind the mahogany table, "You brought him here rather than letting him rest?" Ironwood questioned with a steely gaze._

" _M-My apologies sir." The soldier stuttered, "I know you let the other student retire for the night, but we didn't want to make that decision for this one ourselves."_

" _I require no rest and would much rather deal with this now than later." Madara interrupted the Atlas soldiers, narrowing his eyes while crossing his arms._

 _Ozpin's lips twitched upward at the Uchiha's words, "Then there's no trouble, is there James?" He asked, looking towards his fellow headmaster._

 _Letting out a sigh James shook his head, "I suppose not, both of you are dismissed." He stated, the two soldiers giving small breaths of relief before heading back down the elevator. Once the peons were gone Ironwood clasped his hands behind his back and addressed Madara, "Madara Uchiha, was it? You engaged with the intruder?" He questioned._

" _Yes, I did." Madara responded with a nod, "I take it you want a description of her?"_

 _Ozpin waved his hand towards the Uchiha, "Any information you're able to provide us with is invaluable. Appearance, fighting style, whatever you can recall."_

" _She had black hair that reached beneath her shoulder, just above her breasts with most of it parted to the left side. Her eyes were an amber like color, and she came up to roughly six foot tall while wearing heels. She was very pale, and wore a black mask that covered the majority of her face." Madara recited, able to remember several details of Cinder thanks to his sharingan, "As for her abilities, she was capable of summoning fire and glass like projectiles, and had dual swords for melee combat."_

 _James frowned and rubbed his chin in thought, "Pale skin and black hair are very common, and dual swords aren't horribly unique either."_

 _Glynda scowled and crossed her arms, "This sounds very similar to the woman I encountered the night I met Miss Rose."_

" _It does indeed." Ozpin agreed with a small frown, taking a sip from his beloved coffee mug, "Is there anything else you can tell us, Madara?"_

" _She didn't speak during our entire exchange." Madara told him, "It's possible she thinks we'll encounter each other again. It's much easier to recognize someone's voice since their appearance is easier to change."_

 _Ozpin set his mug down while letting out a small hum, "So she may be closer to the school than we would like."_

" _With all of the students from other academies here, it would be easy for her to hide amongst them if she looks young enough." Glynda grumbled._

 _Ironwood released a deep sigh before turning back to Madara with a small smile, "Thank you for your time, Madara. Your initiative as a huntsman in training is commendable, you did well to try and stop the intruder." Never one to care for the praise of others the Uchiha merely nodded in response, turning and making his way back to the elevator._

" _Sleep well Mr. Uchiha, I expect to see you and your partner tomorrow for the huntsman shadowing missions." Ozpin called, just as the elevator door closed and took Madara back down to the ground floor._

"And that was all." Madara finished as he and Sasuke neared the large doors that would lead into the main hall of Beacon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, "A woman Goodwitch encountered when she met Ruby?" he muttered, shrugging it off a moment later, "Something to keep an eye open for then. If that woman is masquerading as a student then you should be able to recognize her."

Madara nodded in agreement, "Her aura was an orange like color, and I'll be able to recognize her lower face thanks to the sharingan. More than enough information to pick her out if I were face to face with her."

Leaving their conversation at that both Uchiha walked into Beacon's main hall, where several students from each of the four academies were already milling about the room. Madara crossed his arms while looking around, noting that several students were choosing missions already, "Seems we missed the opening ceremony."

"I doubt it was that important." Sasuke muttered with a small frown, "Let's just get this over with."

"Ah, a perfect candidate." Ozpin's voice interrupted Sasuke, the headmaster making his way over to team UCHA with team RWBY just behind him, "Have you two chosen yourselves a mission yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we arrived late." Madara answered him with a curious look, "Perfect candidate, you said?"

Ozpin nodded then waved towards the female team behind him, "It appears team RWBY wants to take on a mission that isn't available to first year students. But they're so passionate about it I decided to bend the rules a bit for them." He explained, a small smile coming to his face, "So the mission is available to them, but under the stipulation they have an additional student accompany them. Given your experience with missions this semester and your history with RWBY I think you'd be a fine choice, Madara."

"Just Madara?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes at the older man, _'These missions go for the majority of the week, Madara and I have never been separated from each other in this world for that long.'_ The Uchiha thought, _'What are you up to, Ozpin?'_

"Yes, both of you going along with RWBY and a huntsman would make it a little too crowded, I'm afraid." Ozpin responded, placing both hands on the top of his cane, "But I'm sure we can find another team for you to join just as easily. JNPR I believe would be glad to have you along. That won't be a problem will it?"

Ozpin glanced at Madara then focused back on Sasuke, the younger Uchiha frowning softly, _'Why are you doing this?'_ Sasuke wondered, turning his gaze from Ozpin to Madara. The elder Uchiha simply shrugged, clearly uncaring on whatever they decided to do, _'Does he want us separated because of Madara fighting that woman? Does he intend to evaluate us when we're apart? It's too close to the Vytal Festival for us to be acting suspicious, so for now we'll just have to agree.'_ Sasuke eventually decided, nodding back to Ozpin, "Very well, I'll go find JNPR."

With that said Sasuke walked off to find the other team, leaving Madara with RWBY and Ozpin, "I'll leave it to you to give the details to Mr. Uchiha then." Ozpin said with a slight nod to Ruby, "You girls remember what I told you." He added, turning to leave before looking back to them one last time, "Oh, and good luck."

As the headmaster left them Ruby turned to Madara with a smile, "Alright, team RWBY plus Madara is a go!" She declared, pumping her fist in the air excitedly.

"At least we got someone we know and can trust." Blake mumbled.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "I still think it's ridiculous he didn't just let us go on our own. We'll have a huntsman with us after all!"

Yang grinned at Madara while putting one hand on her hip, "Guess you just can't get away from me, huh?" She teased.

"So it would seem." Madara mused, "What is this mission, exactly?"

"Search and destroy, we're gonna be near the southeast taking out a lot of grimm." Ruby answered him with an excited gleam in her silver eyes.

Blake crossed her arms, her bow twitching thanks to her ears underneath, "And we'll be able to look around for Torchwick. He mentioned at the faunus rally that he had a base somewhere in that area."

"Ah, so that's why you wanted this mission." Madara realized, "We'll need to be careful not to alert whoever our instructor is if that's the case."

"It'll be no problem." Yang stated confidently, turning to walk out of the doors that led out onto the campus.

Blake rolled her eyes while following her partner, Ruby, Weiss, and Madara doing the same, "We're going to have to be quiet and tactful about it, stealth is going to be very important." The faunus looked pointedly at Yang as she said this, the blonde blinking back at her then frowning.

"I can be stealthy!" Yang assured, crossing her arms with an affronted look to her cat friend.

Madara raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at the blonde, "Of course, with your bright hair, revealing clothes, and penchant to punch explosions I doubt anyone will ever notice you." He listed off.

Ruby began giggling at Madara's description, Weiss covering her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter while Blake's lips quirked up in an amused smirk. Yang put her hands on her hips and turned to Madara with a small glare, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side! Do all those bar brawls and our dance not count for anything?"

"I take no sides other than my own, and those moments are irrelevant to your capacity for stealth." Madara responded easily, "Besides, I was merely making an observation. You're more than welcome to prove me wrong."

"Just you wait, I'll show all of you that I can be stealthy no problem." Yang huffed, crossing her arms again and looking forward. After a moment realization hit Yang and a grin came up on her face as she looked back to Madara, "Observations? How often are you observing my 'revealing clothes', huh?"

Luckily for Madara a student interrupted the group as he shuffled past them, "Hey look, it's team CFVY! They made it back!" He called out, the team of upperclassmen walking towards the dorms.

"Oh hey let's go talk with Velvet and see what took so long!" Ruby blurted out in a rush as she moved towards the rabbit faunus, not wanting to once again be stuck watching her sister flirt. Growing up with Yang had resulted in Ruby constantly having to listen to her sister hit on guys, always making her feel awkward and embarrassed with some of the things the Xiao Long would say.

"A good idea." Madara agreed, following after Ruby along with Blake and Weiss.

Yang grinned at the backs of her friends, "Fine, I'll let it slide this time." She decided, trailing after the group.

As they approached the rabbit faunus Blake spoke up first, "Velvet? Are you okay?" She asked, Velvet coming to a stop and turning towards them.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look after me." Velvet assured them, waving a hand to the large student as he walked by.

The rest of team CFVY continued on their way back to their dorms while Velvet stood for a moment to speak with RWBY, Weiss the next one to address her, "Your mission was supposed to have ended a week ago. What happened?"

A soft frown came to Velvet's face as she answered, "Nothing happened, there were just so many." She explained, suddenly remembering that the new team would be heading out on their first mission today, "Oh but don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine."

"Riiiight." Yang drawled, a small frown on her face.

"I should go, be safe okay?" Velvet told them, noticing Madara and smiling towards him, "You too, Madara." She added timidly, turning and walking off after that.

"We can do this." Ruby assured her teammates, making her way towards the bullheads with the rest of RWBY moving alongside her. Madara trailed just behind them as Ruby continued to speak, "We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now!"

Blake nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Besides, it won't just be us out there!" The leader assured them brightly, "We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman, and we'll have Madara with us too!"

"Yeah, we've got this in the bag!" Yang grinned, the four of them coming to a sudden stop at the bullhead dock.

Madara quirked an eyebrow and stopped as well, having nearly walked right into Weiss. Though the Uchiha couldn't see it from his position all four of the girls had varying faces of shock, aside from Blake who just looked completely disappointed.

"Why hello students!" Dr. Oobleck called from ahead of them, wearing a brown trench coat and a stereotypical explorer's hat, "Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked enthusiastically, swinging his fist with a broad grin at them.

' _I should have refused Ozpin's request.'_ Was all Madara thought as his eye twitched in irritation.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"You're slower than usual." Sasuke commented, his blade now poised at Jaune's throat. The blonde swallowed slightly before his shoulders slumped with a small sigh, taking a step back and collapsing his shield while sheathing his blade in it.

"Yeah, I'm uh, just not really feeling it tonight I guess." Jaune admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Night had fallen over Beacon, most of the student body having left for their huntsman shadowing missions already. A few teams however had to wait a day before being able to leave, one of them being team JNPR. Given that the team had readily accepted to having Sasuke join them that meant the five were all forced to wait one more day before heading out. Given that extra time Pyrrha, Sasuke, and Jaune had decided on one more night of training before the mission.

Pyrrha walked over to the two and smiled softly to Jaune, "Perhaps we should move to aura practice then?" She suggested.

Jaune nodded slightly, "Alright, sounds good to me." He agreed, Sasuke stepping away from the two so they could do their work. The Uchiha had been making strides in learning more about his aura, how to manipulate it for things such as dust to recreate chidori style techniques especially. But Pyrrha was far more knowledgeable in terms of teaching it, so Sasuke always left that part of training solely to her.

While Pyrrha began walking Jaune through how to continue their aura training in hopes of finding their semblance, Sasuke blinked twice and brought his hand up to his face. The Uchiha rubbed his temples lightly as another headache began to come over him, walking over to the edge of the roof with a small scowl, _'Damn it, this again.'_ He thought irritably, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and lessen the pain.

"Sasuke?" Pyrrha's voice caused the ninja to turn back to her and Jaune, lowering his hand as she continued, "Are you okay?"

"Just a headache." Sasuke assured her, "It will pass."

Pyrrha frowned softly at his dismissiveness, "Perhaps we should call it a night then, if you aren't feeling well. We'll all need to be well rested before the mission tomorrow, after all."

"A break night sounds good to me." Jaune agreed readily.

Frowning at the suggestion Sasuke shook his head, "I'll be fine, there's no reason to stop on my behalf."

"I'm not doing too well tonight anyway." Jaune chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "It's more good for me than you, don't worry about it."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, "It's decided then, we'll pick up normal practice times after our mission is over. For tonight we can all just take it easy."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest again, blinking a second later when he saw Jaune had already dashed to the doorway leading back into the dorms, "Sounds great, see you two tomorrow!" The blonde called, shutting the door behind him, _'They probably want some more time alone anyway.'_ Jaune thought to himself, heading back towards his room.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" Pyrrha mumbled with a worried frown, looking at the door Jaune had just passed through.

Shrugging the last Uchiha ran his hand through his hair, "No idea." He grumbled, his headache lessening but still present as it caused him minor irritation.

Pyrrha returned her focus to Sasuke, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, the worry evident on her face.

"I will be. It's just a headache, it will pass." Sasuke responded.

Mistral's champion didn't look convinced at Sasuke's reassurances, turning towards the door leading back into the building, "Perhaps, but let's go get you some aspirin just to be safe."

A small frown came to Sasuke's face, "Really, Pyrrha, it's fine."

"We have a mission tomorrow, no point in taking a risk. A little medicine won't hurt you." Pyrrha retorted, smiling at the Uchiha, "Making sure you aren't being too stubborn to take medicine is what friends are for, right?" She added.

Sasuke shook his head at Pyrrha, letting out a sigh, "Fine then, since you're so insistent." He muttered, walking towards the door with Pyrrha falling in step beside him.

"Great, I have some aspirin in my locker actually. Sometimes I get headaches after training for long periods of time so I like to have it on hand." Pyrrha explained as they walked, "We can grab it from there and then head back to the dorms."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, opening the door for Pyrrha before they both made their way down the halls and towards Beacon's locker storage.

Pyrrha clasped her hands behind her back as they walked, "You know, you never mentioned why you were coming with us for a mission instead of going with Madara. Where's he at?" She asked.

"He had to join RWBY so they could take a mission above the first year level." Sasuke explained, the reminder of the situation causing him to think back on why Ozpin had decided to split him and Madara. The decision was highly unusual from what Sasuke could tell, but so was everything surrounding his and Madara's existence and Beacon, _'Allowing us into Beacon, letting us take missions despite being first years, and now splitting us during the huntsman shadowing missions. Ozpin wants something from Madara and I, he just hasn't shown us what yet.'_ Sasuke surmised.

"I see, well I'm glad you got to join us then." Pyrrha told him, pulling the Uchiha from his thoughts as they reached Pyrrha's locker, "Although since we're just shadowing a sheriff I doubt there will be much activity." She added, opening her locker then pulling out a bottle of aspirin, holding it out to Sasuke.

Taking the bottle Sasuke opened it up and took two of the small pills, closing the bottle before handing it back to Pyrrha so she could return it to her locker, "Not every mission can be exciting." He muttered.

"That's true." Pyrrha agreed, putting the pills back in her locker then rummaging around for a water bottle, "Here, now take your medicine and let's get back to the dorms." She ordered with a teasing smile, passing the water to Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted at her command, tipping his head back as he swallowed the pills then took a quick drink to wash it down. Pyrrha closed her locker back up with a nod of approval, "Happy now?" Sasuke questioned, tossing the water into a nearby trash can as they both began walking back towards Beacon's dorm rooms.

"Absolutely." Pyrrha assured him, "Can't have our guest feeling miserable during the mission after all."

"How thoughtful of you." Sasuke mused, Pyrrha giggling at his response as they made it back to their dorms, "I'll see you in the morning then." Sasuke told Pyrrha with a nod, moving to his own dorm as Pyrrha went to hers.

The spartan woman smiled at the Uchiha as she opened the door to her team's room, "Sleep well Sasuke." She called, disappearing into her room as Sasuke went into his own.

Letting out a low sigh Sasuke shed off his purple jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair before falling onto his bed and rubbing his forehead, _'Perhaps it has to do with this body?'_ The Uchiha thought, the aspirin beginning to lessen his headache somewhat, _'Is it because of my spirit still melding with it? That doesn't make sense, why would I only feel those effects now rather than when Madara and I first arrived weeks ago?'_ Leaving those thoughts for tomorrow Sasuke closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Madara stood at the edge of the open bullhead doors as it barreled across the sky towards Mountain Glenn, arms crossed as he looked out at the quickly changing landscape before him. After meeting with Oobleck the group of Madara plus RWBY had quickly been pushed onto the bullhead by the impatient doctor and taken off for their destination. Just as their ship left Madara had caught sight of Sasuke with team JNPR, perhaps having come to see him and RWBY off but just missing them due to Oobleck's insistence that they were already behind schedule, _'I'll need to keep a close eye on the professor.'_ Madara thought, glancing to the green haired man that was speaking with the girls, _'There must be a reason Ozpin placed me on this mission, and if information is what he wants then Oobleck will be his way of getting it.'_

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang's voice caught Madara's attention, focusing back on the professor and team RWBY.

Oobleck cleared his throat while readjusting his tie, "I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual really. But I can assure that as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby mumbled confusedly.

Blake leaned towards her leader and corrected her, "Those are truffles."

"Like the sprout?" Ruby questioned again with a bewildered gaze.

"Those are brussels." Yang responded.

Before Ruby could go any further in her confusion Oobleck interrupted them, "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular assignment."

At that Weiss frowned softly and raised an eyebrow, "What does history have to do with this?"

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl!" Oobleck declared while bringing his fist down on his palm, "History is the very backbone of our society!" He informed her, quickly pointing upwards a moment later as he added, "And the liver! Probably the kidneys too if I were to wager."

' _This is the man Ozpin chose to lead this mission? Perhaps there is no ulterior motive to sending me.'_ Madara thought with a small frown.

Oobleck now seemed to be staring off into the distance, the members of RWBY all looking at one another before three of them stared at Weiss. Clearly being urged to continue questioned the heiress let out a small sigh then asked, "And that means?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves!" Oobleck explained, turning back to Weiss with his hand up as he leaned towards her, "But it is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures."

Madara's curiosity peaked at Oobleck's claim, about to ask what he meant only for Ruby to answer the unspoken question before he could, "Mountain Glenn."

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale." Yang recalled, a small frown coming to her face, "But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"Correct!" Oobleck confirmed, "Now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder."

Blake scowled as she mumbled to herself, "And a likely place for a hideout."

"Very likely." Madara muttered in agreement, just as the bullhead began to descend down in the ruins of the town that had fallen years ago. Once the bullhead was near the ground Madara, Oobleck, and team RWBY all jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground below. Madara had an impassive stance as he glanced around with his sharingan tomoe whirling, Oobleck calmly sipping from his thermos while the girls all had their weapons at the ready.

When nothing seemed to jump out at them Oobleck began to speak once more, "Ladies, and Mr. Uchiha, you may be students but as of this moment your first mission, or another mission for Mr. Uchiha, as huntress, or huntsman, has officially begun!" He declared in a rush, barely taking a breath during his monologue, "From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

Madara snorted quietly as each of the girls nodded in understanding, _'If anything they should follow my instructions.'_ The former clan leader thought, still entirely unconvinced of Oobleck's capabilities.

"Ruby!" Oobleck called suddenly, causing the younger student to jump in surprise, "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!" The doctor reminded her, staring pointedly at the large backpack the Rose was wearing.

Thinking quickly Ruby retorted, "But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet! So uh, I didn't." She explained, grinning sheepishly.

Oobleck blinked at the excuse, bringing his hand to his chin and rubbing it in thought, "She's not wrong." He mumbled, looking back to Ruby with a nod, "Very well Ruby then leave your bag here and we can pick it up upon our return."

"But, I ah…" Ruby trailed off as he mind raced to try and come up with another good excuse.

Before Ruby could even begin to come up with anything Oobleck spoke again, "Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring-" The teacher's tirade was cut off prematurely as a small black and white dog stuck its head out from the backpack. Zwei began to pant loudly as he laid his head on Ruby's shoulder, who looked at her pet with wide eyes at being busted.

Madara let out a low sigh and ran his hand over his face at the result, "Yet again I'm reminded that I'm working with children." He mumbled quietly.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby hissed quietly to Zwei, everyone staring at her as the dog barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility." Oobleck said calmly, his voice slowly beginning to rise, "And you brought a dog?" He questioned.

Ruby's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, "I uh-"

"Genius!" Oobleck interrupted the girl, rushing past her and snagging Zwei so he could hold up the corgi and spin it around. The sudden movement knocked Ruby onto her rear as Oobleck continued talking, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound! Making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

All four girls stared in shock at their teacher, Ruby recovering first as a bright grin came upon her face, "I'm a genius." She echoed, pointing to herself happily.

"If you're all done playing games, we have work to do." Madara told the others, RWBY turning to see the Uchiha staring down the street with his sharingan eyes glowing.

"Ah yes, grimm." Oobleck mused, setting Zwei down with a frown.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Grimm what?"

Oobleck nodded in the direction Madara was looking, "Just down the street, roughly one hundred yards away."

"What?!" Yang turned to see a beowulf stalk out of an alleyway, cocking her gauntlets as the other members of her team unsheathed their weapons as well.

"Stop." Oobleck ordered, "There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this area specifically. The most likely possibility is their attraction to negativity: Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, etcetera etcetera. Which means they could be leading us towards an evil group harboring ill intent." The huntsman listed off.

Madara narrowed his eyes as the grimm's ears seem to perk up, its head turning towards their direction and seeming to hone in on Madara's general location, _'Guess I shouldn't be surprised.'_ The Uchiha thought with a small scowl, _'With or without the curse of hatred I still contain plenty of negative emotions.'_ The grimm turned its head away from Madara and the others, apparently looking over whatever negativity it had sensed, _'Suppose I can only take that as a good sign.'_

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked cautiously, never taking her eyes away from the grimm.

"We wait, we track." Oobleck answered, "If the specimen can lead us to its pack, then as a result it may further lead us to our prey."

Yang's shoulders slumped at the prospect, not pleased with having to take their time, "Just how long do we have to wait?"

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, lone grimm have been known to stay isolated from their pack for months- and there's the whole pack." Oobleck mumbled, several beowulves now gathering around the street ahead of them.

Madara let out a low sigh then grabbed the handle of his gunbai, "My patience has run out." The Uchiha stated, leaping forward and going into a spin, slamming the gunbai down on the skull of one of the beowulves. The grimm's head cracked open at the pressure, its body collapsing as it began to fade away.

"I guess this means tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked, glancing back at Oobleck.

"Yes, yes it certainly is." The teacher agreed, watching as the beowulves snarled and then pounced at Madara. The ninja spun his gunbai around and deflected the beasts, sending them flying back before he shifted his fan into its shotgun form and shot two of them through the chest. While Madara began to cleave through beast after beast, some of the grimm broke off and began advancing on Oobleck and team RWBY.

Yang cocked her gauntlets again, "Then we can get to the real action!" She grinned, running forward to meet the beasts with explosive punches.

"Go on then, show me what you're all made of!" Oobleck told the remaining three girls, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all rushing into the mayhem as well. More and more Beowulves seemed to come out of the woodwork as the students slaughtered them, Oobleck taking the time to calmly walk about and inspect the area around them.

Madara twirled his shotgun while shifting it back into its fan form, swinging the weapon that unleashed a condensed burst of wind. The sphere of air made from the wind dust cleaved through two of the beowulves, slicing them apart and leaving them a mess of severed limbs that then faded away, "Hmph, not large enough but certainly more deadly." The Uchiha mused, having been working on his dust manipulation to perform copies of his old wind jutsu. In his past life Madara had been capable of unleashing a titanic wall of wind that would rip apart entire forests, usually ones that had been created by a certain Senju's hands, but it seemed that dust wasn't quiet up to that level of destruction.

Nonetheless the Uchiha had made progress with the mimicry of his old wind style technique, finding it adequate for now as he focused back on the rest of the grimm around him. Two more beowulves rushed at Madara from his left, maws open as they moved to take a bite out of the human's flesh. Madara easily flipped over the beasts, swinging his gunbai clean through their midsections to bisect the monsters and leave the corpses to fall lifelessly to the ground. Landing back on his feet Madara turned with his gunbai held over his body to intercept the body of another beowulf that had attempted to jump on top of him.

Smirking at the beast that now stood on his weapon Madara swung upward to send the beowulf into the air, switching his fan back into a shotgun as he rapidly shot through the heads of three more beowulves that had charged at him. Stepping to his side the grimm Madara had sent airborne landed with a crash beside the ninja, whimpering from the impact as it tried to return to its feet. Before it could even get back to its knees Madara slammed the barrel of his gun into its head, pushing its chin to the ground just as Madara pulled the trigger and obliterated the skull of the creature.

"Ragh!" Madara turned to see Yang punch through the chest of one Beowulf, destroying it with the concussive punch as a result. Glancing around he noted that all of the monsters of grimm were now defeated, each of the girls looking a little winded from the exchange.

"Excellent work girls!" Oobleck praised, "And Madara." He added hastily, nodding to the single male student, "Unfortunately it doesn't appear that there are any signs of our target in this sector. We'll need to move on, and I'm sure we'll run into plenty more opposition as we do!"

Yang frowned as Oobleck began walking off, Ruby following behind the huntsman, "Hey doc, you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action." She explained, "Like fighting, or at least helping us fight?"

"Ah, but I am in action!" Oobleck retorted, looking back at Yang, "Scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity!" Coming to a stop the green-haired man turned to address the five of them, "Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism students. Sometimes it's nothing more than a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah, of course." Yang mumbled, her frown remaining as Oobleck continued forward, the others trailing after him. It didn't take long for another batch of beowulves to surround the group, RWBY launching into action to start tearing the dark creatures apart. Madara easily took out a few here and there, not enough of the grimm around for him to need to worry about killing many.

Once the last of the monsters were slaughtered Oobleck addressed Yang again, "Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

' _Ah, now I see.'_ Madara thought, returning his gunbai to his back as he listened to the conversation, _'So this is where you start digging for information. Starting with me would be foolish of course, so you go to the girls beforehand.'_

"Huh?" Yang turned to the professor with a confused look, thinking for a second before answering, "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

"Uh uh, no, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it." Oobleck interrupted, "The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress."

Yang looked pensive as she considered the question, "The honest reason?" She echoed, nodding to herself before replying, "I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. If I can help people along the way, then that's even better." Yang told him, grinning at the thought, "It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see." Oobleck nodded, continuing their journey forward as the group moved to the next sector.

Madara frowned slightly as he switched his gunbai back into its fan form, _'Adventures and saving the world, a typical dream.'_ He thought, sudden memories of his younger brother coming to him, _'Heh, Izuna always did say he wanted to travel, once all of the fighting came to an end. To go somewhere far away from the wars where he and I could just spend our days exploring.'_ A small smile made its way onto the Uchiha's face, a rarity that was typically only caused by the nostalgia of recalling Izuna.

The brief look of happiness quickly left the Uchiha as he heard Oobleck speaking to Weiss, "What about you Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

The heiress stabbed her rapier through the chest of a beowulf as Oobleck ended his question, Weiss letting the beast crumple before she turned to her professor, "It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized that I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life." The girl paused for a moment before adding, "It was my duty."

"Hmm, interesting." Oobleck nodded, moving onward as the group continued their search.

' _Yang may be more akin to Izuna, but it seems Weiss falls on my end of the spectrum.'_ Madara noted, glancing at the white-haired girl as they walked. The majority of the beowulves were now defeated, leaving only the occasional grimm that Madara saw fit to leave to the girls to strike down before he needed to intervene, _'A family name of high standard to uphold, one that cannot be failed. Before I decided that peace was my main purpose for living, being the greatest Uchiha leader and bringing our clan prosperity was my driving goal.'_ Madara snorted at the memories of when he had first become clan head, _'How fantastically I failed at that. A series of mistakes that led my clan to eventual ruin, I won't let it happen in this world.'_ he thought vehemently.

A series of gunshots filled the air, courtesy of Blake killing a flock of small Nevermore grimm that had flown out of the a building. Sheathing her weapon the faunus took a step back just when Oobleck addressed her, "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing." Blake stated matter of factly, "Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well, how?" Oobleck asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Blake stuttered at the question, "I...uh…" When it became apparent she had no answer for him, Oobleck hummed and then dashed away once again.

' _Reminders of Izuna, myself, and now even Hashirama.'_ Madara thought with a hint of amusement, _'Always aiming high, wanting to end all wars and bring peace to the world, but not knowing exactly how to go about accomplishing it. Looking back now, it was really your drive for peace that led me to want the same, Hashirama.'_ The Uchiha watched as Blake, Weiss, and Yang all walked alongside one another, keeping watchful in case any more grimm happened to appear, _'Hopefully they can walk down a better path than we did.'_

"Well then Madara, what say you?" Oobleck asked, having managed to sneak up on him as he was lost in thought, "What's your reason for wanting to be a huntsman?"

Turning to the man Madara frowned as he gave his response, "My reasons are my own." He stated simply.

"Come now, no need to be so secretive!" Oobleck encouraged, "We're all friends here."

"You shouldn't make assumptions, Dr. Oobleck." Madara advised him, taking his gunbai and shifting it into its shotgun form as a beowulf suddenly leapt out from an alleyway. With ease Madara shot the head off the beast so its body fell to the ground harmlessly, "This is an extermination mission, as you said. That doesn't require me to tell you anything unless it pertains to combat."

Oobleck pursed his lips at the reply, "Yes well, I suppose that's true." He mumbled, already able to tell that any attempt to push the Uchiha further would result in failure. Leaving it at that Oobleck turned to see Ruby playing with Zwei, the young girl giggling as her dog jumped up for a turkey that had been put on the end of Crescent Rose.

Ruby seemed to realize her professor was watching and quickly sheathed her beloved weapon, "Oh, are we ready to keep going?" She asked.

"No, I believe that will have to do for today." Oobleck answered, tossing his backpack towards Madara. The ninja caught the bag easily as Oobleck spoke, "You four go set up camp in that building. Please make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Ruby and I shall go and secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." With that said the doctor walked down the street to do so, Ruby glancing at her friends before trailing after the man.

Madara and the other three girls made their way into the building, the Uchiha setting aside Oobleck's backpack and then opening it to find a few small logs of wood as well as matches. As the ninja set about preparing and then starting the fire Yang huffed, "I can't believe we didn't find anything."

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time." Blake mumbled, crouching next to the pile of logs as Madara set it ablaze with a match, "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"It takes time to complete a task such as this one." Madara mused, stepping away from the fire and leaning against one of the half destroyed walls of the building they resided in, "You'll have to be patient, something will turn up before long."

Yang sighed but nodded in understanding, crossing her arms while staring at the fire. The sun began to set as they all stood in silence, Weiss eventually being the one to break it, "That's not what I meant."

"Hm?" Madara quirked an eyebrow at the heiress, unsure as to what she was referring to.

"Earlier when I was talking to Oobleck, about upholding the legacy." Weiss elaborated, her shoulders slumping slightly, "There's more to it than that."

Yang hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "Yeah, no, me too. I mean, I don't know."

Blake got to her feet and nodded to the two, "I don't know either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here." Yang stated, "Right?"

"Ah wonderful! A textbook campfire!" Oobleck interrupted the conversation as he dashed in, standing next to the fire to warm himself up.

Ruby rushed in just behind Oobleck, crouching down next to the flame, "Fire! Sooooo waaaaaarm." She sighed, rubbing her hands together then holding them out to the flame.

"Very good then! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed!" Oobleck instructed, "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode! Any volunteers for first watch?" He questioned.

Ruby raised up her hand with a lazy, "Yo." To answer, Oobleck nodding then rushing off to a different section of the destroyed building.

With that the hood wearing student stood back up and then made her way over to an opening in the wall so she could look out at the city with ease. When passing by her half-sister Ruby stopped as Yang asked, "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?"

"Hmm, no he didn't." Ruby realized, shrugging it off easily, "Weird. Oh well, goodnight guys." With that Ruby continued on towards the opening and sat down to make herself comfortable, Zwei going over to join his owner as they looked out over the ruins of Mountain Glenn together.

' _Strange, why exclude her from the questioning?'_ Madara wondered, watching Ruby for a moment then shrugging it off. Blake, Weiss, and Yang all went about laying out small bedrolls to lay on for the night, Madara uncaring at the option as he simply sat down and leaned back against the wall. Sleep was often interrupted during the Warring Clan era that the ninja had grown up in, being able to sleep while sitting and to wake up in a moment's notice was a vital skill to have. No one questioned Madara's decision to sleep as such, the other three girls lying down as they all tried to get some much needed rest.

The building fell into silence after that, the only noise the occasional panting from Zwei or the howl of beowulves in the distance. After nearly an hour of nothing Madara's eyes snapped open when he heard Yang whisper, "Blake, are you awake?"

Deciding to remain quiet to listen in on the girls Madara slowly let his eyes close, hearing Blake respond to her partner, "Yeah, I am."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked her, looking up at the sky above them, "Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake suggested with a small shrug, rolling over to look at Yang.

Yang tilted her head at that, "Ya think?"

After a brief silence Blake replied, "No." She admitted.

Yang heaved a sigh and move so she was lying on her back again, "Weiss? Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake!" The heiress replied, causing Yang to wince at the quiet anger in Weiss's voice, "You two are talking." She muttered, "And I think he…" Weiss trailed off for a moment as she tried to think out how she wanted to say her next words, "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think."

Weiss laid her hands on her stomach while staring up at the sky, "I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust company. Since he took control our business has operated in a…" Weiss hesitated as she considered how to word it, "Moral grey area." She decided.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake muttered, her bow twitching with obvious irritation.

At that Weiss sat up and frowned towards her teammate, "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

The Schnee heiress laid back down after saying her piece, prompting Blake to speak up next, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner, named Adam. More of a mentor, actually." The cat amended, "He always assured me that what we were doing was making the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not so perfect for everyone."

"I joined the academy because I knew huntsman and huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really looked past that." Blake lamented, her shoulder sagging slightly, "When I leave academy, what will I do? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

Madara's fist clenched as he listened to the girls speak, Blake's words of undoing hate hitting a chord with the Uchiha. However he kept his silence as Yang responded to the faunus, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake."

"But I am!" Blake corrected her vehemently, waving her hands in front of herself, "I do it all the time! When you learned I was a faunus I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

The campsite fell back into quietness once again as Blake finished her rant, "At least you two have something that drives you." Yang said softly, rolling over so she was on her stomach, "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, it's just who I am. But how long can I really do that for?"

"I wanna be a huntress." Yang looked at her hands while speaking, "Not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that'll be a good thing." The blonde shrugged, "Being a huntress just happens to line up with that."

Yang shifted her position again so she could prop her head up on her hand, "I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping the people and saving the day, never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight she knew that was what she wanted to do."

' _Exactly like Hashirama.'_ Madara couldn't help but think, a small smirk adorning his face at the memory of his closest friend.

"That's why she's trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang finished, glancing at her younger sister with a small smile.

Weiss sat back up to look at Yang, "Well, she's still just a kid."

"She's only two years younger." Blake reminded her, sitting up as well, "We're all just kids."

"Well, not any more." Yang muttered, waving her hand at the space around them, "I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?"

Blake shrugged in response, "It's the life we chose."

"It's a job." Weiss stated, "We all have this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads. But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people. What we want will have to come second."

Yang and Blake both nodded in agreement with Weiss's words, looking to corner of the room when they heard a deeper voice interject, "That's quite a wise outlook for your age."

Weiss blinked and turned towards Madara with a frown, "You've been awake and listening to us this whole time?" She demanded.

"You were all talking." Madara responded lazily, throwing Weiss's earlier words back at her.

The heiress huffed at that, "I guess you don't have anything to add then, do you, Mr. 'My reasons are my own'." She quoted, crossing her arms.

Madara slowly opened his eyes, his sharingan now active and glowing ominously in the dim lighting the meager campfire afforded. Glancing upward Madara could easily see the aura of Oobleck on a level above them, having no doubt that the teacher was listening in to every word spoken, _'Sasuke and I have ignored the faculty for the most part to this point, but we both know our situation is too perfect to be without a hidden agenda. Ozpin wants something from us, or someone who is above Ozpin wants something. Our facade of being of this world must be kept in check, so perhaps now would be a good time to give some information to keep that charade alive.'_

' _We've gone over the relatively simplistic concept of our 'past' in this world numerous times, and Ozpin has been fed the basics of the story. But if I were to expand upon it to my 'friends' and not the headmaster himself it will be all the more believable.'_ Madara surmised, focusing back on Yang and the others, _'And more so than that, sharing our purpose with them will further our bond. Allies that would be willing to assist in the future….Friends to make sure we don't stray from the light yet again.'_ An image of Hashirama and Tobirama standing side by side flashed through Madara's thoughts, followed closely by Naruto and the many ninja that had stood alongside the boy when he declared that Madara and Obito would not be the victors of the Fourth Shinobi War.

"My reasons are not like the ones you three possess, unfortunately." All three of the girls perked up at Madara's voice, having not expected a response from the stoic Uchiha, "Sasuke and I share a common reason for our decision in becoming huntsman, which is that being a huntsman is nothing more than a stepping stone for us both."

"A...stepping stone?" Blake echoed in confusion, knitting her eyebrows at Madara.

"You know Sasuke and I come from a village that was isolated from grimm and the kingdoms alike, don't you?" Madara questioned, receiving nods of affirmation as his answer, "How do you suppose a village that was safe for so long suddenly comes under attack by grimm?"

Weiss pursed her lips as she responded, "There would have had to be some sort of change, something that brought them there."

"Indeed, a catalyst that resulted in the destruction of my village." Madara further explained, _'The best way to keep a lie is to remain close to the truth.'_ He reminded himself, "That catalyst was a civil war, a war that Sasuke and I were on the wrong side of. It led to brutal combat, one side against the other in a battle that waged for several years."

Madara turned his glowing red eyes to focus on the campfire that was between the three students, "Sasuke and I had been part of the fights since we were just children, younger than Ruby is now. Eventually Sasuke came to see what was right, and turned to the other side, against me. Meanwhile I had essentially become the figurehead for the wrong side of the war, the villain of the story through and through."

Even though the Uchiha paused for a moment in his story none of the three girls said a word, not wanting to speak until they were sure he was finished, "Sasuke and a close friend of his worked together to overcome me, and the war was ended. But not without dire costs." _'With the death of many good men and women, and the death of the Uchiha.'_ Madara thought, knowing that was the actual result of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Of course Madara couldn't tell them that he and Sasuke had died then been brought back to life, so instead he said, "The grimm had made their way to the village while it was weak, and destroyed it entirely, slaughtering all of the people. Only Sasuke and myself were able to escape alive, two of the people that had caused the tragedy the sole survivors. Our own family lost in the destruction, the once great Uchiha clan dwindled down to a mere two men."

"So that began our path of redemption. After my defeat at the hands of Sasuke and his friend I saw just how wrong I had been. We both vowed to make up for our mistakes and bring peace to this world, so that our errors would be amended, so that the tragedy would never repeat." Madara told them quietly, "That left us with two goals. One, to bring peace to this world by whatever means possible, and two, to revive the Uchiha clan so that our lineage can become peacekeepers to ensure that even when we pass on our dream is upheld."

Madara let his sharingan fade away so the glow left his eyes, returning to their normal coal black color, "That is why Sasuke and I strive to become huntsmen. Because our goal will be far more obtainable if we are rather than if we aren't. It is nothing more than a stepping stone to our true dream." He concluded.

"Wow." Blake breathed, unsure of what to say in response to Madara's story.

"That's…" Weiss stuttered, equally stumped on what could even be said after such a tale.

Madara smirked at their expressions, "Not quite the answer you were expecting, was it?" The Uchiha leaned back his head against the wall, slowly closing his eyes once again, "You should all rest, now that you've reached your own answers and had your curiosity satiated. We have work to do once day breaks." He reminded them.

The girls hesitated before muttering a quiet, "Right." Laying back down and closing their eyes to try and fall back to sleep.

After a moment of silence the breathing of the black and white themed students evened out, showing that they had managed to sleep. Yang however was still wide awake, and whispered softly so as not to reawaken her two teammates, "Madara? Are you awake still?"

At first there was no response, leading Yang to believe that he had given into slumber as well. But before she could close her eyes the Uchiha responded just as quietly, "What is it?"

"I just...wanted to say thanks. For telling us about you and Sasuke." Yang admitted, "It...can't be easy to talk about that."

"It is easier to share your burdens with friends than to shoulder them on your own." Madara told her, words that had been given to him by Hashirama in what seemed like several life times ago, "A friend of mine said that once. I suppose the phrase getting it off your chest wasn't elegant enough for him."

Yang snickered before saying, "He sounds like a good friend."

Madara hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly, "Yes, he was."

Picking up on the past tense Yang decided going any further down that road would be a bad idea, changing topics quickly, "Well, my reason for wanting to be a huntress may not be as grand as yours." Yang admitted, "But, if I can ever help you and Sasuke, I'd be glad to." To that Madara gave no response, Yang figuring that their late night conversations were at an end, "That's all I wanted to say. Goodnight, Madara."

"Goodnight." Madara replied, the blonde closing her eyes and slowly letting sleep take her, Madara following suit soon after.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: I really liked the interactions between Madara and Team RWBY in this chapter. I especially appreciated the scene with Madara explaining an edited version of his and Sasuke's history to explain his motives for becoming a huntsman, and Yang's response to this. It was a wonderful character moment.

Shadow: I wrote that scene at least three times, hard to know exactly what can and can't be said by Madara, mainly because all of his character is shown of him while in war. Can be difficult to write him in a more normal setting because of it, hope I did it justice though.

Jet: I think you wrote it really well, when I read it the first time it had quite the impact and I felt it really made the chapter.

Shadow: Let's hope the readers agree with your sentiment then. I enjoyed it the most of this chapter, especially since I had to go through a solid amount of canon in this one. The chapter alone broke 10K words though, not counting the AN, so hopefully there's enough non canon to satisfy people.

Jet: Anyways, stroking your ego aside there was a point of debate that came up while we were working on the A/N.

Shadow: Yes, and since so many of you read this story(Over 500 favs, really thank you all for that) we were hoping you could all help settle the argument. I won't say who was on what side, but Jet and I disagreed on the importance of height difference in relationships. Example being that normally Sasuke is five foot five, and Pyrrha is six foot in heels(So probably like five foot nine or so out of them). One of us said that it matters for Sasuke to not be half a foot shorter than Pyrrha.

Jet: Fictional relationships mind you, we both agree height difference doesn't matter in real life.

Shadow: Yes, in real life you don't let things like height get in the way of relationships. In movies, anime, fanfiction however, one of us thinks it's a different story. So if in whatever review you leave you could tell us if you do think it would matter or not, that would be much appreciated. We really want to know which of us is on the wrong side of history here.

Jet: Please do respond, so one of us can rub it in the others face. And the other will grudgingly concede defeat. So do respond. Please.

Shadow: In case you couldn't tell Jet is far more invested in this argument than I am. But please do respond regardless. Until next time, hope you all enjoyed!

 **Next Time:** Roman's plans reach fruition, and Madara faces a foe that may surpass his current self.


	13. Breach in the Vale

Shadow: Thankfully my impromptu December break did not lead to another five months of me vanishing. I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter, finals hit harder than anticipated and I actually got no writing done during the last three weeks of my semester. Then Christmas rolled around and I'm sure plenty of you know how crazy that time of the year can be sometimes. But I'm back now, sadly just missing the New Years anniversary of the story, but only by about twenty minutes.

Jet: Finals didn't just hit hard, they killed me and he had to bring me back with the Rinne Tensei. You would not believe the hard bargain the Uchiha run to bring back someone.

Shadow: Well the Rinne Tensei usually ends up killing whoever uses it so hard bargains have to be driven usually.

Jet: Fair enough, glad to not be dead, glad that that was my second to last finals too.

Shadow: I don't think there were any questions in the reviews that needed to be addressed, so we won't be going through any today. We'll just go straight to the chapter, 12K words for a volume 2 finale, enjoy!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Sasuke! Come on, wake up sleepyhead! How can you sleep when we've got our very first mission!" Nora's voice shouted through the UCHA dorm, the girl banging on the door to Sasuke and Madara's room repeatedly.

The Uchiha in question blinked repeatedly as the racket made by Nora awoke him, Sasuke slowly sitting up in his bed and bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, _'My head...Feels clear. Even more so than usual.'_ He thought, glancing to the table beside his bed that his scroll sat upon.

Picking the device up Sasuke noticed a message had just come through from Pyrrha, _'Is everything alright?'_ Sasuke read, glancing at the edge of the screen to see that it read eight thirty AM, _'I slept this late? That medicine shouldn't have affected me this much.'_ Both Sasuke and Madara had a habit of waking at seven in the morning, and neither of them had slept in after their first night in Beacon's dorms, _'That's why Nora is trying to break down my door, we're supposed to be at the bullheads by nine.'_ Sasuke realized, getting to his feet to quickly get ready to leave.

"Ugh, he won't answeeeeeeeeeeer." Nora whined loudly, shoulders slumping as she finally gave up on banging against Sasuke's door.

"Perhaps he's already left for the bullhead dock?" Ren suggested, looking to Pyrrha and Jaune for their thoughts.

The team leader rubbed the back of his head, "He said that we'd all meet up and head there together. You think he forgot?"

"Sasuke doesn't seem the type to forget things easily." Pyrrha cut in, a soft frown on her face as she looked to her scroll to see that Sasuke hadn't messaged her back, "He did have that headache last night. Perhaps it got worse and he had to go to the nurse."

"We're supposed to leave in less than half an hour." Ren reminded his friends, "We don't have much time to find him."

"I say we break his door down!" Nora said with a hint of glee, pulling out her beloved hammer and taking aim at the door.

"Nora stop!" "That's a little extreme!" "We can't break school property!" All the other members of JNPR called out, reaching towards Nora as she swung Magnhild..

Just as the hammer reached the door it swung open, Sasuke's sharingan flaring to life as he stepped to the side so that Nora's attack narrowly missed the Uchiha. Nora gave a yelp as the sudden lack of contact made her stumble forward, causing her to trip and fall face first onto the floor. The five students stayed in silence for a moment, Nora making no move to stand as Sasuke stepped over her and out into the hallway, "We should get going." He stated, heading down the hall to leave the dorms.

"Come on Nora." Ren said, helping pull the girl to her feet. Nora shook her head then returned Magnhild to its compact state, all four members of JNPR following Sasuke and soon catching up with him.

Each of the students looked at Sasuke's back then to one another, Jaune eventually deciding to speak first given that he was team leader, "Is uh, everything alright Sasuke?"

"Fine." Sasuke replied, "I just slept in. Sorry for making you wait." He explained, deciding to leave it at that.

"Is your head feeling better then?" Pyrrha asked.

Sasuke nodded, "The headache passed with sleep, I feel fine."

Pyrrha smiled as the group exited the dorms, now making their way to the bullhead dock so they could leave for their shadowing mission, "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Same here, wouldn't want you to miss out on the first mission!" Jaune grinned, then rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "Well, I mean, you have gotten to go on missions before." He mumbled.

"But not a mission with all five of us together." Pyrrha pointed out, giving Jaune a reassuring smile, "It will be a memorable one, I'm sure."

Nora rubbed her hands together excitedly, "Oh this is going to be so much fun! We get to follow a sheriff around, fight some grimm, it's almost like a vacation!"

"There's no guarantee we'll get to battle any grimm." Ren reminded his partner calmly, "But it definitely is a possibility."

"Hey Sasuke, did you get a call from Ruby or Madara earlier?" Jaune asked as they came up on the bullhead dock.

The avenger quirked an eyebrow at the question, "No, I haven't."

"I'm sure they're fine Jaune." Pyrrha assured her partner.

"It was probably just a butt-dial!" Nora added with a laugh, skipping past the group towards the bullhead that was waiting on them.

Sasuke frowned slightly and looked to Jaune, "What happened?"

"Ruby called me this morning, like really early." Jaune answered, a worried look crossing his face, "It was nothing but static though, it was really weird."

"Team RWBY has always performed excellently in the field, Madara as well." Ren reminded them all, able to hear the whir of the bullhead engines as they started up, "We should be focusing on our own mission."

Nora dashed to Ren in a blur, throwing her fists up excitedly, "We're gonna be deputies! This is gonna be awesome!"

"I dunno, I've just got this...feeling." Jaune told them while shaking his head, "What if something went wrong?"

"Madara is with them." Sasuke reminded the blonde leader, "Nothing will come up that he won't be able to handle."

Jaune didn't seem very consoled by his words, Ren speaking up to fill in the silence, "You must trust Madara a great deal."

Sasuke paused at that, the entire group coming to a stop near the bullhead, "I trust in Madara's capability as an Uchiha." The shinobi told them, "I doubt there's anything that could come up he wouldn't be able to handle."

"You've seen Madara and RWBY fight numerous times, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a soft smile, "They're all skilled, and they'll be fine. So let's just focus on-" Mistral's Champion trailed off as the sound of an alarm horn went off, the loud blaring sound causing all five of the students to turn their attention towards Vale. A large pillar of smoke was rising up from what appeared to be the center of the town, the siren only getting louder as Nora covered her ears at the noise.

"We're changing our mission, everyone get on board!" Jaune instructed, rushing towards the bullhead. Sasuke wasted no time and made his way onto the ship, the other three members of JNPR hesitating before following their leader's command. Ren was the last to step on, Jaune placing his hand on Ren's shoulder to stop him a moment, "Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." He assured him, Ren nodding as he and Jaune stepped inside.

Sasuke moved to the front of the bullhead and scowled at the pilot, "Get us to the city, immediately." He ordered, his sharingan gleaming menacingly as the pilot gave a quick nod and got the bullhead to take off. Sasuke stepped back to where JNPR was standing, watching out the window as they drew closer to Vale, _'An attack on the city...I'll need to find Madara first. He'll likely be in the thick of it.'_ Sasuke thought as they drew closer, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Yang let out a low yawn as she stretched her arms above her head, having been standing watch while the rest of the team rested. The blonde turned and made her way back towards the makeshift camp that had been set up, "Hey Weiss, it's your turn to…" Yang trailed off as she noticed that one of the small beds was empty, looking around to try and spot her sister, "Hey, where's Ruby?" She asked, raising her voice to wake the others.

Madara's eyes snapped open with his sharingan flaring to life, the Uchiha glancing back and forth to see no sign of Ruby's aura, "She appears to be missing, the dog as well." He noticed, getting to his feet as Weiss and Blake both sat up, _'I should've woken up when they left, Ruby isn't known for being quiet.'_ Madara thought with furrowed brows, wondering how the teenager and her dog could get past him and to the stairs without his knowing, _'Was my sleep that heavy?'_

"What?" Oobleck called as he stuck his head into the room, looking back and forth between all the students. The professor stepped aside as Zwei suddenly dashed into the room, the corgi making a beeline straight to Yang.

Kneeling down to pat the dog's head Yang frowned, "Zwei?!"

"What's going on?" Blake asked after fully waking herself, standing up alongside Weiss as they both looked to Yang.

"All of you grab your weapons." Oobleck ordered, all eyes turning towards the green haired professor, "Your leader may be in trouble. We must locate Ruby immediately!" He declared, heading back out of the ruined building they had been staying in.

Yang clenched her fists tightly as she headed out after the huntsman with Zwei at her side. Blake and Weiss were quick to trail after their teammate with Madara not far behind, "Where could she have gone?" Weiss questioned with a frown, the group now standing out in the streets of Mountain Glenn.

"Bark!" Zwei ran down the street and turned the corner around a building.

"It appears we have our lead students! Follow that dog!" Oobleck said, chasing after Zwei with the three remainders of team RWBY following just behind him.

Madara moved to follow then stopped suddenly, his sharingan tomoe spinning as he looked up at the building they had just exited from, _'What was that?'_ He wondered, having felt a sudden chill as if the group was being watched, _'No signs of any aura, a grimm?'_ He surmised, shaking it off before running after the others before he fell too far behind to find them.

It didn't take long for Madara to catch up with the rest, Oobleck and the students standing in front of a large hole in the ground, "Ruby's scythe!" Yang moved over to Crescent Rose and picked up the weapon, looking down at the underground portion of the city, "What is that?"

"Do you think Ruby's down there?" Weiss asked, moving to the edge of the hole as well.

Realization seemed to dawn on Oobleck's face once he peered down into the open chasm before them, "Oh my, of course. Of course, of course of course! How could I be so stupid?!" He questioned himself, beginning to pace back in forth.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Yang asked, watching as the huntsman walked back and forth.

In a blur the huntsman now stood in front of Yang as he answered her question, "Mountain Glenn! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of grimm!" With that said Oobleck suddenly moved in front of Blake to continue his long winded explanation, "Previously home to thousands of people! Working people that commuted to the city, the main city, so they developed a subway system leading to the inner city!"

"So there's an underground passage that leads straight into Vale then." Madara cut off Oobleck before he could ramble even further. Narrowing his blessed eyes at the city underneath that was now revealed Madara continued, "Which means that any criminal organizations that wanted to could easily use the hidden area for whatever they wished. Such as an easy way to transport troops or weaponry from here into the heart of Vale."

"Not necessarily, it's all been sealed away so it can't reach into the city any longer." Oobleck assured, "But it would still give them a safe spot to work as a base of operations."

"Wait, so you're saying that Torchwick and the White Fang haven't been found because they're all in some underground village beneath us?" Weiss asked for clarification, looking to Oobleck specifically.

Oobleck seemed to deflate at his planned speech being cut off but nodded regardless, "Essentially, yes. The underground portion of the city had an unfortunate result when a cavern was blown open and hundreds of subterranean grimm came rushing in. Because of that the kingdom officially sealed off all the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If our target is down there, and more importantly Ruby is down there, we must find them immediately!"

"We've wasted enough time already then." Madara grumbled, moving to the edge of the hole to jump down into it. Just before doing so the Uchiha glanced back towards Yang, who was still holding onto Ruby's prized weapon, "Yang, your style of combat needs both hands. I'll take Ruby's scythe." Yang blinked but shrugged regardless, handing Crescent Rose to Madara.

Crescent Rose opened up into its full scythe form, Madara smirking as he looked over the weapon, _'It's been quite some time since I got to use a scythe in combat. This will be enjoyable.'_ He decided, jumping down into the chasm before them with ease. Yang and the others were quick to follow Madara's lead, all of them making their way down to the bottom floor of the underground city.

"We must proceed with the utmost caution!" Oobleck warned once they touched down, "There could be any number of threats awaiting us. Subterranean grimm, White Fang, anything!"

"Which way do we go?" Yang questioned, looking around with a worried frown. Without her scythe Ruby wouldn't be able to take on grimm or White Fang.

Madara narrowed his eyes, the sharingan glowing dully in the low amount of light the cave setting offer, "If Torchwick is using this area as a base of operations, the majority of it would be under a patrol." Using his empty hand to grab his gunbai and shifting it into its shotgun state Madara took several blasts at the edge of a nearby building, "We don't have time to be subtle with Ruby captured. All we need is to draw some of his men to us, and with a little discussion they'll tell us exactly where to go."

"A little more direct than I'd like, but you are correct." Oobleck agreed with a small frown, "With Miss Rose in danger we have no time to waste."

A smirk came to Madara's face, already hearing the voices of White Fang grunts not far wondering what had caused the commotion, "Wait here." The Uchiha instructed quietly, making his way towards the building he had taken shots at, "It will be more effective if I strike first."

Yang's shoulders slumped at his orders, "Aw, but I wanna-"

"Shh! They'll hear us." Weiss hushed her teammate with a small glare, the voices of White Fang growing louder. Yang pouted but crossed her arms and obeyed, watching as Madara went around the corner and out of sight.

Madara smirked once he saw four White Fang grunts wandering down the abandoned street, none of them noticing him at first as one spoke, "It was probably just one of the rookies playing around, doing some target practice or something." He grumbled irritably, holding his rifle in hand tightly.

"I doubt that." The Uchiha spoke, all four of them turning and aiming their weapons at Madara the moment he did. Just as one of the faunus opened his mouth to speak Madara shot forward in a blur of speed, going into a spin as his gunbai slammed into the back of one White Fang, slamming him violently into the ground with a crash as he moved Crescent Rose so it was positioned around Madara's next victim. With his memory of having seen Ruby fight before Madara grabbed the trigger of Crescent Rose and squeezed it just as he pulled the weapon downward, a shot firing that increased the speed as it hooked around the shoulders of the enemy and brought him to the ground with a crash as well.

Madara smirked as he stomped on the head of the first faunus he had down, the aura of the White Fang goon fading away as he fell unconscious from the violent strike. The other two that were still on their feet immediately took aim with their rifles and fired at Madara. The Uchiha spun his gunbai in front of himself to deflect all of the fire as he moved Crescent Rose into a reverse grip, hurling the weapon in a spin at the faunus to his left. The handle of the scythe struck the man's chest and propelled him backward into the wall of a nearby crumbling building, the blade of the weapon embedding itself in the stone to keep the man pinned.

"You-" The faunus was cut off as Madara landed a swift punch to his face, causing him to drop his rifle and grab at his nose while stumbling back. Madara wasted no time in grabbing the White Fang's shoulder and yanking him into a knee to the gut. The faunus's aura faded away from the strike as Madara's gunbai switched into its shotgun state, the Uchiha slamming the handle into the back of his head to knock the faunus unconscious. Just as the man fell to the ground Madara turned and aimed his gun at the faunus he had downed with Crescent Rose, who had been quietly crawling towards his dropped rifle during the excursion.

"How pathetic." Madara muttered as two quick shots to the head with his shotgun both broke the aura of the faunus and incapacitated him. The tomoe of Madara's sharingan spun as the ninja turned and made his way towards the only faunus he had left conscious, the one pinned to the wall by Crescent Rose. The faunus hissed at Madara once he drew near, the Uchiha smirking in response and coming to a stop in front of him, "Tell me, where is your main operation at?"

The faunus growled lowly, "I'm not going to tell you anything, human scu-agh!" Wheezing the White Fang goon glanced down to see the barrel of Madara's shotgun against his stomach.

Grabbing the handle of Crescent Rose once more Madara narrowed his eyes, "I don't have time for any games, so I'll make this very simple for you." He whispered lowly, tugging on Crescent Rose so the blade moved closer to the man's neck, "There are three others here I can wake and ask this same question, and I'm sure they'll have an answer just as satisfactory as yours."

Crescent Rose's blade inched closer so it was just at the neck of the man as Madara continued, "That means you're expendable. So either save me the trouble and answer my questions, or I'll use what I do to you as an example for why your friends should answer."

The faunus swallowed thickly at the threat, thankful that Madara couldn't see the fear in his eyes due to his mask, "J-Just north of here, there's a cave entrance we're using. It's only like a ten minute walk." He answered nervously, "Our patrols are thin, most of our people are there."

"Is Roman Torchwick among those people?" Madara asked with a quirked brow.

The White Fang hesitated for a moment, prompting Madara to tug on Crescent Rose just enough for the cool metal to touch against his neck, "Yes! Yes, he's running the operation!"

Madara nodded slightly, "This is the last thing I'll ask you, is there an unarmed girl that wears red and black there as well? Or is she somewhere else?"

"She's there, Torchwick knew her apparently. I saw her just when I walked out." Satisfied with the response Madara reverted his gunbai to its fan form and placed it on his back. A quick jab to the forehead and the faunus was out cold just as his comrades, the Uchiha pulling Crescent Rose from the wall and letting him drop to the ground.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Soooo, were we supposed to follow him after a minute and help or just wait?" Yang asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow at her teammates and teacher.

Oobleck hummed and tapped his chin, "A good question, we should've asked him to clarify his exact plan." He mused, hearing a gunshot just around the corner no doubt from Madara's weapon.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Oobleck, "You're the huntsman here, why are you following Madara's instructions instead of giving them?"

"Why my dear, this is a learning experience for you all, Madara included!" Oobleck responded as if it were obvious, "While you may be shadowing me I take this as more an opportunity to observe and give you each pointers on how you may improve in the future."

"Don't you need to be able to see Madara to observe him and give pointers?" Blake questioned with knitted eyebrows.

Oobleck said nothing in response to that, all three girls watching him to see what he would say. When the silence began to become awkward the huntsman was saved by Madara's voice, "Straight north from here, Torchwick is holding Ruby captive with several White Fang."

The four turned to see Madara had come back with not even a scratch on him, Crescent Rose half compacted in his hand and his gunbai on his back, "Excellent work Madara! We must hurry to rescue her then! Tally Ho!" Oobleck declared, rushing past the Uchiha and towards the northern end of the underground city.

Weiss let out a huff at the convenience of Oobleck getting out of her questions, but shrugged it off as the worry for her teammate overrode the annoyance. Madara and WBY were quick to chase after Oobleck, Yang outrunning all of them as she charged ahead to find her sister as quickly as possible. It didn't take long for them to come up on several more White Fang members, the faunus turning towards the group just in time to meet an explosion from Yang's gauntlets that shook the nearby faulty buildings from the close impact. Madara smirked as he unfurled Crescent Rose to its full form, using it to finish off any of the White Fang goons Yang's bombastic attacks didn't handle in the first go.

With three quick punches Yang sent another round of explosive shots that sent several White Fang grunts flying, a handful of them turning and running away from the blonde bombshell. Yang grit her teeth and chased after them as they turned a corner around a building, Yang and the others not far behind them. Madara narrowed his eyes once they made the corner and he saw the train up ahead of them, _'Ah, a mode of transport I recognize for once.'_ He thought, slowing down to a stop as did the others.

An explosive shot came from Yang's fist that knocked aside the four faunus from before, who had all stopped to take aim at the black and red blur that had been running towards them. Yang grinned widely once she saw her sister and held her arms out for her, "Ruby!" She cried happily, catching the team leader in her arms and spinning her around in a near bone-crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Weiss questioned as she ran over to the two sisters along with Oobleck, Blake, and Madara.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically as she tried to free herself from Yang's grip, "Yes, I'm fine I'm fine!" She assured them as Yang finally set her down, "But listen to me! Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots loaded up down there! Androids, mechs, he's got them all loaded up on the train cars."

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby, that would be pointless!" Oobleck assured her with a flippant wave, "All of the tunnels have been sealed, those tracks just lead to a dead end!"

"If they've been sealed then they can be reopened. Torchwick must have some reasoning for doing this." Madara said with narrowed eyes, collapsing Crescent Rose and holding it out to Ruby, "I believe this is yours."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she grabbed the scythe and hugged it to her body, "Oh thanks goodness! I was worried they took you! Thanks Madara!" She told him, rubbing her cheek against the scythe as if it was a beloved pet.

A low pitched screeching noise sounded out over the area, Roman's voice soon coming through a loudspeaker, "Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

"Well they're definitely going somewhere!" Yang said angrily, watching as steam came from the train and it slowly began to lurch forward.

Ruby frowned and pulled out her scroll, "We need back up, I'll call Jaune!" She said, Madara snorting at the thought of a mere student being the backup they needed, "I can't get through!"

"We are sufficient for this task." Madara stated plainly, "But not if we give the train enough time to reach a speed we can't follow." He pointed out.

"Madara is right, we have only one option at this point!" Oobleck agreed, pulling out his weapon.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby agreed with a nod as she unfurled Crescent Rose, rushing after the train as it was now slowly starting to gain speed.

Madara, Oobleck, and the rest of the girls followed Ruby's lead, Madara pausing for a moment and glancing backwards as his sharingan flared, _'This feeling, again. Something is amiss, and it isn't Torchwick or his White Fang lackies.'_ He thought, that familiar chill from when he first woke up returning. Years at war had attuned Madara to when he was being watched, a necessity during the Warring State period.

"Madara come on!" Yang called to him, the shinobi scowling but following after her and the others. The students and teacher easily reached the caboose of the train, jumping on just as it was beginning to reach a higher velocity.

Oobleck went inside of the train car ahead of the rest, a single White Fang grunt standing near the open door of the caboose. The faunus held up a walkie talkie to his mouth and began to speak, "I think they're on the-guh!" A swift bash to the back of the head from Oobleck's thermos turned staff knocked the man unconscious, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Alright students, let's get up top! It will be easier to get to the front of the train that way!" Oobleck told his students, stepping out of the open doorway and leaping up to the top of the train car. Madara jumped up and grabbed the edge of the train to hoist himself to the top, Ruby doing much the same only hooking Crescent Rose on the edge to yank herself upwards. Weiss create a glyph that she, Yang, and Blake used to meet the rest on top of the train, Oobleck nodding in a pleased manner at their quick work, "We must make our way to the front and stop this train before it can….do whatever it is their planning!"

"Uhm, professor?" Weiss asked him, having walked over to an open hatch and peering inside of it.

The history teacher narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at the Schnee heiress, "Doctor." He reminded her, clearly touchy on the subject.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, pointing down to a metal device with several red and blue wires coming in and out of it.

Oobleck frowned and kneeled down next to the hatch, the rest of RWBY leaning in close to watch his inspection, "That my dear, appears to be a bomb." He stated plainly, all four girls jumping back as if the device would explode the moment he said it.

Ruby stared at the explosive for a moment before glancing ahead, seeing dozens of White Fang coming out of one of the train cars ahead of them, "We've got baddies!" She warned, pointing towards the steadily growing number of faunus.

"Well I didn't expect them to-" Oobleck paused and looked down as the bomb suddenly light up with a red light, making a low whirring noise that signaled it was now armed, "Easy on us." He muttered, getting to his feet, "Time to go students!" He ordered, "Blake, cut off this caboose! It will kill us all!" He warned her, jumping onto the next train car along with Madara and the other three member of RWBY.

Blake leapt down to the linking point of the two train cars, unsheathing Gambol Shroud to slice it off only for the metal to suddenly unhinge itself. The cat faunus blinked in confusion as the caboose began to fall backwards, the rest of the train leaving it behind, "It decoupled itself!" Blake shouted up to the others, looking above to them.

Yang and Oobleck both looked over the edge to see Blake, the huntsman's eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "What?!"

"He must really want us off this train." Yang said with a frown, leaning back as Blake jumped back onto the top of the train.

"Or that bomb had nothing to do with us in the first place." Madara proposed, nodding towards the caboose that had been left behind. The bomb went off just seconds after, blowing a massive hole in the ceiling and sides of the tunnel they were moving down.

Oobleck let out a breath and shook his head, "That's not good."

"Neither is this!" Ruby added, everyone turning to the girl to see she and Weiss had opened up another hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked in shock, Oobleck moving over to the device to look at it.

Oobleck's face dropped as he ran ahead to the next train car, all the while mumbling quietly to himself, "No, no, no…" Once he made it to the next car the huntsman opened the hatch, "THey all have bombs!"

"Move, now!" Madara told RWBY, the bomb they had been looking turning itself on as the train car decoupled from the other. Madara and the girls quickly jumped onto the next car where Oobleck was waiting, looking back to see the one they had just left explode once more.

Yang shook her head and clenched her fists, "This doesn't make sense, why is Torchwick doing this?!" She asked, turning back towards Oobleck to see that the group of White Fang had nearly made it to them. Growling the blonde shot forward to unleash the frustration her confusion was causing, tearing into the White Fang grunts with a barrage of explosive punches. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all charged forward as well to assist their teammate in dealing with the droves of faunus militia.

Madara narrowed his eyes as he and Oobleck moved to the next train car, watched as the third one was decoupled and left to blow another hole into the tunnel. Madara scowled as his sharingan tomoe spun, "So that's his purpose." The Uchiha grumbled, seeing several grimm crawl out of the openings created by the explosions. Creeps, Beowulves, Deathstalkers, and even a King Taijitu slithered out of the darkness, letting out howls of anger as they began to chase after the train.

"They're leading grimm to the city!" Oobleck cried out once he realized, the rest of RWBY turning towards the teacher in shock.

Weiss was the first to speak, "They're doing what?!"

"It's the purpose of the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the grimm!" Oobleck explained hastily, both he and Madara moving another car ahead to where RWBY was standing, "We have to hurry!"

"This is insane!" Blake muttered, clenching her fists angrily. Just the thought of the White Fang taking part in the crazy act infuriated the faunus.

"You three!" Oobleck said with a nod to Blake, Yang, and Weiss, "Go below and see if you can stop the bombs! Madara, Ruby, you're with me!"

Ruby blinked and lowered her weapon, "What are we doing?"

Pulling out his weapon Oobleck's mouth set into a grim line, "We're going to stop this train!"

"Uh yeah, I already said that." Ruby reminded the professor, who's shoulders slumped slightly at the girl's words.

Yang opened the hatch on the next train car and jumped into it, Blake and Weiss following after the Xiao Long as Madara, Ruby, and Oobleck continued to run ahead. It didn't take long before Madara's group came to a halt as a Paladin now stood in their way, several more of the machines following behind it. The first Paladin wasted no time in charging forward, Ruby blazing past it with a flash of rose petals as Oobleck went between its legs to avoid the mech.

Smirking Madara swung out his gunbai as the machine grew near, blocking the fist of the device with the war fan. The impact caused Madara to slide backward but he held his ground, diverting the fist into the roof of the train car, "Go on!" The Uchiha told the other two, Ruby and Oobleck nodding as Zwei barked, continuing forward as Oobleck used his weapon to unleash a barrage of fire to face the next Paladin.

Madara sidestepped another punch from the Paladin in front of him, his sharingan tomoe spinning as he scoffed, "Not nearly as powerful when you don't have the room to unleash all those weapons." He mused, ducking another swing of the mech's arm and moving towards its legs. Madara hit his open palm against the left leg of the machine with a burst of aura, causing it to stumble slightly as the faunus piloting it tried to regain balance. The Uchiha capitalized on the moment and unleashed a burst of wind from his gunbai that sent the Paladin tumbling backwards, falling off of the train and onto the tracks beneath.

Madara scoffed as he watched the grimm quickly dogpile onto the Paladin once it fell onto the ground below, the dark creatures quickly swallowing the mech as they continued to come out from the shadows of the tunnels. Looking back towards the front of the train the Uchiha saw that Oobleck and Ruby were still pressing forward, fighting more of the mechanical suits as well as a handful of White Fang, "They're taking too long." Madara muttered as he went to the nearest hatch on the train car he stood upon, ripping it open with ease then jumping down into the vehicle.

' _I should've gone into the interior from the start.'_ Madara thought as his sharingan eyes gleamed, the tomoe spinning as he made his way towards the doorway that would take him to the next train car. As Madara drew closer his eyes narrowed, seeing a flash of red and black aura ahead that caused him to speed up his pace, _'This feeling, it's the same as before.'_ He noted, recalling the chill he had felt when the train first began moving, as well as when he had awoken at the makeshift camp earlier.

Once Madara opened the door and stepped into the next train car his eyes widened at what he saw. Raven turned away from the portal she had just opened to stare down the ninja, the red and black swirl of energy behind her closing once it went unused, _'Long, black spiky hair, red eyes behind that mask, as well as red and black clothing.'_ Madara thought, _'Were it not for the curves I'd worry that this world contained alternates of Sasuke and myself.'_

The two warriors remained silent as they stared one another down, Madara's eyes glancing to the left to see a flash of blonde. Yang was lying on the ground beside some containers, seemingly out cold, "You've been following us, haven't you?" Madara questioned as he focused back on Raven, pointing his gunbai towards her, "For what purpose?"

Raven raised her sword towards Madara in silence as an answer, causing a smirk to rise on the Uchiha's face, "I do hope you'll provide a better dance than the flies I had to face before." With that the two clashed, both of them going for an offensive beginning as the red blade and white fan collided against one another with a spark of metal against metal.

Red was the first to continue the assault, Raven's blade moving in a flurry to try and strike Madara at any openings the huntress could find. To help keep his defense Madara began to pace backwards while his sharingan spun wildly to keep track of the blade. Raven moved her sword with such speed and strength it was practically a blur, the sharingan thankfully allowing Madara to keep up with the movements and block each attack with his battle fan. A growing smirk came to Madara's face as Raven's assault managed to get a cut on his shoulder, the Uchiha's blue aura crackling from the impact, _'This huntress...She's different from the others I've faced in this world. I'm going to enjoy this!'_

Madara took an extra step back suddenly to avoid another swipe from Raven's crimson sword, his gunbai shifting forms as the shinobi took aim and fired at the center of the woman's mask. Raven's reflexes were quick enough that she sidestepped the blast, pivoting around and swinging her blade at Madara's right side. Moving his shotgun into a reverse grip Madara caught the sword on the transformed gunbai, smirking as he then swung his leg up to land a solid kick on the side of Raven's head. Just before his foot could make contact however Raven's empty hand shot up and grabbed onto Madara's ankle, her aura flaring to give her the strength to stop him motion entirely, _'It's been too long since I've had an opponent that can make my blood boil!'_ Madara's smirk morphed into a feral grin at Raven's responses to his strikes, the woman twisting his leg to send the Uchiha into a spiral.

Just as Raven swung her blade at Madara to get him while he was in the air the Uchiha reverted his gunbai into its fan state, letting out a blast of wind from the weapon that made Raven slide backwards and pushed Madara onto the wall of the train car. Pressing his feet against the wall Madara kicked off of it and swung his war fan at Raven as she recovered, blocking the gunbai with her sword. Madara's grin widened as his sharingan tomoe spun wildly, _'There's no doubt…'_

The moment Madara's foot touched the ground he went on the offensive, spinning himself in a roundhouse kick aimed at Raven's stomach. The huntress took a quick step backward to narrowly avoid the strike, Madara moving forward for his next attack so Raven would have no time to counter. The gunbai switched back into its shotgun form once more to allow Madara easier movement with it, using the weapon as a blunt object that he aimed at Raven's neck, _'This woman is definitely…'_

Metal clashed with metal as Raven's sword parried each strike from Madara's gun, her empty hand blocking any punches or kicks he sent her way that she couldn't simply dodge as the shinobi went into a multitude of different attacks to try and strike her. A few of Madara's strikes got through and hit Raven's shoulder and left side, her aura crackling red at the hits as several of her own blade swipes caused Madara's blue aura to flash along his stomach, right leg, and left arm. Madara's sharingan flared bright red as Raven's sword suddenly moved with increased speed, knocking the shotgun from the Uchiha's hand so it landed on the ground a few feet from them. Madara stepped backward to avoid a second swipe of the sword after that, Raven using the opportunity to step forward with her right foot then kick out with her left. Madara crossed his arms as he boot connected and sent him sliding far back, his aura flickering across his forearms from the blow.

' _She is the most dangerous foe I've faced in this world.'_ Madara surmised as he lowered his arms, Raven staring back at him with her blade poised to strike again, _'Those worthless creatures called grimm, the idiotic students I've faced, even that thief wasn't at this level. The thief was strong, throwing around flashy moves and attacking fiercely, but this huntress is different. Calculating and battle hardened, she has experience on her side.'_ Madara thought, a wild grin stretching wider on his face at the thought, _'My experience is the main reason I've had no issue with all my other foes. No matter their strength or lack of I was simply more skilled and knowledgeable. But not with this one. This one is someone who's struggled and fought for years and become better of it, just like myself!'_

A low chuckle came from Madara as he lowered his arms, Raven narrowing her eyes in confusion at the sound, Madara's face shadowed by his bangs, "It's been quite some time since I've enjoyed myself in battle." The Uchiha muttered, lifting his chin so Raven could see the seemingly ecstatic look on his face, "Be sure you don't hold back!" Madara called, rushing at Raven to continue to fight.

Focusing herself on the battle once more Raven moved forward to meet Madara head on, swinging her blade in a wide arc to cut right across his stomach. Madara reacted instantly as he flipped himself over the swing, twisting in the air with a kick aimed for Raven's head that she ducked beneath with ease. Just as Madara landed to her side Raven spun with her sword brought upward at an angle to cut across Madara's right hip to his left shoulder. The blue aura sparked as just the tip of Raven's blade slid across the chest and stomach of the Uchiha, causing him to step back before launching forward once more.

Raven grunted as Madara landed a solid punch on the center of her mask, disorienting the Branwen and causing her to stumble as Madara continued forward with a flurry of punches and the occasional kick. Raven began to backpedal as she dodged or blocked most of Madara's movements, unable to get a swing in with her sword due to proximity and speed of her foe. Madara made sure to keep his pace so as to not give Raven a chance to use her sword once again, narrowing his eyes slightly as she blocked a jab from his elbow with her forearm, _'Her movements...are getting slower?'_ He thought in confusion, leaning to the side to avoid a punch from Raven as he aimed a kick at her thigh.

Madara stepped back as Raven's sword swiped at his face, narrowly missing the shinobi as she returned to the offensive and swung her blade in a flurry at Madara. The Uchiha continued to sidestep each of the swings as his sharingan glowed, _'No, her speed is the same. Am I becoming more accustom to dodging her? Is the sharingan somehow adapting specifically to her combat style after this short a time of fighting?'_ He theorized.

When another wide slash from Raven aimed at Madara's face came the Uchiha leaned back so the red metal just passed over his nose, smirking as he continued back and placed his hands on the ground then lifted his feet to kick Raven's wrist. The huntress was caught off guard at the sudden movement this time, Madara's heel knocking her blade from her hand. The sword stabbed into a nearby crate and remained there, Madara landing gracefully on his feet and immediately returning to a battle stance. Raven's eyes narrowed as she slid into a more combative stance as well, just as prepared for hand to hand combat as she had been fighting with a blade.

Both warriors launched at one another with a right hook aimed as their first strike, Madara and Raven both catching the others punch with their left hands. While Raven's expression was unreadable behind her mask Madara was clearly amused, his grin returning in full force as the two began to swap punches and kicks repeatedly. Madara struck Raven's chest with his elbow, her aura flickering as she took a step back from the hit. Taking that as an opportunity Madara slammed his foot into the woman's stomach and caused her to slide backwards from the force of it.

The two were back to staring each other down once more, Madara just able to make out Raven's eyes behind her mask. The huntress's eyes glanced to her sword before she moved to grab it, Madara deciding to do much the same and retrieve his gunbai rather than try to stop her from recovering her weapon. Pulling her sword out from the container it had struck Raven turned back to Madara with the weapon raised, the Uchiha looking back at her with his war fan in hand. Raven launched forward and swung her sword towards his legs, Madara parrying it with his gunbai the moment she came close.

Raven moved her blade to aim for his head next, only to feint and instead swing at his waist line. Madara managed to move his gunbai just to where it would block the slice, twisting his grip and swinging his weapon at Raven's neck. The huntress ducked beneath the attack and rather than swinging her sword went for a stabbing motion directly at Madara's stomach. Reacting quickly Madara leapt backward to put space between himself and Raven, the swordswoman getting into a ready stance with her sword ready to strike at any moment.

Madara's grin fell suddenly as he reached up his empty hand to touch his left cheek, glancing downward to see red liquid on his gloved fingers, _'Blood?'_ He thought in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight, _'She never struck my face, why am I...No, even if she had I wouldn't bleed. The aura of this body prevents it, blood shouldn't be drawn unless my aura had broken.'_ Madara suddenly recalled, watching as a flicker of blue trailed over his arm, assuring him that his aura was still active, _'But then...what…'_

Turning his head to the side Madara's face was overcome with shock, seeing a reflection in the window of not himself but rather of Izuna, his beloved brother. The image of Izuna stared back at him, but the eyes of his siblings were all Madara could see. Izuna's eyes held the Eternal Mangekyo that he had never had, the image of the long dead Uchiha fading away to show Madara's face once more. Slowly Madara's shock left and was replaced with a dark grin, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan now staring back at him.

Madara moved his gaze back to Raven, who had been watching the shinobi closely to see what he would do next, "I'm afraid we've danced long enough. It's time I ended this." He told her, Raven's eyes narrowing behind her mask. Madara wiped the blood off of his left cheek with the back of his glove, smirking as more blood trickled out of his right eye, "Amaterasu!"

The eternal black flames erupted directly onto Raven's mask, causing even the hardened huntress to let out a shout from the sudden heat as she stumbled back. Madara meanwhile gasped and fell onto one knee, his hand flying up to cover his right eye as he began to breath heavily, "W-What?" Madara wheezed, wincing in pain as his eye throbbed, _'This...its as if I've never used the sharingan before! But why?! The pattern was my Eternal Mangekyo, Izuna's eyes! I shouldn't feel this pain, especially not from the Amaterasu alone!'_

While Madara tried to regain his bearings from the unexpected mass of pain, Raven had wretched off her mask by grabbing onto the edge and tossed it aside. Luckily for the huntress the flames hadn't caught onto her hair or clothes, so with the mask gone the Amaterasu was nowhere near her. She turned back to Madara and narrowed her red eyes, seeing that he had nearly collapsed and appeared more winded from that attack than any of their combat.

' _Her face, impossible.'_ Madara's left eye narrowed, the Eternal Mangekyo still ever present in his eye, _'It's practically the same as Yang. A relative?'_ He guessed.

Raven took a step forward with her sword in hand, obviously cautious after the use of Amaterasu but prepared to strike again regardless, _'Damn, I made sure to aim for a part of her that wouldn't let Amaterasu spread. I wanted her alive, but I didn't think I would be left like this after something so simple!'_ Madara thought angrily, glaring at Raven as she took another step towards him.

A soft groan caught the attention of both combatants, both Raven and Madara's red eyes turning to see that Yang had finally come to. The blonde shook her head and looked up to see Madara first, furrowing her eyebrows at him, "Madara?" She asked, a sudden slashing noise causing her to turn towards the other occupant of the room.

Raven had opened up a portal once again, her back to Yang as she walked casually towards it, "M-Mom?" Yang whispered, just loud enough for both Madara and Raven to hear it. However it did little to slow the huntress down, Raven stepping through the portal and vanishing entirely. The red and black swirl of energy closed the second after Raven was gone, leaving Madara and Yang alone in the train car.

"Madara, what happened?" Yang questioned as she got to her feet and hurried over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder carefully, "You're hurt."

"I'll live." Madara assured her with a wince, his arm lowering to show the blood trailing down his right cheek, "We need to move, I wasted too much time while you were unconscious. The train is still moving and we're no doubt close to Vale by now."

Madara got back onto his feet and took a deep breath, Yang keeping her hand on him in case he suddenly fell, "Weiss and Blake went ahead, they probably need our help." She told him, Madara nodding in agreement. The Uchiha took a step forward before the entire car suddenly lurched and began to twist around, a loud bang sounding as Yang was slammed into Madara and they both hit the side of the train car. Madara gripped his gunbai tightly as everything started to bend and twist around them, a piece of metal striking Yang's head and causing her vision to go black.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Yang groaned softly as she began to wake up, the sudden impact of the train crashing having knocked her unconscious for just a few moments. The blonde blinked away the dizziness in her eyes to see Madara leaning over her, his gunbai across his back with both his arms against the fan, "M-Madara? What…"

"I need you to focus." Madara said calmly, his red eyes gleaming with dried blood along his cheek, "It seems the train crashed, likely it was used as a battering ram to open a way to Vale." He explained in a low voice, grunting as he shifted one of his legs. Yang's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, tons of stone and metal piled on top and around the two. Madara was keeping them from being buried alive thanks to his gunbai and aura holding all the mess off of them, "In just a moment I'm going to move and all of this will fall on us, you will destroy the debris with your gauntlets and get us out of here. Do you understand?"

"W-Wait! What if I hurt you, or there's too much for me to break or, or…" Yang began to ramble, pushing herself up slightly so she was sitting rather than lying on her back.

Madara scowled and cut her off, "I will be fine, as will you. I cannot hold this any longer. Your semblance empowers you and while I kept us from dying I'm sure you took plenty of hits during the crash. You're more than capable of blasting us out of here if you could shatter apart that metal suit Torchwick used when we last fought him." The Uchiha assured her, moving his arms as he prepared to move his gunbai aside, "Now are you ready?"

Yang swallowed before giving a short nod, "Yeah, I'm ready." She answered, cocking her gauntlets in preparation to attack.

"Now!" Madara commanded, pulling his gunbai aside while kneeling beside Yang, the blonde brawler swinging her fist with a shout as debris began to fall downward. An explosion broke apart a large amount of the stone and metal, though more began to fall in its place as Yang quickly got to her feet and continued with another explosive punch. Madara remained on his knee while watching, not wanting to get in the way of the destructive teenager as she worked.

After the sixth punch Yang stopped her onslaught, letting out a breath of relief as there was no more rubble coming down towards them, rather a small shining of the sun's light in its place. Madara got to his feet and placed his gunbai onto his back, "Good work." He complimented Yang.

"I had a pretty good pep talk." Yang told him with a grin, the Uchiha snorting at the remark. A small smirk however did make its way onto his face as Madara leapt up and out of the hole they had been buried in, stepping on a few metal rods to help him make the distance. Yang followed his lead and did the same, both of them coming out on top of the leftover ruins of the train, "No way." Yang breathed, eyes widening as she saw the swarm of grimm that were spreading out across downtown Vale, "There are so many of them."

"We need to start thinning their numbers then, until more huntsmen arrive." Madara told her stoically, his sharingan flaring to life as he turned and slammed his gunabi into the chest of a beowulf that had leapt towards them.

Yang nodded and quickly reloaded her gauntlets, the rounds clicking into place as she shot off to start tearing through the grimm. Madara let out a low breath and watched the blonde start fighting, his sharingan quickly picking out Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Oobleck as well. It seemed that they had all escaped relatively unharmed and were now combating the grimm threat as well, _'Had the Mangekyo not drained me so much I would do the same.'_ Madara thought irritably. His battle with Raven added on with the unexpected pain the Mangekyo had brought him had worn the elder Uchiha out, especially after having held that wreckage off of himself and Yang.

' _If a life is threatened I'll join in. Until then I'll watch and kill any that go directly for me.'_ Madara decided, knowing that he needed a moment to recuperate after such extensive usage of his aura. All of team RWBY seemed to be doing perfectly fine on their own, slaughtering beast after beast as they tore through the creatures of grimm with powerful techniques and maneuvers, _'They're still novices, but they certainly have the talent needed to become truly skilled fighters. Just like that woman.'_ Madara shook his head slightly at the thought, _'Yang's mother, another conversation for another day.'_

A loud hiss from the King Taijitu that had arrived caught Madara's attention, the beast rearing back to strike at Ruby. Madara stepped forward to intervene but stopped himself once Nora came flying in, slamming her beloved hammer into the forehead of the monster with a powerful strike. The single blow seemed to at least incapacite the snake as it collapsed to the ground, Nora landing with ease as the rest of JNPR arrive, _'Where is Sasuke?'_ Madara thought with furrowed brows, watching as all eight students began combating the grimm that still remained.

Madara scowled and started to move towards where Jaune was cutting through several beowulves, blocking one with his shield before slicing through its torso. Another rushed at him from the side, Madara striking its belly with his gunbai then spinning the weapon around to crash into its back. The beowulf crumbled from the assault and Jaune grinned, "Thanks!"

"Where is Sasuke?" Madara questioned with narrowed eyes, _'Surely he's here to fight. If his Mangekyo activates as mine did and he's not prepared, it could prove fatal.'_

"He's fighting any grimm that get further out." Jaune explained, "There was a person being attacked that he saved, then he told us to come here and he would handle any of them that got past us."

' _Which means he's alone, and if his Mangekyo activates and weakens him…'_ Madara scowled, "Handle things here, I'm going to do the same. Which way did you come from?" He demanded.

Jaune blinked in confusion but answered, "From the north, towards the bullhead docks." He answered, Madara giving him a quick nod then running that way.

' _Of all the times for our own eyes to be an issue.'_ Madara thought irritably, glancing upward as he saw several of Atlas's ships now looming overhead, _'Good, the military can handle the rest. I just need to ensure Sasuke is fine.'_ He thought, catching sight of the other Uchiha's aura just ahead.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Just as Madara and Yang were freeing themselves from the wreckage of the train, the bullhead JNPR was on landed in Vale. Sasuke and JNPR rushed out of the vehicle, seeing several civilians fleeing toward the outskirts of the city and away from the pillar of smoke. Several explosions and gunfire shots were ringing out from ahead, the sound of Ruby's sniper easily discernible among all the noise, "We need to hurry." Sasuke told the others, all of JNPR nodding as they ran ahead towards the sounds of combat.

"Help!" Sasuke came to a stop and glanced to his left, seeing an elderly man on the ground with a beowulf stalking towards him. The Uchiha unsheathed his blade and threw it with razor precision, his sharingan tomoe spinning as the blade sailed through the skull of the beowulf.

The monster fell to the ground lifelessly before it could get any closer to the old man. Sasuke looked to JNPR who had stopped just a bit ahead of him, "Go on to RWBY and Madara, they must be at the source of this mess. Stop whatever's happening, I'll ensure any grimm that stray out of the main battle to attack civilians are dealt with." He assured them with a nod.

"Right, good luck!" Jaune told his fellow leader, continuing to run towards the center of town along with Ren, Nora pulling out her hammer and using it to launch herself into the air and towards the battle.

Pyrrha hesitated a moment, looking at the shinobi seriously, "Be careful." She told him before chasing after the rest of her team, javelin and shield in hand.

Sasuke made his way over to the older gentleman he had saved, the body of the beowulf dissolving away as the Uchiha picked up his chokuto, "Thank you so much, young man. You saved my life!" The man told him, slowly getting back up onto his feet.

"Can you walk?" Sasuke questioned him, ignoring the thanks as the man nodded in return, "Keep heading to the outskirts of town, seems the danger hasn't spread that far. Do you know what happened?"

"There was some sort of explosion, then hundreds of grimm started coming out of a hole that the explosion made!" The man answered him fearfully, "There were so many of them! A few kids, probably students from Beacon, appeared and started fighting along with a huntsman wearing glasses while everyone else ran."

' _RWBY, Madara, and Oobleck.'_ Sasuke surmised from his description, "We'll handle this, go on." He ordered, the man nodding with another quick thanks as he continued to head away from the grimm's origin point. Just as Sasuke was about to make his way to where JNPR had gone he heard a woman cry out from nearby, letting out a low sigh as he turned and ran towards the source of the scream, _'Since when did I become the hero?'_ He wondered, images of Naruto and his many shadow clones flashing through the avenger's mind, _'That idiot would just make enough of himself to get everyone to safety. Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of the shadow clone jutsu.'_

Soon Sasuke came up on a scene of three beowulves snarling angrily as they stalked towards a man, woman, and child. The man stood unarmed in front of the woman who was holding onto the child tightly, tears streaming down both their faces as the creatures of grimm stalked closer and closer to them, "Stay back you freaks!" The man shouted, trying to look intimidating even though the fear in his eyes was obvious.

One of the beowulves leapt forward with its maw open to bit into the man, Sasuke appearing in a flash with an aura charged kick into the ribcage of the beast to send it flying to the side. As the grimm crashed through the window of a shop the other two beowulves charged at Sasuke with their claws extended, the avenger making quick work of the two beasts with quick swipes of his blade, beheading one of them and bisecting the other. The two monsters faded into nothingness as the man let out a huge breath of relief, "Thank god, you came just in time! I thought we were done for!"

Sasuke ignored the man and turned to see four grimm he didn't recognize advancing towards him, the dark monsters looking like lizards with two legs that they used to move around, "Don't move." He told the man simply, flipping his sword into a reverse grip and dashing towards the new grimm. The monsters snarled and jumped at Sasuke as he neared, the shinobi's sharingan tracking them each with little issue as he avoided each blow and retaliated with a well placed slash on each grimm. The beasts all fell to the ground with different limbs severed, or holes in their chests, each of them fading away just seconds afterward.

Several more of the creeps came out of the shadows around Sasuke, the ninja narrowing his eyes and waiting for the monsters to come to him. As each one attacked Sasuke perfectly countered them and defeated the monster with a single swing of his chokuto, dispatching them all one by one. When only three more of the grimm remained another voice cried out, "Please, no!" Sasuke turned to see a woman had stumbled out of the shop he had tossed the first beowulf in earlier, having fallen onto her side as the large grimm loomed over her with a snarl.

"Help!" The Uchiha cursed under his breath as he saw that another beowulf had made it around while he had been dispatching the creeps, teeth bared as it growled at the family of three Sasuke had originally protected. The mother holding her child had been the one to shout, looking to Sasuke with tearful eyes as the grimm came closer to her family.

' _Damnit.'_ The ninja thought, cutting through two more of the creeps then moving towards the woman that had come out of the store, _'I won't make it!'_ Sasuke thought angrily, throwing his sword in a spin at the family of three so the sword cut the head of the beowulf attacking them clean off.

The beowulf roared and ducked its head downwards to bite into the woman it had assaulted, aiming straight for her neck for a quick kill. Sasuke grit his teeth and held his hand forward, trying to will a chidori into existence that he could use to hit it from the range he was at. No electricity came to the avengers hand, the lack of chakra infuriating Sasuke more than it ever had, _'If only...If only I still had my-!'_

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off suddenly as familiar feeling washed over him, everything seeming to move in slow motion. The beowulf's teeth were mere inches from the woman now, Sasuke staring right at the monster's head as a trickle of blood came down his left cheek, "Amaterasu." The Uchiha whispered, black flames erupting onto the monster in a sudden burst.

"Ngh!" Sasuke fell to one knee and put his hand over his eye, panting heavily from the pain and exertion of using the technique. The beowulf he had struck howled in agony and reared back from the woman as the flames ate at its face, burning through the monster as it swung around and pawed at its head to try and remove the fire. Before long the flames tore through enough of the grimm's skull to kill it, the beast lurching forward then falling.

The woman from before let out another shout as some of the flames from Amaterasu flew about once the beowulf hit the ground, some of it catching the end of her dress and beginning to spread. Unaware of the danger of the black fire she began hitting at the fire to try and put it out before it could spread to no avail, the eternal flame burning her hands and extending on her clothes as she cried out in terror.

Sasuke took a deep breath as blood came from his right eye, focusing as his Eternal Mangekyo glowed, "Enton." The flames quickly died down before they could cause any serious damage, the woman still sobbing but safe from the black fire, _'My mangekyo has returned, but this pain...It's like when I first used it against Killer Bee. But why? I grew used to the pain before, and taking Itachi's eyes was supposed to dull it to where I would have no issue.'_ Sasuke thought, still breathing heavily as he remained on one knee.

"Watch out!" Still with just one eye open Sasuke glanced to the husband he had saved before, the man pointing to something behind him.

Sasuke turned his head to see the last creep he had yet to kill snarling as it jumped at the shinobi's back. Sasuke grit his teeth and tried to push himself up to no avail, _'No, this is even worse than when I awoke my original Mangekyo. I can barely move.'_

A gunshot rang out, the creeps head getting blown off as it fell to the ground lifelessly before it could touch Sasuke. The avenger relaxed slightly in relief, glancing up to see that Madara had executed the grimm with his shotgun from nearby. The elder Uchiha made his way over to Sasuke while placing his weapon onto his back, "Judging from the blood and how weary you look, I take it your Mangekyo has returned as well." Madara surmised, holding his hand out to Sasuke to help him up.

"So the same happened with you." Sasuke muttered, lowering his hand from his eye to grab Madara's forearm, pulling himself to his feet as the pain slowly began to subside, "My eye, is it my normal or eternal pattern?" He asked, Sasuke's left eye still shut but his right open.

"Your eternal, I believe. Six ellipses with three spikes on the inside." Madara answered him, "Mine is eternal as well, but after casting Amaterasu I still felt like I had just awoken my original. It must have something to do with this world, and with these bodies."

Sasuke scowled as his Eternal Mangekyo faded to his original coal black color, "Even though the pattern is of our eternal, these bodies may just be unused to the power that accompanies a Mangekyo." He theorized.

"Which means the pain will most likely begin to wane after repeated use and practice." Madara continued with a slight nod, "It seems very likely, we only need to accustom these bodies to using the Mangekyo then."

Sasuke gave a quick nod in agreement, "That can be handled later, for now we need to deal with the grimm issue."

"I doubt they need us any longer." Madara responded, stepping back from Sasuke as he began to wipe the blood from his face, "Atlas militia have arrived on the scene, their mechs are making quick work of the remaining grimm both at the entry point and any that made it across the city."

"Good." Sasuke mumbled tiredly. Though he was unwilling to admit it the sudden use of Amaterasu and Enton had worn him out far more than anticipated. Getting back into the fray was something he would be glad to avoid for the time being, "RWBY and JNPR, what happened to them?"

"Injured at worst." Madara assured him, "This was Torchwick's doing, he had a train on the outskirts of Vale. Used it combined with bombs to awaken these subterranean grimm then create an opening into Vale they could come through."

Sasuke's eye narrowed at the news, "Do we know for what purpose?" Madara shook his head in response, Sasuke letting out a low sigh, "Seems this world is less at peace than we thought."

"Indra said we would be needed here, there was no reason to send us to a world that had no trouble." Madara reminded him.

"The Vytal Festival is nearly here, we need to train our Mangekyo as best we can for it." Sasuke said after a moment of silence, "Then Ozpin either agrees to accelerate our movement to huntsman by a large margin, or we do things our own way."

Madara smirked slightly, "Finally tired of playing by the rules of this world?"

Sasuke's other eye opened, both of them shifting into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "We were already past the level of all those around us, now with our Mangekyo back we'll be among the strongest of this world, once we can handle the pain again. If we need to start doing things our own way we'll have little issue doing so now compared to when we first arrived."

"True, and our time at Beacon will have served its purpose after the Vytal Festival." Madara agreed, "What of RWBY and JNPR?"

"This world has a fully linked communication network through the scrolls." Sasuke said, "We can keep in contact and have them as allies while they remain in Beacon for however long they do. Once they graduate into huntsman and huntresses we can call on them if we ever deem it necessary."

"Seems everything is falling into place then." Madara mused, glancing up to see the Atlas ships retrieving all the combat machines they had deployed, "They must have finished off the last of the grimm."

Sasuke took a deep breath, his eyes returning to black, "The pain from my Mangekyo has passed. We should go meet with the others before they decide to come looking for us." He suggested, making his way towards the center of the city. Madara followed alongside his fellow clansmen as they walked, both of their thoughts full of ideas on what could now be accomplished with the return of their Mangekyos.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Jet: Loved that Raven vs. Madara fight, my new favorite moment in this fanfiction. Only can possibly be topped if one of the Uchiha go against Qrow.

Shadow: Time will tell if that ever happens. It was the part I put the most writing into, took way longer than I planned for it to be. I had that fight planned since I started this story but never realized it would take so long to put down on paper.

Jet: Yeah that's usually how it goes, you've got the amazing image of it in your head, but it's the actual writing that's the trouble.

Shadow: Most definitely. I'm just glad I managed to get through it so this chapter could go up. I had hoped for the anniversary of the story to be the finale to volume 3, because that's when I really plan to have things in RotU pick up, much like RWBY actually does. But that whole unplanned five month break thing kind of put a kink in that idea. Having the volume 2 finale go up is a good second choice though.

Jet: Eh life happens sometimes. Plus it was a darn good take on the volume 2 finale, so much good stuff happened. And I shared my favorite moment, hopefully our lovely reviewers will share their favorite moments as well. :D

Shadow: Hmmm, almost sounds like you're asking for reviews hahaha.

Jet: No I just want to know how many people agree that the Raven vs. Madara fight was awesome.

Shadow: Fair enough. Well, that's all for volume 2 of RWBY, which means the dreaded volume 3 is next on the list. It will be relatively short, because it was fairly short in terms of events that happen and because I want to get to volume 4 immediately with what I have planned. But I do want to throw out that Jet and I have a little side project related to RotU that will be coming out in the next few days.

Jet: Prepare yourselves, to be amazed, stupefied, flabbergasted, and overwhelmingly entertained.

Shadow: Jet is very excited for her little pet project I was roped into. Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!

 **Next time:** With Vale having just survived a sudden attack Beacon classes are cancelled, so the students take it as an opportunity for a short vacation.


End file.
